


The Yard

by TrufaxRex



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Physical Disability, Slow Burn, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 142,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: Roman does not want company.Roman would like to be left alone.Roman wants these assholes out of his yard.alternatively titled, Roman Refuses To Make Friends (Unless They're Bleeding Behind His House).





	1. PART I: Dark Times | Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was obvious that his new neighbors weren’t just a few loners like him, no, it was an entire pack that had moved in. And they no doubt were trying to size him up to see if he was a threat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, what, what is this???  
> Its my very first wrestling fandom fic!
> 
> This started because I really enjoy whenever Roman says its his yard. And hes such a dad about it, it makes me smile. This fic sort of veered off in a different direction as you can no doubt tell.
> 
> I'm getting my prompts from the old LJ fanfic_100 challenge. So the idea is that these chapters will be short, but the story itself wil be fairly long. Its very much a character and family building piece and as I go on I'll add in tidbits that feel important.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so let me know if there are any SUPER glaring mistakes. Tags will be updated as more chapters are added. These are just all that I think are relevant immediately. And enjoy!

_**“This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me** _   
_**Baby I'm just being honest** _   
_**And I know my lies could not make you believe** _   
_**Running in circles that's why”** _   


025\. Strangers

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman peered through the cracked, uneven blinds that covered dusty windows and scowled.

This was the third time this week, and it could no longer be written off as an accident. There were strangers lurking about in his yard, no doubt looking for something to steal (or someone to hurt). It set Roman’s teeth on edge, and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was itching to go out there and scare the interlopers off.

He stepped back from the window and winced, his left leg nearly giving out. He leaned against the wall for support. That certainly wasn’t happening any time today. The change into his wolf form would only aggravate his injury further, and it was already a bad enough day.

Taking a few breaths, he managed to limp gingerly across the small room to his sofa, and pick up the cane he had neglectfully left behind. The only good thing about living in the one room cottage was that nothing was far away. Even on his worst days, when his leg hurt so bad that tears would cloud his vision, he could still drag himself over to the kitchen area and get bread and water before crawling back into bed.

The only problem, he noted bitterly, was that he could rarely find the strength to mark his territory. It wasn’t a big piece of land, there was no way he could defend a large plot. But there was enough to give him a comfortable barrier from prying eyes and a place for easy to grow vegetables. He had gotten quite proficient at growing tomatoes and carrots, and on good days he liked spending time outside working with his hands.

But the last few days had been fairly uncomfortable for him, and he spent a lot of time resting and reading and spying on the strange wolves that had suddenly appeared on the edges of his land and were slowly creeping closer to his hut. The first day there had been a jet black wolf with a white marking on his chest, flanked by two larger brown wolves. Then the second day there were just the two brown wolves, creeping past the border who had later been met by a strange russet-colored, overly excited wolf. And just now, the russet wolf had been snooping far too close, a tawny wolf joining him this time.

It was obvious that his new neighbors weren’t just a few loners like him. No, it was an entire pack that had moved in. And there was no doubt they were trying to size him up to see if he was a threat. Roman was fuming as he slammed open his cupboard, grabbing a mug and growling bitterly. All he wanted was some peace, and for the last few years he had been lucky enough to find it. Now though, it seemed like his time had finally run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is short, yes. But its a perfect example of how this story is going to flow. I'll be trying to post once a day, maybe twice if I get ahead of schedule.
> 
> If ya wanna talk fic or wrestling please head over to my tumblr  
> [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> ALSO, have this hand-dandy chart with pictures of all the characters in wolf form: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)


	2. PART I: Dark Times | Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She was much shorter than the man, with brown hair and big eyes and the most garish colored t-shirt Roman had ever laid eyes on. Wolves weren’t exactly known for their fashion sense, but these two, honestly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling lucky tonight. These beginning chapters are kinda short, so lets go and get in a double. It'll kick me in the butt to write more.
> 
> Just letting you know Roman is like a major recluse in this fic. So if your in it, your in it for the slow burn and the long haul. But I promise there will be pay-off!!
> 
> Any questions once again drop me a comment or see the end.

_ 096\. Writer’s Choice ‘Spear’ _

  

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman stiffened as soon as he heard the first knock on his door. The sound was so foreign to him, but it immediately set off alarm bells in his head. For the past few days his yard had been visited by members of pack that had seemingly moved into the territory next to Roman’s home. So far, none of them had gotten even as close as his garden, and it seemed as though they were waiting for him to make the first move.

But apparently they had gotten tired of waiting and were ready for a confrontation. He put a hand on his left knee, considering its strength. He hadn’t had to use his cane to get around all day, and had hoped to spend a long day outside tomorrow. But his plans were about to be dashed, and for all he knew he wouldn’t even have a home by the end of it.

Pressing his lips together, he slowly made his way over to the door. The blinds were closed and the curtains drawn, so there was no way that these strange wolves could peer in on him. But at the same time, he was sure they knew he hadn’t left his house in days. Roman rarely made it into the nearest human town. It was too much of a strain on his injury and it often left him out of commission for a week. They knew he was here, but that didn’t mean he had to give them the satisfaction of seeing him.

Once at the door, he peered through the small peephole. The wolves were human as they came, even dressed in human clothes which meant they must not have been in their four-legged forms in his yard. There was a tall red-head with short, curly hair and a thick beard. He was wearing flannel of all things and was talking animatedly to the the woman next to him. She was much shorter than the man, with brown hair and big eyes and the most garish colored t-shirt Roman had ever laid eyes on. Wolves weren’t exactly known for their fashion sense, but these two, honestly.

She was also holding a basket covered with a red-checkered cloth that looked suspiciously like it might contain food.

Roman frowned and leaned away from the door, thinking about his next move. They didn’t seem like a threat, and it could be that they were here to introduce themselves and perhaps give a peace-offering. But on the other hand, this could all be a ruse to size him up,. Then after seeing how weak he was the pack would drive him away or worse, kill him.

Yes, the second option seemed much more likely. And he would like to put that future off for as long as possible. Mind made up, Roman turned away from the door, ignoring the next knock that came and went to lay down in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	3. PART I: Dark Times | Outsides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For a while, Roman was content with everything. His mind was rarely at peace, but here he was enjoying the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the last hour rather unsuccessfully searching for a specific type of wig. Took a break to work on some of this fic and decided to get my next chapter up.
> 
> This is our first instance of character communication!! Whoa!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

005\. Outsides

_Roman’s POV_

 

When Roman woke up the next day he was able to stretch his leg without wincing and he knew it was going to be a good day. It still hurt, but it was the constant ache that had become everyday background noise that he rarely noticed. This was the kind of ache that would allow him to be outside in the sun for the first time in days.

Thoughts of the strange wolves were pushed to the back of his mind, as building excitement of going outside took over. He ate a quick breakfast of cold oatmeal, before tidying up around the cottage. The one downside of going outside was how quickly he became tired, and he was likely to fall asleep as soon as he came back inside.

Once his place was neat, he slipped into his dirt-stained and torn gardening pants, and a thread-bare t-shirt. First he would check his vegetables, then if he was up to it, he would go for a walk around the edges of his territory. Re-new some scent markers and just enjoy the day.

Outside was absolutely lovely. It was mid-spring and the sun hadn’t quite gotten so unbearable that he would have to take breaks inside. There was the slightest of breezes, and the air smelt clean and fresh. After so long in his stuffy cottage with the windows shut, being out here felt like heaven for Roman. He took his time in his garden, sitting was easier than standing, but getting up could be a challenge too. He had learned early on that rushing just frustrated him and put him at risk of falling. So he considered this his time to relax and let his mind drift. This wasn’t work for him. This was the time when his mind could stop replaying the past over and over, when he wasn’t worried about running out of supplies or having enough firewood for winter.

For a while, Roman was content with everything. His mind was rarely at peace, but here he was enjoying the beautiful day. Wiping sweat from his brow, he leaned back to squint up at the blue skies, white puffy clouds meandered along. It was absolutely picturesque.

“Ow, its fine! HEEEY NEIGHBOR!”

Roman nearly jumped out his skin as he whipped around faster than he should have. His eyes widened as he saw two men in the distance, one freakishly tall and the other much shorter heading towards him. The shorter one was waving emphatically at him, while the taller man seemed to be half-heartedly trying to pull him back by his shirt.

Roman’s whole body froze up, and for a moment he had no idea what he should do. These weren’t two he recognized, but no doubt they were with the other strangers who had taken to snooping around his yard.

Before they could get any closer, Roman got to his feet as fast as he could and thanked his lucky stars that his leg felt well enough that he could hurry home. He didn’t look back as he went inside, slammed the door and secured all the locks in place. Breathing heavily, he quickly scanned the room, making sure the curtains were drawn tight.

He could still hear them outside, but it didn’t seem like the two strangers were getting any closer. Still, not wanting to take any chances, Roman turned off the lights and went to his bed to crawl beneath the covers. It wasn’t much, but if he was very still and very quiet maybe they would figure it wasn’t worth it.

As he lay in the darkness, the bad thoughts began to come back. Memories of when he would have stood tall and proud in the face of danger. The very idea of someone like himself running and hiding would have been laughable. He would have ripped anyone who even suggested it into pieces. But this was what he had been reduced to.

A broken coward living on borrowed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always,
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	4. PART I: Dark Times | Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So they were trying to appease him with the bread. Interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does note leaving count as interacting with other people?  
> I...don't think so. 
> 
> But yeah, when I said slow-burn, I meant slow-burn. Roman absolutely refuses to make this easy on anyone.

059\. Food

 

Roman frowned at the basket sitting on his doorstep. It was small, covered with a white cloth and had a small note attached to the handle. There wasn’t another wolf in sight to claim it, but he was fairly certain it came from his new neighbors. He recalled the female with the bright shirt who had held a basket a few days ago, and his assumption of a gift must have been right.

With trepidation he picked up the note, carefully not touching the handle of the basket. Writing generally meant the pack had a decent amount of contact with humans, so at least he wasn’t dealing with some hardcore traditionalist revival group.

 

_Hello neighbor,_

_Yesterday Enzo got a little too excited to meet you. Sorry if he startled you at all, we’re just all curious to meet you. Please take this bread as an apology and an offer to come meet with us some time._

_Your friendly neighborhood Pack_

 

So they were trying to appease him with the bread. Interesting. Roman looked around quickly, seeing that the coast was indeed clear. He then snatched up the basket and brought it inside, quickly closing and locking the door. He carried the basket over to his small kitchen area and uncovered it. Inside were two small, but hearty looking handmade bread loaves. They looked absolutely mouth-watering, better than the bread Roman managed to make himself. He nearly always undercooked it or burned it. But no, these looked perfect.

He was tempted to try a bit right then and there, but he stopped himself. There was no telling if ithad been tampered with, and the smart thing to do would be to get rid of it. But the thought of throwing away such lovely food didn’t sit right with him at all. Maybe he could take his chances later and if it was poison he could make himself throw it up.

it wasn’t the most sophisticated plan, but it was the best plan he had.

Later that night as he sat eating a simple broth and vegetable soup along with the homemade bread, he felt oddly content. After the first bite Roman had given up any pretense of being suspicious. The bread was delicious and the most satisfying thing he had eaten in weeks. In fact, it was getting hard for him to stop eating and save some for later on.

He didn’t understand why the strange wolves would give him such a kind gesture, and on one hand it frightened him. On the other, it gave him a twinge of hope that maybe they weren’t necessarily out to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	5. PART I: Dark Times | Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They were too close. Somehow, they had found a way into Roman’s sanctuary and now they were taunting him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Roman was given a gift and enjoyed it.  
> This chapter Roman feels terrible about getting a gift.
> 
> But, as the title implies important choices must be made. It will define where everything is headed. So heres to hoping he makes the right choice.

086\. Choices

 

Roman kept to himself for three days after that. He didn’t go outside, despite the nice weather and his leg not feeling terrible. He tried to keep the lights off inside, and spent most of the time curled up in bed, hoping to wake up from all of this to find it was all just a bad dream. 

There would be no strange pack sniffing around his yard, no fear of being chased out of his home, no stupid bread basket staring at him tauntingly from the counter.

He had practically devoured the ‘gift’ that had been left for him, despite his better judgement. It had been so delicious, and once he had started eating it, he reasoned that if he was going to be poisoned he would rather die having eaten a delicious meal. But on a more realistic note, he should have saved the bread to ration it over the next few days. Stale bread was still better that no food after all.

But the basket it had come in had been taunting him since he had finished. Because it didn’t belong to him, it was some strangers’ item in his house and it was weird. Ever since he had moved into this shack three years ago, no one else had stepped foot in it, around it, or even nearby it. To have something so foreign inside among his possessions felt… wrong, _dangerous_.

They were too close. Somehow, they had found a way into Roman’s sanctuary and now they were taunting him. Maybe this was some odd game they were playing, confuse the weak wolf and then drive him away. Or it was a test, to see how gullible he was, and he had certainly failed in that aspect.

He wanted the basket out of his home, but he had no idea what to do with it. If he put it back at his front door, he was practically inviting them back into his territory. That was opposite of what he wanted. But if he took it back to their territory, he risked being out and vulnerable, and it could be just what they were waiting for. An honorable wolf wouldn’t attack another in their own territory, so maybe they were waiting for him to cross the border in order to tear him apart.

And throwing it might seem like a sign of disrespect, which would then give them rights to attack as they pleased.

Roman hated pack politics. They were the reason he was living like this in the first place.

He glared at the basket as he went to get some water. It was a nice basket as well, not something he could just throw out and forget existed. And god forbid those strangers came looking for it to find he threw it out.

Maybe he could offer some sort of exchange, a peace-offering of sorts. He didn’t really have much in his home, but he could give them some of his fresh vegetables. He couldn’t spare much of anything, not when he didn’t get to town very often. But this seemed like his only option. He would just have to ration his things more carefully, it wasn’t like he needed to eat much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	6. PART I: Dark Times | He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh. He was….offering them something back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Bayley gives a different perspective and represents all of us.
> 
> So here's where things start to change up a bit. We'll have a few changes of perspective every once in awhile. This is really about Pack building and bonding, so we need to start getting a peek at the rest of the pack before Roman does.
> 
> Also I want to thank you all the people who've been leaving me comments! I'm trying to answer every one I get. Its such an inspiration!

084\. He

 

_Bayley’s POV_

 

Personally, Bayley thought Sami might be a little more invested in their mysterious neighbor than he should be. But then again, Sami seemed to be drawn to creatures he saw as ‘broken’.

Okay, _broken_ was a strong word, and sort of mean. But there were very few things they knew about the wolf. One was that he was all on his own and the other was that he had a severely injured leg. Cass and Enzo had been the only ones to actually even get a glimpse of what he looked like in human form, before Enzo had accidentally scared him off. 

That was one more thing they could add to the list - skittish as all hell.

Cass had described him as pretty big, with black hair, light brown skin and Enzo enthusiastically added, “ _a ‘sweet-ass’ sleeve tattoo”_. Other than his limp, he seemed fine. There were no signs of disease or aggressive behavior that might have isolated him from a previous pack. There was the horrific possibility that he had been driven away from his pack because of his injury. But the idea of it just made Bayley feel sick.

Packs like that shouldn’t even be allowed to call themselves a pack. Pack should mean family, it meant being there for one another, for better or worse. If it were true that the wolf had been abandoned, then that would explain why he wanted nothing to do with any of them.

Bayley sighed, these thoughts troubled her more than she cared for. But it was so difficult to ignore, and once again she found herself near the edge of their pack lands, right were the lone wolf’s territory began. She stayed in her wolf form as she walked along their side of the border, sniffing to see who had been their recently. They were all curious in their own right, though Finn had warned them not to overwhelm him.

The first few days they had admittedly gotten _too_ curious, traipsing all over the wolf’s land and sniffing in his garden. Bayley was embarrassed about it now, they had acted like they hadn’t been raised properly. Finn had given them all a proper tongue lashing, and he was not the type of Alpha you wanted mad at you.

A few of them were still quite interested though, and from the scent of things Sami had been by quite recently. The ginger wolf was determined to see the other wolf face-to-face, citing that wolves weren’t meant to be alone. He certainly had a point, Bayley couldn’t help but think, as she looked over towards the small shack.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw what was undoubtedly the figure of the wolf with his back turned to her, sitting among his garden. A million thoughts raced through her head as she stood stock still in shock. Her immediate thought was to call out a greeting, but she remembered that had been what scared him away for days before. Should she even make a noise? Maybe he would notice her first? He was in human form, so it was likely he hadn’t even noticed her presence from so far away.

To be honest, Bayley really didn’t want to disturb him. After Enzo’s gaff, no one had seen the strange wolf for days, and the shack had been dark for just as long. Finn had been disappointed, and Sami had nearly worked himself into a state of panic.

She was at least glad that he was okay. And there was something about his response to being approached that made her heart ache for him. No, it was best she leave him alone for now. She didn’t want him to think they were purposely trying to scare him. Just as she started to back away, the male turned and stiffened at the sight of her.

_Don’t run, don’t run._

Bayley thought helplessly, lowering herself to the ground and trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. She had no idea what was going on in his head, he seemed to be just as surprised as she was. But he wasn’t running yet. For a long time, they just looked at one another - neither moving a muscle. Eventually though, Bayley watched as he slowly, and awkwardly got to his feet. He looked incredibly pained as he did so, wobbling in a way that made Bayley worried he was going to fall over. He reached down, and Bayley recognized it as the basket they had sent with bread as an apology. He had actually gotten it! And currently it was laden with vegetables, which hopefully meant he had enjoyed the gift.

Involuntarily, her tail began to wag - happy that they had gotten something right. Then she waited with bated breath to see what he would do next. It took all her willpower not to leap up as he started walking in her direction, trying to hide his limp as much as possible. Eventually he stopped, a good few yards away and put the basket down. With that he slowly backed away, hands raised with palms out. 

Oh. He was….offering them something back. Bayley blinked rapidly in surprise, and slowly rose from her lying position. She moved forward, and with every step she took, the other wolf took one back, watching her warily. By the time she had gotten to the basket, he was at his door and quickly going inside.

She tilted her head at the door curiously, and waited for a few moments. But it looked like that was all she was getting. Sniffing into the basket, she saw it was laden with carrots and tomatoes, enough to add as a side to a good meal. Some of the pack were full on meat eaters, but she knew a few others who would enjoy a little variety. It was such a generous gift, to give things he had grown, and surely he needed to save as much food as possible as a loner. Part of Bayley wanted to leave some, but that would be very rude. 

But maybe they could give something back, have a sort of trade. It could be a way to establish trust between him and the pack. Bayley wagged her tail as she picked up the basket to carry back. Maybe they could send him some meat next time, the poor thing had looked like he needed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	7. PART I: Dark Times | Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Whether that meant cutting off all ties or even running him off his land if there really was something wrong. He hoped it didn’t come to that, but his pack had to come first.  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Finn Finn Finn!
> 
> Its about time to introduce the other players into this game. The ball is really starting to get rolling now. The first few chapters were to really lay the groundwork of where we were starting. 
> 
> So we've got a few point of view's coming up, but its all interconnected. We're meeting the pack, and seeing how this whole thing is effecting everyone else.

008\. Weeks -

 

_Finn’s POV_

 

It had been weeks since Bayley had started the exchange with their lone wolf neighbor. It had started with the apology bread and the returning gift of vegetables. Finn only really became aware of it all when Bayley had asked permission to send the wolf some some meat from their latest kill. To be honest, Finn had barely paid it any mind, and since everyone else had been well fed he had agreed to it. It was only later that Luke had remarked how odd it was to give pack kill to a stranger whose intentions they didn’t know.

Finn just hadn’t been giving the situation much thought. He had a million and a half other things on his mind then a wolf who lived nearby. But everyone else in his pack seemed to think it was the most pressing matter.

“Your boy Sami has been spendin’ a lot time over at that loner’s place.” Luke commented from where he lay gnawing on a bone from the night’s meal. He pushed it over to Karl before getting up and making his way over to Finn.

The black-furred Alpha and his companions were on a rocky outcrop that overlooked the middle of pack land Its where a foundation of semi-built cabins stood, slowly beginning to looked like habitable buildings. As long as they kept on schedule, the main structures should be finished by mid-summer. After that was the harder part, something Finn certainly didn’t look forward to.

“You didn’t hear a word, I said, did ya?” Luke grumbled, standing next to Finn. He looked down at his friend and Alpha, taking in the severe look of concentration on his face. “They look good, Finn. Stop worryin’ so damn much. At least not about that, we’ve got a hold of that.”

Finn turned his head to look up at him, expression smoothing out a little as he nodded. “Jus’ worried, is all. Everythin’ needs to be perfect by winter.”

“We’ve got plenty of months till that happens.” Luke assured. “You’ve been ignoring the big one under your nose though.”

“The wolf who lives alone.” Finn nodded. “S’far as I can see he isn’t a threat.”

“Y’never know. It’s not normal for a wolf to be all alone.”

Finn’s lips quirked into a vicious little smile. “Tell that to Baron.”

“Baron ain’t normal.”

Finn chuckled and turned away from the construction for the time being. He and Luke headed back to where Karl was laying, half-dozing off. The Alpha stepped over him, snuffling the top of the larger wolf’s head before sitting next to him. Karl blinked his eyes opened and yawned.

“You two done star-gazing?” He asked, raising his head.

“Were ya jealous?” Luke growled playfully, nipping at his ear. “Nah, just tryin’ to get Finn’s head in the game.”

“Oh, ‘bout everyone’s obsession with a stranger.”

“Mmhm.”

“He’s not a stranger.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Enzo, Cass and Bayley have seen him. We’ve been trading goods.”

“Bayley’s been trading our food away. We don’t even know his name.” Luke said pointedly.

“He’s got that limp. And no pack to take care of ‘im.” Karl added. “Somethin’ don’t add up.”

“You think he did something?” Finn tilted his head. 

“Or there could be something else wrong with him.” Karl shrugged. “It just seems like somethin’ we don’t wanna get into.”

Finn sighed and looked over in the direction of the shack. He couldn’t see it from here, it was hidden through the trees but he knew where it was. Other than building their homes, it did seem like everyone’s thoughts were consumed by their lone neighbor. For now, it didn’t seem like the distraction was really causing a problem. Nothing had happened, and Finn couldn’t help but feel secure that nothing would happen.

But at the same time, he wasn’t exactly setting the best precedent. Sami and Bayley were treating this thing like it was normal, Enzo like it was some game. Everyone else was practically chomping at the bit to stick their nose into the lone wolf’s business. Finn knew that sooner or later he was going to have to set the record straight on what they were going to do about this situation.

Whether that meant cutting off all ties or even running him off his land if there really was something wrong. He hoped it didn’t come to that, but his pack had to come first.

“He’s still not my number one concern.” Finn finally said. “But I understand what you’re saying. No ones to go alone to that border anymore.”

“Bayley should stop with the gifts, its--“

“We’ll not ruin a harmless thing.” Finn said firmly, eyes serious as he looked from Karl to Luke. “I’d rather be on ‘is good side, than not. Is that understood?”

Karl and Luke looked at one another for a long moment. Before Karl finally tilted his head and shrugged. They both looked back at their Alpha and dipped their heads in acknowledgment. Finn sighed, and pressed between them, trying to comfort.

“Thank you.” Finn said, pressing his head to Karl’s shoulder. “Trust me, yeah?”

“Yeah, brother.” Luke nuzzled Finn’s cheek. “S’why we followed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always,
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	8. PART I: Dark Times | Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When he had first met Sami, the wolf had been anything but at peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from Finn's point of view.
> 
> More background information, and slowly explaining more of whats happening in the pack. 
> 
> Next we'll be back to Roman, and Part 1 is about nearly half-way through now.

047\. Heart

 

_Finn’s POV_

 

Finn didn’t get a lot of spare time, but he knew that doing this was important.

The Pack had finished their evening meal, and had peeled off into small groups to relax and spend time with each other before heading off to sleep. Finn had left Luke and Karl to send off the evening patrol while he took care of some more delicate business.

He had made sure to emphasize that no one should be traveling to the borders alone. He didn’t call out anyone specifically, but he made it clear that going off alone would not be tolerated. Baron had looked absolutely affronted at that, while Bayley and Sami had looked vaguely ashamed.

Finn wasn’t worried about Bayley. She had a kind heart, but also a good head on her shoulders. It was her partner-in-crime that worried the Alpha.

Finn meandered along the edges of where they had made camp, eyeing the half-finished cabins with satisfaction. Other than their neighboring wolf situation, things were coming along rather smoothly. Finn had been an Alpha before, but never in a legitimate way. He had been the head of a band of young rogues that did more harm than good. In a way, he was paranoid that he could never been a real Alpha in the traditional sense. It was why he was treading so carefully with this situation. If he made the wrong call, it would either prove he was the monster he had always been, or too soft to truly lead.

He sighed, the thoughts weighing heavily on his mind as he came upon the place where he knew he would find Sami. There was a small dip a little ways past the Pack’s main home base. It could barely be considered a valley, but going down put you at an excellent view of the stars and the trees. Sami would wander off their occasionally before bedding down for the night.

Finn approached the russet colored wolf slowly, not wanting to startle him. Sami was sitting, head tilted back and gazing up at the multitude of starts in the sky. He seemed at peace, a sight which made Finn’s heart soar. When he had first met Sami, the wolf had been anything but at peace.

“Already disobeying orders there, Sami?” Finn said gently as he approached. He kept his tone light so that Sami could tell he was joking.

“We’re nowhere near the border and you know it.” Sami’s tail wagged, as he looked over. He didn’t seem upset, so that was a start.

“How’re you, then?” Finn’s eyes flickered to the vicious scars that circled Sami’s neck. Usually Sami’s winter coat would cover them, but in the summer they stood out garishly against the beautiful red color of his fur. Finn often found himself worrying that Sami might do something to re-open the wounds.

“Good, thanks.” Sami answered, ducking his head. “Its such a beautiful night out. I love it here, you can see so many stars. Not that you couldn’t where we were before. But I mean it's just, different here, you know?”

Finn chuckled, sitting next to Sami and looking up. “I know what you mean.”

“You, uh, didn’t come to talk about stars though, did you?” 

“You’ve caught me.” Finn sounded almost apologetic. “Just wanted to make sure you understood what I said earlier. About not going off alone.”

Sami’s ears went back and he looked at the ground. Finn nearly felt bad for making Sami feel this way. But the truth was, Sami had a full heart of gold, but not half the sense to protect himself. Sami would lay his body in harm’s way if it meant helping someone, no matter how little they deserved it. He had the scars to prove just how far he would be willing to let someone go, out of some misplaced sense of love. Sami’s biggest strength and weakness had always been his heart. And if he wouldn’t protect it, then Finn would.

“I heard you.” Sami sighed. “Its just...if more than one of us goes he is less likely to come out! We don’t want to scare him off!”

“If he can’t talk to one of you, sending out another won’t make a difference.” Finn said firmly. “I’m not saying you and Bayley should stop, just be more cautious. You’ve no idea who he is, or whats wrong with him.”

“Theres nothing wrong with him!” Sami sounded offended. “E-except his leg.. I think..” Sami’s voice quieted to a hush. “I think someone hurt him and left him. Why else would he be so scared?”

Finn sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know, Sami. Unless he tells us, we’ve got nothing to go on. And usually wolves aren’t left alone for a good reason. You understand?”

“Yes.” Sami’s shoulders slumped. He was quiet for a moment, looking down at his paws. Then he looked up at Finn. “Baron was alone. And hes fine.”

Finn nearly groaned out loud, instead just closing his eyes to find his inner calm. Taking in Baron had probably been the first big mistake he ever made as Alpha. The misanthropic loner was cruel at worst and grumpy at best. When they’d come across him, Finn had immediately dismissed him. The young wolf was anti-social, disrespectful and a troublemaker. But big-hearted Sami had taken on look and decided that all Baron needed was a pack - a family, and he would grow out of it. It had been Sami who had convinced him to let Baron stay. The young wolf was huge, strong and while he didn’t have a winning personality, he preferred being alone to starting fights.

It had been fine for a while, having the young wolf on the edges of their pack. But then Baron had reached Maturity, and things had gone Bad. He was pretty much same, except for one big difference. He became hyper-focused on Sami in the worst way. Apparently unable tot ell the difference between a potential mate and a challenger. He bullied Sami in the worst way on some days, and on other days bullied anyone who got near Sami. It was all a damn nightmare, and Finn was well within his rights to chase Baron away. 

But Sami, sweet, kind-hearted, non-sensible Sami had advocated for him. Convinced that Baron would grow out of it.

Finn opened his eyes and they drifted to the scars on Sami’s neck. That had gone so well the first time Sami had tried it with Kevin and it nearly got him killed. This was the reason Finn had to be firm on this issue. He couldn’t let Sami’s big heart decide everything. As Alpha, it was Finn’s job to protect Sami, even from himself.

“Its an order, Sami.” Finn said firmly, giving no room to question his authority. “Until we know more, I want to you to keep your distance.”

“Yes, Finn.” Sami answered back quietly, deflated.

Finn nodded and leaned against the other wolf, breathing in his fresh, comforting scent. “Come sleep with me?” This one was a gentle request.

He felt relieved as Sami nodded into his fur. He led the russet colored wolf back to the main camp, feeling confident that he had gotten his message across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sami's had a bit of a rough past. I wonder what happened.
> 
> \---
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	9. PART I: Dark Times | She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You can call me Bayley!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Roman now, but things are picking up. He is actually going to meet someone today!! Now we'll just see if he actually says anything...
> 
> I know a bunch of you are worried about his injury, but I can't give anything away! You'll just have to try and piece things together until the reveals ;)

085\. She 

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman was having an extremely rare good day.

After taking a few days rest, he had woken up early with a strange thrumming in his bones. It wasn’t unpleasant necessarily, but it wasn’t normal. He had long since buried the urge to shift into his wolf form. He didn’t have the strength for it most days, and it was a waste of his body’s resources. The desire had gone away, and he only forced himself to shift about once a month to renew the scent markers around his yard.

But he was certainly feeling it now. It felt like electricity, bright and hot and exciting. His leg felt rather good, and the day was nice, so he had decided that today would be a fine day to shift.

Being outside in his wolf form was a rare joy. The scent, the sights, even the feel of the grass beneath his paws felt clearer. It was easier to move around on three out of four legs than one out of two. He spent time just sniffing around his garden, and the well around the back of his cabin.

Finally, he approached the edge of his small plot of land. He could smell the strong scent of the Pack and it made his hair stand on end. He knew it was normal, but it still felt so much like a threat. Keeping his cool, he managed to mark his side as well, standing his ground it was little way he could.

Heading along the line, he stopped suddenly ears perking up. He could hear the sound of someone coming nearer and immediately froze. He had no plans to interact with another wolf like this. If they saw him in this form, they couldn’t pretend he was their strange human neighbor. The truth would be right there, he was a crippled wolf with no pack. 

The reality of the situation would dawn on them, and no good could come of it.

But he couldn’t quite convince his body to move, and instead he stood stiff as a rod as a familiar figure came into view. It was just the brown wolf and she was bounding over in more of a hurry than Roman had ever seen. The basket was dangling from her maw and swinging with each hurried movement she made.

The moment she noticed him, she came to a nearly screeching half, nearly falling over to stop herself. Roman watched as she dropped the basket and stared at him with wide brown eyes. He had no idea what the female wolf was thinking, and the anticipation of her reaction was freaking him out even more.

“Y-you...” The she-wolf stuttered, seemingly speechless. But then a happy grin broke out across her maw, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as he picked up the basket and started forward.

With a startled sound, Roman hurriedly backed away from the border, ears flattening against his skull. He didn’t growl, knowing it would only start trouble, but he didn’t want her too close. She was young and strong, and he had no doubt she could take him in a fight.

She slowed down, stopping at the border and looked at him curiously. Her tail continued to wag, but she could tell how uncomfortable Roman was. She dropped the basket, but didn’t step over the line.

“Its so good to see you. You know, like this!” The brown wolf sounded excited, but also like she was trying to keep her voice under control. “You look amazing by the way.”

Roman looked down at his black fur confused. He had a rather lackluster coat, from lack of constant attention and bad diet. In ability to exercise let his large frame look too obviously undernourished. He was pretty sure that he didn’t look ‘amazing’ in any meaning of the word.

“I’m actually glad I ran into you.” She continued. “From now on I won’t be coming by myself. I’ll always have someone with me.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he tucked his tail, alarm bells going off in his head. This was how they were doing it then. Earning his trust and then they were going to show up at his door and force themselves inside...

“Whoa, whoa, calm down.” She seemed to start to move towards him, but reined herself in. “I promise no one is going to come near you who you don’t want. It will be just like normal. We come trade the basket and head off.”

Then she paused, waiting. Roman only continued to stare at her.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?” Her voice was firm, and he face set with definite resolve. “Our Alpha just wants to make sure everyone is safe.”

_Safe from me_ , Roman guessed. He wondered what the other wolves had reported about him, because he couldn’t imagine that any of them saw him as a threat. This mysterious Alpha would surely be disappointed if he saw Roman with his own two eyes.

“You’ll still see me around. I wouldn’t miss out on coming to visit you no matter what.” Her voice returned to its chipper tone. “I’ve got to head back since I’m technically disobeying rules. I’ll see you soon!”

And with that she backed away, then turned and loped off. Before she got too far away though she turned, and called out. “You can call me Bayley!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always,
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	10. PART I: Dark Times | Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One big problem. Well, a medium-sized problem. A medium-sized, black-furred problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Finn are like ships passing in the night.  
> Which means exactly what you think it means.

065\. Passing

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman pinched open the blinds, peering through the dusty window out into his yard. It was a beautiful day out, fluffy clouds in a bright blue sky. There was the slightest breeze, making for a more bearable summer’s day. Before he had gotten new ‘neighbors’, Roman would have started keeping the windows open to let in air. As it was, he had to be more cautious lately, only opening windows during the night or very early hours of the morning. Whatever this ‘agreement’ he had with Bayley’s pack, he certainly didn’t trust it to last very long.

His leg was feeling a little stiff this morning, most likely he had slept on it wrong. But other than that, he wanted to get out into his garden for a little while. He had nothing to harvest, it was just a nice day to sit and relax. He could also see the basket had been returned, meaning he had a little present waiting for him. Despite himself, the anticipation of finding out what it was exciting him.

There was only one problem with his plan.

One big problem. Well, a medium-sized problem. A medium-sized, black-furred problem. A problem with a white patch in the center of its chest who’s fur stuck up in the way that made it look like he was a mean son of a bitch. A problem that was lurking around the edge of Roman’s territory for a good hour or so.

Roman had no idea who this strange wolf was. He had seen him exactly once before, in the company of two other wolves a long time ago when the pack had first moved in. But now the wolf had inexplicably appeared again, but this time he was alone.

That couldn’t be a good sign.

Bayley had told him that none of the other wolves would be traveling alone from now on. That meant whoever this wolf was, he was disobeying orders. And that had to mean that he was up to no good. 

Roman swallowed thickly, backing away from the window and pulling the current shut. It was obvious this was a member of the pack who had decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to take Roman out and deliver his carcass to the alpha to prove his worth to the pack. It was the only reason he would be out scouting for Roman alone.

He should have known that nothing good would come of this arrangement he had.

No doubt the Alpha had labeled him as dangerous and put out a warning. Maybe even a secret bounty for those young members of the pack looking to prove themselves. And this wolf had shown up like a glory-hound, wanting the honor of taking down the cripple and claiming his land for the pack. 

Roman growled under his breath, muscles tensing as he felt a rush of anger. Angry at the strangers who had invaded his peaceful life, angry at Bayley for promising he wouldn’t be hurt, and angry at himself for being so fragile. For being such a coward.

A real wolf would march out there and face his demise head on. Even a crippled wolf should still have enough pride to go out fighting. But just like his strength, his pride had been stripped away, layer by layer until he was nothing but the shell of the wolf he used to be. He had once been feared and respected, he and his brothers had held the world in their jaws. It had been theirs to create or destroy.

And now here he was. Hiding in some godforsaken shack, all alone. Not even humans lived so far in isolation, and it was completely unnatural for a wolf. A stray thought crossed his mind that maybe being killed was exactly what he deserved. But he quickly shook it away, the grimness of it all making a cold shiver run down his spine.

He was a coward through and through. He refused to face life, but also refused to face death. Afraid of their outcomes in equal measure.

He ducked his head, suddenly feeling drained and went to his bed. The small, stained mattress covered in its pile of blankets. He kicked most of them off, feeling to hot to want to feel anything against his skin. He laid down on his back, spreading out his arms and staring blankly at the ceiling, willing the time to tick by.

If he just emptied his brain and thought of nothing, maybe everything would go away. Maybe this would just be some terrible nightmare, maybe that black wolf, the omen that brought only bad news in its wake would have gone by time he could move again.

\---

_Finn’s POV_

 

Finn frowned as he paced along the border, head low to the ground and trying to look as unassuming as possible. Despite not being the largest, he had always been told he looked too intense, too fierce when other’s first saw him. His fur never quite laid as flat as he wanted, sticking up in spikes that made it seem like his hackles were constantly risen. While the natural ferocity suited him when he wanted to be intimidating, trying to make friends was a little harder.

He had absolutely no proof of it, but he had a feeling the lone wolf was watching him and had made the decision not to make an appearance. 

In truth, it sort of miffed him. After Bayley had told him about finally seeing the wolf’s shifted form, he had been immediately curious. It seemed like the loner was finally coming out of his shell, even if he had yet to talk. And as an Alpha, it really should be Finn’s duty to speak with him first. 

Earlier, Bayley and Carmella had come to drop off a bunch of freshly picked berries and then come back to join the late night’s hunt. After which Finn had snuck away to see if he could catch their neighboring wolf in action and maybe question him a bit. He would feel a lot less like he were falling down on the job if he were the one to actually get a name and an idea of who they were dealing with.

But after over an hour, Finn was pretty close to admitting defeat. The basket sat there on the border, unattended. There was no movement from the house that the Alpha could see, only the sense that he was being watched. However it was clear that he would not be talking to any stranger today.

It was extremely frustrating, and part of Finn wanted to wait there just out of spite. He suddenly understood the curious pull his packmate’s felt to go sniff around the shack, but he had to provide a good example. No, it seemed like he would have to try again another day.

_You win this round..._ Finn thought, huffing a little to himself as he turned away. It felt strangely lighthearted, but he knew it wasn’t a game. Eventually something would have to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	11. PART I: Dark Times | Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Whatever it was, it was just a dream...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in-between watching Raw tonight XD
> 
> I've been writing some heavy stuff lately, it doesn't come up until later in Part II though. I'm so happy you guys are sticking with me in this story, I know its a slowburn, but I hope you're enjoying it.
> 
> We get some flashback here, and maybe it'll put some of those pieces you've been wondering about together.

033\. Too Much

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman frowned as he felt something bump against him lightly. It was an odd sensation, and all he could think was that he must have rolled over by accident. Huffing gently, he simply rolled onto his side and tried to fall back asleep. 

“Aaw, Rome, its time to get up!”

Roman’s eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat as he looked out into the distance. He could see daylight through trees, but he himself was lying in the cool shade on unfamiliar rocky ground. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he tried to understand what had happened. What he remembered last was going to sleep the night before, curling up on top of the covers because it was far too warm.

But he could feel solid ground beneath him and the walls surrounding him weren’t wood. They looked more like stone, as if he were in some sort of cave. And that voice...

“You okay, brotha? You look out of it.”

A familiar brown and black furred face with bright blue eyes appeared in front of him, and Roman nearly cried out in surprise. 

“D-dean?” Roman managed to croak out, leaning away in shock. It was only then that he noticed he too was in wolf-form, which he most certainly had not been the night before. He looked around wildly, seeing that he was in a large cave, the entrance leading out to a dense forest. It was bright out, just as though the sun had just risen on a new day.

This is impossible.. Roman could hear his heart beating frantically as he tried to figure out what was going on. The last time he had seen Dean, the other wolf had been running for his life. LeavingRoman behind to be attacked by Seth. Dean had betrayed him, but now.. 

“H-how..” Roman sputtered looking down at his paws.

“You don’t look so good, Rome.” Dean’s voice sounded concerned. “Look a’me.”

Roman looked up slowly, still unable to believe where he was at. He looked into Dean’s blue eyes, so full of care and concern and he could have wept. How often had he longed to see his packmate again? To relish in the comfort of having him by his side. Even if Dean had left him, deep down Roman still cared for him.

“I told Seth we shouldn’t have gone after that old elk yesterday.” Dean said nearly under his breath. “And you had to go an’ eat half it too.”

Roman froze, his spine stiffening at the mention of Seth. A bolt of pain shot up his leg and he winced a little. Suddenly Dean’s muzzle was in his face, nuzzling and licking at his cheek in a way that Roman assumed was supposed to be comforting. Dean hadn’t grown up in a traditional pack, and had an odd way of affection. It was often attentive, and messy but playful like a rambunctious pup.

“Ge’off me.” Roman said finally, when Dean had succeeded at covering his whole face in slobber and seemed to be happy to keep going with his ears and neck. “Had a weird dream is all.”

Dean gave him a few more licks for good measure and then sat back on his haunches. “A dream, huh? I know all about crazy dreams. Lay it on me, Rome.”

Roman shook his head, then used his paw to scratch at his muzzle. There was no way he was telling Dean about Seth’s betrayal and ultimately him leaving Roman to be killed. All it would do was piss Dean off and make him anxious. An anxious Dean was a loud, unruly Dean who had to be soothed down with a good run and a good fuck and it was far too early for any of that.

“Was nothin’, can’t even remember it.” Roman mumbled.

“Aaw, I was real interested too.” Dean pouted. Then he looked over to the cave entrance, tail wagging. “Look who's home.”

Roman knew as soon as Dean had spoken who it would be, but even then eh wasn’t prepared to face him. With a deep breath, Roman finally turned his head to look at Seth. The handsome silver wolf was carrying a few fish in his maw as he approached. Roman’s muscles tensed, mind flashing to images of Seth snapping and snarling at him. Calling him weak and useless, not worthy of being at Seth’s back That everything Roman thought they had been was a lie, and he had been too stupid to realize. Those same jaws carrying fish, had crushed the bones in his leg, tearing at the muscles, determined to cripple him or worse.

Seth stopped in front of Dean and Roman, dropping the fish. Dean immediately used a paw to scoot two of the three fish to himself, grinning cheekily.

“Roman isn’t feelin’ so good. Probably best if he don’t eat anythin’ this morning.”

Seth cocked his head, looking skeptically at Dean before turning to look at Roman. “You okay, Roman?”

Roman opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn’t make the words come out. There was no way he could pretend this was all normal, not while looking into those earnest brown eyes. Swallowing thickly, Roman got to his feet, trembling. 

“Ro, you’re shaking.” Dean sounded so concerned. 

“You really don’t look so good.” Seth frowned and took a step forward. “Did something happen?”

Roman started to back up, eyes looking from one concerned face to the other. He realized quickly that his left leg could bear all of his weight, there was no injury, no real pain. He didn’t understand how this was happening. Seth’s betrayal, Dean’s abandonment, had that all happened?

“C’mon, Rome.” Dean was starting towards him. “Whatever it was, it was just a dream...”

_A dream.._

 

\---

 

Roman gasped awake, practically throwing himself up out of bed. He threw a hand over his mouth, afraid he was about to be sick. His skin was sticky and sweaty, and he knew it wasn’t just from the heat of the summer night. 

What had just happened had felt so real. It was like a dream and a memory all rolled into one. It had been so vivid, much more than any other dream he had before. He thought about Seth and Dean, but never in that much detail. Thinking about the past only made living this day to day hell even worse.

Grinding his teeth together, Roman closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears to go away. He had promised himself after the first month of being alone that he wouldn’t let himself cry over them. That he would survive, even if it was out of pure spite for what those he had trusted had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	12. PART I: Dark Times | Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It had been a few days since the Alpha had gone to see if he could catch a glimpse of their neighboring lone wolf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!
> 
> Theres a reason, though! Last chapter was short, and this next chapter is sort of an important kind of filler. Things start getting real soon, so I wanted to have this up real quick so I can take my time an edit the next part. I didn't realize how close we were getting to the end of Part 1.
> 
> Enjoy!

063\. Summer

 

_Various POV_

 

“Ah, c’mon Cass.” Enzo whined as the taller male dropped a load of wood in his arms unceremoniously. He staggered a little before regaining his balance, looking over the pile with wide eyes.

Cass shot him a look, frowning as he pulled his hair back into a pony tail and picked up a slightly smaller load of wood. 

“Next time think before runnin’ off into someone’s territory, then.” Cass frowned, brow knitting together. “Now we’re stuck buildin’ for the time being.”

Enzo groaned, building these pack houses were the absolute bane of his existence. He would rather patrol the border, he would rather hunt, he would rather go to town than nail some stupid houses together.

“I was just tryin’ to be friendly!” 

 

\---

 

Carmella squinted up at Sasha from where she stood on the ground, holding a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun's glare. It was far too hot to be doing this right now, but Finn was determined to have the main structures done before mid-summer. That meant anyone who was hunting or patrolling had to be building.

At least she wasn’t up on top of the beams of the roof like Sasha, though. The other woman was hammering away, wiping sweat from her brow as she went along. Becky was working on the ground from the inside. But with the roof not complete, even the red-head wasn’t protected from the sun.

“Carmella! C’mon get this!”

She turned and saw both Cass and Enzo coming their way carrying more beams of a wood. She rolled her eyes, seeing Enzo struggling under a much bigger pile. Cass must still be pissed if he was letting Enzo strain along under the weight. The big man could be protective to fault except when Enzo was getting on his nerves.

“Finally!” She called out, heading to meet them. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner she wouldn’t have to sweat out here in the heat.

 

\--

 

Kalisto didn’t think he deserved this.

He had been on building duty the last few days and Finn hated decided to rotate them out so that everyone shared equally in the work. Now though, the smaller wolf was beginning to regret it as he trailed behind Baron and Mojo as they headed into the forested section of pack land.

The tension was thick enough you could have cut it with a knife. Both wolves in front of him were uniquely unenjoyable in unique ways. Mojo could not stop talking, about anything and everything. about how excited he was that they found pack land, about how nice of a day it was, about proving that he was an asset to the pack. And Kalisto sort of felt bad, because Mojo was a good kid, if a little...hyperactive? The gray wolf was practically vibrating with energy and it was a little much.

Especially when they had to travel with Baron. The huge black wolf had yet to say a word to them. Probably still pissed off that Karl and Luke had demanded he go with Kalisto and Mojo anyway. Baron seemed to hate company, other than Sami and that was only sometimes. Kalisto had never met a wolf who seemed to hate social interaction more. It was so anti-wolf that it was jarring and worrisome.

To be honest, he wasn’t worried about himself in the scenario, But he was worried about having to go back and tell Finn that two of his youngest pack members had annoyed each other so much that they killed one another.

 

\---

 

“Do we really have to go after that one?” Breezey complained as he was crouched low to the ground next to Chad. He peered rather skeptically at the group of deer in the distance, the large stag was a good size but his antlers were mismatched. “He’s lopsided!”

“It doesn’t really matter.” Chad commented, keeping his eyes on their prey. “Hes big enough that the whole pack will get a good meal.”

“But it won’t be an aesthetically pleasing meal.” The white wolf complained under his breath.

 

\---

 

“We’ve probably done the other deer a favor.” Fandango said, eyeing the deer the four of them had just felled critically. “I mean look at him.”

“Exactly, ‘Dango!” Breezey said, tail wagging excitedly. “I guess eating him is a sacrifice we have to make.”

Jason looked at Chad with a frown, but the brown wolf just seemed pleased that they had managed to make a kill. He sighed and shook his head. “At least we caught something.”

“It isn’t so bad.” Chad commented, going over to begin to start dragging the kill back. Breezey and Fandango were already wrapped up in each other, heading back in the direction of home. “Our perfect record is still in tact.”

“True.” Jason went to help Chad with carrying the kill. And in terms of hunting partners, Breezey and Fandango still beat trying to work with Baron any day.

 

\---

 

“This is really nice.” Apollo looked impressed at the pot Bayley had handed to him. 

It was the latest thing that Roman had traded them. When it wasn’t vegetables, it tended to simply useful items. He had sent a coil of rope, a blanket and a book before as well. Apollo was in charge of keeping inventory until their pack buildings were up.

“I’ll go put it with the other things.” Apollo smiled widely, then headed off with a wave.

Bayley waved after him, before heading off herself. She had to think of what to send him next, especially after such a generous gift. Forming an idea, she headed down to the river. As she got closer, she grinned seeing Sami already there in his wolf form, ankle deep in the water. 

With fluid grace she shifted into her wolf form and snuck up on the russet colored wolf. He yelped predictably as she growled behind him, and fell back into the water. Balyey grinned, not minding the splash as her friend tumbled down.

“Gotta be more aware, Sami.” Bayley wagged her tail none-the-less.

Sami didn’t seem to mind, shaking his head good-naturedly. “I was trying to practice my fishing technique. I wanted to surprise Karl, he thinks I suck as fishing.”

“You did grab his tail instead of a fish last time.” Bayley commented.

“It was just that one time!”

 

\---

 

Karl grinned at Luke as they watched Finn from a few feet away. The black wolf was slumped a little, deep in thought as he stared over past the trees. It had been a few days since the Alpha had gone to see if he could catch a glimpse of their neighboring lone wolf.

“You think hes still sore from being ignored?” Karl didn’t even bother to hide amusement.

Luke nearly laughed out loud, both of them enjoying the effect that being disregarded had on the Alpha. As much trouble as they thought the lone wolf might bring. Finn’s failure to even catch a glimpse of him on his own terms was pretty amusing considering how easy a time everyone else had been having.

“Like a spurned lover.” Luke laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Breeze is 'Breezey' in this fic. His name is probably Tyler irl, but its not quite fetch enough. And it felt weird calling him just Tyler, so?? Breezey for now.
> 
> There are some ages a bit fudged, just for the sake of variety and what makes sense according to where people rank in the pack.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	13. PART I: Dark Times | Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A large chestnut colored wolf was leaning against the sight of his house, blood matted into some of its fur. At the same time, however, there was blood around its maw, and whatever he had been fighting he fought back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things get interesting right....about....here!
> 
> Now that we've set things up, its time to get to the meat of the action. Or, alternatively, Roman gets a kick in the pants at making friends. With the introduction of probably my favorite character in the story so far.
> 
> Lets see who can figure out who our mystery guest is.

011\. Red 

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman couldn’t sleep

It was dark, and late and he knew he had been lying in his bed for a long time now. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew he was caught up somewhere in the very early hours of morning before the sun was even considering rising. 

His leg wasn’t hurting him too much. It was just his brain tonight, too much activity and nothing to distract him. And with how much had changed recently? Who could blame him for not be able to sleep? He had started interacting with other wolves for the first time in years. They were trading goods, they were being real neighbors. 

It was terrifying, it was exhilarating.

He had even almost spoken to one of them once. Roman didn’t have the guts to attempt it again, but he had still managed to do it. He wasn’t sure if he was proud of sickened. There were parts of him that were sure this was just some terrible joke. At any moment now they would just charge in and take over, laughing in his face for being so foolish. Packs weren’t this kind to outsiders, they had to take care of their own first. 

And he wasn’t, he wasn’t...

There was a thump against the side of the shack and Roman immediately shot upwards. He winced, but kept quiet as he tried to pinpoint the location of the sound. _This could be it..._ The moment that he knew was coming. When he would be driven from his home. He should have been more careful...

He strained to hear any other noises, but all was quiet. He sat there for a few more moments, stewing in his own uncertainty. _To hell with it_ , he decided. Perhaps he truly was becoming more bold, but he got up, slipped into a shirt and grabbed the flashlight he kept in the kitchen for emergencies. He didn’t treat himself to many human appliances, but this one was a life-changer.

Taking a deep breath, Roman headed outside into the warm night air. Summer was certainly on its way, there wasn’t the slightest hint of a breeze. He slowly made his way around the shack, keeping his light toward the ground and checking around corners before rounding them. As he got to the back corner, he stopped, coming upon dark spots in the grass that certainly weren’t there before.

Trembling, he reached down and found that the spots were wet and stick. Dark red blood, fresh blood around his cabin. Roman swallowed thickly, if he was lucky it would just be some wounded creature. But instinct told him otherwise. He followed the trail as it led around to the back of his home. Shining the light down the length of it, he took in a sharp gasp at the sight. 

A large chestnut colored wolf was leaning against the sight of his house, blood matted into some of its fur. At the same time, however, there was blood around its maw, and whatever he had been fighting he fought back.

“For Full Moon’s sake, can you get that thing outta my eyes?”

Roman stiffened, before turning the flashlight a little so that it wasn’t shining in the wolf’s face. To be honest he would rather keep the light on those teeth, but he wasn’t about to provoke a mad wolf.

“Stupid humans, always tryin’ to make a nuisance of themselves with their gadgets.” That part was muttered, and Roman guessed he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“M’not human.” Roman offered roughly, taking a step forward. “How did you find this place?”

“Your not...” The wolf slowly turned, obviously having a hard time staying up on four paws. His face was a bloody mess, but his eyes were clear and present. He sniffed at the air and then frowned. “Well, damn. I guess that is you.”

“Obviously.” Roman was feeling a little more bold and a lot less like this wolf was going to attack him. 

“I thought this was Finn’s pack, but you’re not..” The wolf grimaced, his body starting to tremble. “Shit, this ain’t good.”

“Finn?” Roman repeated. Come to think of it, he had no idea who the Alpha of the pack near his was. He had seen him, but never spoken to him. As he was thinking, suddenly the brown wolf let out a curse and crumpled to the ground. Startled, Roman hurried over as fast as he could.

Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the wolf’s side, grimacing at the feel of partly dried blood. “Hey. Are you..?”

He was breathing, but he wasn’t responding. No surprise there with the amount of blood he had lost. Roman frowned, unsure of what he should do. This wolf was probably looking for Bayley’s pack, but there was no way Roman was going over pack lines and risking being mauled. Just because they had some sort of truce didn’t mean he was welcome to go traipsing about. But at the same time, he couldn’t leave the wolf out here in the elements. Anything could happen, and he didn’t want the stranger dying behind his house.

Roman took in a shuddering breath, realizing he only had one option. He had to bring the wolf inside. For the first time, he was going to let someone inside of his little sanctuary. But he had no other options, it had to be done. Roman frowned, and moved to pick up the large wolf. His leg immediately protested and he had to lean against the wall of his home for support. He hadn’t thought of the logistics of carrying this huge body at all.

Luckily, the wolf seemed out enough that he didn’t register the amount of jostling Roman was giving him as he slowly crept around to the front of the house. He knew he was going to be in pain for a good few days after this, but he just ground his teeth and went on. He nearly collapsed once he was inside, and managed to deposit the wolf on the n front of his fireplace.

He slumped to the floor afterwards, glaring at the body. This had better be worth the trouble he was going through. He looked down at his hands and body and he could see the drying blood all over him. He shivered, images of the past coming back to him unbidden. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head trying to keep the bad thoughts at bay.

_I don’t have time for this..._ He needed to try to clean and dress some of the wolf’s wounds. And then get out of the clothes he was wearing and burn them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	14. PART I: Dark Times | Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Looking down, he realized that he hadn’t even changed out of the bloodied clothes he was wearing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was telegraphed pretty obviously who it was, right? Well hes here to kick Roman's butt into gear. Though the course of friendship and happiness doesn't exactly run smoothly.
> 
> Might do a double update since we've got a few shorties left in Part I. Enjoy!

060\. Drink

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

“Hey, hey wake-up. I know that ain’t comfortable.”

Roman startled in his sleep, jolting awake and letting out a yelp as his leg protested from the sudden movement. In fact, his whole body ached more than usual, and he wasn’t lying in bed at all..

Roman squinted, he could see the light coming through the blinds. It took a moment, but then all of what happened last night came back to him. He whipped his head around to see the wolf from last night lying were he had left him. Roman had spent a good portion of time trying to bandage up what wounds he could find before crawling over to the wall and submitting to exhaustion. Looking down, he realized that he hadn’t even changed out of the bloodied clothes he was wearing.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” The wolf continued, a little gentler now. “You okay?”

Roman nodded slowly. With effort, he struggled to his feet and staggered across the room to the kitchen area, his body protesting with every movement.

“Hey, wait!” The wolf called, sounded perturbed. “You ain’t even gonna say anything to me?”

Roman’s teeth ground together, as he tried to block on the pain he was feeling. Making an effort to keep his hands from shaking, he filled two bowls with water and carefully brought them back to where the wolf was lying. His hands were trembling by time he placed the bowls down and then sat himself. At this point, too tired and in pain to care how close he was. If the wolf decided to attack him, he wouldn’t be able to get away no matter where was in his cabin.

“Drink this.” He said roughly, pushing one of the bowls towards him. He grabbed a piece of cloth lying on the floor from last night and dropped it into the second bowl. “If you can change, you can clean yourself off.”

The brown wolf practically dunked his head into the water, he was so excited to drink. He lapped greedily as Roman fiddled with the second bowl. Finally, he sighed and looked at Roman again. Some of the blood at come off his muzzle and mouth so he looked less terrifying. 

“I don’t remember you.” The wolf cocked his head. “Whats your name?”

“You don’t know me.” Roman answered bluntly. Then he looked away, off in the corner debating with himself. “Roman.”

“Finn must be fallin’ down on the job by the look of things.”

Roman turned his head to glare at him. The wolf only stared back, not looking the least bit intimidated.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re in worse shape than I am.”

Roman gaped at him, his eyes roaming over the wolf’s body. The ratio of blood to fur wasn’t all that great and Roman might have been tired but he didn’t just collapse mid-sentence like the other male did!

“It ain’t all mine, sweetheart.” The wolf said with a slight grin. “Gave as good as I got, though I ended up a little out-numbered.”

“Oh.” Roman said softly. He dipped his hands into the second bowl of water and began to wash the extra blood off. “Your name?

“Right.” The wolf said. “AJ.”

“AJ?” Roman looked up.

“Just AJ,” He answered. “Don’t worry. Finn, Karl an’ Luke. They know me.”

Roman had no idea who any of those wolves were, but he had no choice but to take the wolf’s - AJ’s - word for it. With a sigh he took his hands out of the bowl, grimacing at how grimy the water looked. He moved it aside so that AJ wouldn’t accidentally drink it.

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Roman slowly climbed to his feet. He felt incredibly unsteady, but he needed to go get this done. He wasn’t in any condition to help AJ any more than he already could. The other wolf was right, he might not be covered in blood but he was in pretty bad shape.

“Hey, wait.” AJ called. “Where are you -- you’re gonna keel over and then we’ll both be in trouble! Roman!”

Roman just ignored him and headed out into the daylight. As long as he could get to the border, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone wants to start a count of how many times AJ says 'heck' in this fic, I would love it. Because my goal is to make him say it as many times as possible.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	15. PART I: Dark Times | Drive By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can’t believe I might die for this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update, just to make up for how short these chapters are. Plus they run together fairly well.

098\. Writer’s Choice - ‘Drive By’

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman felt like he was burning up. 

It didn’t make sense, it was still morning and still fairly cool. It felt like his insides were too hot, but he could feel the morning air hovering above his skin like it was being repelled by a strange force field. If he weren’t so tired, Roman was sure he would be more concerned about why his body was reacting so oddly.

As he walked toward the border, he felt off-balance even more so than usual. He had mastered getting around on his bad leg, but now he just felt awkward. It seemed to take ages to get to the border, and once he stopped his body tilted unexpectedly and he was forced to throw his hands out to maintain his balance.

Peering into the distance, he looked for signs of any approaching wolf. He refused to believe that Bayley and company only came by once a day to deliver goodies. They had to have other’s watching him from a far just in case. Hopefully they would come out hiding so he could get this over with.

As time stretched on and Roman slumped, feeling sweaty and unbearably warm he considered that he might have over done it last night. And there was no telling was kind of diseases AJ might have brought with him. He was still fairly covered in the other wolf’s blood except for his hands, and the possibility of being infected with something was dawning on him. He didn’t think most diseases could kill so quickly, but he also wasn’t in the best condition of his life either. He was a fairly easy target.

_I can’t believe I might die for this.._. Roman thought hazily, closing his eyes against the harsh daylight. All of the colors were too bright, the air too cold, the grass beneath his feet too sharp. All of this because he decided to help some stranger out.

_What a waste..._ With that thought, his legs gave out and he slumped to the ground, his hands not quick enough to stop his fall.

“Oh no! Gods, are you alright?!”

Roman didn’t open his eyes, but he did struggle to rise up onto his hands and knees. He shied away as he felt a physical presence next to him, but the voice was familiar. It was Bayley, thank his lucky stars, she had been nearby. Roman breathed out a harsh sigh of relief, shuddering as he felt hands on his shoulder and back.

“Can you open your eyes? Let me see.” She said in a quick hushed tone.

Roman shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. Everything still felt like too much, even her touching him was making his body feel off-kilter. 

“Sasha! Carmella! Get over here!” 

Roman supposed she was talking to whoever her escorts were this time. Roman rarely saw the wolves that came with Bayley, so he had no idea who the two approaching him were. With a sigh, he slumped against Bayley, no longer able to keep of the pretense of trying to stay away. He was far too tired to fight the comfort another person brought. Especially if these were his last moments.

“What happened? Is this...is this blood?!” Bayley’s voice raised in pitch and Roman felt a hand on his shirt. “You gotta talk to me, big guy.”

Roman gritted his teeth together, but he knew she was right. With effort, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It hurt more than his leg did on its worst day, but it also grounded him. 

“AJ... Inside. Hurt really bad.” He took in a deep breath. “Said to ask for Finn...?”

“AJ...” Bayley murmured under her breath. “Either of you..?”

“Not in the slightest.” Roman didn’t recognize that voice. It must have been one of the other two wolves.

“I need you two to go g...” 

Roman let go of Bayley’s hand, sighing with relief as her voice trailed off and he felt himself beginning to drift. He had done what he needed to do. Paying it forward from the old human who had saved his life and given him this shack. Maybe Bayley’s pack would decide to keep the shack and garden, strangely enough Roman felt like he wouldn’t mind. He preferred they used it to that to let it sit and rot. It was a nice place, low on appearance but it had its charms, and it had served him well.

Roman almost smiled, his brain feeling foggy and his limbs feeling oddly heavy. He could still feel the burning beneath his skin, but it was oddly muted. _Well then_... Roman thought somberly. _At least I’m not alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, its just one thing after another for poor Roman, but I think in the end it works out for the better.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	16. PART I: Dark Times | Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finn stopped dead, noticing the blood stains on Roman’s pants._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Is he wounded?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've done it folks! We've reached the end of Part I. I'm so darn proud of us!
> 
> It's been a long, heart wrenching journey so far. But things can only get better... hopefully.

001\. Beginnings 

 

_Finn’s POV_

 

“Effin’ heck, get offa me!” AJ was kicking up quite the fuss for a wolf that could barely stand. “I’m fine, stop fussin’ and gimme some room, damn it!”

Karl and Luke were utterly ignoring his indigent cries, making AJgrow more agitated by the second. The two wolves were in human form were too busy running their hands over AJ’s body, and cursing under their breath about murdering who ever did this to him. Finn was standing nearby, looking deeply troubled and just as concerned, while Sasha and Carmella, stood a ways back near the door still in wolf form, unsure of what their next move should be.

The two of them, along with Bayley had actually alerted Finn of what was going on. Just the words ‘AJ’ and ‘hurt’ had been enough for him to gather Karl and Luke and start running. Everything had happened in such a blur, suddenly they were in the shack and true to words, there was AJ looking like he had gotten the absolute shit beat out of him.

How AJ had ended up here, in the lone wolf’s cabin was inconsequential to the fact that he was alive and well,

“Finn, you idiot, stop starin’ and do somethin’!” AJ called out, snapping Finn out of his thoughts. The brown wolf was glaring at him with unfiltered anger. “Where is Roman?! He was in worse shape than I am! Don’t tell me you left him outside! Moon’s sake Finn!”

“Roman...?” Finn asked, tilting his head. His confusion seemed to only agitate AJ more and the brown wolf started struggling to his feet despite Karl and Luke’s bodily protests.

_That must be the lone wolf..._ Finn realized, looking away from AJ past Sasha and Carmella. Both female wolves were shifting uncomfortably, like they both wanted to say something but didn’t quite have the words. 

Finally Sasha took a step forward and motioned towards the outside. “I think Bayley stayed with him.”

Finn looked back to see AJ still struggling, now growling in the face of Luke who was actively using his weight to hold the injured wolf down. Raising his voice, Finn said. “AJ, just wait here. I’ll go check on him. You won’t be any help in your condition anyway.”

Without waiting for a reply, he ran a hand through his hair and headed out of the door, peering around the yard. He hadn’t even seen Bayley and...Roman, when he had come here. He had been so concerned about AJ that any of his surroundings had gone ignored. But now that he was outside, safe in the knowledge that AJ was in good hands, he saw them. Bayley was right near the edge of the border, shifted into human form and kneeling on the ground. As he approached, he could see the other human figure lying on the ground, head in Bayley’s lap with long black locks splayed out around him. The man’s eyes were clenched shut, and his jaw was tense like he was in pain.

“Is he alright?” Finn asked as he came around to squat down next to Bayley. He looked at Roman, he was wearing a black shirt and sweatpants, meaning he wasn’t shifted when Bayley, Carmella and Sasha had found him.

Finn was nearly taken aback by the look Bayley shot him. Her brow drawn in, and her lips pressed together tightly. One of her hands was stroking Roman’s hair soothingly, before it moved up to gently cover his forehead.

“No.” She answered quietly. “After he told us about AJ he collapsed. He won’t respond to me and he won’t stop shaking.”

Finn looked, and only just noticed the intermittent tremors that would rack the big body on the ground. The tan skin looked unnaturally pale, not the nice light brown he had seen before. There was something clearly wrong, and Finn felt his gut clench uncomfortably. AJ had insisted Roman was in worse shape than he was, and it was looking like that was true.

“He needs to be inside.” Finn said. “He could be dehydrated, and --“

Finn stopped dead, noticing the blood stains on Roman’s pants.

“Is he wounded?”

“Not that I could tell.” Bayley answered. “It must be AJ’s,”

Finn breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. He reached out and gently shook Roman’s shoulder.

“Can you get up? We need to get you inside.”

Bayley shot him an incredulous look, but Finn ignored it. This would be fairly crucial in knowing just how bad off Roman was. When the other only responded with a low groan that tapered off into a whimper, Finn knew it was bad.

“I’ll have to carry him.” Finn said, moving so that he could slip a his arms underneath Roman and lift him. For such a big body, he was surprisingly light and Finn had a sneaking suspicion that Roman didn’t eat nearly as much as his body demanded. If they peeled away the layer of clothing, Finn was sure they would see a malnourished form underneath.

“What are we going to do?” Bayley asked, hovering next to him. “We can’t just leave him. He won’t be able to take care of himself like this. And after he helped AJ, it wouldn’t be right. I know he isn’t pack, but after what he has done, and...”

“We’ll take care of him.” Finn said firmly, cutting her off. He kept his eyes on the shack as they approached, nodding for her to open the door. “He’s helped one of our own, and we’ll help him in return.”

 

**END PART 1: DARK TIMES**

  _ **“In my dark times I've still got some problems I know**_  
 _ **Driving too fast but just moving to slow**_  
 _ **And I've got something I've been trying to let go**_  
 _ **Pulling me back every time.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are keeping track. But Roman _still_ hasn't actually met Finn. Am I drawing this out for my own sick amusement? Who knows!
> 
> Also, AJ's heck counter: 1.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	17. PART II:  On The Ocean | Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I know. You didn’t think I could get any more good-looking, but here I am.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part deux: Roman gets a Clue.
> 
> So as we go along, you'll probably notice a slight change of pace to this part. Don't be alarmed, because its actually going to be much longer than part I still. 
> 
> I'm pretty excited to introduce you guys to the dynamics part of the fic. I'm sure you've got your theories on certain character relationships so now its time to see how things play out.

_**“Ten thousand leagues under the sea,** _   
_**Oh my God, what have you done? Anything?** _   
_**Twenty-nine years I've wandered around,** _   
_**There's no beauty here, no emerald town** _   
_**I shout aloud, what will be forgotten? Everything?** _

_**On the ocean, I think we're taking on water,** _   
_**A storm is on the way, but I will hold on anyway.”** _

 

038\. Touch

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman sighed gently as he felt the soothing motions of a cloth being wiped across his skin. It was damp and cool, refreshing since the last he remembered was feeling his body on fire. As his muddled brain woke up, he realized he wasn’t nearly as warm as before. His skin still tingled unpleasantly, but it didn’t feel like he was burning inside. 

He should have been more surprised. The last thing he remembered the distinct thought that he was dying. He certainly wasn’t dead, and he was in less pain than before so he wasn’t going to question it for now. Instead he just shifted a little to his right, snuffling a little into a blanket that had been laid over him. It felt like he was lying against his old stiff sofa, which was a surprisingly comforting thought.

There was a quiet chuckle from beside him and he wrinkled his nose a bit at the disturbance. The cool cloth on his forehead went away, making him pout a little.

“I think he might be awake.” The voice was hushed but excited. Roman had no idea who the person was, but he was stubbornly refusing to leave his comfortable position.

“Finally,” This time the voice came from the other side the distinctive twang made it much more obvious who it was. “Hey Roman, you awake?”

Roman grunted, squeezing his eyes tighter and hoping they got the message. This time the unfamiliar male voice laughed genuinely, unable to hold back.

“Hey!” AJ sounded indignant and far too loud for someone who was supposed to be terribly injured. “You’ve been asleep for an entire day, you don’t get to ignore me. I’ve done nothing but sit here and watch your ass hoping you wouldn’t die.”

“Don’t tell him that!”

“Its true though!”

Roman finally groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. Everything was blurry for a second as his eyes adjusted to the light after being closed for so long. As his eyes focused he looked to the left and saw a man with chin length chestnut hair and intense blue eyes staring at him. There were scars littered across his well-muscled upper-body, though nothing seemed to be bleeding. His bottom half was covered with a blanket, but Roman had no doubt the same pattern continued. So this must be AJ in human form, he looked…good.

As in he wasn’t dying, that was what he meant.

“I know. You didn’t think I could get any more good-looking, but here I am.” He said it with a straight face, leaving Roman to believe he was 100% serious.

Unsure of what to say next, he turned to look at whoever was on the other side. Sitting on the floor was another male, this one he did actually recognize. It was the red-headed man who had visited a very long, long time ago with Bayley. 

“Hey! We are so glad you’re awake.” He flashed Roman a bright smile. Even with the thick beard, boyish charm absolutely radiated off him. “You really did sleep for an entire day. We were pretty worried.”

“You however did miss the circus this place became.” AJ added. “This shack was not made to hold an entire pack of nosey wolves in it.”

Roman furrowed his brow, peeking around at his little home. Other than AJ, and the red-head there was no one else here. That was a relief because the reality of his situation was slowly starting to dawn on him, and if there had been more he was certain he would be panicking right now. Instead he just slumped back against the couch, trying to avoid looking at the red-head.

“Don’t worry, Finn sent them all off pretty quickly.” Sami said reassuringly, patting Roman’s knee. “They’re only been coming to check-in and drop off supplies now.”

Roman nodded, looking down at his lap. He was suddenly hyper aware of the proximity of the two wolves. There was barely any space between him and AJ, and Sami was nearly leaning against his legs. Roman’s body tensed, unsure of the intimacy of it all.

“They’re damn nosy, is what they are.” AJ grumbled next to him, folding his arms. He then looked at Roman critically then down at the red-head. “Sami, go grab some water, would ya? Roman’s probably dehydrated as heck right now.”

“Oh, crap!” Sami got up quickly, and hurried over to the kitchen. He came back bearing a few bottles of water in his arms. He hoped onto the arm of the couch, close enough for Roman to feel the warmth radiating off oh him, and uncapped one of the bottles. “Drink this, slow, but like, all of. Then you should have another one just to be safe.”

He pushed the water into Roman’s hands, then passed one to AJ. Roman looked down at the bottle in his hand and frowned. These weren’t his, which meant that they came from the pack. It was just an odd thing, for wolves to have bottled water. Even he didn’t indulge in this particular thing, it had always seemed sort of silly. 

“Don’t just stare at it.” Sami said, waving his hands in a ‘hurry up’ gesture. “It might be warm, but its just water. Finn had Becky and Sasha go into town and get a bunch of supplies. Unfortunately we aren’t very stocked up on things right now, since we’re still building our pack houses. Like we have stuff, especially the stuff you gave us, but I don’t think we were prepared for, you know, this.”

Roman drank the water, keeping himself from gulping it down despite his body realizing just how dry he felt. Sami’s rambling felt oddly comforting, even if he wasn’t really paying attention to what he red-head was saying. As Roman finished the bottle of water he sighed deeply and laid it against his chest, closing his eyes. He could go for more, but he was actually started to feel drowsy again.

“I had to get stitches.” Roman heard AJ boast and the absurdity of the statement nearly made him laugh.

Whatever Sami’s response was, he sounded upset, but Roman wasn’t really focusing any longer. His stiff couch was feeling particularly comfortable, and his body comfortably warm. There was something about the presence of the two next to him that made him feel...safe. Even though they were strangers, the knowledge that they had watched over him while he was asleep was touching. Roman knew he shouldn’t trust that easily, but his body was ignoring his brain and telling him it was time to go back to sleep.

He’d deal with the consequences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ's heck counter: 2
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	18. PART II:  On The Ocean | And

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But packs didn’t work that way, they only took care of their own, not strangers. Roman meant nothing to them, and there had to be some sort of catch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an angsty boy realizing hes stuck for the foreseeable future. And some sad Shield flashbacks.
> 
> Its gonna get happier after this, trust me.

083\. And

 

_Roman couldn’t help but be relieved as he followed Dean’s lead toward the thickness of the forest. They were finally leaving the chaos that made up Hunter’s pack, if it could even be called that. For all that he and his brothers weren’t saints, he had never seen such a disorganized den of treachery. They had tried to make as much headway as possible, but really it was a lost cause. It was better for them to move on, rather than get swept away into the madness._

_The only one who seemed hesitant to leave had been Seth. The silver wolf insisted that they could make their way to the top of the pack. That they could take this mockery of a pack and make it something better. Roman knew now, as he had then, that things were far too gone. Wolves with egos the size of redwood trees and not a shred of honor in their bodies._

_He was glad to be moving on. He considered maybe taking Dean and Seth to his childhood pack, if only to visit his family for a while. That would give them a sense of normalcy._

_Feeling quite at ease, he turned to look behind him to see where Seth was. It was unusual for the silver wolf to lag behind so much. Roman frowned, slowing his pace as he saw that Seth had stopped walking a few feet back andwas looking off in the distance behind them. He was incredibly still, ears perked up as though he had noticed something in the distance._

_Roman narrowed his eyes, trying to catch what Seth was looking at. As he stood there,he saw the figures of wolves moving steadily closer. His eyes widened as it became obvious that they were running straight towards them, no doubt sent by Hunter to take them out for trying to abandon ship. Alarmed, Roman turned to bark at Dean._

_“We’re being followed, we’ve got to make a run for it!” He shouted to the gray and white wolf._

_Dean whipped around, confused and then his eyes widened as he looked behind Roman. Roman saw Dean freeze up for probably the first time, and he felt a chill down his spine. They were going to have to fight their way out of this one and there was no telling if they would be outnumbered._

_He swung around to speak to Seth , but stopped in his tracks._

_His brother was staring at him, ears flattened against his skull and fangs bared. He had had seen this look on Seth’s face plenty of times, when they hunted, when they fought, when they killed. But it had never been aimed at him. Ice seemed to flood his system, and in that moment he couldn’t move. All he could see where Seth’s fangs, that lithe muscled body ready to pounce._

_“S-seth,,” It was the only thing Roman choked out before Seth flew towards him, teeth bared._

 

\---

 

Roman jolted awake with a start, sweating beading along his brow. He was still covered the blanket, but his body was far too warm beneath it. Frustrated, he pushed the blanket away, gasping as he tried to calm his body from the memory of his attack.

His hands were trembling, and he could hear the sound of his heart pulsing in his ears. The memory had come back with such a ferocity that he hadn’t been prepared for it. He spent so much of him time refusing to even think about the event, he wasn’t prepared to face it like that.

His eyes darted around the dark cabin, he couldn’t see much with only the moonlight for guidance. He could make out AJ’s hunched form snoring next to him on the couch, apparently dead to the world. The only other person who he remembered being around had been Sami, but there was no telling who else was creeping around to keep an eye on him.

His eyes flickered to the door, and he licked his lips. If he planned on escaping, this would be the ideal time to do it. It seemed like none of them were putting much stock into him being well enough to move and it was the dead of the night. He could sneak out and make way for the closest road and head into town if he had to. He guessed that the pack wouldn’t follow him there, or at the very least they wouldn’t kill him the presence of a bunch of humans.

Roman thought back to early, considering. Apparently Sami and AJ had been watching over him while he had been unconscious. They were so calm and nonchalant about the whole thing that Roman half believed they truly were just being kind. But packs didn’t work that way, they only took care of their own, not strangers. Roman meant nothing to them, and there had to be some sort of catch.

The only thing Roman had to give was this little shack, and he wouldn’t be surprised if thats what they wanted. Fix him up, and then send him off on his way. It wasn’t fair, but thats what happened when you were a lone wolf with no one to stand up for you.

He growled, squeezing his eyes shut as he considered the one time he was a part of a family like pack should be. That had turned out just as well, so at this point depending on anyone, trusted or not was just a bad idea.

_I have to get out of here..._ Roman couldn’t stand the idea of being held captive and then chased off like his life was just some game. Hands still trembling, he gripped the arm of the sofa and tried to push himself up. His legs nearly immediately almost gave way and held onto the sofa tightly. Looking over at the door, his heart sank. His left leg was in pain, and the rest of his body felt weak as a pup’s,

He looked down on the floor and considered that he might try crawling to the door. The idea of running away on his hands and knees was humiliating, but his choices were limited at this point. Taking a deep breath, he lifted one foot forward, immediately regretting the decision as he came in contact with a stray body part.

Immediately a head popped up from the floor, looking around in confusion and alarm. 

“What’is’it? Wha happened?” The sleepy voice of Sami asked quietly. 

Roman pressed his lips together, not making a sound even as he stood awkwardly leaning on the couch. He didn’t know what staying quiet would accomplish, considering that Sami was close enough he could probably see him in the dark.

As he suspected, Sami reached out a hand and touched his leg. “Roman? What are you doing up? Are you okay?”

Roman gripped the couch tighter, feeling the sweat starting to slip down his face as he tried to keep standing through the exhaustion. His legs and arms were trembling at this point, screaming at him to let go and sit down. Unable to hold on any longer, Roman’s grip faltered and he nearly fell onto Sami on the floor.

Sami caught him with a surprised yelp, holding him tightly so that he didn’t hit the floor. Roman struggled in the other wolf’s grip, but his body was too exhausted from the effort of getting up to make any sort of impact.

“Oh Roman, you definitely need to wake someone up if you need something.” Sami admonished gently. With a grunt, Sami lifted him up back onto the couch, lowering him back so that he wouldn’t just flop against the back of the couch. He then felt Roman’s forehead gently. “You’re warm again, thats not good.”

Roman moaned softly, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. His body was still angry at him for trying to push so hard. Even on his best days his body needed to take it slow. Now he was sick and trying to push the limits of his already fragile form.

“Do you need anything?” Sami asked quietly, putting on hand on Roman’s knee.

Roman managed to have enough strength to nudge Sami’s hand away. If he was going to be stuck here, he would do it on his own terms. “No.” He ground out, keeping his eyes closed tight,

Sami didn’t try to touch him again, he only spoke softly. “Okay. Try and get some rest. I’ll be here.”

Roman almost laughed bitterly. Oh, he knew that Sami wouldn’t be going anywhere. And that was entirely the problem. It seemed that he truly was at the pack’s mercy, and he was just going to have to play by their rules until he was strong enough to get out alive.

If there was one thing Roman had learned, was that if he ran, he could survive. He just needed to get strong enough to run again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	19. PART II:  On The Ocean | Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roman’s hands closed into fists in his lap. “I...” He stopped, trying to come up with the words. “I don’t have anything to give you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird aside before getting into this chapter. If its not totally clear, there will be romance in this story at some point later on. My original plan was that it was going to be like audience participation because I couldn't choose who Roman would end up with. BUT I ended up being kind of far ahead of my editing and posting schedule. So there are some leanings towards one person or another in later chapters.
> 
> That being said, nothing is set in stone, so as we go along if you have opinions one way or another I would love to hear them.
> 
> Which brings me to another thing. I am adoring the comments you guys are leaving. I've been having to get up really early, and its actually super nice to wake up and find comments, and I love answering them. So thank you so much for the support, it makes the morning easier!

058\. Dinner

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman let out a sigh of relief as the door opened and Sami and Bayley stepped through the door. He lived in tense fear of anyone but Sami and Bayley stopping by and potentially seeing him at this vulnerable state. The few times Karl and Luke stopped by, he got the distinct feeling that two of them absolutely hated his guts. They only ever spoke to AJ or whoever was watching over Roman. He was sure that if anyone was going to run him off it would be those two.

Sami and Bayley on the other hand made him feel much more at ease. Their endearing earnestness tugged at even his cynical heart. Even if no one else cared, he knew that the two of them did, for whatever reason.

“Sami!” AJ called from beside him, suddenly awake from a supposed nap. “And Bayley! Please tell me ya’ll brought food! Me’an Roman are starving here,”

Roman gave AJ a sideways glanced, almost telling him to speak for himself. He hadn’t been feeling very hungry the last few days, despite Sami and Bsyley’s attempts to get him to eat regularly. He wasn’t sure if it was illness or anxiety, but eating was the last thing he was looking forward to.

“Yep, we got you something from today’s kill.” Bayley took a brown canvas drawstring bag from Sami and began opening it. “It didn’t seem like the soup was going over so well. So we decided to try something different.”

Sami went over to the meager kitchen area and began counting the full and empty water bottles. “Hey Roman,” Sami said over his shoulder. “Has AJ been drinking enough water?”

Next to Roman, AJ scoffed, ready to retort before Bayley was shoving a cloth covered item into his hands. Roman wrinkled his nose a bit as he saw that the cloth nearly soaked with blood. AJ however looked delighted, opening the cloth to reveal fresh, raw meat - still bloody and all.

“Luke told me you had a preference for raw.” Bayley said with a smile. She then passed another bundle to Roman, this one now nearly as wet. “Some of us prefer it a little more well-done, though.”

Roman sighed gratefully, it wasn’t burnt, but it wasn’t - wet. Natural or not, Roman hadn’t eaten raw meat in years and he didn’t think his stomach could handle it. Somehow seeing his own body ripped to shreds had cut his appetite for fresh kill in a way.

Sami joined them and handed set a bottle of water next to Roman and AJ. Roman stared down at the food in his lap, both tantalized and hesitant. He could feel Sami and Bayley’s eyes on him, imploring him to eat and it just made him anxious. Before they had a sort of trade agreement, a reciprocal relationship. Now it seemed all he was doing was taking, and it scared him not knowing what they might want in return. Perhaps once he was healed they would finally ask for his land.

“M’not hungry.” Roman muttered, folding the sheet back up to cover the meat. His stomach gave a quiet growl in protest, but he ignored it.

“Roman, you barely ate anything this morning.” Bayley said with a frown, folding her arms across her chest. “You can’t possibly not be hungry.”

“I heard your stomach growling while I was tryin’ to nap.” AJ said between mouthfuls of bloody meat. “You’re a big guy, you need to eat.”

“At least a little bit.” Sami added, kneeling next to the couch, and looking up at Roman with bright brown eyes. It was amazing how much Sami could look like a pup even in human form. “You need to gain your strength back.”

Roman’s hands closed into fists in his lap. “I...” He stopped, trying to come up with the words. “I don’t have anything to give you.”

AJ stopped in the middle of taking another bite, while Sami and Bayley looked on confused. They were all quiet for a few minutes, with Roman look determinedly down at his lap. Finally, it was Bayley who spoke up.

“Roman, you don’t owe us anything.” She said gently. “This is what pack does for one another.”

“I’m not part of your pack.” Roman whispered harshly, body tensing even more. He missed the concerned looks that passed between Bayley and Sami.

“Whad’ya mean, he’s not--“

“Well, even if you aren’t,” Sami cut-off AJ quickly as Bayley shook her head, indicating it was not the time to get into the specifics. “You still saved AJ. You risked your life for him, and its going to take more than just a few hot meals to make up for that. So don’t worry about paying us back, okay?”

Roman looked up and caught Sami’s eyes, seeing only sincerity there. He looked over Bayley who nodded in agreement, and AJ who was giving him a sheepish half-smile. Roman didn’t know if everyone saw it that way, but it was enough to convince him for now. He did save a life, after all, and it seemed like they wanted him to be alive, even if they chased him off later.

He opened up his meal again and this time his stomach let out a more audible growl. There was a slight giggle from Sami, and Roman could feel his face burning with embarrassment. Deciding he would rather avoid more conversation he raised to the meat to his mouth and began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	20. PART II:  On The Ocean | Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You shouldn’t be up like this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got everyone in a tizzy about pairings probably a little earlier than I meant too, but I did it out of the goodness of my heart, honest!! Its gonna be relevant I swear! I know Roman's refusing to see this as the gift that it is, but he will eventually! 
> 
> But yeah, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Sort of. Kind of. Hmm.

074\. Dark

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman let out a long breath of air as he struggled to fall asleep. He had been sleeping on and off for the last few days, and his sleep schedule was messed up. It had to have been at least an hour ago that AJ, Sami and Bayley had always finally hunkered down to go to sleep. Roman had no choice but to follow their lead, still too weak to do much on his own.

Everyone else seemed to be able to sleep perfectly fine. Sami and Bayley had shifted into wolves and curled up on the floor, while AJ decided to sleep in his human form next to Roman on the couch. The other man’s body had fallen to the side so that Roman could feel every soft puff of breath coming from his mouth. He wasn’t quite touching Roman, but it was close enough to make his skin tingle.

Despite the peaceful atmosphere, he himself couldn’t get to sleep. It was quite frustrating, and sitting here was only making it worse. Making a snap decision, he decided to get some water from the kitchen area of his cabin. Swallowing thickly, he braced a hand on the couch’s arm and slowly pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his muscles and the stiffness of his left leg. 

The only time he had been up in the last few days was to go outside to relieve himself. And that had always been with the assistance of one or two others. The last time he had felt this weak had been the time after he had been attacked. Whatever he had done to his body this time had really messed him up bad.

He felt slightly light-headed as he walked across the cabin, spatial memory navigating him through the dark. Next time Bayley and Sami tried to get him to eat he needed to take more than a few spoonfuls of soup, it was probably slowing his recovery.

Once he reached the counter he grasped it, leaning against it heavily. He could feel a slight trembling in his legs and he realized belatedly this might not have been the best idea. But there was no way he was waking anyone up to help him.

“Fuck.” He cursed softly under his breath, and closed his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be up like this.” 

Roman’s eyes shot open and he nearly lost his grip on the counter as his body jerked up in surprise. He turned his head to see another man standing next to him, in the dark. Roman’s heart beat wildly and he squinted into the darkness trying to recognize who ti was. The accent meant it wasn’t AJ, Sami or Bayley - this was someone completely new.

The man moved forward, he was smaller than Roman by a couple of inches. Roman could just make out his face in the dim moonlight coming from the windows. Dark hair, light skin and a thick beard. He seemed to be frowning, and it instantly made Roman uneasy.

“You should probably be using this.” The man said, holding something out in his hand. 

Roman looked down and could see the long, thin shape of his cane. He took it with one hand,, surprised and perplexed. He hadn’t seen this thing, much less used it in ages. Not since... well, not since the pack had moved in on him. He had gotten so wound up in their affairs and appearing capable that using the cane wasn’t even an option. Though if he had it before, he probably would have made it here much easier.

“Thank you.” Roman muttered, using the cane to steady himself and completely face the man now. “Who’re you?”

The man cocked his head, surprised. “Finn. Nice to meet you.”

“Finn.” Roman murmured quietly, then his eyes widened in realization. “The Alpha?”

“Tha’s me.” Finn said, a hint of embarrassment coloring his voice. “I’ve been by. But you’ve been asleep each time.”

Roman swallowed thickly, trying to keep his cool. This was the wolf who would decide whether he stayed or went, lived or died. His very existence rested in the palms of this man.

“Sorry.” Roman struggled to get the words out, instinct telling him it was better to keep his head down and mouth shut. If Finn wanted to rip his throat out right there in the kitchen he could. Sami, Bayley, AJ... as kind as they had been. If Finn made a decision they could do nothing about it.

“Are you alright?” Finn sounded concerned and he reached out to touch Roman’s forehead.

The movement was unexpected and Roman flinched a little feeling the back of Finn’s hand against his skin. Finn held it there for a moment before pulling away.

“You’re fevers gone down at least.” 

Roman’s hands twitched, and he gripped the cane tighter to stop from touching the spot where Finn’s hands had just been. The casual affection of the pack both uncomfortable and exciting. It had been so long since he had experienced the easy-going physicality of being with other wolves. His body didn’t seem to know how to respond.

“Hopefully I can stop by tomorrow and see you in daylight.” Finn continued, unperturbed by Roman’s lack of response. “We need to take a good look at your leg.”

“My leg is fine.” Roman said defensively, unable to stop the edge from entering his voice.

“It most definitely is not.” Finn’s tone allowed for no arguments. “But,” His voice softened. “That something we can deal with in the morning. We should get you to sleep.”

“I need water first.” Roman said, remembering why he had come over in the first place. 

“Okay.” Finn agreed easily and then reached over and grabbed one of the bottles of water. He uncapped it and held it out for Roman to take.

Roman frowned, feeling oddly annoyed and took the water with his free hand. He wobbled a little as his body became unbalanced and Finn was instantly at his side, hand on his back to hold him steady. Roman stiffened, and was only able to take a few gulps of water before he put it on the counter.

“Done, yeah?” Finn’s voice was quiet. “Lets get you sitting again.”

Either not recognizing or purposely ignoring Roman’s discomfort, Finn led his back to the couch, keeping an arm firmly around his waist for the entire journey. Despite his outward annoyance, the wolf inside Roman howled at the joy of acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every moment I refuse to let Roman see Finn in a normal setting, it takes year off of Roman's life. But counterpoint, Roman is much more comfortable talking to be in the dark, so we've found his weak spot. 
> 
> Also I chose thic!beard!Finn because that Finn is most important to me.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	21. PART II:  On The Ocean | Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Roman here’s the strong and silent type.” AJ added, nudging Roman with his elbow. “You don’t have to eat any gross human food if you don’t want.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update! 
> 
> I just want to try and put some of these smaller chapters together. Its just fairer to you, I think and more interesting. And this is actually a pretty fun one, too!

054\. Air

 

_Roman’s POV_

 

Roman glared across the room at AJ, growing ever more annoyed at the chatter coming from the other man. 

It was just the two of them at the moment. Sami and Bayley had gone off to run some errands, and AJ was given the all clear to be up and moving around. Roman still felt it was unfair, considering he wasn’t the one hurt, but everyone just gave him disapproving looks any time he moved to get up on his own. AJ, who had shown up at his shack all bloody and hurt, AJ who had to get stitches, was now Roman’s keeper and he wasn’t the slightest bit pleased about it.

It didn’t help that AJ was leaning half-way out the window, enjoying the fresh air. The first thing these interlopers had done was open all of his windows and pulled up all of blinds. Sure, the air felt less stale and the room less stuffy. But that was just it, the room felt far too open, too vulnerable. Anyone could come through these windows, anyone could see that they were here all alone and injured.

Even if AJ could defend himself from a threat, there was no way in hell he was going to stick around to help Roman’s ass. His own packmate hadn’t done that for him.

He hated feeling so compromised and being unable to do anything about it.

“Aah, we definitely need to get out there and get some fresh air.” AJ ducked back inside and turned around. He still had bandages on his wounds, but otherwise he looked good. The various scars told of a rough life, but the muscles told that he was rarely the one taking the beating.

AJ walked over and tousled Roman’s hair playfully, causing him to sink further into the couch, only just keeping back a growl. He couldn’t help but keep staring out the open window. The green grass shining invitingly in the sun’s glow, the skies bright blue and filled with fluffy white clouds.

“You got a well out here, Roman?!” He heard AJ call from behind him, no doubt looking out the other window. “Thats awesome! How’d you even get this place to yourself? You must have some connections, kid.”

Roman chose not to say anything. Revealing how he came to live here would just open up another can of worms that he had no interest in sharing. He didn’t need to let this pack have any more information on him then they already had. They knew far too many weaknesses already.

As he stared at out the window he noticed two figures walking toward the shack. Unconsciously, he perked up wondering who was coming. Finn had promised to visit during the day time and both Sami and Bayley had been playing caretaker intermittently. 

Not that he would be excited to see them, no... He just didn’t like being surprised was all.

But as they got closer his excitement quickly dissipated. Karl and Luke, though he still couldn’t remember who was who. They were both attached to one another’s hips, and when one shiny bald head went up, so did the other. So far as he had observed they had been the most concerned about AJ and the least concerned about him. The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck alone in a room with them. 

“AJ...” Roman started as they got closer.

“What’d’ya need?” AJ came up to stand beside him. Roman simply pointed toward the window 

“Oh, hey!” AJ was clearly more excited than Roman was and immediately ran to throw open the door. Just as he did, Luke (or was it Karl? Whoever the tallest one was) swept AJ up around his midsection and dragged him further into the cabin, followed by the shorter of the two bald men.

“What the-- !! LUKE, let me down, ya overgrown idiot!” AJ growled playfully, hitting at the arm around him.”Mm’fine, ain’t even bleedin’ any more!”

“Pretty sure we had to stitch you’re guts back into ya.” Karl, the shorter one was Karl, Roman reminded himself.

“Yer supposed to be resting.” Luke griped as he dumped AJ on the bed next to him.

“Hey, catch.” Karl threw something to a still grumbling AJ who was batting away Luke’s attempts to ruffle his hair.

Roman looked on as AJ caught a shiny red apple with his hands and stared at it with something a mixture of disbelief and disgust.“The heck is this s’posed to be?”

“Its an apple, asshole.” Karl dropped down to sit on the floor in front of the couch. “Human’s eat ‘em all the time when their sick.”

“Well I ain’t human.” AJ sneered and looked as though he were about to toss the apple. Luke grabbed his hand before he could do it though, and gave him a disapproving look. 

He tugged the apple of out of AJ’s hand. “You ungrateful brat, we don’t get a lot of these.”

“If he won’t eat it, give to him.” Karl suddenly gestured to Roman, the first time anyone had even acknowledged his presence in the room.

Roman felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he felt all eye on him. He had purposely been quiet so that they wouldn’t start in on him. Why couldn’t you just take the damn apple, AJ. Not having much of a choice, he looked up at Luke who was hovering behind the couch, holding the apple with one hand.

He seemed contemplative for a moment , and Roman could have sworn he was going to throw it out the nearest window before giving it to him. Finally though, the taller man reached and offered Roman the apple.

Roman hesitated for a moment before taking the apple, not wanting to seem rude. He nodded slightly. “Thanks.”

“Shit I think thats the first time I’ve heard you say anything!” Karl exclaimed.

Roman’s eyes snapped to the man on the carpet and he narrowed his eyes slightly, affronted.

“Roman here’s the strong and silent type.” AJ added, nudging Roman with his elbow. “You don’t have to eat any gross human food if you don’t want.”

“I have a garden.” Roman said immediately, as he flicked the stem of the apple with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to worry about this one,” Karl gestured toward AJ. “Stealin’ anything. He’ll only eat if its bloody and raw,”

“He’s a damn heathen.” Luke added with a slight chuckle. He looked over at Roman and frowned. “Y’can eat it. You deserve it.”

“Ah yeah, we never quite thanked him, huh?” Karl leaned forward a bit. “Trust me, AJ was gettin’ out of some bad shit.”

“I handled it.” AJ muttered under his breath, wincing when Luke cuffed the back of his head.

“We mean to say that we’re grateful. Me an’ him, and Finn, too. For savin’ him.” Luke bent down and kissed the top of AJ’s head gently. Karl, still sitting, stretched out his leg and tapped his foot to AJ’s. “ He means a lot to us.”

Roman stared down at he shinning surface of the apple, a lump caught in his throat. The sincerity of the words caught him off guard, and a mixture of relief and...perhaps even jealousy flowed through him. With a sigh, he nodded, unable to form words. The three of them seemed to understand, and went to back to conversing. 

Roman bit into the apple, turned his head and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	22. PART II:  On The Ocean | Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Opening the door, he peered inside and nearly broke out laughing at the sight that greeted him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaayeee-oh!
> 
> Here we are with another chapter. I think this one might be the big one guys, I think we've finally made a breakthrough!!
> 
> Enjoy the calm before the storm, because things get wild later.

071\. Broken

 

_Finn’s POV_

 

It took Finn a few days longer than he would have wanted to check on Roman and AJ again. But there was so much to do at the main pack area, and sending others out to the closest human town, and making sure border patrols were organized and hunting groups were being sent out that he really didn’t have the time. He left most of it up to Sami and Bayley, and let Karl and Luke go off to see AJ less they mope around, worrying about him.

Finally though, he had a break during the afternoon. The night’s kill had been taken down in quick order and the outer frames of the cabins were pretty much complete. He couldn’t be more proud of his pack for pulling together and working hard in the dead of the summer.

As he approached the cabin in his human form, he could hear odd noises coming from inside. The odd thump, and low growls. It didn’t seem like a fight had broken out, but worry did make him increase his pace.

Opening the door, he peered inside and nearly broke out laughing at the sight that greeted him.

AJ and Luke were on the floor, shifted into their wolf forms. Luke had AJ rather expertly pinned down and was rather roughly licking his neck and face area. AJ was struggling his hardest under the weight of the larger wolf, but he was rather expertly put down. That and he looked more annoyed than angry at that point.

Karl was leaning against the back of the couch, where Roman was laid up, stretched out in a much more comfortable position than when he had to share with AJ. 

“Hey, look who decided to join us!” Karl looked up from the two wrestling on the floor. “As you can see we’ve got everything under control.”

“I can tell.” Finn said, raising an eyebrow. He looked to Roman who had his arms folded across his chest. There was a small smile on his face, but as he turned to look at Finn it quickly changed to a more neutral expression. 

“I just..wanna...go outside!” Came the howl from AJ who was trying to turn out of Luke’s grip. “Finn! C’mon, tell ‘em I’m fine!”

AJ did actually look fine. He was healing rather quickly, and the stitches they gave him may have been a bit of an overreaction. 

“Take it outside then.” Finn said easily, causing all four of the other’s to look at him. “I need to talk to Roman alone.”

Luke backed off AJ and glanced back at Roman. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply bumped AJ good-naturedly and headed out the door. AJturned and looked at Roman. The dark-haired man was looking down at his folded hands, obviously uncomfortable. AJ went over and nudged his shoulder with his nose before turning and heading passed Finn and out the door. Karl was the last one, giving Roman a pat on his shoulder before heading outside after Karl and AJ.

Finn turned and shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath. As he turned back, he saw that Roman had moved to be sitting on the couch, hunched over and looking at the floor. Finn frowned, bothered by how suddenly Roman had sunk into himself. He didn’t think he was all that intimidating, especially in human form.

“They’ve not been causing you trouble, have they?” Finn said gently as he walked towards Roman. “They can be a bit much when they all get together.”

Roman peeked up at him under his lashes and Finn’s breath caught for a moment. Roman was handsome, with a strong jaw and intense beautiful eyes. But this was the first time he every truly looked beautiful. There was a vulnerability there that brought up something protective in Finn, but it was also the look of a man who would not go down without a fight.

“I only sent them out to give you some privacy.” Finn assured the tense man. He took a seat in front of Roman, resisting the urge to reach out and comfort him physically. “Can I ask how you hurt your leg?”

Roman’s eyes snapped up to catch his. They burned with a fierce bitterness and anger that told more than words could ever do. Whatever had happened had been devastating, and Finn hoped that whoever had done it had gotten what they deserved.

“I just want to check it. I’m not a human doctor or anything,” Finn chuckled. “But I’ve had some experience with broken bones.”

Roman stared at him in silence for a few moments before slowly nodding. He moved the left leg forward towards Finn.

Gently, Finn examined the skin with a light touch. Puckered, tight scar tissue covered the leg, specifically around the calf area. The attacker was specifically going for that muscle. Finn swallowed, trying to keep the anger from consuming him. Someone had done this to deliberately cripple Roman.

He rested his hands on Roman’s ankle gently, looking up at the larger man. He was looking away from Finn, like he was ashamed.

“Who did this do you, Roman?” Finn tried to keep him anger in check. 

“Does it really mater?” Roman muttered. The pain in his voice told Finn that yes, it mattered a great deal. This wasn’t some one-off attack that Roman had been unfortunate enough to get mixed up in.

“This may hurt.” Finn warned as he started to put pressure on Roman’s ankle. “I’m just going to see if I can feel any abnormalities.”

Finn started pressing along the bone that led up to Roman’s knee. With each press, Roman winced harder and began to tremble. As Finn finished off below his knee, Roman let out a reluctant whimper, trying to cover his mouth with one hand and gripping the arm of the sofa with another.

Finn gently petted over Roman’s knee. “I’m so sorry, Roman. I wanted to check. Its healed, but I’m guessing not the way it was supposed to.”

Roman slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were hard, and his mouth drawn in a severe frown.”It might have better if it had come off.”

He might be right. Finn thought contemplatively. He knew Roman didn’t mean it as an actual suggestion. But he knew a real doctor, odd as that was. And had heard that sometimes it was better to lose the part that didn’t work anymore and adapt. He had no idea what Roman would think of that suggestion though, and this wasn’t the right time to  bring it up

“Until we can get it looked at, you need to take it easy.” Finn said firmly. “Bayley and Sami told we you were giving them trouble about eating.”

“Not very hungry.” Roman muttered defiantly.

“Well you won’t get any stronger if you don’t eat.” Finn said, tone brokering no argument. “So you’ll eat the meals they bring from now on. And you’ll need to start getting out and getting exercise.”

Roman lifted his chin and stared down at him challengingly. Finn just stared back up at him, all alpha dominance, not intimidated in the slightest. If he had to, he’d pin Roman right then and there, hurt leg or not. His small stature often made others feel like they had some advantage, but he was rather quick and efficient at putting them in their place.

The stand-off continued and Finn made a move to rise. At that, something in Roman’s eyes flickered from challenge to apprehensive and he lowered his gaze, body slumping in defeat.

“Alright.” Roman finally conceded.

“Thanks, love.” Finn said, patting Roman’s good leg, the endearment slipping out of him by accident. Roman hardly seemed to register it and so Finn just kept on as normal. “Let me go bring the other three in,  AJ’ll need a break anyhow.”

Finn didn’t wait for a response, seeing Roman had withdrawn a little bit. He had probably intimidated the poor man, but checking him had been necessary. Hopefully Karl, Luke and AJ could bring him back out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't exactly looking up for the Finn/Roman interaction agenda.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	23. PART II:  On The Ocean | Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Lets go get you some fresh air!” Sami said cheerfully, leading the way out through the open door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, before we begin this chapter, I just want to put some minds at ease. 
> 
> I promise nothing terrible is currently happening to Sami. I know a few of you were worried about that, but I promise I would put warnings if there was something really, really terrible happening.
> 
> And with that ominous warning, enjoy!

075\. Shade 

 

Roman was by himself that afternoon, stretched out over the couch and staring out the window. It was another beautiful day, those of which seemed to be in plenty supply when Roman was stuck inside. He was feeling better, but he wasn’t sure what would happen if he attempted to go outside by himself. 

Finn had already admonished him for walking across his own home, and he often got disapproving looks from Bayley and Sami whenever he made motions to do anything for himself. It was beginning to get past the point of frustrating and heading straight into irritating. He appreciated the help, but he had taken care of himself for years before they had shown up. He was beginning to feel trapped rather than protected.

AJ had been cleared by Finn to go outside, despite him being the one who was in mortal danger. Luke and Karl had stopped by in the morning to collect AJ and show him around their pack ground, leaving Roman with food and instructions to not move and get some rest. 

As much as Roman appreciated that the two wolves no longer hated his guts. It was annoying how quickly they had changed to mother-henning as well.

Groaning, he threw an arm over his eyes, and tried to relax. There wouldn’t be much to do until someone came to see him for dinner. Finn hadn’t been back since examining Roman’s leg, so maybe he’d make an appearance again. He wasn’t what Roman had expected from an Alpha, gentle and considerate, and easy on the eyes as well.

Roman was lost in his own thoughts, and nearly jumped out of his skin went he felt a wet nose press against his elbow. He flung his arm away from his face and lifted his head to see who it was. Sitting in front of him was one red-furred wolf, tongue lolling ought in the biggest wolf-grin Roman had ever seen.

“What?” Roman nearly growled, annoyed and embarrassed.

“So I talked to Finn earlier,” Sami was wagging his bushy tail now, ignoring Roman’s displeasure at being surprised. “He said I could take you out today!”

_Take me out.._ Roman stiffened, eyes widening as he tried to figure out what that meant.

“Like, outside.” Sami quickly amended. “You know, get some sunlight. Feel the grass, smell the...grass?”

Roman breathed a sigh of relief and then cocked his head to side. He should be annoyed that Finn was giving the orders who what he could and couldn’t do in his own home. But he had already accepted that he was at their mercy, and he was going to have to suck up his pride and be happy about the little things.

“Okay,” Roman finally agreed. He slowly shuffled out of the bottoms he was wearing and put them on the couch. Glancing over at Sami, he stood and took a deep breath, feeling oddly shy about shifting in front of another wolf. Closing his eyes, he felt the rip of soothing warmth through his muscles and then the biting sting in his left leg and his body changed form. The transformation was smooth except his leg, which always pulled and burned like it was something separate from the rest of his body. 

“Are you alright?” Sami pipped up, sounding concerned. “You looked like you were in pain, maybe we shouldn’t--“

“Its my leg.” Roman bit out, harsher than he meant to. He frowned as he tested its weight-baring strength, finding it to be not terrible today. He would probably still limp, but chances were they wouldn’t be going far. “It always hurts when I shift.”

“Oh.” Sami said quietly. Then he moved to press his body gently up against Roman’s, careful not to push him off-balance, but offering comfort. “We’ll figure that out, okay?”

Roman snorted, looking to the side. Finn had basically said the same thing. He had lived with the injury for so long, he doubted anything could be done. Finn wanted him to visit humans, but he didn’t trust that idea in the slightest. A lone wolf, even a broken one, would be an easy trophy for opportunistic human hunters.

“Lets go get you some fresh air!” Sami said cheerfully, leading the way out through the open door.

Roman followed after him, breathing in the fresh air deeply. The air felt almost light, and comfortable, so different from the four walls of the shack. The sun beat down on his dark pelt, but it felt so good after such a long time in doors. With a smile, Roman tilted his face up towards the sky, closing his eyes and just listening and feeling and smelling everything around him. The prickly grass beneath his paws, the sun on his fur, the scent of the trees in the air. It was like coming outside after a particularly bad few days.

Lowering his head, he slowly blinked open his eyes, tongue hanging out contentedly. Ahead of him he saw Sami looking back, a smile on the red-furred wolf’s face. The big bat-like ears were perked up and his bushy tail was wagging in obvious delight. Roman couldn’t quite find it in himself to be embarrassed though, he felt amazing.

“A few days all cooped up will do that to you.” Sami said not unkindly. He tilted his head, looking off in the distance. “C’mon, let's go relax in the shade. It feels good now, but too long out in the sun and we’ll overheat.”

Roman knew Sami was right, though he couldn’t help but soak it all in. The other wolf led the way toward the patch of trees in the distance, and it was only as they got close to the border that Roman realized what was happening. He didn’t have trees on his land, which meant that Sami was leading him over to his pack’s territory.

Roman stopped dead in his tracks, a foot before the border and stared at Sami. Instinct told him to turn back, but he knew if he did that Sami would only follow him. The scent markers didn’t smell especially fresh, but months of both sides marking meant the border was still there, like an invisible line dividing the two sides. 

“Roman?” Sami had stepped over the line easily. “You okay, there?”

“I can’t follow you.” Roman said immediately, unable to look at Sami.

“What do you mean? If your leg is still hurting-- oh.” Sami looked down and then looked at Roman. His face twisted in sympathy. “Roman, I can promise you nothing will happen if you cross this line. You’re pac--,” He paused. “..we’re repaying a debt. Right now its fair to say theirs a truce between us.”

Roman looked up at him, but didn’t seem quite convinced.

“We’ve been crossing into your land.” Sami said. “I think we can extend the same courtesy to you.”

That was true enough. Despite not remembering ever giving explicit permission, the pack had certainly made themselves at home. They weren’t hostile about it, though, so they obviously thought it was okay. The nagging voice in the back of his head still insisted this was a trap. But Sami had those damn eyes, and Roman couldn’t resist the idea of laying under a cool tree for a little bit. His only other option was going back inside.

Taking a deep breath, Roman slowly crept over to join Sami, alarms going off inside his head all the while. Sami’s tail only seemed to wag harder and he looked ridiculously proud of Roman’s accomplishment.

“Awesome!” Sami yipped excitedly, and then headed off again towards the cluster of trees. 

Roman followed after him at a slower pace, all senses on alert for anything out of the ordinary. If he was attacked, he would have to hand it to Finn for picking the perfect bait. Sami was just too kind and jovial for anyone to resist. He was sunshine made in wolf form, and even Roman’s hard-heart couldn’t help but soften in his presence.

Sami sat underneath the shade of the trees, waiting for Roman to join him. The black wolf gave a sigh of pleasure as he felt the slightly cooler air beneath the tree. If he had trees in his own plot of land, it would be practically perfect. For now he would be content to borrow theirs. Roman gingerly laid down, stretching out on his right side so that his left leg wouldn’t bear any of his weight. He laid his head on his paws, eyes half-closing as he took in all of nature’s offerings.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sami sprawl out rather sloppily next to him. His dark-furred legs stretching out. He was a funny looking thing in wolf form, Roman couldn’t help but observe. He was tall, but lithe with big ears and bright eyes. His fur was probably the most striking thing about his appearance though. It matched his hair color in human-form, something Roman shared with him. He had the same kind eyes in human form as he did as a wolf, he was rather cute either way.

Sami was the kind of wolf Roman would have had a crush on as a teenager. Even as a youngster he had a natural instinct to protect others. Sami’s openness and trusting nature would have sent Roman head over heels back then. It was odd now, that the same type he would have wanted to protect was now looking after him.

Sami’s eyes were closed so that Roman could continue to unabashedly observe him. It was only when a slight breeze passed through and ruffled Sami’s fur that he noticed the odd patches on Sami’s neck. They weren’t completely noticeable at first with Sami’s fluffy red-fur drawing all attention. But as he really looked, he could see stripes of scars running a ring around Sami’s neck. They were puckered and healed, so they weren’t recent. But they were placed so deliberately, almost like.. like a collar.

As the thought crossed his mind, Roman felt sick to his stomach. The scars were far too vicious to be a human contraption though, another wolf had purposely marked Sami in that way. His mind drifted to those he had met in the pack, Bayley, Karl, Luke and...Finn. It certainly wasn’t Bayley as she rivaled Sami in her kindness. Karl and Luke seemed far too focused on AJ to have any sort of intense machinations on Sami.

Finn. Well, Finn was certainly intense and commanding. But Roman wasn’t sure if he could see the dark-haired Alpha doing this to a pack member. 

Roman forced himself to look away, even as the troubling thoughts remained in his mind. He tried to remind himself that even if someone had hurt Sami, the red-furred wolf certainly seemed to haven gotten past the whole thing.

Did he have them in human form? Roman tried to think back to Sami’s neck the past few days. But he had been so sick and nervous, he probably hadn’t even noticed. Now it was going to take all his willpower not to stare whenever Sami shifted again.

Roman tried to relax then, knowing there was nothing he could do about it now. But that comfortable feeling never quite found its way back. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard voices in the distance.

“Baron! We should be following a trail the other way, Baron!”A voice called out.

Beside him, Sami had perked up almost instantly and was on his feet, ears swiveling in the direction where the voice was coming from. He didn’t look particularly worried, and so Roman only moved to sit instead of forcing himself to stand.

He caught the scent of the wolf coming before he saw him and this one was wholly unfamiliar. Stalking out from the trees came a huge jet black wolf, ears flattened against his skull and looking incredibly pissed off. Despite Sami’s calm demeanor, Roman’s heart started to pick up speed and he slowly stood up, trying his best not to make his injured leg so obvious.

The wolf was massive, and his fur was that striking inky black that Roman had only ever seen on Finn. He was sleek, well-muscled and powerful looking. Glancing over at Sami, Roman couldn’t help but be worried. Even combined, he didn’t think that they stood much of a chance.

“Baron, what are you doing over here?” Sami’s voice was plaintive, if not a little reproachful. “Finn’s never sent you out this way before.”

Baron’s eyes flickered from Sami to Roman and back again. He sneered at Sami, showing his fangs as he opened his mouth to retort.

Before he could say anything though, two more figures bounded up nearby Baron, both smaller than the massive black wolf. The larger of the two newcomers was a fluffy gray and brown wolf with a white muzzle. He was thick and powerfully built, in comparison to the wolf next to him. He was an even smaller tan-colored wolf, and Baron practically dwarfed him. 

“Sami!” The gray and brown wolf sounded relived. “We tried to get him to listen, but he insisted on going off on his own.”

Baron threw the wolf a murderous look, though neither of them seemed all that concerned. 

“I understand, Apollo.” Sami said gently. He didn’t look away from Baron though, and the tense line of his body told Roman that there was more going on here than met the eye. “If Finn gave you orders, you should be following them.”

Baron rolled his eyes. “He has us tracking wild turkeys.”

“Okay, thats good.”

“He doesn’t want us to hunt them though.” Baron growled. “Its a waste of time.”

“Its important to know what prey is in the area, Baron.” Apollo said, cocking his head to the side. “And you told him you didn’t want to go out to the eastern border again.”

“I didn’t want to go with you two, is what I meant.” Baron said harshly, glaring at both Apollo and Kalisto.

Roman was almost amused to see Kalisto take a step forward, like he was ready to step in front of Apollo should Baron decide to be confrontational. Roman was fairly certain the huge black wolf could break the little wolf in half.

“Well thats not up to you, Baron.” Sami interrupted, drawing the attention back to himself. “You need to go complete your assignment.”

Baron’s eyes slid over to Roman now, piercing and angry. There was malice in those brown eyes like Roman hadn’t felt directed toward him in a long time. It made him bristle, and he had to resist the urge to growl at the other wolf. If Sami weren’t so in control right now, Roman felt like he might have to have a go on principle.

“Move on, Baron.” Sami snapped impatiently. But then his voice and demeanor softened. “I’ll come talk to you tonight, okay? Just you and me.”

Baron seemed to consider that for a moment and then he nodded. He didn’t even glance at Apollo and Kalisto before heading back the way he came, head low to the ground. 

Apollo breathed out a sigh. “We’re really sorry about this Sami.”

“It’s not your fault. No one expects you to make him listen.” Sami said shaking his head. He sounded both frustrated and sad. “Just try and keep as best an eye on him as you can. He just can’t come back this way.”

“Got it.” Kalisto said affirmatively. He brushed up against Apollo’s side and then led the larger wolf off after Baron.

Roman watched them go, interested, but also relieved that he was out of the company of strangers. With a huff he sat down, giving his tense leg a rest. Sami gave a loud sigh as well, signaling that the encounter was just as stressful on him. He looked over at Roman with a weary smile.

“I didn’t even get a chance to introduce you to Apollo and Kalisto.” He said, the joy had nearly entirely evaporated out of his voice. “They’re good pups. Those two, Baron, well, you saw.”

The desire to ask if Baron was the one who hurt Sami was right on the tip of his tongue, but he knew how rude that would be. Sami certainly didn’t seem completely afraid of him, just kind of exhausted from dealing with him. And promising to meet the black wolf later... It made Roman’s gut twist uncomfortably. He couldn’t help but wonder why Finn would be okay with this.

“Are you okay?” Roman finally settled on asking.

Sami looked surprised, eyes widening as he looked at Roman. His shocked expression melted away into a warm, appreciative one. He nodded, eyes finding a bit of that glow once again. “I am. Thanks, Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	24. PART II:  On The Ocean | Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _AJ was on edge, and panting, but all he could do was stare into Finn’s eyes. It came back to him, the reason why he had followed Finn before and the reason he wanted to follow him now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Theres sex in this chapter. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you know. If that makes you uncomfortable, go ahead and skip on. But I figured I'd give you a head's up just in case your here for the Gen mostly.
> 
> Theres not a ton of sex in this story, but this is just kind of important for establishing pack dynamic ways.

049\. Club

“You know,” AJ started, shifting s little against Luke’s chest. “This would be so much more comfortable if we were back at Roman’s place.”

Luke rolled his eyes, pinching at AJ’s stomach before settling his hands on the smaller man’s hips. He grunted in reply, then rested his chin on top of AJ’s head, content not to speak for the time being. Karl chuckled from where he was resting his head in AJ’s lap, eyes closed with his hands crossed on his comfortably full stomach.

It was a nice night, still rather warm by summer standards, and most of the pack had found places to relax after the evening meal. Some lay in wolf form, cleaning and grooming one another, while others reclined in human form quietly murmuring to one another.

AJ sighed quietly, taking in the scent of his companions joined with the night’s fresh air. To think that the three of them would be settling down in a traditional pack like this one would have been impossible years ago. Even more so, to think that one of their own had founded it was even more shocking.

“I can’t believe we’re even still alive.” AJ murmured, looking off into the distance. The fast, brutal way they had lived meant that the death toll had been high. Too many young wolves, and no time to grieve their short, bloody lives.

“I’d say we got lucky, brother.” Karl said, not opening his eyes. “‘specially you, scrawny thing.”

AJ reached down and flicked at Karl’s nose, dodging as the other man playfully nipped at his fingers. Karl opened one eye and smirked, before taking AJ’s hand and bringing it to his lips. He hummed gently against the pads, happy and content.

“Luck, huh?” AJ said thoughtfully, shivering as he felt Luke begin to leave gentle open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. He chuckled breathlessly as Karl drew his fingers into his mouth, sucking gently. Warmth flooded his body, both aroused and simply overjoyed. AJ had assumed that the intimacy of pack, especially with these two had been forever lost when they had gone their separate ways. If it hadn’t been for all they had gone through together, he might be tempted to cry.

“Damn, Luke...” AJ breathed out as one of Luke’s hands traveled up his body to pinch at his nipples. Karl had turned over and let go of AJ’s hand, beginning to kill and lap and scars the on his navel. “Karl, I swear...”

AJ closed his eyes, perfectly fine with letting the two of them take care of him. The way Luke was holding him steady with one hand meant’s he wasn’t going anywhere at this moment.

“AJ.” Karl whispered roughly in his ear, causing him to shiver. “Finn’s here.”

His eyes squinted open to look up and see Finn approaching them. He was in human form, and even in the moonlight he could see the hunger in those eyes. He shivered, recalling the power and almost hypnotic nature that Finn seemed to possess. Finn had a way of devouring with all his senses, his intense sight, his strong, husky smell, the commanding voice.

He was so easy to follow, so easy to care for. AJ opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his own moan when Karl took his length in his mouth. Luke’s grip tightened on his hip to prevent him from moving. Before AJ had much time to react, Finn’s moth was covering his, swallowing his cries. Luke went back to work, kissing and biting along his neck and shoulders, reaching over to briefly stroke Finn’s cheek in greeting.

Finn pulled away from AJ for a second, and Karl stopped sucking to grin up at him, lazily stroking his cock with one hand. AJ was on edge, and panting, but all he could do was stare into Finn’s eyes. It came back to him, the reason why he had followed Finn before and the reason he wanted to follow him now.

“Welcome home, AJ.” Finn whispered, before diving back in for a hard, claiming kiss.

\-----

AJ sighed, snuggling back into the warmth of Luke’s tight grip. He knew Karl was no doubt curled up behind the larger male, and Finn was facing him, their legs intertwined. The humidity of the night meant that they were still slightly sticky, but AJ didn’t mind having the reminder of the reunion with his pack mates. Tomorrow he would wake up with bites and bruises, and this time it would tell the story of love and acceptance and not the desperate fight for survival.

Still, he couldn’t quite sleep. Part of it was the excitement of the night, but part of it was also to do with Roman. It would be the first night since coming here that he wouldn’t be sleeping in the same place as the other wolf and it made him feel oddly unsettled.

There was a slight movement against his chest and he looked down to see one of Finn’s hands lazily stroking him in a soothing motion. When he looked up, Finn’s eyes were just slightly open, clearly having just woken up. AJ nearly chuckled, as Finn always seemed to have an instinct for knowing when things weren’t quite right.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked quietly, moving his head closer to AJ.

“Never better.” AJ answered easily with a slight quirk of the lips. It was true though, the feeling of being safe and with those he loved as a pretty foreign concept. Even when the four of them had been together before, danger had been a constant.”Jus' thinking.”

“About?” Finn asked immediately.

AJ considered Finn for a moment. He had assumed that the Alpha had been fast asleep. Either it was Finn’s natural and uncanny awareness, or he too had been restlessly thinking.

“Roman.” AJ decided to answer truthfully, just to gauge the Alpha’s reaction. Finn’s interest in Roman was a hard thing to pin down. The Alpha had been by a few times, usually when Roman was asleep. Despite Roman beginning to speak more, he didn’t ask many questions about the Alpha, and likewise Finn’s concern seemed very standard.

“Worried about him?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Its my first night away from him, ‘course I’m worried.” AJ had spent enough nights to the quiet wolf to know that life had not been kind to him and in his unconscious mind he obviously craved the closeness that most wolves needed. During the day Roman was tense, and kept to himself, flinching or stiffening when anyone touched him. But at night, the man would slump over, leaning into AJ’s space, obviously seeking the comfort of a fellow wolf.

“I think Bayley and Sami took him food and are spending the night.” Finn said.

“Yeah, but hes kinda grown on me.” AJ explained with a slight yawn.

It was somewhat of an understatement though. The poor wolf had awakened a strange protective instinct in AJ that he hadn’t known he had possessed. A few months ago he would have considered any wolf like Roman to be weak and unworthy of pack. But Roman had saved his life. Despite his injury, and despite his fears. Whoever had hurt Roman and driven him away had done it simply to be cruel. There was a noble soul hidden within Roman, and someone had almost broken him.

“We shoulda done this at his place.” AJ grumbled, closing his eyes. He wrinkled his nose as he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. If Finn answered, he didn’t hear it, finally drifting off to sleep, comfortable and safe in a way he had never been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here I go just messing with all of your ship predictions.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	25. PART II:  On The Ocean | Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He isn’t dying.” AJ growled out, probably too harshly. But the sounds Roman was making were causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. “He sure as heck sounds like he wants to be though.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that my last chapter was received well! You all have no idea how worried I was about it. But it seems like I was able to get across the ideas I was trying to present.
> 
> So thanks so much! Please enjoy this next chapter!

066\. Rain

 

“Roman, Roman...wake-up, Roman.”

The voice calling to him sounded muffled and far away, hidden behind the wall of pain that had overtaken Roman’s body. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, hands clenched into fists by his face. Roman desperately hoped that whoever was trying to get his attention would just go away. He had to focus on blocking out the pain he felt and the distraction was only making it harder.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t even notice. As long as he stayed still and quiet, he could try and manage the pain. Just a few more hours and everything would be okay.

_I hate this, I hate this..._

The pounding of blood in his ears as he squeezed his eyes too tight, and his teeth ground together helped. The pain in his leg though fought back with a vengeance, practically daring him to move or make a sound. Still and quiet, that was his only hope for getting through this.

 

\---

 

Sami and AJ stared down at Roman with a mixture of uncertainty and fear. Sometime during the night, the long-haired man had gone down to the floor and stretched himself out. But he didn’t look comfortable at all, he looked incredibly pained. His whole body looked painfully tense, and he wasn’t responding to any of their attempts to call him.

Sami kneeled next to him, hands hovering above the still form. If it wasn’t for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, Sami would think he was dead. Roman wasn’t exactly known for getting around, but he wasn’t even trembling.

“Roman, please, you have to--“ He started to reach out, but AJ grabbed his hand from where he stood next to Sami. The red-head looked up, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “We can’t just leave him like this.”

“I know.” AJ said seriously, letting go of Sami’s hand. He ran a hair through his chestnut colored hair. “Can you get Finn? Or at least Karl and Luke? I got a bad feeling ‘bout this.”

“What do you mean?” Sami got up slowly, keeping his eyes on Roman’s still form.

“He’s not in a good way, and they need to see this.” Sami wasn’t sure if he had ever seen AJ look so serious. He was usually the one trying to lighten the mood and loosen everyone up. But now, those blue eyes held nothing but concern. “Tell ‘em its an emergency.”

“O-okay.” Sami said hesitantly. Biting his lip, he managed to turn away from Roman and dashed out the door into the rain.

AJ sighed, looking after Sami before going over and gently closing the door. Sometime during the night it must have started, and it didn’t seem like it was letting up. The sky was dark gray, with hideous clouds rolling in. If they were unlucky there’d be a storm in no time soon. 

He walked back over to Roman, frowning at the man’s prone form. He wasn’t curling into himself like instinct would usually have one do. Instead his legs were spread, hands clenched loosely towards his chest, almost like he was afraid of his own body parts touching. 

AJ had a theory, he didn’t have much experience with it himself. When he was younger, old timers used to say that they could feel when a storm was coming because their scars would ache. Despite his numerous scars, AJ had never had that experience, but those old timers had also never been wrong. And if they had been right, then the storm on the horizon was probably making Roman’s leg feel like hell on earth.

“We gotta figure something out for ya, big guy.” AJ said, taking a seat near Roman’s head but being carefully not touch him. Wolf instinct told him physical contact would be the best comfort. But visual instinct told him that would be terrible idea. “Whoever the sick bastard who did this is, he’d better be dead.”

AJ continued to speak quietly to Roman, not knowing what else he could do to help him out. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, waiting uneasily for the other’s to arrive.

Finally, he heard the creak of the door and he turned to see the four of them ducking into the shack in human form. He watched as Sami went off to fetch a blanket to help them dry off. Finn wasted no time though, and immediately came to AJ’s side, eyes fixed on Roman’s still form.

“What's happened?” He said softly,eyes roaming. “Did he fall?”

“No, probably did it on purpose.” AJ said, standing slowly. “Couch is too small I think. And his leg..”

Finn nodded and stepped around Roman’s form, still being careful not to touch him. Karl and Luke waited by the door, drying themselves off.

“I’m afraid if we try and touch him--“

A whimper escaped from Roman, followed by a long whine. Finn instantly went to his knees next to him when a low roll of thunder sounded in the skies. It was then that Roman’s body started to tremble, and low moaning sounds began coming from him, eerily in time with the sounds of the thunder. 

The moaning sounds, coupled with the thunder made them all feel nearly sick. This was the sound of a wolf yearning for release. Like he was in absolute agony and the only way to help was by letting him go. The trembling seemed to rack his whole body, and the movement only seemed to make it worse. 

One of Roman’s hands began groping out at the floor, looking for something to hang onto. Without a second though, Finn took his hand, holding it tightly between his own. For the first time as an Alpha, he felt truly helpless. 

“He sounds like he’s dying.” Came Sami’s horrified whisper. The red-head and moved nearly underneath Luke’s arm, brown eyes wide and terrified as he held onto the tighter man for support.

“He isn’t dying.” AJ growled out, probably too harshly. But the sounds Roman was making were causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. “He sure as heck sounds like he wants to be though.”

Finn closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to think. “We need to get him comfortable.” He glanced around the shack. “Is there somewhere else we can put him besides this couch?”

“I think that pile of blankets in the corner is where he might have slept.” AJ said, pointing to the back right corner of the shack. “ Karl, help me straighten this out.”

Karl nodded and joined AJ and they went to putting the bedding together in an orderly way. Luke held onto Sami, his presence soothing the anxious red-head.

“We will be fixing this.” Finn whispered fiercely, as he looked down at Roman. He didn’t care how stubborn the other wolf was, this could not be let to go on.

“Beds all made.” AJ said, coming around the couch again. “How’re we doin’ this?”

“I’ll take his legs, you get his upper body.” Finn gently tried to pull his hand away from Roman only to find the other wolf desperately trying to hold on. He turned to look at Sami. “I need you to come hold his hand. It may help him stay grounded.”

Sami stiffened straight up, hesitating for a moment before slipping from underneath Luke and heading over to Roman. He traded places with Finn, trying to hold onto Roman’s hand gently even as the man squeezed his hand painfully tight. 

“Ready then?” Finn asked, looking at AJ.

The other man looked concerned, but nodded anyway, bending down to move his arms underneath Roman’s body. The touch and slight movement of his body sent Roman’s whimpers into a terrible sharp cry. Sami nearly pulled away from Roman’s hand, but steadfastly stood his ground. 

“We’ll try and make it quick.” Finn said quietly, trying to soothe. The Alpha then reached underneath Roman’s right leg and gripped it tightly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to slip his other arm under Roman’s left leg. Unsurprisingly, the hurting male immediately took umbrage to his leg being handled. He began to squirm, but both AJ and Finn held him tight. Quickly as they could, they moved Roman over to the comfortable nest of mattress and blankets, depositing the trembling, crying form onto them as gently as possible.

Sami quickly got to his knees by Roman’s side, still holding his hand. He looked over at Finn. “What do we do now?”

Finn’s eyebrows knitted together, jaw clenched tightly in frustration. The truth of the matter was that there wasn’t much they could do, other than make him as comfortable as possible. Roman’s problem was way beyond their limited knowledge and supplies. What they really needed to do was get Roman to a human doctor to get looked at. Convincing Roman to do so was going to be the main challenge.

Finn eyed where Roman was squeezing Sami’s hand. That was the anomaly. Usually Roman shied away from prolonged touch, but now… “What if you stayed with him tonight.”

“Well of course I will, especially if hes in pain —“ Sami paused abruptly. “Oh! You mean sleep with him. I mean he isn’t usually too fond of being so close..”

“He’s holding your hand like a lifeline.” Finn commented, putting his hands on his hips. “It looks like the contact is bringing him some sort of comfort.”

Sami looked down at Roman, and while his body was still tight, the cries had died down to gentle whimpers. The upper part of his body curled toward Sami as though sensing his presence.

“Oh.” Sami said softly. Without a second though he laid down next to Roman, making sure to keep a hold of his hand. There was space between them, but he was close enough that Roman would be able to feel his body heat.

‘I’m stayin’ too.” AJ piped up, he raised his chin stubbornly. “I can sleep on his other side, it’ll keep him from movin’ around too much.”

“We’ll hang out over here. “ Luke finally spoke up, looking a little shaken from the experience himself. “Just incase somethin’ happens during the night.”

AJ threw them a pleased look before going to join Sami and Roman, lying on the far side of the mattress. Like Sami, he was conscious of getting only close enough so that Roman would feel his presence, but not completely touching.

Luke and Karl settled themselves in front of the couch, easily leaning into each other for comfort after what they had just witnessed. Even in the dark, Finn could see them leaning their foreheads together, probably murmuring calming words to one another.

Finn found himself standing alone, looking down at Roman in the middle of AJ and Sami. He still looked like he was in pain, but his body was less tense. He was leaning toward Sami, obviously finding some measure of comfort in his presence. Finn though, felt restless and unsettled. There were precious few times where he had felt helpless. Even when he had led his first pack and become dissatisfied with its direction, it had been his choice to leave. When Sami was being abused, he had convinced him to leave. Finn always knew his day of reckoning would come, but he didn’t think it would be in this way. 

There were no enemies to fight, only wounds to heal and Finn had always had a foe to blame.

He needed to get out and think, his mind was active and nervous energy made him itch to move around. Turning quickly, he headed towards the door, unbothered by the storm brewing outside. 

“You okay, Finn?” Came Karl’s tired voice from the floor.

Finn nodded, but realized he might not be able to see. “Going to clear my head.” He added quietly.

Without another word, he headed out into the darkness, the rain and wind immediately hitting him hard. He took a deep breath of the humid air and then shifted into his wolf form. Thunder boomed over head and a matching growl escaped his maw. This was what he needed, to commiserate in the anger of the storm, to howl with the cracks of the lightning. For what this world had done to Roman, and how powerless Finn felt to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have you thinking everything was sunshine and roses from here on out, could I?
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	26. PART II:  On The Ocean | Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Away from that shack, away from those wolves who had taken over his life. Their companionship, their sincerity, their giving nature. Life had taught him that pack was a lie, and trusting in others was for those too weak to depend on themselves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start doing fun facts at the end of my chapters soon. As I've be outlining, there are so many like extra off-shoot plots and backstories that just aren't going to get the spotlight.
> 
> Like there aren't any cruiserweights and thats because they are all in a pack, and pretty much are constantly argueing. But since they're smaller than usual wolves they wanted to stay together for protection. 
> 
> Apollo has a sad backstory where he and Tozawa got split up and hes super sad and angsty about it.
> 
> Speaking of sad and angsty...

015\. Blue

 

_Roman's POV_

 

Roman groaned, a dull but persistent throbbing in his leg forcing him awake. His whole body seemed to ache, and even with his memories rather foggy, he could tell the he must have had a _bad night_. 

_Odd_.. He felt warmer than usual, though not in an uncomfortable way. In fact it felt like had managed to crawl to his bed, which was a relief considering he was getting tired of sleeping sitting upright on his sofa. Yawning a little, he tried to shift in bed, only to find himself being stopped by something tightened around his midsection.

Roman immediately stiffened, heart beating wildly as he tried to rationalize what it could be. Slowly, he opened his eyes, fearing what he would see. He was barely able to hold back a sharp gasp as he looked and saw Sami’s face, merely inches away from his. The ginger was curled towards him, hand by his face and mouth parted slightly. He was close to Roman, not quite touching though - which meant... 

Roman twisted around as far as he could, just able to see AJ curled up behind him. The brown-haired man had his arm draped over Roman, and his head tucked near Roman’s back. He was snoring ever so slightly, and there was a frown on his face. 

“Git yer own rabbit’s foot..” Roman heard AJ mumbling in his sleep

Hearing him seemed to jolt Roman out of his stupor and his stomach lurched uncomfortably. Suddenly his body began running even warmer, and not just because the presence of the two bodies around him. No, all his senses warned him of danger. Of the last time had let his guard down so thoroughly.

Panicked, Roman pushed AJ’s arm away and crawled from between them. His leg nearly buckled as he stood, breathing heavily and staring down at the place where he had been. In his mind’s eye, he saw Dean and Seth curled up on either side of him like they used to do. And as he always did, he saw Seth’s teeth and Dean’s back as they both betrayed him.

He gripped as his chest, the pain of his heart nearly outweighing the pain of his leg. Frustrated and scared, Roman stumbled through the cabin, barely noticing Karl and Luke curled around each other. He opened the door and went out into the daylight, needing to get as far away as possible.

His eyes still fuzzy with sleep, struggled to adjust to the sudden change in light as he stumbled through the soaked grass. It must have stormed badly last night, no wonder he had been in such pain. The grass and mud was slippery beneath his bare feet, but all Roman cared about was getting _away_.

Away from that shack, away from those wolves who had taken over his life. Their companionship, their sincerity, their giving nature. Life had taught him that pack was a lie, and trusting in others was for those too weak to depend on themselves.

He wouldn’t be made a fool of again. He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t!

Roman didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face as collapsed, his leg finally unable to continue through the pain. He looked up and saw that he was a few feet away from the forested area he had visited with Sami. He closed his eyes tightly, hands gripping tightly into the grass, dirt and mud burying under his fingernails. 

He had come to their territory and not even noticed it. They had done it, broken down his defenses so much that he hadn’t even noticed the difference.

His mind howled in denial, and he bowed his head to ground, frustrated, defeated.

“Roman...?”

A gentle, accented voice called to him. Another unfamiliar voice, and if he were feeling less miserable he would have rolled his eyes. Struggling, he slowly lifted his head, narrowed eyes glaring at whoever interrupted him.

A shaggy red-furred wolf with a cream-furred face looked at him from a few feet away. Her head was low to the ground, and her body was relaxed and non-threatening. At the same time she didn’t look frightened or upset by his presence, more concerned than anything.

“Y’alright, there?” She asked, tilting her head. Then she shook it. “Bad question. Obviously your not.”

Roman stared at her, hands loosening from where they had practically buried themselves in the grass. He was on his hands and knees, covered in dirt with tear-tracks down his face. This wolf was apparently unshakeable.

“Finally had enough of being cooped up, I bet.” She nodded in the direction his shack. “They’ve been keepin’ you under lock and key like you’ll catch you’re death if you see the sun.” 

She moved toward Roman, apparently nonplussed by his lack of answers. Though if she had been told anything about him, she probably expected it. She moved to Roman’s side, something about her easy-going walk making him feel less afraid.

“C’mon, I’ve got just the thing.” She nudged him gently. 

Roman felt oddly muted and fuzzy, as though he couldn’t quite make heads or tails of what was happening. But the she-wolf’s pleasant voice and laid-back approach was at least keeping him calm. Realistically, there was nothing else he could do but go back to shack or just sit here like an idiot. Making a decision, he stood shakily, wincing as he finally got to both his feet, leaning heavily on his right leg.

The red wolf stayed on his left side, the shaggy hair brushing against his skin as a constant reminder that she was there. He followed almost mindlessly as she led him through the forest, stumbling at the certain points. His could barely take in their surroundings, even as they emerged from the wooded area. If he had looked to the left he would have seen the structures of the pack’s cabins being worked on. But all he could concentrate on was following the other wolf.

Eventually she stopped, and Roman blinked looking around dazed. They were at the banks of a rock laden stream. It was rather wide, though it didn’t look terribly deep. No doubt the storm last night had raised its level. 

“If ya shift, you can give yourself a good clean.” The wolf looked up at him. “An’ your leg might appreciate it.”

Roman had never considered how submerging his leg in water might feel. He usually washed in wolf form or in human form with water from the well. When was the last time he had gone into any sort of body of water? When was the last time he had gotten to swim?

“I...” Roman croaked out, but couldn’t find the words to explain how he was feeling. So much had happened since he had woken up, and his mind was already having trouble processing it.

“Becky! Roman!” 

Now Roman recognized that voice. Both he and the red wolf turned to see Bayley coming towards them. She was in her wolf form, trotting up to them. A few paces behind, taking his time was the medium-sized black wolf Roman had seen so long ago. He still looked fearsome, though being with Bayley somewhat nullified the intense aura.

“You’re up so early, Roman.” Bayley grinned as she came up to them, tail wagging enthusiastically. “Though you look like you’ve had quite the adventure.”

“He’s going for the ruggedly handsome look.” Becky grinned, all sharp teeth. She looked over at the black wolf. “Maybe Finn can convince him to come for a swim.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he stared at the black-furred wolf. Things suddenly made a lot more sense, putting the two together. In either form, Finn had the same aura of power and intensity. Those piercing, intelligent blue eyes now seemed unmistakably the Alpha’s.

Roman was so preoccupied with staring that he didn’t notice Bayley and Becky glance at each other knowingly. Bayley giggled softly and the two she-wolves went off down the bank of the stream to wade in. 

Roman twitched a little, sort of missing the companionable red-furred wolf at his side. He suddenly felt much more vulnerable, and even knowing Finn’s identity didn’t make him feel especially comfortable. The black-wolf still had the look of a creature who could do serious damage.

“You should shift.” Finn said as he reached Roman, eyeing his leg critically. “Give your leg a break.”

For a second, Roman wanted to refuse on principle, but he realized Finn was probably right. That, and it would be a bad idea for get on the Alpha’s bad side just because he was feeling contrary. Looking away from Finn, he let his body start to shift, grimacing at the higher than usual pain as his leg went through its painful process.

Finn was staring at him, looking as though he wanted to say more. But instead, the Alpha just walked passed him and waded into the stream. Roman watched him shore, panting a little. Not really sure of what to say, he leaned down and lapped gratefully at the cool water.

Both of them were silent for a while. At first it was awkward, but it soon melted into a comfortable quietness. Roman could tell from glancing at him, that Finn too must have something on his mind. There was a slight far-off look in those intense blue eyes. He supposed being an Alpha came with a lot of stressful things, so it shouldn’t be all that surprising. Not the least bit being a non-pack wolf just hanging out in your territory.

_They came to yours first_. Roman’s brain quickly reminded him, lest he start down that rabbit-hole again.

“How’re you feeling?” Finn asked him suddenly.

Roman looked into the stream, his rippling reflection stared back up at him. For all that their fur was the same color, he certainly felt much less impressive than Finn. “M’fine.”

“You weren’t last night.” Finn said bluntly, his voice having a tinge of ice to it. Roman could hear an underlying anger, and it made him tense. 

“How’d you know?” He asked quietly, not quite raising his eyes from the river. 

“I was there.” Finn said sharply. “I saw how you reacted to that storm. Does this happen every time?”

Roman looked across the river to see Finn’s reflection. He couldn’t quite see the face the other wolf was making, but from his frustration filled voice, Roman could certainly guess.

“Yes.” Roman answered truthfully, not knowing what else to say. “Sometimes for more than a day.”

He heard Finn take in a sharp inhale of breath. This time, Roman did dare to look up at the Alpha. Finn’s ears were back, and he looked upset and angry. But his body language didn’t seem to be threatening toward Roman. 

“Y’can’t live like this, Roman.” Finn growled, walking toward him. “How much longer do you think you can survive like this? What happens if you can’t move for a week or more?”

“It happens.” Roman said, with a shrug of his shoulders. He really had no idea why Finn was getting so worked up, it was a bit annoying. “I take care of myself.”

“Clearly.” Finn said bitingly, obviously unconvinced. “You’ve let it go on too far. Just for pride’s sake as well, when there’s a town not a few miles away.”

Roman raised his chin, offended at the idea that he had suffered on purpose. What did Finn expect him to do? Go begging humans for help because of his injury? He was still a wolf, and he wasn’t about to give that up to go hide among humans. Call it pride, but it was still better than giving up who he was completely.

“And you’ll come with us the next time we go to town.” Finn’s tone brokered no argument. 

“I’m not going.” Roman bit out fiercely. The fear came back, and he considered that maybe this was how Finn planned to get rid of him. Dump him with the humans and take over his land. 

“You will, and thats final.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, cliff-hangers are the worst, aren't they??
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	27. PART II:  On The Ocean | Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finn considered all of the things he could say to Roman. How he didn’t deserve to live in constant pain, how he should have been helped so long ago, how they all just wanted him to be happy and comfortable. But he didn't think that Roman would even believe him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim no responsibility for any hearts broken or tears shed after this chapter.

017\. Brown 

 

_ “You can’t tell me what to do, Finn.” Sami sounded exasperated and more than a little annoyed. The sun was setting behind Sami, highlighting the tips of his striking red coat. He looked alarmed, but not intimidated by Finn in the slightest.  _

_ Finn frowned, bristling slightly at the disbelief in his friend’s voice. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have expected this type of resistance. Despite Hunter’s pack being in shambles, Sami was determined to stay and tough out the storm. Such was his devotion to that brute, Kevin, that he would put himself at risk. _

_ Ever Since Finn had arrived with Karl and Luke they had watched with a sort of morbid fascination as Hunter’s pack cannibalized itself. Young wolves jockeyed for the rarely present Alpha’s favor, sometimes attempting short coups of their own. The current guardian of the Alpha’s power was a weasel of a wolf named Seth. He’d tried to size Finn up as soon as Hunter had invited him, but Finn had put a stop to that quickly.  _

_Finn wanted no part of the games here though. There wasn’t enough at stake, there was too much mess to clean-up. Instead, he went around passing the word that he would be moving on and heading his own pack. His exploits as leader of the notorious Club had made him an attractive leader for many._

_ Of all those who had pledged to follow him though, there was one wolf who he could not sway. _

_ Sami had been a fast friend, one of the few genuine souls in this hellhole. Despite his strength and cunning, he didn’t seem to want a position of power. Instead, he focused on staying at the side of a brutish nightmare of a wolf called Kevin. Just as much as a weasel as Seth, but with more of a bully bite. What Finn learned was that Sami’s devotion was returned by Kevin, but in the most sadistic way. _

_ He had obsession with keeping Sami close, while pushing him away and making him feel worthless. Finn had witnessed Kevin shove Sami away from a meal, just to keep it out of reach and make him wait. Refuse to let Sami sleep with other pack members, but then push him away at night.  _

_ The worst were the faux mating scars on Sami’s neck. _

_The vicious scars stood out most when Sami was in wolf form. Contrasting against the fluffiness of his red-pelt. A mating scar might be in one place, but Kevin, the creep, had decided that once wasn’t enough. He had given Sami the scars in a circle around his neck, like he was a dog with a collar. He seemed to take a sick pleasure in adding to the design, not caring if he ripped through scar tissue to do so._

_ But Sami let him, because there were times when Kevin would be kind and comforting to him. Finn didn’t understand it. Sami was strong, an excellent hunter, incredibly smart and so kindhearted. How he had come to be in such an abusive cycle with Kevin was a complete mystery to Finn. _

_ What Finn did know, was that he needed to get Sami away. It terrified Finn that eventually Kevin would go too far and it would kill Sami, and none of these selfish idiots would even notice. _

_He looked hard into Sami’s brown eyes, the tension beginning to steadily mount. He looked at Sami’s neck, even in the setting sun he could see the scars around the thick fur. He thought of Kevin slashing into Sami’s neck too deeply, and then..._

_ No, he couldn’t allow that tot happen. As an Alpha, it was his duty to protect. “It wasn’t a request, Sami. You’re coming with us.” _

_ Sami looked affronted, and his ears flattened back. His soft eyes looked almost apologetic. “Finn, you know I can’t leave Kevin. He needs me.” _

_ He needs a good thrashing is what he needs. Finn thought to himself. “If you stay, he’ll kill you, Sami. He’ll keep going and he won’t stop.” _

_ Sami tilted his head, as though considering it. But then he looked to the side, refusing to meet Finn’s eyes. “I can handle it,” _

_ “Maybe you could.” Finn said. “But you shouldn’t have to. You could do so much more, Sami. Please, I won’t ask again.” _

_Sami was silent for a few moments, then he turned back to look at Finn. Brown eyes clouded with emotion, but his voice was steady. “I can’t do that to him. I’m sorry.”_

_ Finn’s stomach clenched tightly, but he let out a long breath to settle himself. He had settled all of his disputes as Alpha with violence before. There was no doubt he could do it again. _

_ He growled, low and deep, the hair along his back beginning to rise. He watched as Sami took a small step backward, eyes seeming uncertain, but then the red-furred wolf lowered his muzzle and stared right back. He wasn’t going to try and run, and the thought nearly sent a thrill through Finn’s body. _

_He snarled, baring his teeth as he rounded on Sami, taking in the wolf’s every movement. He was rather confident that even though Sami was quite clever, he didn’t have quite the experience Finn did._

_There was no warning when Finn attacked, even the air seemed to caught off guard to make a sound. Sami met him head-on, ready to take him. They clashed hard, but as they pushed and grabbed with their fangs, it was clear that neither truly wanted to hurt the other. They both were determined to ware the other down and overpower them with their strength alone. Finn could feel Sami pulling back, whenever the other wolf would bite at him. It was easy to tear away and dive back in, going for Sami’s nimble legs._

_The red-furred wolf attempted to knock Finn down with using his larger body, but Finn was far too nimble for him. And Finn was quite used to sparring with the likes of Karl and Luke, larger opponents were normal for him. It was becoming evident that the two of them could go on like this for a while, and Finn was growing frustrating. No doubt Karl, Luke and his new pack members were wondering where their Alpha was._

Enough of this . _ He thought grimly, realizing that this game had gone on far enough. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, knowing what would have to be done. With a low growl, he snapped at Sami’s left front leg, sinking his teeth in and pulling quickly. Sami yipped in surprise, not expecting the sharp bite of pain and stumbled. In a flash, Finn straddled him, his teeth instantly going to Sami’s scarred neck, squeezing tighter with each struggle Sami attempted. _

_ “Stop. Fighting.” Finn snarled through the hold he had on Sami’s neck, pressing down and shaking just enough so that Sami could feel just how close he was to breaking skin. Sami stopped moving, and was quiet, lying beneath Finn on the ground. Desperately, Finn hoped he would give up. In his heart of hearts he would never be able to hurt Sami the way he was threatening now - but it all depended on if Sami didn’t see past the bluff. _

_ It lasted for a few more minutes before Sami finally went limp, tension running from his body. Slowly Finn loosened the grip he had on the red-furred wolf’s neck. Running his long along his teeth he could taste the slightest hint of blood and he felt a coldness settle in him as the adrenaline of the fight began to wear off and reality set in. _

_Sami rolled over beneath him, unable to look at Finn’s eyes, simple lifting his chin to reveal more of his neck. A submission, he had given into Finn as his Alpha._

_Finn licked at Sami’s neck, trying to convey an apology into the acceptance of his submission as best he could. Truly, he knew this would be for the best, but having to do this to Sami had been the last thing he wanted. To break Sami’s trust, even in the name of saving him..._

_ Finn sighed and moved off of Sami, careful not to leave his side just incase he still decided to bolt. But Sami only slowly got to his paws. He kept his head and tail low, still submissive. There was a weight about him that wasn’t there before, and for the first time Finn wondered if he had broken something. All his previous relationships had been with fighters who lived by the law of the fang and claw. Sami was a gentle soul at heart, to lose like this must have shaken him. _

_ But Finn didn’t have time explain himself. There were others waiting, and he was sure that Sami wasn’t in the mood anyway. “Follow me, Sami.” It was said as a command, and Sami easily fell in step behind Finn.  _

_ It wasn’t ideal, but it had worked. Sami might not trust him any longer, Sami might even hate him. But Finn had done his duty as Alpha, and had saved him. It was a sacrifices that he would make again if it mean protecting someone he loved. _

 

\---

 

Finn stared at Roman with wide eyes, his heart stuttering as the familiar words filled with a sense of deja vu. It was so similar, and yet so different. Roman was denying himself out of pride, while Sami’s had been out of naïveté. Neither of them seemed to understand the long term consequences of their actions though.

But.. Finn considered for a moment. With Sami, he had eventually earned his friend’s respect back. And Sami seemed to understand why he had done it. But something had changed between them that evening, something that they could never get back, even as close as they were.

He hesitated to do that same thing with Roman. He was still learning about the strange, enigmatic wolf. The loner who determinedly survived, but hid from them for months, only to break his isolation to save a stranger. If he were to force the issue now, anything he could have with Roman might be lost.

He wanted to learn Roman as more than just another pack mate. But to do that, he needed to make some compromises. Not something he was used to doing. 

“Why don’t you think on it?” Finn finally said easily. “It won’t be for a while anyway.”

Roman narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why are you so adamant about this?”

Finn considered all of the things he could say to Roman. How he didn’t deserve to live in constant pain, how he should have been helped so long ago, how they all just wanted him to be happy and comfortable. But he didn't think that Roman would even believe him.

“I worry about my pack a lot.” Finn said sincerely. “And theres a place for you. If you want it.”

Roman blinked slowly, then simply stared at Finn. All was quiet, only the quiet sounds of the stream flowing by. Roman nodded to Finn, able to accept that. “I’ll consider it.”

Finn’s heart swelled, and his body filled with relief. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn's got quite a history of making questionable decisions.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	28. PART II:  On The Ocean | Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He wasn’t pack though, not yet. Maybe never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 hits?! I didn't even get to make a party like its 1999 reference!! Its literally one of my favorite things to say.
> 
> I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Everyone is very relieved that Sami is away from Kevin, and so am I. As much as I am tempted, I don't think our dear friend will get a chance to appear and explain his actions. We'll save that for a spin-off.
> 
> Heres a nice chapter to make you feel all warm and goo-y inside!

007\. Days

 

It was slightly overcast as Roman found himself sitting alone in front of his patch of garden, frowning a little at the soil. He didn’t have much, part of the reason he had been forced to start trading random items in his home with Bayley. It was frustrating, because he wasn’t much of a gardener. Anything he had learned was from the old human who used to own this place, and since then everything had been guess-work and prayer.

In all honesty he was feeling a little lost. Not just in his gardening, but in life. It had been a few days ago when Finn had asked him to join his pack. Roman hadn’t told anyone about it, not even Sami or AJ. He had become close to them, and he knew they would both be excited about the possibility. Sami already acted like he was part of the pack anyway. 

But still, he had been on his own for so long that the thought of joining a pack was nerve-wracking to him. Everyone he had met so far had been very nice (Baron being the exception), but he worried they were just being polite because he was a visitor. They might resent him if he actually joined their pack and started using their resources. What could he possibly offer in return? He couldn’t hunt, he couldn’t fight, he couldn’t even really garden in the true sense of the word.

Roman sighed and tipped his face back to look up at the gray sky. Things had gotten so complex. When he had been injured, he was sure he would spend the rest of his life in solitude. He had not prepared for this.

“Roman!”

Roman looked over his shoulder to see a familiar red-furred wolf trotting in his direction. His lips twitched, wanting to smile as Sami made his way over. The Pack had been incredibly busy, finally finishing the cabins and preparing to have humans come and install some basic equipment. According to Sami, Finn had set the whole thing up. Finn had “connections” - whatever that meant.

“Sorry we’ve been so busy lately.” Sami came to stop at his side, ducking in and nuzzling his shoulder quickly. “But you probably needed to break from all of us hovering, eh?”

Roman nodded a little, this time one side of his mouth lifting in a slight half-smile. He appreciated what they were trying to do, but having so many of them around had become sort of overwhelming. Sami and Bayley had stopped staying by so often. AJ had reluctantly moved out, Karl or Luke often coming to fetch him after evening meal. 

“Finn wanted me to ask you to ours for evening meal. We’re kind of having a mini-celebration for finishing up the Pack cabins. Nothing fancy, just a group meal, maybe some good old-fashioned howling at the moon.” Sami looked excited and his tail was wagging nearly a mile a minute. “Everyone would really like it if you came.”

Roman cocked his head, holding his tongue from saying something about that. He hadn’t even met half of the pack, so he doubted that ‘everyone’ was so thrilled about his presence. That, and he had never taken a meal on the pack’s land before. Sure he had eaten part of their kill, but those were assumed leftovers. He would be actively taking part in a pack meal. 

He wasn’t pack though, not yet. Maybe never.

“Pleaase, Roman.” Sami’ pleaded. 

Roman looked at Sami’s impossibly wide brown eyes.Sami was the master of the puppy face, and Roman had long ago admitted that he was powerless against it. With a heavy sigh, Roman nodded.

“I’ll go.” He confirmed, shaking his head as Sami’s eyes lit up again. He moved to stand frowned a little, his leg was feeling weaker lately, despite his otherwise improved health. “Or maybe not.”

Sami frowned and sniffed at his leg, before looking back up at Roman. “You can lean on me if you need to.”

“It’s not that.” Roman shook his head, running his hand over his leg soothingly. “I’ve been shifting more. More than I used to anyway.”

“You can still lean on me.” Sami answered immediately. “We’ll just take our time, theres no rush.”

Roman hesitating for only a moment before leaning on Sami to push himself up. His leg throbbed a little in protest, but Sami kept to close to him, making sure they were touching at all times just in case Roman fell. Roman brushed a hand through Sami’s neck fur in a silent ‘thank you’.

Slowly, the two began their trip to the pack’s common area. They took the grass way that bypassed the forested area of pack land to avoid having to go over roots or fallen branches. It took a little longer, but it was easier on Roman’s leg that way.

By time they had reached their destination it had started to get darker, nightfall inching closer. In the distance, Roman could see the three handsome cabins and though he couldn’t see the fire yet, he could see the residual glow from where it was in front of the cabins.

As they rounded the cabins, the scene in front of them was busy. Roman guessed that nearly the whole pack was there, gathered around a nice sized fire. There were a spare few logs around for some to sit, but most had made themselves comfortable on the ground in either wolf or human form. They were already eating and conversing, have broken off into their own little groups.

Roman easily recognized Bayley in her wolf form, close together with Becky and two others that Roman didn’t quite recognize. Two vaguely familiar wolves were near their group, but he must not have seen them for a long time. He recognized Kalisto in his wolf form, sitting in the lap of another male, who if he guessed had to be Apollo. They were conversing with another person that Roman didn’t recognize in the slightest.

Finally he spotted the most familiar group all huddled together. Karl, Luke and AJ were both in wolf form with the smallest of the three squished in the middle. Finn sat next to Karl in his human form, not eating but observing his pack. From where he was, Roman thought he looked content. 

He followed Sami’s lead, unsure of where he fit in the grand scheme of things. Then Finn looked in their direction and perked up, Roman couldn’t quite make out if he was pleased or not that he was there. The Alpha got up and started in their direction, meeting them half-way. Roman could see there was an easy smile on his face.

“Glad you could make it.” Finn sounded genuinely pleased. He looked down at Sami, noticing that Roman was leaning to his side. “Sami, Baron’s down in the valley. Could you take someone and go fetch him? I’ve got Roman.”

Sami slipped away from Roman’s side and Finn quickly took his place, easily slipping an arm around Roman’s waist. Roman’s skin tingled a bit at the full contact, feeling Finn’s body pressed against his own. He couldn’t quite bring himself to push away from the Alpha though, and simply tried not to read too much into it.

“I can go myself, Finn. No need to bother anyone else.” Sami said matter-of-factly. “Besides, you know he’ll get more annoyed if I bring someone else along.”

Finn pursed his lips together for a moment, before sighing. “Go ahead. I’ll send someone to check on you in a bit.”

“Sounds good.” Sami said, with a small smile. He didn’t seem overjoyed at the prospect of having to go, but at least he didn’t seem miserable. “I’ll see you in a bit, Roman. Finn.”

With that he dashed on, and Roman felt a twinge of concern. He heard Finn let out of a little noise next to him, and he saw that the Alpha too was looking in the direction that Sami had gone.

“Will he be alright?” Roman asked lowly, thinking of Sami’s scars. 

Finn looked at him with a strained smile, more of a grimace really. “Sami can handle himself. Baron just... has trouble accepting Sami is much more sociable than he is.”

Roman nodded slowly, though he still had many questions. It sounded like Finn didn’t like the idea of Sami and Baron being alone, but he wasn’t necessarily worried about anything bad happening to the red-wolf. The mystery of who had hurt Sami so bad was still illusive, and it was beginning to look like it wasn’t anyone in this pack.

Finn led him over to Karl, AJ and Luke, who immediately greeted him upon his arrival. Finn helped him sit next to Karl, before quickly walking off. AJ squirmed from between the two larger wolves and cuddled up next to Roman’s free side. He placed his head on Roman’s thigh and looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

“You came to see me, I shoulda known you’d give in eventually.” AJ’s tail was wagging. “I’ve had to put up with these two idiots all on my own.”

Roman raised an eyebrow before looking over at the other wolves. Luke rolled his eyes while Karl let out a snicker.

“Roman know we were doin’ him a favor.” Karl said. “Your ass was hangin’ on him like a bad smell. And considerin’ your cleaning habits...”

“I get no damn respect around here, Roman.” AJ said in disgust. “Sayin’ I smell. Be lucky you ain’t been around Karl when he eats gopher.”

“That was one time, AJ, you know there was somethin’ up with it!”

“We did tell you not to eat it.” Luke added, giving the brown wolf a pointed look. “No meal comes that easy.”

“I hadn’t ever hunted gopher before! I didn’t know!”

“Y’were sick the next day, weren’t you?” Finn came up behind Roman, startling the male as he was beginning to relax. Hearing the playful banter between AJ, Karl and Luke had started to have a relaxing effect on him. They never seemed to censor themselves around him, and didn’t try to force him into the conversation.

Finn passed him a cloth filled with small pieces of cooked meat in it. He then settled down behind AJ’s leaning onto the brown’s wolf back comfortably.AJ hummed gently under his breath, shifting to get more comfortable.

“There was a bit of a competition when we were younger to see who could make the stupidest decisions.” Finn sounded bemused. “We were probably far too young to be out on our own like that.”

“It a miracle we made it out alive.” AJ answered back with a slight huff.

The group fell into a comfortable, reflective silence. Roman ate a few pieces or meat, not feeling especially hungry. His body was still getting used to having regular, filling meals every single day. He put the cloth and meat aside, and lifted his had to gently stroke between AJ’s ears. The brown wolf closed his eyes, letting out a pleased little sigh.

Roman took the time to stare around at the rest of the pack, trying to see who he recognized and who he had never seen before. He caught himself staring at two of the pack members sitting close together by the fire. The shorter one was blonde, and the taller one had dark hair - both exceptionally handsome. They were pressed together, feeding each other morsels of the cooked meat, obviously caught up in their own little world. It was fairly obvious they had to be a mated pair, which was highly interesting in itself. 

Roman’s eyes slid over to the couple only about a foot away from them. Both also in human form. However the difference was almost comical as the longer-haired of the two desperately tried to tempt his shorter-haired companion to open his mouth for food. The male with shorter-cropped though was obviously uninterested in romantic overtures and continued eating on his own. Obviously a pre-mated pair that was still trying to work out the kinks.

He wondered about the two couples. Mating pairs were only really distinctive in well established packs. Usually the Alpha mated first, and then the pack could follow suit. Generally, pack was so communal that have a singular mate was something that few wolves did until they were much older. It made the pack bond stronger when physical affection wasn’t limited, and jealousy was practically a non-factor. But both couples, both mated and pre-mated were young, if not younger than Finn and the others as well.

He looked at Finn out of the corner of his eyes, considering the Alpha. He was well past Maturity, but he certainly wasn’t old.Maybe a little older than usual to be starting a fresh new pack, but Roman got the distinct impression that Finn did something else before this venture.As open and welcoming as he was, there was still an air of mystery about Finn that sort of put Roman on edge. 

It was like when he was Finn’s wolf for the first time. Physically, he looked rather harmless. But there was an intensity in his eyes, a sense of foreboding that his just underneath the veneer of calm. It was the same in human form, handsome and unassuming, but an undercurrent of danger that bubbled right at the surface of his aura.

He could read Karl, Luke and AJ like a book. They were fighters, tough and mean when they had to be. Roman knew, because he had been like that as well, before he had been hurt. But they didn’t hide their sense of superior strength, they flaunted it without shame. Finn held back though, under the guise of leadership calm.

It was as alluring as it was terrifying.

Finn seemed to have noticed Roman staring and turned to look athim. Those intense blue eyes caught Roman’s, but there was no challenge there. They held Roman’s gaze, mesmerizing and beautiful. Roman knew he shouldn’t be staring this long into an Alpha’s eyes, but Finn seemed to be drawing him in. He didn’t want to let go,

Finally though, Roman ripped his gaze away and stared out at the fire, his skin feeling warm and not just from the flames. He tried desperately not to think of Finn’s skin, pressed against his earlier. Desperately ignoring those intense, imploring eyes.

 

\---

 

That night, Finn tried to convince him to stay over with the pack, but Roman wasn’t feeling comfortable enough to do that. As much as he enjoyed the night, he needed his space to relax and sort through his thoughts. The Alpha understood, and instead offered to walk him back to his cabin

Roman was in a fair amount of pain by time they got back, leaning heavily on Finn for support. He nearly sighed in relief once they reached the door. Finn opened it for him, and then helped him inside. They found their way in the dark to Roman’s bed and Finn helped lower him down.

Roman groaned a little, letting his leg stretch out, as he felt his body starting to relax. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the tension flow out of his body. He opened his eyes again and his breath caught in his throat. There was just enough moonlight from the open window that he could make out Finn’s face in the darkness. The Alpha was kneeling beside him, one hand near Roman’s head. He was looking at Roman intensely, somewhere between wanting to eat him and wanting to...

Roman swallowed thickly, his heart beating rapidly. There was that magnetism once again, that no matter what his better judgement said, he couldn’t look away. His skin was burning, heart pounding in his ears. He nearly stopped breathing as Finn slowly dipped his head and brushed his lips against Roman’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Roman.” Finn said gently, catching his eyes one more time. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, the Alpha got up and headed out into the night. Leaving Roman, confused, aching and more aroused than he had been in a long time. He bit his lip, raising trembling fingers to touch the spot on his forehead. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he would be getting any rest at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	29. PART II:  On The Ocean | Piledriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You got me into this.” Roman ground out, glaring at the Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting a two-fer-one tonight.
> 
> 1) Because their kind of short.  
> 2) 30 is a nice round number.  
> 3) I'm going to take a wee bit of a break. I've got some extra time and I want to try and get as much writing as I can that way I don't fall behind schedule. 
> 
> I'm not stopping writing! I'm writing more, so that next week I can back to a regular schedule even if there are days when I can't write.
> 
> Please enjoy!

097\. Writer’s Choice - ‘Piledriver’

 

Roman shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he watched the proceedings going on before him. There were quite a few humans milling around the cabins on the pack’s land, bringing in equipment, boxes and other assorted things that Roman didn’t recognize. He was a good distance away, trying to remain inconspicuous lest anyone notice or even recognize him. He didn’t go into town often, and when he did it was often a quick in and out operation.

Finn had asked him to come by, though as per usual the Alpha phrased it more as an order than a request. Finn seemed to have trouble with the whole ‘asking’ part of things, even when he was trying to be friendly. Roman supposed that it made for a strong leader, but it wasn’t too great in the ‘making friends’ department. Roman might have even found it amusing if he thought that Finn wouldn’t push the issue.

The Alpha was down among the humans, Sasha and Luke were with him as well. The rest of the pack had been sent off to another part of pack land, no need to have so much going on at once. Also to make sure the humans couldn’t quite gather information on how big the pack was. The interaction between wolves and humans existed in a delicate balance. In most places it was friendly, and generally beneficial. But there were always humans and wolves who were looking to make trouble.

Whatever it was that Finn did before he was Alpha of this pack must have been important, or at least led him to interesting places. Maybe Sami would know more about it, because he sure as hell wasn’t asking Finn.

Roman winced as the muscles in his leg tightened painfully. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, and he knew he should probably sit down. All of the traveling back and forth was really beginning to take its toll on his leg. While he had put on weight, and felt like his coat had gotten healthier. His leg seemed to be getting worse with the more activity he did.

Realizing he was running a pretty strong chance of his leg going dead and collapsing, he eased himself down onto the grass. He didn’t even really know why Finn needed him to be here, but he could wait it out for a little longer.

Eventually, he saw a taller human start speaking with Finn. Suddenly, the two of them turned and gestured in his direction and dread filled Roman’s stomach. He sat, rigid and tense, knowing he wouldn’t be able to leave in time without them seeing him. Instead he watched as they got closer, before finally struggling up to his feet again.

He was beginning to regret his refusal to use his cane, as tried to keep his balance. Eventually the two of them reached Roman, and he could truly see how much taller the man was than both Finn and himself. He was bald, wearing all black despite the heat of the summer and easily in his fifties. Unlike most humans, he didn’t seem uncomfortable around either of them and it seemed obvious that Finn definitely had some sort of rapport with him.

“Roman.” Finn greeted with a nod. He gestured towards the taller man. “I’d like you to meet Dr. Glenn Jacobs.”

“Kane.” The man spoke up abruptly, casting a look at Finn. “Call me, Kane.”

Finn looked back to Roman and nodded. “Kane, this is Roman.”

Roman looked up at the man, trying to keep his expression neutral. But the title ‘Doctor’ was sending off alarm bells in his head. He couldn’t get defensive yet though, even if he had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on.

“He’s the Doctor I told you about. I asked him to take a look at your leg. Since he was here anyway.” Finn said smoothly, catching Roman’s eye, almost challenging him to argue. 

_You complete asshole_.. Roman thought, jaw clenched tightly. He wanted to growl, but he supposed it would be rude in human company. He started to open his mouth to protest when the doctor, Kane, simply squatted down with a grunt and eyed his leg critically.

“Unless you were attacked by a dog. I’m guessing another wolf got you.” Kane said matter-of-factly.

“It wasn’t anyone from this pack.” Finn added immediately. 

Kane nodded in acknowledgement of his words before looking up at Roman. “Sit down. Any time you put pressure on it, you make it worse.”

Roman nearly gaped, and he was on the verge of just walking away. Suddenly though, Finn was at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the Alpha, and saw that his eyes were full of concern. He wasn’t doing this to be cruel, he truly wanted to help Roman. And he hadn’t made Roman go to town either. He supposed that was some compromise, the least he could do was follow along for a bit.

Trying to hide his discomfort, Roman settled back down on the grass, stretching out his leg. Finn kneeled next to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder and leaning in close.

Kane immediately began to inspect Roman’s injuries, shooting him a stern look when he flinched away from the touch. It was only Finn’s presence that kept him in place, and his heart raced wildly as the stranger examined his scars.

“I won’t be able to tell without an x-ray.” Kane said, running his fingers over the scars and down the front of Roman’s leg. “But I’m guessing the bone healed. But it was never set, so it healed improperly. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were shards of bone, and its a miracle this thing still works.”

Roman sucked in a deep breath at the implication of what that meant. Once or twice it had crossed his mind that losing the leg might have worked out better than having to drag around his injured one.

“Let me walk you through a scenario,” Kane said. “You get attacked, mauled even. Someone seriously wanted to take your whole leg off. You find the nearest human town, a kind stranger takes you in, you let it heal a bit before leaving off into the wilderness without getting any medical treatment. That sound about right?”

Roman bristled, this time he did let out a low growl under his breath. If the doctor thought it was weird, he certainly didn’t react to it. He didn’t like anyone telegraphing his story so easily, making it sound so mundane and inevitable. He had managed to survive despite the odds, and the implication that he did the wrong this rubbed him the wrong way.

Kane looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. “Mick should’ve brought you to me. It was stupid to let you come out here. I didn’t think you’d still be alive.”

Roman’s blood nearly ran cold, and he could feel his hear rate picking up. This man knew about Mick Foley, the guy who had taken him in and helped him out. It was Mick who had let him heal at his home in town, and Mick who had given him the cabin to stay in. He wasn’t aware than anyone else had even known about that.

“You’ve got two options.” Kane continued. “I can try and fix it here. Bring my supplies down. Break the leg, reset it and bandage you up. It’ll be painful, theres the risk of infection and you won’t get a cast so you risk it healing wrong again.”

Roman blinked as he tried to process the words and what they could mean. He got the gist of it though, doing anything out in the woods would be a Bad Idea, and he sort of agreed. Not that he was on board with the whole fixing his leg option just yet. 

“Or you come to my clinic in town. We take x-rays, numb you, reset the leg and whatever else needs to go in there. Pins, or screws maybe. You get a cast and then you come back and rest up.”

Roman wasn’t sure what an x-ray was, and the idea of pins and screws just seemed like a Bad Idea as well. He looked at Finn almost helplessly, trying to communicate his discomfort and confusion. Finn simply looked back at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

“You got me into this.” Roman ground out, glaring at the Alpha.

“I only want to help you.” Finn didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. “I think you should go to town.”

Roman let out a long sigh, his fingers gripping the grass tightly, nearly digging into the soil. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go. But at the same time, things had changed so much lately that it seemed like resisting this would be a moot point. What else were his plans? Living in his shack and making trips back and forth to the pack’s land. He would have to give up after a while, his leg would never sustain that type of activity. But did he want to give up the relationships he had managed to give up?

As much as he complained about Sami and AJ and Bayley, and everyone who came to him. They were welcoming, caring and warm wolves. They didn’t treat him like an outsider or even a visitor, they acted like he belonged there. Even though he felt like he had nothing to contribute, that didn’t seem to matter. At first he had been suspicious, but everyone seemed determined to prove him wrong.

He looked at Finn, those intense blue eyes imploring and hoping. He had once determined that his life was in Finn’s hands. That this Alpha was the one who would decide his fate. Back then, he was sure that Finn was going to turn on him for his pack’s gain. But the Alpha had turned everything on its head, showing Roman a level of respect and attentiveness that he would have never expected.

“I don’t want to go alone.” Roman finally said, looking away, out into the distance. “But I’ll go.”

Finn let out a pleased sound and wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders, bumping his nose gently against Roman’s cheek. The bigger wolf blushed a little at the easy affection he was being shown in front of the human doctor. But Finn didn’t seem to care in the slightest, and it helped distract Roman his body’s intense trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind of bad that I keep calling Mick Foley old. I mean IN COMPARISON to me...
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	30. PART II:  On The Ocean | Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He didn’t phrase it as a question, it was easier to accept the answer that way. He waited, trying to seem nonchalant. The logical part of his brain told him this was all in his head. Any answer Seth gave would be of Roman’s own creation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where we'll take our hiatus. 
> 
> You'll just have to guess and wonder about what comes next. XD.

042\. Triangle

 

Roman knew it was a dream as soon as his eyes opened. A dream of a memory, more specifically. The area he found himself in was heavily shaded, with lush green bushes and trees. A small waterfall rushed over a cliff into a rocky pool of water. He was sitting on one of those rocks, feet dangling into the cool water, hands on either side of himself as he relaxed. 

It was disconcerting to wake up in this time, in this place - but his body was in such a state of peace he couldn’t quite get worked up over it. He watched, kicking his feet lightly, as a head suddenly emerged from beneath the water. The shaggy brown hair was instantly familiar, and Roman’s stomach clenched tightly.

Dean shook his hair out, sending water droplets flying. The other male drew a hand through is hair, slicking it back and then grinning over at Roman. Almost immediately, another figure emerged from the water - just as familiar and just as gut-clenchingly painful. 

“You gave up pretty quick.” Seth smirked at Dean, pushing his dripping black hair out of his eyes. 

“Didn’t want Roman to start worrying.” Dean shrugged. “Y’know, since he won’t come in and hang out.”

“Its not hot enough for me to want to get that wet.” Roman heard himself commenting, trying not to wince. It was partially true enough. The other part was that Dean and Seth usually ended up teaming up to throw him into the water and his ego couldn’t quite handle the beating right at the moment. Besides, one of them should stay on the lookout anyway.

“Roo-maan.” Dean pouted a little. “You’re no fun! When’s the next time we’re gonna be able to hang out at a waterfall!”

“I prefer the beach.” Roman shrugged, smiling a little as Dean scowled.

Seth ducked down into the water and waded over to Roman through the water. It always amazed Roman how graceful the other male could be no matter what he was doing. Roman wasn’t much of a swimmer, and he didn’t consider himself that much of a runner. He was all power and strength, using his force to bring down prey or take out enemies. Seth was control and grace - it could be just as deadly as it was beautiful.

The black-haired man squeezed himself between Roman’s knees, resting his arms on Roman’s thighs. He smiled up at Roman coyly. It was a struggle for Roman to separate this Seth from the last time he had seen him, actively trying to kill Roman. Looking into those honey brown eyes though, Roman couldn’t see anything but happiness and love.

_How did it go so wrong_? Roman shivered, closing his eyes against the intrusive thought. He had done his best to distance himself from his past and the actual attack. It had never crossed his mind to try and figure out why Seth had done what he had done.

“You okay, Ro?” Seth sounded genuinely concerned.

Roman opened his eyes, looking down at him and nodded slightly. He could feel the beginning of the formation of tears in his eyes. He desperately tried to blink away the burning sensation before they could start welling up. “Y-yeah. Just thinking.”

“Aww, Ro. You leave the heavy lifting to me.” Seth patted his thigh gently. “You know how frustrated you can get when you overthink things.”

Roman scoffed, looking past Seth to see Dean flailing in the water. He seemed to be trying to get something, most likely a gross animal he could shove in both of their faces and then dare them to eat.

“Hey, look at me.” Seth put a hand on Roman’s cheek, drawing his attention away from Dean. “If you need something, you gotta tell me. You would, right?”

This was different then how the memory should have gone. If he remembered correctly, he rolled his eyes and shoved Seth back into the water before sliding in himself. Then the three of them splashed around for a while and he inevitably got thrown in by both of his companions.

“I would.” Roman finally settled on. Then he took a deep breath. “And you’d tell me if you needed anything.”

He didn’t phrase it as a question, it was easier to accept the answer that way. He waited, trying to seem nonchalant. The logical part of his brain told him this was all in his head. Any answer Seth gave would be of Roman’s own creation.

Seth tilted his head, looking at him curiously. He trailed his hand down Roman’s cheek, to his chest, stopping over his heart. They held each other’s eyes for a long time, before Seth finally rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist. 

“You’d be the first to know, trust me.” He smirked and gestured with his head in Dean’s direction. “C’mon, big guy, the heat’s getting to your head.”

Before Roman could protest, Seth tugged him into the water. He sputtered, kicking his way up for air, glaring at the laughing smaller male. He didn’t get a chance to retaliate as he felt Dean tackle him from behind and he barely managed to stay on his feet. They played like that for a while, any lingering tension Roman had faded away as the memory-dream resumed its natural course.

As he was be thrown into the water by the combined strength of his brothers, it occurred to him that the water was practically frigid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows. Maybe one day Seth will be able to explain himself. But considering that we're still waiting for that apology on the show ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	31. PART II:  On The Ocean | Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“To be fair,” He said lowly. “I wouldn’t be comfortable with this either way.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back from hiatus!! 
> 
> I got some things I wanted to get done, done. And we're ready to get back on track.

031\. Sunrise

 

Roman shivered in the dark of the early morning, though it had nothing to do with the temperature. Midsummer meant that nights and early mornings were just as warm as when the sun was high in the sky. No, it was a deep fear that he was desperately trying to tamp down that ran through his body.

He had somehow let Finn convince him to go and see some human about his leg. He, Roman, was letting some strange Alpha take him into town and let a human do moon-only-knows to him. Roman knew he was either desperate or crazy and he wasn’t quite sure which he was leaning towards. This whole thing could be a set-up to just kick him off his land, yet here he was, ready to follow along passively like a pup who’d just come out of the womb.

He glared over at where Finn was speaking quietly with Karl and Luke. The rest of the pack was most likely still asleep, and Roman was a little annoyed that he wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Bailey or Sami. If he was going to go be disposed of, he would have at least liked to have said goodbye to those two. Most likely they were being kept out the loop, no doubt told that Roman had decided to move on by himself.

Those dark thoughts continued even as he saw Finn moving towards him. In the darkness, Roman was really only to make out Finn’s blue eyes, the black fur blending in with the lightness sky. Roman supposed that they must both look like ghosts in the dark, though his brown eyes were surely nowhere near as striking.

“Are you ready to go?” Finn’s voice was hushed, as though he might disturb the quiet somber of the dark. “I know its quite early, but..”

“I’m fine.” Roman bit out, keeping his voice low. He took a deep breath, trying to rein himself in. His body felt so tense in this moment, he honestly wasn’t sure how far he would make it.

Finn seemed nonplussed as usual by Roman’s behavior. The consummate Alpha even when tension was high. “We’ll be able to take it slow and take breaks.”

Roman grunted in acknowledgement, feeling almost appreciative of Finn’s thoughtfulness. However the fact that he might end up dead on the side of the road put a damper on his enthusiasm for the trip.

“Lets head out, then.” Finn said and began to walk, Roman following after him.

They traveled in silence, Roman vaguely knowing where they were going. He took a different path from his own shack to the human town. It was a relatively smooth path, and it took a lot of time, but it suited his own abilities well. He rather hoped that Finn had taken into consideration how much strain certain terrain might put on his leg. So far, their journey mostly contained grass, not a hill or valley to be felt underfoot yet.

As the sun began to bleed into the sky, Roman began to wonder how long they had traveled. His leg was starting to ache in that familiar way that let him know he had been putting weight on it for far too long. However, he had no desire to tell Finn he needed to stop. The black wolf ahead of him was already going at a slow pace, and the last thing he needed to do was show Finn just how vulnerable he was. Maybe if he kept up, Finn would have second thoughts about killing him and just send him on his way. He didn’t want to give the Alpha any excuse for why he should be ‘put out of his misery’.

He was starting to fall behind, his limp becoming more pronounced as they continued on. He took in a deep breath which each alternate step, trying to calm himself down. He nearly collapsed in relief when Finn suddenly stopped up ahead, seeming to scent the air.

Roman trembled as he tried to keep from falling in a heap, and he watched as Finn looked from side to side and then turned around. The Alpha wolf glanced at him for a moment and then seemed to look far behind him. A sense of déjà vu and dread poured through Roman’s blood as he remembered the look Dean had given him right before Seth attacked.

He braced himself, waiting for a blow to come.

It never did, only a familiar cry in the distance. “Roman! FINN! The heck ya’ll think your going?!”

Roman’s head whipped around and he gaped as he saw the chestnut-furred wolf running towards him. AJ’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and he barely slowed down in time to avoid hitting Roman square-on. The wolf was panting heavily, but still managing to glare at them with the utmost annoyance.

“Ya’ll are rude as heck, you know!” AJ practically yelled, still panting. “Can’ya imagine when I woke up and Karl told me you’d taken off already? Hell, Finn, what gives?”

Finn didn’t look nearly as surprised as Roman did upon seeing AJ. “There was no need for all of us to come. I wanted to make sure Roman was comfortable.”

“And ya think hes most comfortable around _you_?” AJ’s voice was colored with disbelief. He looked over and gave Roman a sympathetic look. “Forgive Finn. He’s pretty but he ain’t smart as he thinks.”

Finn growled, though it was more out of frustration than real anger. At that point Roman could no longer fight the pain and he sat down heavily, breathing out a long sigh of relief. He eyed both Finn and AJ who were looking at each other challengingly.

“To be fair,” He said lowly. “I wouldn’t be comfortable with this either way.”

Finn and AJ both looked at him at the same time. Finn looked a little alarm, while AJ just looked amused. The brown wolf wagged his tail, the tension draining away from the scene immediately.

“Exactly,” AJ said. “Truth is, he just wanted to have you all to his sweet little self.”

Roman glanced over at Finn and the Alpha looked affronted at the suggestion, though he noticeably didn’t protest it. Roman rolled his eyes, figuring that even if he wasn’t comfortable he would at least be entertained. Besides, the chances of Finn pushing him into the path of an oncoming car had just decreased slightly. He was sure AJ might at least convince Finn it would be fun to chase Roman off instead of just killing him outright.

“Do you mind if AJ comes along, Roman?” Finn finally asked.

“Of course he doesn’t mind, why would he mind?!” AJ exclaimed. “You don’t mind right?”

AJ was doing a piss-poor attempt at the puppy eyes that Sami and Bayley had perfected. Really he looked frightening more than anything, but Roman could appreciate the effort. And at the end of the day, he knew the outcome would be the outcome and he wasn’t smart enough to figure out the variables of what would benefit him the best.

“I don’t mind.” Roman confirmed. “I don’t move very fast.”

“Nah, Finn just moves like hes bein’ chased by ghosts.” AJ said smoothly. “I’ve got your back, Roman.”

Finn glanced between Roman and AJ seemingly admitting defeat. Finally his blue eyes settled on Roman. “Do you need to take a break?”

Roman took a deep breath, considering. Sure, he could sit here for however much longer and delay the inevitable, but it seemed like a moot point. His leg was going to hurt no matter how many breaks or how long they were and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Trying not to show the struggle, Roman slowly stood. He nodded at Finn to continue on, ready to follow after. Finn studied him for a moment before nodding and starting off again. Roman fell in behind him, unable to do much about the limp at this point. AJ fell in next to him, determined to stay at Roman’s side.

The three of them traveled in relative silence, bar a few remarks from AJ. He heard the brown wolf yawn a few times, and he wondered just how long AJ had stayed awake waiting to see when Finn would leave. Roman had a hard time believing that he was worth losing any sleep over.

They finally came to a rugged road that Roman vaguely remembered traveling down before. He had been staggering and bleeding out at the time, so he wasn’t sure if this was the exact part he had traveled on. But he recognized that it must be the road that led into the small human town.

It was small town by all accounts, and Roman had seen other human settlements before. There was one main street that housed all the storefronts and beyond that it was all residential. Perhaps if there had been more humans awake it would have been odd to see three wolves wandering through, but the only one around to take any sort of notice was a storefront owner going inside the Bakery. He glanced over at them, looking slight surprised but perhaps far too tired to make a big deal out of it. No doubt he was used to the wolves that came through every once in awhile.

Finn led them down the street until they got the end and then turned a corner. In an odd, tucked away place was a residential looking building. It was full brick, with stairs and a plain white door. The only really outstanding thing about it was the plague underneath the left window. It read ‘Dr. Glenn Jacobs, MD.’.

Roman swallowed thickly, looking up at the unassuming place. He could feel his heart beating wildly, so loud that he was sure AJ and Finn must here it took. He felt AJ press against him, trying to offer some comfort. Finn turned to look at him, blue eyes calm and sincere.

“If at any point you don’t want to do this, say the word and we’ll end it.” Finn said with conviction. “I promise you that.”

Roman looked into Finn’s eyes, needing to see the sincerity and the truth in them. He searched for any sign of treachery, anything that might present a seedling of doubt. But Finn’s eyes were steady and unwavering, he meant every word of what he had said. And there was AJ beside him, a strong and unyielding presence.

They had brought him this far, Roman could trust them to take him a little bit further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	32. PART II:  On The Ocean | Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“H-how long?” Roman’s voice was still rough, but at least his mouth didn’t feel like gravel._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“About a day.” Finn moved to sit back down on the chair next to the bed, but he kept a hand on Roman’s arm. “You gave us a bit of a scare.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get this one out a little early because I have things to do tonight. 
> 
> My short break is over unfortunately :/ 
> 
> But at least I have this fic to look forward too at any rate.

037\. Sound

 

There was a strange humming in Roman’s ears, too constant and far away to be some sort of insect. As his body slowly began to awaken from sleep, there was dull pain in his left leg. His head felt heavier than usual, and his thoughts felt clouded and jumbled. He would have freaked out if he had the energy, instead he just lay still as possible, trying to get his bearings and remember when he was.

Town. Clinic. Kane. The three words came to him and he frowned, sorting through the pieces in his mind until they began to make sense. Slowly, he opened his heavy, sleep laden eyes. The room he was in was fairly dark, though there was light coming in from around the curtain. The room had plain, dark walls and not much else as far as he could see.

His vision was still slightly blurred though, and he tried to blink his eyes quickly to get rid of the obstruction. Eventually, he turned his head to the side and saw a chair next to the bed he was lying on. Finn’s familiar figure was sitting slumped on the chair, head lolling the left side, snuggled against his shoulder. His arms were crossed over his chest, almost like he was trying to be intimidating while sleeping.

Roman was...pleased that Finn had stayed. So much could have gone wrong, and up until the end, a small traitorous voice in the back of his head had told him the whole thing was a trap. But Finn’s determination, AJ’s insistence in coming along and Sami’s disappointment at not being able to join them had put him at ease. None of them would be *that* concerned if they were just going to dump him and forget about him.

He turned his head again to look up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. He still had his leg, which he supposed what a plus. Kane had told his that if the damage was worse than the x-rays showed, he might just go ahead and amputate it. At the time, it hadn’t sounded like such a bad idea, considering the pain Roman had been in from taking the long journey into town. But he still had the leg, and he wondered what the doctor had done to it.

He let out a deep sigh, eyes beginning to drift closed before he heard a movement beside him.

He looked over slowly, and saw Finn rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of the a gray hooded sweater shirt that Roman was just noticing. The Alpha let out a surprisingly adorable yawn, before looking at Roman. A slow smile spread across his face at seeing that Roman was awake.

“There you are.” Finn’s voice was warm and pleased. “How’d’you feel?”

Roman opened his mouth to speak and realized how dry his mouth was. He coughed a little, before he croaked out. “M’okay. Tired.”

“I think thats to be expected.” Finn said. The short-haired male got up from his seat and moved around the bed, out of Roman’s field of vision. He came back carrying a cup and a water bottle. “Kane said you’d need water. Hold on, let me help.”

Roman grunted as Finn sat on the edge of the bed, and lifted his head just enough so that he could drink from the cup without spilling all over himself. It was only while Finn’s was holding him that he realized just how helpless he felt. His limbs felt heavy and his body just felt exhausted. Considering Roman was pretty sure he had done nothing but sleep for days, it was fairly frustrating.

“Thats better.” Finn said, easing his head back down onto the pillow.

“H-how long?” Roman’s voice was still rough, but at least his mouth didn’t feel like gravel.

“About a day.” Finn moved to sit back down on the chair next to the bed, but he kept a hand on Roman’s arm. “You gave us a bit of a scare.”

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise. The last thing he remembered was being extremely anxious and then getting a needle. “I did?”

Finn’s mouth quirked a slightly lopsided smirk. “Apparently you were determined to fight the anesthesia. You seemed fairly determined to wake up in the middle of surgery.”

Roman’s eyes widened, and he tried to think back on if he remembered even the slightest bit of that. But there was nothing, as far as he was aware he was asleep the entire time. It seemed like almost waking up when his leg was cut open would have been something he remembered.

  
“He put you under pretty fast again.” Finn assured him, squeezing his arm. “After that, everything went smoothly.”

Roman nodded, and closed his eyes, relieved. Finn didn’t seem worried, so he figured everything had gone as planned. He sighed as he felt Finn’s gently stroking his arm, feeling his body relax from the comforting touch.

“Wheres AJ?” He mumbled, not quite wanting to drift off back to sleep quite yet.

“Sleeping on the other side of the bed.” Finn answered. “I almost sent him back. He got upset when you started to wake up.”

Roman frowned, not quite able to imagine AJ getting that upset over him. But he supposed the other male had a tendency to over-react sometimes.

“M’still tired.” Roman yawned, barely able to keep his words straight as he felt the call of sleep. He heard Finn chuckle gently.

“Go to sleep then, I’ll be here.”

“Should be with pack...” Roman managed to get out, his voice trailing off near the end.

“I am.” Was the last thing Roman heard before drifting off to sleep.

\---

The next time he woke, it was to bright lights and the movement of others in the room. His body immediately tensed as he tried to focus on what was happening around him. His limbs still felt heavy, and there was a more pronounced pain in his leg than the last time had woken up.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked to his left to find Finn, but the other man was gone. Roman swallowed thickly, alarm bells going off as he tried to rationalize what was happening. _You said you’d be here, you said_... He let out a whimper and closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm his wildly beating heart.

Suddenly he felt hands on his face and his eyes flew open to stare up at whoever was touching him. Finn was looking down at him, blue eyes filled with concern. He stroked Roman’s cheeks gently, trying to calm him.

“Hey, hey, its alright.” Finn said soothingly. “Yer alright, Roman.”

Roman nodded a little, eyes still wide and a little scared. He looked over Finn’s shoulder and could see AJ hovering just behind him. Seeing the other male helped put him more at ease.

Slowly, Finn moved away and then Kane was intruding upon Roman’s personal space. He desperately wanted to crawl back, but his limbs weren’t quite working for him. If the older human saw his reproachful look, he paid absolutely no heed to it. Instead, he just took out a small light and flashed them over Roman’s eyes quickly. He then pressed his fingers to Roman’s neck, before backing up a little.

He didn’t smile, but Roman could tell he was pleased. “Well despite your best attempts at ruining everything, you made it through.”

Roman heard a low growl which he was pretty sure came from AJ. Finn looked somewhat chagrined, as though he was the one who had nearly woken up in the middle of surgery and not Roman.

“You may not have noticed but your leg is in a cast.” Kane continued. He tapped Roman’s leg gently, and it was only then that Roman noticed that his leg was fully encased. “It won’t come off for eight weeks. Then I’ll come and take it off.” This instruction had a hard edge, just daring him to argue.

“Now,,” Kane went on after he was done glaring at Roman. “You’ve got more metal in you than any wolf is supposed to have. A bunch of screws to hold your fracture together. I also had to take out some splintered pieces. Once again, you’re lucky to still have it.”

“Screws?” Roman asked faintly, trying to wrap his head around it. He knew what screws were, there were tons of them in his shack. But to think that they were now in his body?

“Screws.” Kane confirmed. “Now if I’m right. They shouldn’t effect how you shift. Its still going to hurt. But you’ll be able to put weight on it afterwards without causing more damage. Thats after the eight weeks. I don’t want you shifting any time until this cast comes off.”

Roman blinked, thinking about how long eight weeks would be. He was fairly certain he might have gone that long without shifting before anyway. He nodded slowly, though the doctor still seemed suspicious. The tall man turned to Finn and leveled him with a glare.

“Make sure he doesn’t shift until this cast comes off.” He told Finn.

“We’ll make sure he gets all the rest he needs.” Finn assured Kane easily.

“Leave everything to me.” AJ piped up, throwing an arm around Finn’s shoulder and grinning over at Roman. “I’m all about takin’ it easy.”

For a moment, both Roman and Kane had mirrored unimpressed looks. Kane just shook his head and looked back at Roman.

“No getting it wet. No picking at it. Leave it.” Kane said, referring to the cast on Roman’s leg. “Finn has pain medicine for you and all your instructions.” He paused, likely for dramatic effect. “Do. Not. Shift.”

Roman nodded, somewhat taken aback by the doctor’s orders. Kane was intimidating, but even more so when he was giving out these instructions. He was certainly going to follow them now, because he was pretty sure if he did anything his leg might actually fall off. Finn must be used to it though, because he seemed nonplussed about the whole thing, and AJ looked somewhat annoyed.

“Take about an hour more to rest.” Kane said, then turned away to leave the room.

Roman looked after him in confusion before looking at Finn quizzically. “Interesting friend.”

“Oh, hes actually on the good end of the scale.” AJ fell into the chair next to Roman’s bed. “Trust me, Finn knows some messed up people.”

Finn raised an eyebrow and gave AJ a disbelieving look. Roman figured that was because they had to know the same people. Wherever the two of them came from, it seemed like a bad place and the mystery of it was intriguing.

“Rest a bit longer.” Finn said, sitting down at the end of the bed, clear of his cast covered leg. “Kane offered to drop us off back home.”

“Finally. I’m ready to get out this place. Gives me the creeps,” AJ shuddered, folding his arms across his chest. Finn rolled his eyes but didn’t comment.

Roman sighed and closed his eyes again, feeling a little overwhelmed and a little tired. Secretly though, he agreed with AJ. Kane might have done them a favor, but he couldn’t wait to get out of here and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't woken up from anesthesia before. But I have definitely had a particular place numbed with anesthesia and felt pain I wasn't supposed to feel. 
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	33. PART II:  On The Ocean | Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Its so domesticated, right?” AJ sneered good-naturedly. He shot a look over to Finn. “Can’t blame you though. Guess your bones are gettin’ too old to sleep outside, huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support I've been getting is really fantastic! I'm really glad you're all enjoying it and that I'm able to tug at some heartstrings along the way. I keep saying this will end happy, don't I? I promise we'll get there eventually!
> 
> So here we go finishing up Part 2!

090\. Home

Roman grunted as he tried to help Finn and AJ keep him upright as they walked towards the pack’s cabins. Kane hadn’t dropped them off far from the pack’s land, but Roman was still getting used the cast and the combination of medication wasn’t helping. Both Finn and AJ were strong, but trying to deal with Roman’s wobbling and impaired balance was probably getting to them. Quite frankly he was surprised they hadn’t given up and carried him back like fresh-killed prey.

And Roman was certainly feeling like fresh-killed prey by time they neared main pack ground. A few scattered wolves bounded through, but stopped as they saw the three of them slowly making their way over. Roman squinted into the distance to see who he could recognize.

He was fairly certain that he saw Apollo and Kalisto, judging that completely on the size difference of the two standing next to them. A white wolf, and a gray and brown wolf he didn’t recognize stood by as well. Roman could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as they stared and he quickly averted his gaze. He hadn’t thought of how embarrassing it would be for them to see him this way.The cast was just more visual proof of how badly he was messed up.

He only looked up when they stopped in front of one of the pack’s cabins. Finn opened the door and led them inside. Roman looked around in amazement. The cabin was easily twice as big, or bigger than his own little shack. There was a large, open space and then another door near the back that seemed to lead into a separate section of the cabin. There were large windows lining the long sides of the cabin, covered in mis-matched curtains. There was a fire-place in the middle, with a large rug in front of it. Spread all around the perimeter of the cabin were mattresses and blankets, much like the one Roman had in his own cabin. Apparently they had gone the extra mile though, because there were pillows strewn about as well.

He couldn’t seem to keep his mouth closed as he stared in awe. Apparently this is what the humans had done that day he had met Kane. He blinked a few times in shock and looked over at Finn who was look exceptionally pleased.

“T-this is...” He couldn’t quite get out the word amazing, but there was plenty of awe in his voice. The only thing it seemed to be missing was a kitchen and some of the supplies Roman kept around his home.

“Its so domesticated, right?” AJ sneered good-naturedly. He shot a look over to Finn. “Can’t blame you though. Guess your bones are gettin’ too old to sleep outside, huh?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “C’mon.”

He led Roman and AJ across the room to the second door. This one he pushed open and revealed a small hallway. one either side were two doorways, though neither had doors. Each one had a single mattress, blankets and pillows and one large window. They were small spaces, but comfortable and private.

“I don’t want you to be alone while you recover.” Finn said quietly. “But I also know it might be...overwhelming out there. I thought this could be a good compromise?”

AJ snorted next to him, obviously amused at the idea. Roman could see why, from the times he and Finn had talked, compromise didn’t come especially easy to the Alpha. So far, though, he had done alright. Roman peered into one of the rooms, it was small, but clean.

“Does the door lock?” Roman asked carefully, gesturing at the one they had just come through.

Finn shook his head. “You’ll be free to come and go as you please.”

They both knew that Roman wasn’t likely to be going anywhere without help, but that wasn’t the point. As long as Roman knew he had a way out. This didn’t seem like a terrible idea. It wasn’t home, but it was private and clean. Sure he would have to depend on the pack, but he had done that for quite a while. At least if he was here they wouldn’t have to go out of their way to come to him.

“Okay.” Roman agreed with a nod.

AJ and Finn had to maneuver carefully to help Roman lay down on the mattress. It was a small room, and Roman being unable to bend his leg really didn’t help matters. AJ stayed half in and out a room, watching hawk-eyed to make sure Roman was comfortable.

“The Doc said to level your leg.” AJ said, gesturing to one of the pillows.

Roman passed Finn a pillow and sighed as the Alpha placed it underneath his calf. He laid his head back on another pillow and looked over at AJ. The brown-haired man looked both relieved and worried, fingers drumming against the doorway frame. Roman had to guess that he was anxious to get back to Karl and Luke after spending so much time away.

“Thanks.” Roman managed to say, hoping AJ would see it as an invitation to head off while Finn fussed with the curtains.

“You gonna be okay in here?” AJ asked. “You don’t have to stay here.”

Roman shook his head. “I like it.”

“Hmm.” AJ sounded skeptical, but he didn’t add anything else.

Finn finally turned away from the curtains and surveyed Roman. He seemed satisfied and then stepped over Roman to stand in the doorway. He folded his arms over his chest, looking quite serious.

“Sleep, get some rest.” He ordered gently. “I’ll keep everyone from bothering you tonight.”

“You’ve got plenty of fans waitin’ to see you.” AJ added. “M’sure the whole pack is on their way to bust down the door.”

Roman groaned and closed his eyes, not even having considered that they might want to come check on him. He knew Sami and Bayley would most likely want to see him, but pack’s were curious by definition so no doubt he would have other curious onlookers as well.

“And they won’t do so until you’ve rested.” Finn assured him. “I’ll come by later with food and medicine. Get some rest.”

“Don’t hesitate to shout if you need something.” AJ added seriously.

Roman nodded, keeping his eyes closed and just listening as he heard AJ and Finn leave. Once he heard the door to the main room was close, he opened his eyes again. Turning his head, he looked out the small section of window that the visible. The sun was setting, vibrant reds and purples coloring the sky. He was worried, but also excited at what this could mean.

Even if his leg still hurt, from what he understood he would gain his strength back. He would be able to walk long distances, maybe even run and jump like he used to. If that happened, he might be useful to the pack, and the possibility of staying seemed that much more likely. Feeling oddly optimistic for the first time, Roman sighed and nuzzled his cheek into the pillow to get some rest.

 

**END PART 2: ON THE OCEAN**

  _ **“I close my eyes and there's someone beside me.**_  
 _ **Hand in hand we can only speak in tongues.**_  
 _ **She's pulling me along.**_

_**Follow'n down, a trail of crumbs behind me,** _   
_**My head's in her hands,** _   
_**But everything, it still feels wrong.** _   
_**This isn't what I thought,** _   
_**So can I just go home?”** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 has been quite the ride, hasn't it? Roman's got some new friends, maybe even a new lease on life?? I guess we'll find out as we go along...
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	34. Interlude I: Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The fact that he was here to experience all of this instead of Roman always twisted his stomach into knots. This house, this pack, this life should have been Roman’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoold up a minute pardner, before you go chasin' the third part into the sunset we've got some groundwork to lay down.
> 
> I think a lot of you will get quite a kick out of this part actually. Its really been a long time coming quite frankly.

Interlude. 048. Diamond

Dean nearly threw himself out of his bed when he heard the rapid knocking on his door. He stopped just before getting up, hands clenched into the bed sheets. Looking around, he could see from his window that it was daylight, the sun was high in the sky already, but it still seemed earlier than he usually woke up. With a groan, he swung his legs off the bet and shuffled over to the beat up dresser adjacent his window.

“Gimme a second!” He barked out roughly as he tugged on some gray sweatpants. Even having lived here for years, he still hadn’t gotten the hang of ‘pajamas’ and mostly slept nude. But things were a little different in this pack then where he came from, so walking around naked in the house wasn’t exactly acceptable.

Grunting and scrubbing at the sleep in his eyes, Dean went over the door and threw it open, glaring out into the hall. It took him a second of staring at empty space before he looked down.

Two bright-eyed, slightly disheveled looking kids stared up at him, grinning at him. He let out a sigh of relief, just Joshua and Amara, he could deal with them. On the surface Jimmy and Naomi’s pups might seem a little rowdy, but they were generally sweet.

“Alright, you know this is way before Uncle Deano’s wake-up call,” Dean leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow. “What gives?”

Joshua laughed a little at the little moniker. “Y’gotta come downstairs, theres a visitor for you!”

“Dad let him in.” Amara supplied helpfully, not wanting to be outdone. “Do you know him?”

“I dunno anythin’ about him.” Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced towards the steps that led down tot he first floor of the house. Dean had very few connections outside of this pack, so the idea that someone was looking for him immediately set off warning alarms. However, there was no need to get the kids all worried. “Is your Dad down there now?”

“Yes!” Amara answered with Joshua nodded along enthusiastically.

“Well, I better go see him.” Dean said. “Go on, tell your Dad I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Deano!” Joshua grinned and they both bounded down the stairs together.

Dean shook his head in wonder before turning back to his room. He scooped up a t-shirt that was lying half beneath his bed and slipped it on, trying to work out who in the hell could be looking for him. The only person he really thought might want to come after him... His thoughts darkened and he growled under his breath. There was no way that scumbag would track him here after all these years. That was impossible.

For a long time he had entertained the idea of Seth tracking him down to finish the job. He had reveled in those daydreams because they often ended with him killing the fucker in the most gruesome way possible. Dying in slow painful ways for what he did to Roman, how he destroyed their family.

Dean could feel himself getting angry, and he knew he needed to cool it before he went down. The truth was, no matter how much he wanted it, he was most likely never going to get revenge on Seth. The power-hungry ass had obviously done it to gain some favor in Hunter’s pack, and he was probably their living the highlife and sucking up to anyone he thought he could use.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Dean, it's all in the past._ He reminded himself. He slammed his palms into his temple, willing himself to get his head back into the game. Grinding his teeth together, he shook his head and then rolled his shoulders. _Okay, we’re good_.

He left his small bedroom, closing the door behind him if only to buy himself a few seconds. He headed down the stairs, feeling jittery and nervous as he entered the living room. Jimmy was standing in the middle of the room, looking surprisingly serious. His eyes flickered up to meet Dean’s almost immediately.

“Hey, Dean, before you do anythin-“

He stopped with a gasp as Dean flew down the last few steps and launched himself at the figure sitting on one of the couches. The absolute bastard had done it, he had gone and shown his smug face here. Dean wasn’t even thinking as he and Seth rolled off the couch and he began pounding into the smaller male. He knew this would be much more effective in wolf form but he didn’t care. He just kept going for Seth, wanting to crack open his traitorous skull.

“God, Dean, get off’a him! Come on!”

Dean struggled as he felt Jimmy pulling him from Seth. He was still swinging wildly, even as the other man dragged him half-way across the room. He was breathing heavily, doing his best to squeeze out of the arms keeping him away from his target.

“Lemme go!” He growled out, now yanking at Jimmy’s hands. “I’m gonna kill the bastard! That fucker killed him and hes gonna die!”

  
Seth struggled to his feet, pressing his hands to his face gingerly. The area over his left cheek was already tender and starting to swell, while his bottom lip had been busted open. He glared half-heartedly at Dean. “I haven’t killed anyone!”

“You fucking liar, I watched you!” Dean screamed, eyes blazing at the audacity of the other wolf. “M’gonna rip you apart!”

“Relax, Dean!” Jimmy said desperately, still holding him. “He came here askin’ about Roman. He thought he was here!”

That gave Dean a reason for pause, and he stopped struggling. His body was still tense, but now he looked over his shoulder at Jimmy.

“What?”

Jimmy sighed and loosened his grip, patting Dean gently on the back, but hovering close just in case. “He thought both you and Roman would be here, man. I told him what you told us. Roman’s dead.”

Dean looked over at Seth underneath his wild bangs. The smaller male looked pained but defiant. Despite Dean’s misgivings, he didn’t seem fidgety or awkward, like he was lying or trying to stall for time. He looked oddly serious about the whole thing, and the fact that he wasn’t complaining about Dean attacking him was very telling.

“This some kinda trick, Seth?” Dean spat, eyes narrowed. “I’m sure a bastard like you gets off on this somehow.”

Seth looked disgusted, wrinkling his nose before wincing and touching his injured face gingerly. “As always, fight first, ask questions later. Even pack life didn’t change that.”

“Nah, I’ve changed.” Dean said, baring his teeth a little. “‘cept when it comes to you. Last time I saw you I wanted to kill ya. I still really wanna kill ya.”

“You could at least let me explain myself.’ Seth muttered, folding his arms over his chest. “I came here to talk to you and Roman,” Seth hesitated, worrying his bleeding lip. “but Roman isn’t here.”

“No, you scumbag.” Dean growled out, feeling the heat of rage rising in him again. “Last I saw him, you were mauling him.”

“I let him go!” Seth exclaimed, his eyes widening. He seemed exceptionally upset suddenly. “He should have caught up to you. Didn’t you go back for him?!”

Dean stiffened, blinking, his mouth agape in shock. He hadn’t looked back at all. When he was with Seth and Roman they had been so in-sync that they could hunt, fight and even travel without needing to say a word to one another. When they were running, they always ran as hard as they could for as long as they could and never looked back, all that did was waste time. When Seth had flown towards Roman, Dean had assumed that Roman would be able to fight him off and escape. In the back of his head, he had assumed that Roman was behind him, slowed down, but still there.

Roman was a powerhouse, he was thickly built and incredibly strong. He should have been able to shake Seth off like a particularly annoying bug. But when Dean had stopped and finally turned, he hadn’t seen him. Dean had waited for hours and hours until dark. Then he had retraced his steps as close to the border of Hunter’s pack as he dared go. He didn’t smell Roman, he didn’t even smell blood. At that point, he knew that Seth and the others must have murdered his brother.

After that he had been distraught, he hadn’t known what to do. Desperately, he clung to the hope that Roman had gone a separate way than he had. He remembered that Roman hadn’t wanted to take them to see his family, and that they lived by the ocean. It wasn’t much to go on, but Dean was determined to find them. It took him nearly a year, but he finally found Jimmy and Jey and their pack.

But not Roman.

“I went back... He didn’t even make it past the border.” Dean said, shaking his head desperately. “You didn’t..."

“I couldn’t.” Seth said desperately, sounding just as shocked as Dean. “I.. I had to make the attack believable, but he got away. He got away, I watched him. He ran, I didn’t kill him. I swear to you Dean, I didn’t!”

Jimmy came to stand beside Dean, he looked just as troubled as the two of them felt. “So neither of you knows what actually happened to Roman?”

Seth and Dean locked eyes, both of them frozen as the realization dawned on them. If Seth hadn’t seen him, and Dean hadn’t seen him. Where could he possibly be?

\---

They ended up on the beach behind the house so the kids wouldn’t overhear more than they already had. Jimmy and Jey’s place was fairly remote, for being in a human neighborhood. Roman had been right when he said the ocean was amazing, Dean could hardly believe that this much water actually existed when he had first arrived. The fact that he was here to experience all of this instead of Roman always twisted his stomach into knots. This house, this pack, this _life_  should have been Roman’s.

_Why hadn’t Seth attacked Dean instead?_

He looked at Seth, eyes still hard and bitter. His fingers were still itching to claw into the other man, but Jimmy had made him promise to behave while he went and got Jey. Dean knew Naomi was probably keeping an eye on him from inside the house, just incase he lost his cool.

“So what was the big plan, huh? You fuck him up, we run off and then you show up five years later expecting a happily ever after?” Dean spat out.

Seth stiffened and Dean knew he was right on the money. Of course Seth would think of something _stupid_  like that. Any way he could have his cake and eat it as well. Dean had always admired Seth’s ambition, but apparently it had all gone straight to his head.

“Well great job, Seth. Fucking fantastic. As you can see it worked out just perfectly.” He spread his arms out. “Here we are at the beach, just like Roman wanted!”

“Thats not funny, Dean!” Seth’s hands clenched into fists by his side. He was blinking quickly, trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I had a plan!”

“And how’d that plan work out, huh?” Dean hissed, dropping his arms to his side. “Cause from where I’m standin’ it turned out pretty shitty.”

“Christ,” Seth ran a hand through his long black-hair. He looked more shaken than Dean had ever seen him. “You didn’t find a trace of him? None at all?”

“Nope. Not a drop of blood.” Dean growled, though there was a layer of exhaustion beneath. He had replayed the situation over and over so many times in his mind. Trying to think of things from a different angle, or remember something he might have missed. “I was pretty sure you got him.”

“No.” Seth said, shaking his head. “I got his leg pretty bad. Just so that Hunter would have proof that I tried. He was able to run off, so I assumed it wasn’t that bad. But if he didn’t catch up with you..” His voice lowered. “He couldn’t have just disappeared.”

“Fucking hell.” Dean shook his head. “Some animal probably got him, or a hunter. Shit.”

Seth shook his head, mulling it over. “Humans don’t come around Hunter’s pack. And theres no other predator’s big enough to take him down.”

“...you don’t seriously think he’s still alive?” Dean asked incredulously. “Pretending that he actually survived ain’t gonna assuage your guilty conscience. Or at any rate I’m not going along with it.”

“No, you idiot.” Seth said, starting to get frustrated. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. “I could've ripped his leg clean off it I want to. I just injured him. I _watched_ him run away after. He had to have made it... Which way did you head, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up. “How the hell should I know? I was just trying to get away!”

“Because... If you went north. Which was the way I came to find you.” He hesitated for a second. “If he had gone far enough east. He would have eventually run into a road.”

Dean stared at Seth, trying to follow his train of thought. Hunter’s pack had been deep, deep in the woods. Isolated from most humans and any sense of decency. Dean wouldn’t say that he was domesticated, but that pack had been like the dark ages.

“You think he made it to the road. And then what? He got picked up?” Dean asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

“Or he just walked to wherever it led.” Seth glared at Dean. “Why are you so negative? Aren’t you relieved theres a chance that he’s alive? Come on, Dean!”

“Seth. I’ve been waiting for five goddamn long years to hear anything from Roman. I hoped, I fuckin’ prayed even. I had to tell his family that he was dead without being able to explain how or why.” Dean sounded tired, but the anger was still there in his voice. “I accepted a long time ago that Roman died at your teeth. So forgive me if _you_ coming and telling me otherwise ain’t giving me much confidence.”

“Roman wouldn’t have died from the injury I gave him!” Seth insisted, pleading desperately. “Its _Roman_.”

Dean frowned and looked down at the sand beneath him. Roman was incredibly resilient, he was strong and brave. Even when he was sick, he never really complained. Back then, Dean believed that Roman could have overcome anything. But having the audacity to hope that his brother was still alive out there, alone and waiting. A myriad of things could have happened to him on his own, but if one of those things was that he was still alive...

He looked over at the two-story house. He lived in a small room upstairs, next to the pups' and down the hall from Naomi and Jimmy. That should’ve been Roman’s place. Or maybe over with Jey, Rusev, Lana and the rest of the pack. He should’ve been able to be here to see his niece and nephew grow up. To enjoy the barbecues out on the beach every full moon.

If there was still a chance that Dean could bring him back to his family.

He looked at Seth again, mouth set into a hard frown. “So you want to go find him.”

Seth looked relieved. “We have to.”

Dean hated to admit it, but he agreed with the other wolf. If Roman was out there, they would find him and they would bring him home.

—-

Dean paced uncertainly in his room, running his hands through his hair. Seth had wanted to leave immediately, the urgency of the situation really seeming to get to him. Dean would have been in agreement, but he realized that he had obligations here to take care of first.

Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, the twins… They had taken him in, half-mad and half-miserable and made him a part of this family. They had given him a home, and a stable life in a way that he had never experienced before. Even with Roman and Seth, they were constantly on the move, constantly on guard and constantly fighting to survive. But here there were no fights, just family, friendship and a true sense of community.

 And now he was leaving this all behind for a shot-in-the-dark chance that they might find Roman.

Dean had never felt this conflicted in his life, and it was making him more agitated than he had felt in years. If there was the slightest chance that Roman was alive, he needed to go and find him and bring him home. But at the same time, it meant leaving behind the family he had forged here, and there were no guarantees in life. Anything could happen to him. Especially when he was traveling with professional backstabber, Seth. In any logical mind this was a suicide mission, a trap set up by Seth to finish what he had started.

But even if there was only a small chance that Roman was alive…

Dean groaned, kicking at the bedpost and only grazing it slightly. His hands clenched and unclenched with frustration at the whole situation. He hadn’t even noticed the figure leaning against his doorframe, watching him.

“Dean-o, you cool?”

He whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, hands till clenched tight. But his demeanor quickly softened seeing Jey leaning against the door frame. Jimmy must’ve told him everything, including the fact that Dean nearly ripped Seth’s face off. Jey had always been pretty good from the beginning about being there when Dean wasn’t doing too good. Naomi and Jimmy did more than their fair share of comforting, but they had their kids to consider. But Jey had always been there, a steady rock to Dean’s erratic ocean.

“Not at all, man, not at all.” Dean shook his head, pressing his fist against his forehead in frustration. “I thought it was over. But its worse. I fucked up real bad, Jey.”

“I hear theres a pretty fair share of blame goin’ on.” Jey offered, tucking his hands into his jean pockets. “You leavin'?”

“I have to.” Dean said, looking up, eyebrows knitted together. “If hes out there, I gotta. Y’know, anything coulda happened to him.”

Dean wouldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t entertained thoughts of Roman ending up as some sideshow attraction in some shitty circus,, or someone’s trophy animal chained up in their basement. The idea made him sick, but the reality was that Seth’s intentions may have been “harmless”, but Roman had been hurt bad and wounded animals didn’t survive on their own for too long.

“You think this guys telling the truth?” Jey asked. “Roman could be alive?”

Dean could hear the strains of hope in Jey’s voice and it only furthered his resolve to see this through. They had all been devastated to hear that Roman was gone, especially Jimmy and Jey who had lived through the lost of Roman’s parents recently as well. No one seemed to blame Dean for any of it, instead thanking him for bringing back the news and letting them know that his last few years had been good instead of him being lonely. In a way, they had all mourned his lost together, Roman’s death being the seeds that planted the eventual bond.

“I’m hopin’ so, Jey.” Dean said finally, not quite able to give him a yes or no. But he wanted to believe just as much as the other male did. “And if he is, I’m gonna bring him home. Hes got a niece and nephew to meet.”

Dean walked toward Jey, a determined look on his face. Jey reached u[ with one hand and ruffled his hair, smiling softly. Dean couldn’t help but lean into the warm touch, tempted to just bury himself into the shorter man’s body and hold on for dear life.

“As long as they get Uncle Dean-o back as well.” Jey smirked, moving his hand away and punching Dean playfully on the shoulder.

Dean smiled a little, thinking of Joshua and Amara. Even on his worst days he could find it in himself to get out of bed to spend time with them. He had never been one for pups, but he would give his life to make those kids happy.

“Can’t dissapoint them, can I?”

Dean caught Jey’s brown eyes with his own, his heart clenching a little at the thought of leaving. Then he leaned forward and gave the other man a gentle kiss on the forehead. A playful promise to come back, no matter what. He laughed a little when Jey shoved him away with an indignant yelp.

“Nevermind. Don’t come back till you learn some manners.” Jey scoffed, lips trying desperately to keep from smiling.

Dean laughed, and headed out the door and down the stairs, feeling better about the whole thing. He threw a glance back as Jey came down after him, half wondering what Jey would do if he kissed him for real before he left. That would probably be in bad taste though, and he wasn’t quite the love ‘em and leave ‘em type.

He was glad to see that Seth hadn’t invited himself back in, offering to wait outside. Naomi and Jimmy were talking quietly, Naomi holding a backpack in her hands. Jey stood by Dean, a comforting presence at his shoulder as the couple noticed the two of them waiting.

“You sure you don’t want one of us to go with you, Dean?” Jimmy asked. “Jey’s got shit to do when you aren’t around.”

“Hey!” Jey growled indignantly.

Naomi shook her head, but there was definitely a smile on her face. Dean chuckled, able to appreciate any attempts to lighten the mood. The truth was, it was going to be the first time all four of them split up in five years. Jey might live at the other house, but he spent more time over here than not.

Despite that, Dean knew there was no way he could put any of them in danger. He didn’t trust Seth anymore than he could throw him, and he refused to let anyone else get hurt on his watch.

“Nah, Jey’s gotta help Naomi keep you in line.” Dean raised his eyes to look at the shorter woman. “Can ya handle these two without me?”

“I did it when you weren’t here, I’ll somehow do it again.” She commented with a long-suffering sigh. Coming over she, pressed the bag she was holding into Dean’s hands, her expression turning very serious. “You’ve got clothes, money and some snacks. I’d give you the pack cellphone..”

“I don’t know how to use that thing.” Dean waved it off. He had come far when it came to human devices, but there were just certain pieces he refused to touch. And the pack’s small, bright, hell-rectangle was one of those items. He took the bag and swung it over his shoulder before pulling her in for a one-armed hug. “Tell the kids I’ll miss ‘em? And I’ll be back soon.”

“You had better.” Naomi hugged him back tightly, an edge to her voice. She moved away, lips trembling as though she couldn’t quite decide whether to smile at him or frown.

“Theres still a list of numbers in there if you get in trouble.” Jimmy commented, gesturing to the bag. “If you aren’t back in a month, we’re comin’ for ya.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled non the less. Knowing that he would be missed, warmed him unexpectedly. With a small wave he turned and clapped a hand onto Jey’s shoulder. “Walk me out?”

Jey snorted, but walked with him, the slight troubled look on his face mirroring Dean’s. When they reached the door, Dean stopped and stared out the screen window. Seth was standing a few feet away, facing away from the house. Just looking at him made something in Dean’s gut burn, and the desire to hurt him reared its head.

He felt Jey nudge him with his shoulder and nearly jumped. He was so tense he was almost trembling. Dean huffed out a breath and then ran a hand down his face, trying to get into the right head space.

“Y’know, if you do end up killing him I won’t hold it against you.” Jey said lowly.

“If we don’t find Roman that’s ‘xactly what I’m going to do.” Dean promised.

Dean put a hand on the door then turned again to look down at Jey. Without warning he surged forward and planted a loud, smacking kiss on Jey’s lips before dashing out of the house, ignoring the indignant sputtering behind him. Just in case he never came back, he could never be accused of avoiding his feelings forever.

He bounded up to Seth, swinging the bag onto his back and glaring from under his bangs at the smaller male. Seth looked up at him, jaw set firmly, refusing to be intimidated by Dean. It was clear neither of them was comfortable with this arrangement. But it didn’t matter. It was something they had to do, and they had to do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have new players joining in the fray. Heres to hoping they'll make it one piece.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	35. PART III: Just Say Yes | Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Yer problem child, Baron, attacked someone down the river.” Luke sounded exasperated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part three! Thanks for sticking with this journey so far, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves.
> 
> I want to give a special shout out to Mary Branson who offered to Beta this story. So if this chapter looks much more legible than the others, its all thanks to them! Hopefully this will give me a little more time to focus on writing than making mistakes. So thank you!!
> 
> And here we go, please enjoy.

_**“ Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back** _  
_**It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind** _  
_**Only love** _

_**Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too** _  
_**For the touch of your warm skin** _  
_**As I breathe you in”** _

 

46\. Star

 

Finn glanced back at the cabin one more time, letting himself watch for a moment before moving on. Apollo was there, and no doubt others would be returning soon, there was no reason he should be that worried about Roman. The other man was asleep and comfortable, safe inside and away from the elements. As much as he wanted to, Finn couldn’t allow himself to focus all of his energy on Roman.

Pack grounds were fairly empty, but he knew there would be a few pack members in one of the other cabins organizing, some out hunting, and some out patrolling. His main priority would be to find Karl and Luke and see how the past few days had been.

“Hey!” Finn turned to see AJ loping toward him. “I can’t find Karl and Luke, where the heck-- ho, wait.”

AJ ’s ears pricked up and he looked over to see Karl and Luke trotting towards them at a reasonably quick pace. They didn’t look distressed, but they did seem oddly in a hurry. Finn and AJ hurried to meet them, happily taking in each other’s scent after being gone for so long. It was amazing what you got used to in an established pack like this one.

“How’d everythin’ go?” Luke asked. “Is he here?”

“Inside resting.” Finn confirmed, a smile on his maw. “He’ll be on rest for about eight weeks. But he’s alright.”

“Doc was a major creep, though.” AJ added with distaste.

Karl and Luke looked relieved for the wolf they had grown surprisingly fond of. They had mistrusted Roman before, but after saving AJ the, loner had gained their trust fairly fast. That and his determination to survive despite the odds was pretty badass.

“And everything here alright then?” Finn asked, though he was fairly certain of the answer.

“Oh sure,” Karl said tilting his head. “Cabins are great. Pack lands been great.”

“Yer problem child, Baron, attacked someone down the river.” Luke sounded exasperated.

“Is anyone hurt?” Finn asked, immediately alert and concerned.

“No one, unless you count Baron’s pride.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Turns out Sami had the right idea to keep close to Baron while you were gone. He stopped Baron from goin’ too far.”

AJ looked surprised, the idea of the gentle, friendly wolf getting into the middle of any kind of fight seemed unrealistic. Finn however just looked worried. He knew Sami well enough that the wolf could take care of himself, but he tended to overestimate what he was able to handle at any given time.  And if Baron was anything like Kevin and went too far...

“Calm down, brother.” Karl said gently. “He’s alright. The big idiot pretty much stopped as soon as Sami got in his way. Ran off to pout somewhere.”

“Chad and Jason said they’d go keep tabs on him,” Luke added. “Other’n that, everything’s been pretty much in order.”

Finn nodded, looking off into the distance. He had to do something about Baron sooner or later. Their pack had a healthy bond despite being a mixed bag of backgrounds. Baron was the only source of tension within the group. But the idea of betraying Sami’s trust again and running the young wolf off didn’t sit well with him. It had taken so long for Sami to forgive him the first time...

“I don’t know why you keep that weird ass around,” AJ griped, casting a glance at Finn. “Sami-boy shouldn’t have to put up with his shit. C’mon, Alpha.”

Karl and Luke leveled Finn with contemptuous looks, having said the the same thing several times on several occasion. Finn shifted uneasily on his paws, the dreaded feeling of failure sneaking up on him.

“It’s complicated,“ He said finally, knowing it sounded weak. Sighing, he continued on. “Either way, where are Sami and the wolf now?”

“Down by the river banks.”  Luke motioned with his head. “He wanted to wait for you. But he’s pretty confident you’ll let him stay.”

That surprised both Finn and AJ. There was always the possibility that it was someone they knew, but Karl and Luke certainly weren’t saying. Finn also wasn’t sure how he felt about Sami staying with a stranger, but both Karl and Luke seemed at ease with the situation so he was willing to trust their judgement.

“Let’s go meet them, then,”  Finn said, motioning for Karl and Luke to lead the way.

AJ started to follow, but stopped momentarily. “What about Roman?”

“He just got his medicine.” Finn assured him. “He should be sleeping for a while yet. And Apollo knows to listen out for anything.”

“Alright.” AJ stilled sounded a little concerned, but he followed at the other three anyway. He was far too interested in this mystery wolf to pass up the chance to go and see him instead of waiting.

The four of them headed towards the river, a sense of anticipation in the air. Finn could tell from Karl and Luke’s relaxed body language that nothing bad was happening, per say, but it was strange that they were being so secretive. Finn supposed that with the completion of the pack cabins and Roman’s successful surgery he wasn’t feeling as stringent as normal.

Karl and Luke slowed as the river came within sight. Finn and AJ easily passed them, blinking as they peered out into the distance. Finn’s jaw dropped in shock, and AJ let out a string of curses as they saw the two figures sitting by the river bank.

There was Sami, distinct red-head and beard, in his human form holding the hand of the stranger. Well, he wasn’t so much a stranger. The tall, muscled, dark-haired figure was immediately recognizable. Finn and AJ would have recognized that smirk anywhere.

“The hell is he-- SHINSUKE!” AJ took off without a backwards glance towards the two down by the river.

Finn stared after him in surprise, only turning when he heard Karl and Luke laughing behind him. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the two brown-furred wolves. As he turned back though, he could barely keep the small smile off os his face and AJ pounced on Shinsuke, causing Sami to jump up in alarm.

Finn trotted down to the river, feeling much more at ease knowing who the “stranger” was at this point. Shinsuke had been an interesting figure in their lives, and despite their checkered past it was surprisingly good the see the other wolf again.

Finn gave Sami a smile and nudged him with his nose. “Don’t worry yourself. I promise you AJ is just excited.”

Sami looked down at him, concern still shining in his dark brown eyes. “I...I guess so.”

AJ was alternating between licking Shinsuke’s face and giving him reproachful nips on his shoulders. Eventually the brown wolf seemed satisfied enough that Shinsuke had gotten his greeting and backed off, tail still wagging fiercely.

“Hes still got a knack for showin’ up at the least convenient time.” Karl said as he and Luke joined the little group.

Shinsuke’s smirk had changed into something of a more sincere smile, his eyes shining with amusement. He reached out a hand and ruffled the top of AJ’s head, promising tussle time somewhere in the near future. With that he looked back at Finn, enigmatic smile still in place, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m guessing this isn’t just a casual visit.” Finn said, his voice cool. Shinsuke showing up was somewhere between impossible and simply improbable in his opinion. His mind was honestly still trying to process that the other man was here after all this time. Deciding to become a legitimate Alpha, with a legitimate pack had meant he left a lot behind.

“Do I do casual?” Shinsuke sounded amused, like the question was some how preposterous.

“Not in the slightest.” Finn answered back, this time able to smile. It seemed like Shinsuke was here in good faith, and there was something comforting about that. Apparently they had all grown up in the past few years.

“And ya never do anything by halves, either.” AJ snapped, but the giddiness was clear in his voice. “Finally decided to settle down, huh?”

“Settle?” Shinsuke chuckled a little, as though the concept was absurd. But then, his eyes slide over to look at Sami, who standing awkwardly to Finn’s side. He paused for the slightest bit too long. “I could maybe settle here.”

“And where the heck else would you go?!” AJ sounded indignant.

Finn didn’t miss that look, and he glanced over at Karl and Luke. The latter shrugged helplessly, communicating that he had no idea either. Finn internally groaned, hoping that he had just misread any implications that look might have. He glanced at Sami who seemed oblivious to it all, obviously just trying to follow along with the conversation.

“Well, you’re welcome here.” Finn cleared his throat, deciding it was best to not make assumptions. “Assuming you wanted to stay and its not just a friendly visit.”

“Mmm,” Shinsuke cocked his head to the side. He tapped his wrist, which was red and scratched. “You _do_  have a problem. I might be able to help.”

“If you can get through to Baron, be our guest.” Karl snorted, looking off in disdain. “Seems impossible but he managed to be worse when you weren’t here.”

“I did try to keep him out of trouble.” Sami finally spoke up. He seemed tired though, his shoulders slumped. “He wouldn’t listen to anyone though. Hes just so stubborn.”

“Stubborn isn’t what I’d call it.” AJ muttered under his breath. Then he nudged Shinsuke, smirking up at him. “Bet me an Shin could teach ‘em a lesson.”

“One he would not forget.” Shinsuke answered back, a sharp grin on his face.

“We’ll deal with it as it comes.” Finn said, honestly not wanting to deal with it now. Baron was probably off sulking somewhere and wouldn’t be bothering anyone. He knew as soon as Sami realized Roman was back, the red-head would be pre-occupied with that. “Lets head back, introduce you to everyone.”

Shinsuke seemed pleased, and smoothly shifted into wolf form. A decent sized, handsome white and silver wolf. Karl and Luke turned and started leading the way back to main camp ground, while Finn followed after them. He watched from the corner of his eye as AJ stepped up beside Shinsuke, speaking enthusiastically. Shinsuke though waited to fall in step with Sami, seemingly to only half be listening to AJ while focusing on the now shifted red-furred wolf.

Finn watched for a few more seconds before turning away, the wheels in his mind churning. If anyone was going to come in and shake everything up, it would be Shinsuke. He just wished he could have anticipated all that would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho!! A new challenger appears! 
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	36. PART III: Just Say Yes | Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finn was starting to feel like the bad guy for not letting them see their friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some good ol' fashioned pack bonding time. You deserve it for the pain and angst I put you through.

  1. Circle



 

Keeping everyone away from Roman was a surprisingly monumental task. Finn supposed he underestimated just how much of an impact the loner wolf had on his pack, because he was spending a lot of time making sure his pack members stopped trying to be so nosy. He was convinced he might have to ask someone to guard the damn thing if no one could mind their own business.

Bayley and Sami were perhaps the worst of them though. Not because they were trying to sneak around Finn, but both of them were so genuinely concerned and worried, and with their mastery of the puppy eyes and sad faces, Finn was starting to feel like the bad guy for not letting them see their friend. But really, he had promised Roman he would let him rest through the night and that’s what he was going to do.

“You can see him first thing in the morning.” Finn crossed his arms, looking sternly at the two younger wolves. “He’s had a long few days, let him rest.”

“Were they able to do anything?” Bayley asked, hands clasped together in hope. 

Finn rubbed his temples, not really sure if he wanted to explain it. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he entirely understood what was happening. From what he gathered Kane had broken Roman’s leg again, put some screws in it and sewed him back up. He was sure it was more complicated than that and there was no way he was telling Bayley or Sami any of it.

“It’s going to be a long healing process,” he finally said. “Whether or not things get better will depend on the amount of rest he gets.”

Sami and Bayley looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Finn. Sami grinned. “Rest is good. I can do rest. We can hang out by the river, in the valley. One hundred percent rest, no stress what so ever.”

“When I mean rest,” Finn said. “I mean inside here rest. He’ll be cabin bound for quite some time. And he’s on medicine that might make him even more tired. I just... I know you’re excited. But he’s going to need you to take it easy.”

“Like when we first started to get to know him,” Bayley said quietly, looking a little sad.

“Not quite to that extent,” Finn assured her. He patted her shoulder gently. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate seeing you both, to be honest. I just don’t want to overwhelm him tonight. Tomorrow morning, we’ll talk about everything.”

“Alright, Finn,” Sami agreed, while Bayley nodded. 

“Thank you.” Finn smiled, relaxing a little. He then cleared his throat and motioned to Bayley. “I needed to talk to you anyway. How’d organizing go in our supplies cabin? If we can take stock of what we have, I can see whether we’ll need delivery or if we can go into town ourselves.”

Bayley immediately launched into her explanation of how she, Sasha and Becky had laid out the supplies cabin. Sami followed along, interested in hearing since he had spent the last few days helping Karl and Luke organize hunts and patrols, while keeping an eye on Baron. Like Finn, he didn’t actually spend much of any time at the cabins.

Bayley eventually led them outside to where Becky and Sasha were resting out in the cool night air. As summer wore on, the nights were becoming much more bearable. Finn could see Breezey and Fandango strolling lazily back from the valley, no doubt having just had a romantic rendezvouz. Odd as they were separately, the two of them made a strong and loving pair.

Sami curled up in wolf form between Bayley and Finn, who were seated in human form with Becky and Sasha. The two of them explained what they had done in the cabin and what they still needed. Finn had to admit, after being away from the pack for only two days, he was relishing being home. It felt oddly satisfying to know that they had been alright without his constant watch. Apparently he was doing something right if they could take care of themselves while he was gone..

“All the stuff we called junk from Roman?” Sasha said raising an eyebrow. “Turns out it’s actually a really good measure of what we need. You wouldn’t think you would need plates. 

Then you use one until you use one and it’s actually helpful.”

“So, plates?” Finn asked, leaning back and smiling a little.

“You laugh, but plates are an amazing invention.” Sasha sounded extremely confident. “Also, we’ve got a flashlight. I think that was from Roman, too?”

She looked over at Becky and Bayley for confirmation. Bayley nodded, a small smile on her face. 

“I think we should get more of those, actually,” Bayley added, tapping her chin. “And the little batteries inside. We need those, too.”

“We just have a lot of...stuff that we’ve accumulated,” Sasha said, shaking her head. “You’ll have to check it out for yourself.”

“I look forward to it,” Finn said, quite pleased with the enthusiasm on display. Absentmindedly, he began gently petting down Sami’s neck, causing the wolf to sigh. 

“Sami’s worked his butt off while you were gone,” Becky brought up, looking at the red wolf fondly. “Tryin’ to keep Baron in line, keepin’ the pups on task. You’d be proud.”

Finn had no doubt about that. Sami had certainly blossomed since they had arrived. After Finn had confronted him, the red wolf had been withdrawn and quiet. The Alpha had been afraid he had irreparably damaged something in Sami by forcing him to come. But good friends, like Bayley and Becky, had stuck by him and refused to let him disappear into himself. Once Sami had gotten a spark of his whole self back, the whole pack had rallied around him. Sami’s attitude and enthusiasm were infectious. 

“I certainly am,” Finn admitted, unable to properly express how he felt about Sami.

The five of them sat and relaxed for a while, Sami clearly dozing off soon after Finn’s started to pet him. The women filled him in on the basic on-goings of the past two days. As they did so, more of the pack began to drift by, coming back to main ground for sleep. They passed by Finn, clearly glad to see their Alpha back again.

“Finn!” came a jubilant outcry from Chad. The slate gray and white wolf trotted over to him, tongue hanging out cheerfully.  Further behind him, Jason was coming along as well, though his enthusiasm was much better contained.

Finn smiled, lifting a hand to stroke over the younger wolf’s face as Chad licked at his cheek. Jason joined them quickly, much more even-tempered than his friend, but his tail was wagging and he was smiling gently.

“Glad to have you back, Alpha.” Jason said warmly, leaning in to press his nose to Finn’s cheek.

Two of the younger wolves in the pack, Chad and Jason were practically bonded at the hip. From what Finn had gathered, both of them had grown up as single pups, the strongest of their litter. Their early lives had been harsh, and meeting each other had seemed pre-destined. At least, Chad definitely thought so. Since he had reached his maturity, only a few months after Finn had known him, he had declared that he was going to be Jason’s mate. It had been awkward in the beginning to say the least. Most would say that both were far too young to even think of settling on one partner. Another Alpha might forbid the declaration entirely, but Finn wasn’t like that.

Sometimes two souls just *belonged* together. Breezey and Fandango completed each other in a way that was obvious to everyone. For all their bizarre set of standards they had for things, they never really judged each other. Their loyalty was unbreakable, and they simply had no interest in being with anyone else.

Jason might not have answered Chad just yet, but he hadn’t rejected him either. It could take a while, maybe longer than Chad had hoped, but there was no doubt there was a mateship in their future. Finn was quite happy to let it take its natural course.

With two identical yawns, Jason and Chad headed into the cabin to a place to get some rest. It was already getting a little too cold out for anyone to comfortably sleep. Plus there were comfortable mattresses and blankets inside.

Only a short while later, Cass and Carmella strolled past. The tall male was carrying Enzo on his back, the smaller wolf passed out asleep. Cass smiled over at Finn and gave him a slight nod. 

Carmella waved her hand and smiled a little tiredly. “‘Night Finn. ‘Night Becky, Sasha, Bayley.”

The three of them went inside as well, and Finn figured they were probably right to. It was getting late, it had been a very long day and there was plenty he had to do tomorrow. Roman’s first official day of recovery would be happening, and he wanted to be up early and ready. The key to things working out was to keep Roman’s anxiety at a minimum.

Shaking Sami gently, he looked around. “Think I’ll head in, then. I’ve got quite a day ahead.”

“I here we’ve got a cool new visitor.” Sasha raised an eyebrow as she stood up, stretching.

Becky and Bayley looked at Finn expectantly and Finn could only nod.

“I’ll introduce you all tomorrow. He’s probably quite pre-occupied anyway.” Finn said. AJ had practically whisked him away, and Karl and Luke were most likely supervising to make sure things didn’t get out of hand. “Bed time?”

“Sounds grand.” Becky yawned. 

They headed inside, Sami managing to follow only half-awake. Finn headed to a mattress close to the door leading to Roman’s single room, just incase the male needed help at sometime during the night. He was tempted to check on him, but he figured if he opened the door it would open the floodgates and it was far too late at night for that.

Instead, he lay down on top of the covers, not quite cold enough inside to snuggle underneath. He grinned as a familiar red-furred body snuggled in deep next to him. Sami was asleep nearly as soon as his head was underneath Finn’s chin.

_ Smart lad _ , Finn thought, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath. Everything had gone surprisingly well. And this was a rest well-earned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I updated the chart just in-case anyone needs a refresher or just to get a better idea of Shinsuke.
> 
>  
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	37. PART III: Just Say Yes | Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roman looked at the oatmeal, and even his hungry stomach couldn’t work up the ability to growl. Apparently his body was willing to go hungry before putting this anywhere near his mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up wracking my brain to change the description of this fic. It probably won't end up being 100 chapters. Not because its ending any time soon (god no), just because my original chapters were much shorter and newer chapters are a lot longer. It'll probably be closer to 70 or so chapters, and then I'll have to add one-shots and what have you to finish up the prompts.
> 
> As it turns out, describing exactly what this fanfiction is, was actually really difficult. It really is just about Roman desperately resisting making friends despite the inevitable outcome. So I went with a version of that. I might change it up if I come up with something more clever.

39\. Taste

 

Roman was lying in bed, awake but unwilling to move. Not only did his leg hurt, but his whole body just seemed stiff and uncomfortable. When he had first woken up, he had nearly panicked in the small space, unsure of where he was. Heart beating wildly, he had managed to glance around and remember the night before: coming into the new pack cabin, having Finn and AJ get him into bed, and promptly passing out after such a long day.

The cast on his leg felt odd, and considering his leg still hurt, he was feeling more irritated about it than anything. The next few weeks were going to be hell trying to move around, he only hoped it was worth it in the end.

He perked up when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Glancing over at the window, he saw that sun was up, the sky clear and blue. He must have slept much later than he normally did. 

“Awake,” he called out roughly, his voice much weaker than he was prepared for. 

The door opened slowly, and there was Bayley, grinning and carrying a bowl in her hands. Behind her Becky waved with a grin, carrying water and a cloth. It was a tight fit, but they both managed to squeeze in the room with him, Bayley sitting next to his head on the mattress while Becky crouched at the far end, unsubtly checking out his cast.

“Good morning, Roman,” Bayley said cheerfully, looking genuinely excited to see him. “I was told that you might be in pain this morning, so hugs have to wait until after you’ve had your medicine.”

Roman grunted a little, looking up at her and doing his best not to pout. He wasn’t excited about the prospect of taking human medicine. He did for a very brief time when he stayed with Mick, but at the time it had felt so unnatural. Still, he supposed it would be better than to be in pain. He could only guess the pain was going to get worse before it got better.

“Finn says he’ll stop by soon,” Becky said, reaching over and dropping a pill into Bayley’s hand and then passing over the water. She sat back down, running her hands through her fiery red hair.  “We’ve got a fancy new visitor in, he’s busy playin’ tour guide.”

“Let me help you sit up,” Bayley said quietly. She and Roman both worked to get the man into a sitting position against the wall. Before he relaxed fully, Bayley stuck a pillow behind him for some comfort, then she passed over the pill. “So, you just need to swallow it, and Finn said you might need water.”

“I’ve done this before,” Roman confirmed, taking the pill and then the water to chase it down. He finished all of the water, before finally taking a deep breath. Wiping at his mouth he looked from Becky to Bayley. “Visitor?”

“He might be staying?” Bayley looked over at Becky who just shrugged and held up her hands. “Well, he knows Finn and AJ. So he  _ could _ be staying.”

Roman nodded, suddenly interested. The wolves from Finn’s mysterious past were all of the same vein. AJ, Karl, Luke… They were all cut from the same cloth: easygoing and confident, but with a hidden veneer of danger lurking beneath the skin. Finn had that too, though his responsibilities as Alpha tended to make him a bit more tightly strung.

Bayley passed over the bowl and Roman looked down at the lump, gray substance that was sitting in it. Roman was immediately concerned that the pack had tried to cook him some sort of celebratory human meal and it had gone horribly wrong. There was no way he could politely decline, though. Maybe he could get through a few spoonfuls and feign sleepiness again.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but it’s not bad,” Bayley assured him quickly, seeing his hesitation. “We wanted to do something nice for you, you know, to celebrate.”

“Apollo and Mojo worked really hard on it,” Becky added, overplaying the sincerity in her voice. “They said it was... What, oatmeal?”

“Yep. We tried it, it’s not terrible!” Bayley gestured between her and Becky.

Roman looked at the oatmeal, and even his hungry stomach couldn’t work up the ability to growl. Apparently his body was willing to go hungry before putting this anywhere near his mouth.

“It’s not that bad, I swear,” Bayley said, practically pleading. “They did work hard to do something nice.”

“And neither of us wants to explain to Apollo that he had to put up with Mojo this mornin’ for no reason,” Becky added, raising an eyebrow. “He’s a nice lad, but no one you want to be stuck with for too long.”

Roman sighed, knowing he was trapped. From what he knew of Apollo, he was a good young wolf and the idea that he could disappoint rubbed him the wrong way. The pack was taking care of him, though he really hadn’t done much to deserve it. Rejecting food when he couldn’t even get it on his own was incredibly selfish and arrogant of him.

With that, Roman took the spoon and began to eat. As Bayley said, it wasn’t terrible. It was still warm, somewhat runny and very mushy. It was incredibly bland, but Roman didn’t mind so much. He had been forced to eat moldy or old food before when he was too weak to get fresh food. This was definitely an improvement over having to scavenge.

He was able to finish most of it, and felt rather comfortably full by the end. It also served to make him extremely tired. He wasn’t sure if it was the medicine, having a warm meal or just the physical act of feeding himself, but he was quite ready for another nap.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, nodding to Bayley. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. “Does Sami know I’m back?”

“Of course!” Bayley said, sounding surprised by the question. “He’s dying to see you. I’m sure he’ll be around when Finn comes.”

Roman nodded again, keeping his eyes closed. He would never admit it, but he was a little upset that he hadn’t seen the red-head already. Sami was probably the closest friend he had besides Bayley. Not that he didn’t appreciate Becky coming, but seeing both Sami and Bayley would have been nice. They were both like irrepressible rays of sunlight, that brightened his mood even when he got into the darkest of places.

“I think he’s out with Finn an’ his friend,” Becky said, sounding thoughtful.

“I don’t think Sami knows him, though,” Bayley said. “He wasn’t in Hunter’s pack.”

Roman’s ears perked up, though he was far too tired right now to open his eyes. That was the first time he had heard reference to any previous packs. He knew they had all come from a similar place, but the specifics had never been told to him. He cursed himself for being so sleepy, because he simply couldn’t ask questions.

In fact, as Roman opened his mouth to speak, he only yawned loudly, shivering with the intensity of it. With a sigh he slumped down a little, extremely close to just falling over onto his side.

“Ah, Roman!” Bayley’s voice was alarmed and she quickly helped him to lay back down on his mattress. “There we go. I guess it’s nap time?”

“Mmhmm,” Roman mumbled before yawning again. He sighed gently as he felt Bayley run a hand through his hair.

“Guess we’ll leave you to it,” Becky chuckled. “Glad your home, Roman.”

“We’ll see you soon,” Bayley said, petting his hair one more time before she moved away. 

Roman didn’t see them as they exited the room, already halfway to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	38. PART III: Just Say Yes | Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sami raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “You know the one. It's like perpetual brooding, but also mild concern.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres to me being a huge liar and saying all these chapters were going to be longer.

  1. Friends



 

Roman was dozing, drifting lazily in and out of sleep when he heard the door creak open. It was a testament to just how tired he was that he didn’t jump at the noise, and simply turned his head to see who it was. He couldn’t help as his lips quirked into a small smile as he saw a familiar bright-eyed, redheaded man peeking around the door at him. Roman wasn’t feeling cognizant enough to maintain any sort of stand-offish stoicism, and was honestly quite happy to see Sami at his door.

A bright smile appeared on Sami’s face as he recognized that Roman was awake. He slipped inside the small room and carefully closed the door, sitting down heavily next to Roman’s head.

“I’d hug you, but Finn told me that's probably not the best idea right now.” The smile never left Sami’s face. “I’m so happy you’re home, though. I was getting worried. How did it go? How do you feel? How does your leg feel?”

Roman let out a small hum as he looked up at the other man. His brain was still waking up and Sami was asking far too many questions. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. He had missed Sami’s unabashed enthusiasm. Sami didn’t bullshit when it came to emotions, it was one of the things Roman found himself appreciating the most about him.

“Very tired,” Roman yawned, not really sure if he was answering any of the questions Sami had asked him. 

Sami didn’t seem bothered by the answer and only chuckled in response. Roman could see the redhead's hands twisting together in his lap, like he was trying to avoid reaching out. Roman was almost amused that, for the first time, Sami was able to stop himself from reaching out and touching, and of all the times for him to have that iron-clad self-control, Roman really wouldn’t have minded a friendly touch.

Being injured meant depending on people physically in a way that he would have balked at months ago. But by now the pack had broken through some of his defenses and he could at least tolerate it without jumping or flinching. That, and the desperate look in Sami’s eyes was starting to make him feel bad.

With a soft grunt, Roman reached out a hand lazily and groped around to catch one of Sami’s hands. He ignored the slight gasp that escaped from the other man and instead just held on, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

“I really did miss you,” Sami said, sounding so genuine and warm. He began to stroke the back of Roman’s hand with his thumb. “I like spending time with you. Sometimes I get wound up and it's hard for me to come back down. You almost...” He waved his free hand. “You have an aura of calm.”

Roman blinked slowly a few times, processing what Sami had just said. While the other male did have a tendency to ramble, it usually didn’t get weirdly personal. He was glad that Sami thought he was good company, because Roman figured his prolonged silences just made him frustrating and annoying. Though he felt slightly guilty about the fact that Sami mistook his quiet panic for calmness.

“I spent the past few days helping Karl and Luke organize things. It was exhausting. No wonder Finn’s always got that look on his face.” Sami raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “You know the one. It's like perpetual brooding, but also mild concern.”

Roman snorted and then let out a short bark of a laugh, because Sami was completely on point. He knew the face that Sami was talking about. Finn had a great smile and a nice laugh, but more often than not the Alpha looked worried. You would think that they lived in some sort of highly competitive area, when their home was fairly peaceful and out of the way of other packs. It was one of the reasons Roman had gone so long without seeing another wolf. There just weren’t any around.

“I don’t know how he does it, you know?” Sami said softly. “I wouldn’t be cut out to be Alpha.”

“Probably not,” Roman commented, voice rough.

He didn’t mean it in a demeaning way, but Sami was much too kind-hearted to take on that kind of responsibility. Roman hesitated to assign the word pushover, but when Sami actively volunteered to spend time with Baron just so the other wolf wouldn’t cause problems? There was taking one for the team and then whatever Sami was doing. Roman supposed he could admire Sami’s commitment, but that didn’t mean it was the smartest decision in the world.

“You didn’t have to agree so fast!” Sami sounded affronted, dipping his head a little in embarrassment. 

Roman simply hummed a non-answer, feeling a comforting shiver go through his body. He didn’t know when the last time he felt this at ease was. He could kind of see why Baron was so obsessed with Sami. No one in a long time had given him this sense of security. Even though his brain desperately tried to remind him of what happened the last time he had let his guard down, it was futile. Whatever happened when all was said and done, he would be grateful to have had Sami there.

“Hey.”

Roman tilted his head up to look at Sami. 

The redheaded wolf sounded concerned, “You’re thinking too much. I didn’t mean to make things so serious.”

“You didn’t,” Roman whispered, trying to assure him. He hadn’t noticed when his thoughts had turned bleak, and it must have shown on his face. He felt very tired all of a sudden, his heart heavy. Closing his eyes, he squeezed Sami’s hand slightly in apology.

“Ah, you just got back and I’m here talking your ear off. Sorry, Roman,”  Sami said sheepishly. With a soft sound, Sami laid himself down next to the other man, still holding onto his hand. His body was mere inches from Roman’s, but he was careful that nothing touched except their hands. “I’ve had a hell of a time, too, you know. I believe naps are in order.”

Roman caught Sami’s gentle brown eyes with his and drew in a sharp breath. He was a lovely thing: kind eyes, a beautiful smile... Like the perfect mate that Roman would have made up in his head when he was younger. To be honest, Roman didn’t think he would ever be worthy of Sami’s attentions, even if he wasn't hurt. Roman wasn’t a good person before this, and having such a caring soul take an interest in him was more than what he deserved.

Roman closed his eyes then, sure that if he stared any longer it might give him unreasonable ideas. It was nice to just have a friend who would stick by his side like this. One who didn’t push too much, but wouldn’t let him fall by the wayside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at 40, ya'll!! What up!!
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	39. PART III: Just Say Yes | Insides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No one else was around, the sun was pouring through big windows, illuminating everything with light. Untidy and scattered mattresses, pillows and blankets served as proof of his thriving pack, and it made Finn’s heart soar. I did this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the fanfiction!
> 
> So, uh, I was trying to figure out if I wanted to do something different with this. But then I just decided to go with what I had. Basically, this is a slice-of-life anime with wrestlers, so I just gotta remind myself of that every once in awhile.
> 
> Hopefully ya'll weren't waiting too long. Enjoy!

004\. Insides 

 

Finn closed the door of the cabin behind him and leaned against it heavily, sighing up at the ceiling and wondering what he had done to deserve this comedy of errors.

Okay, he could admit that he was probably being overdramatic about the whole thing, but  _ honestly _ ...

Taking a deep breath he then glanced around the cabin, pleased to see that Roman was awake and resting near one of the open windows. A few days earlier, Becky and Bayley had managed to dig out some random books from storage for Roman. Finn wasn’t sure why they even had some and he was fairly certain no one had read them, but it was keeping the housebound wolf occupied. Finn had noticed that Roman tended to get lost in his own head easily, probably from the years he spent alone. From what Finn had gathered, many of the misunderstandings they had were often caused by Roman overthinking the situation.

He seemed relaxed though, leaning against the wall, a pillow wadded up behind him. Finn couldn’t help but smile seeing how comfortable Roman was. Even if he was completely alone, everyone else having gone out for the day, it was surprising just how comfortable he was. Nearly every time Finn had been around the wolf he was tense, always internally struggling between fight or flight, even in the most mundane of instances.

Not wanting to frighten him, Finn cleared his throat loudly and walked over. He watched, amused, as Roman slowly lowered the book, peaking over the top to look at him. His eyes still carried that slight apprehensive look, but he wasn’t looking away and he definitely didn’t seem scared. It warmed Finn’s heart to know that it was their diligence and gentle care that had given this wolf some relief.

“Afternoon, Roman,” Finn dipped his head a little.

Roman blinked at him before finally lowering the book, looking curious. Finn was constantly torn between thinking that Roman was incredibly handsome and incredibly adorable. When he allowed himself to be more carefree, he had expressions that could rival Sami in their ability to endear.

He sat down next to Roman, drawing his knees up to his chest and leaning his head against the wall. He didn’t look, but he could hear the shuffle of wrinkled pages as Roman sat the book down. For a while the two of them sat in a comfortable, companionable silence. No one else was around, the sun was pouring through big windows, illuminating everything with light. Untidy and scattered mattresses, pillows and blankets served as proof of his thriving pack, and it made Finn’s heart soar.  _ I did this _ .

Looking at this, he could be so proud of what he had done. What they all had done. Turning his head a little he looked at the man sitting next to him. He was looking out one of the windows, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Warmth flooded Finn’s body, and he felt like his heart would burst. This was the other thing he was proud of, that they had managed to put this look on Roman’s face.

“What?”

Finn was surprised when Roman spoke to him suddenly. He didn’t realize until Roman continued to stare that he was grinning a bit too widely. Blushing a little, Finn looked down at the floor. He didn’t know why, but when it was just him and Roman like this he suddenly felt much less like the leader of an entire pack of wolves and more like a young pup just reaching his maturity.

“S’nothin’. Just glad to see your feeling well,” Finn said quickly. It was the truth, even if it wasn’t everything he could have said.

“Mm,” Roman acknowledged. He looked down at the cast on his leg. “I’m very itchy.”

“Kane said that might happen, I think,” Finn commented, eyes sliding down the cast. Only a few more weeks and it would be able to come off and they’d see what kind of progress they had made. He was both excited and incredibly nervous. “What about the pain?”

“Medicine’s definitely working.” Roman’s smile was a little strained. He wasn’t a fan of taking pills, but the effect they had was undeniable. “Mostly it’s just the itching.”

“Sorry about that,” Finn said, genuinely upset that there wasn’t much he could do about it. “Other than that? Good?”

“I’m good, Finn,” Roman confirmed. He opened his mouth again, but hesitated, looking away from the alpha. “Thank you.”

The temptation to say he was just doing his job was right on the tip of Finn’s tongue, but he knew that wasn’t what Roman meant. So often, Roman thought that he owed them something and right now he seemed to be acknowledging that this care and hospitality were being given out of friendship, not in exchange for favors.

“Your quite welcome, love,” Finn said, the endearment slipping out before he could stop himself. He had done it one other time, and later when he was alone had mentally berated himself for it. Finn knew Roman didn’t appreciate overt displays of familiarity, but he had such a hard time stopping himself. He truly did like Roman, and the affection he sometimes felt made him feel more comfortable than perhaps he should have.

“Is everything alright?” Roman asked him, not seeming to mind the term. That, or he was just pretending it didn’t happen. “You don’t usually stay during the day.”

“Oh, right,” Finn had nearly forgotten the entire reason he had come. Part of it was to check on Roman, but the other part was to get away from the trouble he knew was brewing. Chad and Jason’s relationship was nothing compared to what was happening between Shinsuke, Sami, AJ and of course,  _ Baron _ . Finn supposed that being cooped up, Roman was sheltered from most of the happenings. “Just...you know, unexpected developments.”

Roman looked at him disbelievingly now, unimpressed with his avoidance. The one thing the hurt male was good at, was not putting up with bullshit. Whether he was projecting or not, Roman didn’t have much of a capacity for dealing with others’ beating around the bush. Finn could appreciate it in some ways, but not when it came to potentially intimate relationships between his friends.

“Uh, Shinsuke, he’s very... Mm, he’s very interested, I guess. In Sami,” Finn tried to put it into proper words. He had never really had to deal with this in his entire career as alpha, including in his old pack. “And AJ is very oblivious to the fact that Shinsuke would like to be left alone with Sami.”

Roman frowned, brow furrowed, “And what about Sami?”

“Sami, is just trying to be as accommodating as possible. I don’t think he realizes how much Shinsuke likes him.” Finn considered for a moment and then added, “Or that he likes him back.”

“Well, that’s fine then,” Roman said, folding his arms together over his chest. 

“Maybe, if you aren’t Baron or AJ,” Finn said with a heavy sigh. “I think AJ’s just glad to see him and he’s caught up in the moment. But Shinsuke is getting quite annoyed with him.”

“Hasn’t he only been here, like, a week?” Roman said. “How can he like Sami  _ that _ much?”

Finn brought his fingers to his lips, frowning a little. He finally shook his head and answered, “Shinsuke’s different. He’s very focused and very intense. At one point, all of that focus and energy was on AJ. They couldn’t stay away from each other, whether they were fighting or being intimate.”

Finn sighed, thinking back to their younger days. Shinsuke had always been aloof, though never mean or stand-offish. He had never purposely isolated himself from them, or been cold. But there was something magnetic about him, he could draw others in and wind them up until their lives seemed to revolve around one another. AJ had gotten caught up in it a few times, when Shinsuke would come and go as he pleased. AJ never seemed devastated when Shinsuke left, but he was always over the moon when he returned.

“It has nothing to do with time, for Shinsuke. He knows who he wants, and he’ll pursue them,” Finn said with a shrug. “It’s odd, but... We kind of like that around here.”

“You’re not afraid that he’ll hurt, Sami?” Roman didn’t like the sound of this at all. It sounded like Shinsuke toyed with others and took advantage of that. Roman hated the idea of sweet Sami being taken in and abandoned.

“It’s not what you think, Roman,” Finn said softly, trying to reassure him. “Shinsuke doesn’t do pack intimacy, he does individual intimacy. It isn’t to hurt anyone, he’s just wired that way, like Breezey and Fandango, except he hasn’t found the one he wants to stay with forever.”

Roman was silent, trying to follow along with Finn’s line of thinking. The alpha didn’t blame him for the confusion. Most packs were physical and intimate just as a general rule, and mateships were only formed under special circumstances when two wolves were truly devoted to one another. It was a serious thing to commit to, barring yourself from the pleasures of the rest of the pack to be with only one other.

“I don’t think AJ has any notions of mateship with Shinsuke. They just had this special period of time, and I think AJ may be caught up in wanting to relive it,” Finn concluded. “If Shinsuke wants to be with Sami for a time, I assure you he will be very cherished.”

All Roman could do was nod and trust Finn’s judgement. It was odd how quickly Sami’s wellbeing had become a priority of Roman’s, even though he was barely in good enough shape to take care of himself. Usually, he would have never questioned Finn when it came to his pack’s wellbeing, but Sami was different. Sami had obviously been taken advantage of and he had the scars to prove it. Roman didn’t want to see anything like that happen to the kind, red-haired man again.

“And of course,” Finn added heavily, “Baron isn’t taking it well at all. I’m really worried about it, to be honest.”

Roman still wasn’t sure what Sami’s relationship to Baron was like, other than tense and confrontational. Despite that, Sami routinely seemed to go out of his way to be with Baron. Roman still didn’t know if Baron was the one who had given Sami those scars, all he knew was that no one seemed comfortable with the interaction the two of them had. If Shinsuke was going to pull Sami away from Baron and treat him right, Roman would never be against that.

“Would Baron hurt Sami?” Roman asked carefully, trying not to be too obvious in his disapproval.

Finn hesitated, eyes flickering to the open window and then back to Roman. His brow was furrowed, deep in thought. The length of time that he was taking to answer was not encouraging in the slightest.

“I don’t think so,” Finn finally said, though his voice lacked its usual conviction. “I don’t...” Finn ran a hand through his hair, “This is not good.”

Roman shifted uncomfortably, the itch beneath the cast suddenly demanding his attention. He leaned over and unsuccessfully scratched around the edges, trying to ignore the fact that he was distracting himself. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but Finn had really begun to open up to him in a way that an alpha might not with a pack member. Maybe it was because he wasn’t officially pack, or maybe because he was the most removed from the situation. Roman wasn’t sure which, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Finn might expect Roman to start spilling his own heart, and that was the last thing Roman was prepared to do. The amount of trust he was expending just letting them take care of his physical needs was exhausting. He spent so much time worrying that they would throw it back in his face. He couldn’t quite imagine trusting them with his heart. He had done it once before and it had all gone wrong.

_ I’m surprised Sami doesn’t feel the same way... _ Roman frowned, that line of thought came to him with surprising clarity. They both had the scars of betrayal, yet Sami was nothing like him.

He looked over at Finn. The alpha was leaning forward, deep in thought. He was looking off into the distance, not seeming to be focused on anything. He obviously cared for Sami very much, on a personal level. He must have had a hand in helping Sami to not wallow in his own pain, be someone that the other wolf could believe in when his trust had been broken.

If Dean hadn’t run away and left him like a coward, maybe Roman wouldn’t be in this mess. He would still be hurt, and he would still be in pain, but he wouldn’t be alone. He wouldn’t have locked himself in a tower of his own making just to avoid the possibility of more hurt.

“Roman,” Finn’s voice was alarmed as he reached out toward Roman’s face. “Why are you crying?”

Roman gasped softly, blinking rapidly as he felt Finn’s thumb wipe away the wetness on his cheek. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to stop the sudden burning in his eyes. He had just said he wanted to avoid this. He couldn’t let them see anymore than they already had.

“It’s nothing,” Roman bit out, turning away and wiping at the tears himself. 

He wasn’t in the least bit surprised when Finn simply put an arm around his shoulders, comforting and warm. Roman tried desperately to keep himself from trembling. Finn still sat there, close but careful of Roman’s space. 

The alpha let out a soft comforting sound, as he gently assured him, “You’re alright. You an’ Sami, everything’s alright...”

Roman had no idea how Finn understood so well, but it was a comfort.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	40. PART III: Just Say Yes | Styles Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roman could tell immediately that it wasn’t Finn. He was far too large and looked far too pissed off. Finn sent off warning signals because of the intensity that lay in conjunction with a sleek coating of calm. Baron was all storm and anger as he headed towards them, eyes locked on their location._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a chapter title like this, what could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Another shoutout to Mary Branson who edited this chapter and gave me the most amazing description of how she visualized part of it. I wish I could say, but it would spoil things. Just know that she is a winner and deserves so much love.
> 
> also before i forget, HAPPY 40TH CHAPTER EVERYONE!!! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!

099\. Writer’s Choice - ‘Styles Clash’

 

Roman spent the next few weeks absolutely mortified that he had cried in front of Finn. He had cried in front of Becky once, but he had been so distraught and out of it at the time, that he barely remembered it. That, and Finn was the alpha and he was supposed to be showing how not useless he could be. What kind of message was he sending by crying? He was being catered to and taken care of but he was still crying!

Unfortunately, there was no way to avoid Finn, but the alpha didn’t seem to be treating him any differently. He often ate late meals with him, as well as Karl and Luke, and the two of them didn’t treat him any differently. If Sami and AJ had heard about him crying they certainly hadn’t said anything.

Apparently, they were all going to pretend it didn’t happen, and Roman wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He started spending more time in his secluded room, staring up at the ceiling and following the patterns in the wood with his eyes. He told everyone that he was just tired, and he was going to sleep anyway. It should have worked. He should have been fine.  _ But _ ... 

Roman glanced out the window, feeling an odd mix of longing and resignation. He was beginning to feel... Lonely. He hadn’t realized how used to the pack he had gotten. Self-isolation wasn’t working like it had before. He found that he missed at least seeing the other pack members as they came and went throughout the day. He was beginning to recognize all of them, and he didn’t tense up each time they said hello.

Roman wasn’t sure if he was more upset that he was changing or that he hadn’t even realized it. There was so much uncertainty around what would happen after this cast was off. If he couldn’t be useful...

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door swing open. He pushed himself up and huffed when he saw it was just AJ standing there, a smirk on his face.

“Look who ain’t actually asleep,” AJ said with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. He surveyed the room before his eyes landed back on Roman. “How’re you feeling, tough guy?”

Roman frowned, feeling slightly peeved. “I’m fine,” muttered.

“That much is obvious,” AJ said before holding up a ratty book in his hand that had definitely seen better days.”I was instructed to give you this so that you wouldn’t be bored outta your skull.  _ But _ ,” AJ threw the book to the corner, “Screw that. You’ve been cooped up in here too long. We’re takin’ this party outside.”

“Uh...” Roman’s brow furrowed and he glanced at the book. The thing looked waterlogged and sort of crispy. “Am I allowed to do that?”

“You’re not a damn prisoner, Roman. You can do whatever you want,” AJ rolled his eyes. “You wanna go?”

Roman glanced out the window and considered it for a second. Then he looked back at AJ. “Yes. Gods, please.”

AJ chuckled, hearing the desperation in his voice. The other male helped Roman to stand, putting an arm securely around his waist. Slowly they exited the small room and went through the main room of the cabin, where Apollo was napping in human form on one of the mattresses, Kalisto’s small wolf body draped over him. 

Heading out into the daylight, Roman took a deep breath, unable to stop himself from smiling as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face. It was still hot, but he didn’t care in the slightest. It was so nice to be outside, to see the grass and the trees in the distance. AJ led him over to one of the logs that surrounded the pack’s fire pit. He sat down gratefully, a bit exhausted from their journey.

AJ sat down on the ground next to him, then tilted his head back and grinned up at him, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. “How’re ya feeling now?” he asked.

Roman took in another deep breath and let out a soft sigh. He ran a hand through his long hair and nodded, “Much better.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” AJ replied, reaching over to pat his good knee. “Don’t feel obligated to stay in, Roman. You ask anyone an’ they’d jump to help.”

_ I don’t doubt that... _ Roman mused, keeping that thought to himself. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Roman closing his eyes and just enjoying the air and the sun on his face. He didn’t realize just how stuffy it was in the cabin until now. It was still a bigger space than his own little shack, but there was nothing like the outdoors. Now he really couldn’t wait until the cast got taken off.

Roman could have stayed like that for the rest of the day, really -- head tilted back and completely relaxed -- but he heard a grunt next to him and felt AJ shift against his unbroken leg. Peeking open his eyes, Roman looked down at AJ. The brown-haired man was sitting straight up, looking off in the distance. Following his gaze, Roman himself stiffened as he saw the figure of a large black wolf stalking towards them.

Roman could tell immediately that it wasn’t Finn. He was far too large and looked far too pissed off. Finn sent off warning signals because of the intensity that lay in conjunction with a sleek coating of calm. Baron was all storm and anger as he headed towards them, eyes locked on their location.

Roman felt his hands ball into fists, knowing whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be good. No one was running after Baron and telling him to turn around, which meant he had made the decision to come here himself. Roman opened his mouth to say something to AJ when the other male suddenly shifted into his chestnut-colored wolf form.

AJ immediately walked to stand a foot or so in front of Roman, body tense and tail high. It was rather obvious that he wasn’t taking any chances with Baron, either.

The black wolf didn’t acknowledge AJ’s change at all, just kept coming until he was mere inches from the smaller brown wolf. He glared down at him, eyes narrowed angrily and teeth baring with every word as he said, “Where. Is. Sami.”

Roman frowned and leaned forward so that he could hear better. 

“Do you see ‘im around here?” AJ answered contemptuously. Baron just continued to glare at him. “No, you don’t. He ain’t here, kid. Better move on, now.”

Baron snarled at AJ, when his eyes slid over AJ’s shoulder to where Roman was sitting. Roman stared right back, the hairs on his neck standing on edge. Just like the last time he had met Baron, the desire to thrash him bubbled in his gut. Obviously he was in no shape to do anything, but Baron’s blatant rudeness and disrespect rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Maybe your freak has seen him around,” Baron said, still looking straight at Roman.

“Only freak I see is the one who sulks in the woods ‘cuz he doesn’t get his way,” AJ bit out, standing straighter and trying to block Baron’s view. “He ain’t here and even if he was I wouldn’t tell you.”

That got Baron’s attention, and the black wolf looked down at AJ furiously. He let out a low growl, hackles raising as he loomed over the smaller wolf. 

“You keep talking and you’ll end up just like your fucked up friend.”

“I’d like to see you try, kid,” AJ snarled. There was a barely noticeable trace of eagerness under the anger in his voice. “C’mon. Guess Shinsuke handin’ you your ass wasn’t enough.”

That was all it took before Baron snapped and lunged at AJ. There was no finesse to the brawl that ensued after. Baron simply jumped on AJ, clearly trying to just put the other wolf down with his size, but AJ was far too quick and fought with a tight precision and lightning snaps of his fangs. They couldn’t seem to get away from each other, keeping in each other’s space, fur flying with each connection.

Roman swore as the fighting began to move near him. He tried to shuffle backwards but ended up falling off of the log and onto the ground. He winced as his cast-covered leg hit the ground and jostled, groaning in pain. He desperately hoped that someone would hear the snarling and come to help, because he honestly wasn’t sure of AJ’s chances. He knew that size wasn’t everything, but Baron didn’t seem to give a fuck at this point.

_ Finn, Karl, Luke...Literally anybody... _ His mind supplied helpfully as he managed to pull himself up to look over the log and keep an eye on the action. He couldn’t help but wince every time Baron was able to grab AJ by the scruff and almost throw him down to the ground. Baron wasn’t nearly as coordinated as AJ, but he had strength, and the anger to fuel it.

“Baron!” 

Roman whipped his head around just in time to see a red blur charging past him followed by a slightly large gray and black wolf. He knew the red wolf was Sami, and the unfamiliar one must be Shinsuke. He watched as they wrestled the two apart, Shinsuke easily grabbing onto AJ’s scruff and dragging the struggling brown wolf away. Sami jumped in front of Baron, rapidly speaking to him as he kept the snarling black wolf at bay.

Roman looked at AJ and could see that he was pacing, fur sticking up in all directions, a hint of red around his muzzle. Shinsuke was keeping himself between AJ and the other two wolves, looking calm but clearly keeping a sharp eye on the situation. Roman had never seen AJ like this, the anger and the fury with which he fought coupled by his expertise. He thought back to when he first took AJ in, how torn up he had been. He said he had been facing multiple assailants and managed to give as good as he got. From the small demonstration that he saw, Roman could believe it.

He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice more wolves arriving until they were upon him. He startled as he felt a cold nose on his shoulder and turned to see Luke in wolf form, looking him over. He blinked as the wolf pressed against him, urging him to sit up correctly. Grateful, Roman used him to help him sit instead of laying at the awkward angle he’d fallen on.

He cast a glance back over to see that Finn and Karl had both arrived on the scene. Karl made a bee-line for AJ and Shinsuke, no doubt to try and talk his friend down. Shinsuke slipped over to follow behind Finn who was approaching Sami and Baron.

He couldn’t hear what was being said from where he was sitting, but it was clear that whatever Finn was telling Baron, the younger wolf was not pleased. Roman watched, startled as Sami started to interject only to have Finn snap and growl at him. Sami stepped away, tail between his legs and seemed to deflate as Finn continued in on Baron.

Eventually Finn took a threatening step forward and Baron seemed to think twice before turning tail and running. Roman half expected Sami to go after him, but the red-furred wolf only stood by quietly, looking in the direction the large wolf had gone. Finn didn’t spare Sami a glance as he stalked over to AJ, saying a few words to him and then turning away.

Roman gulped, his hand gripping Luke’s fur a little tighter than he meant to when he saw the alpha’s gaze turn on him. He could see the smoldering anger that Finn usually kept carefully hidden away as the male stalked towards him. Roman knew this had nothing to do with him, but he couldn’t help but think he was about to be lectured as well.

Finally, Finn stopped in front of him and gave him a once over, eyes lingering on his cast for a moment before looking at his face. “Are you alright, Roman?” he asked.

His voice sounded only slightly rougher than usual, but otherwise it was the same calm that Roman had come to recognize. He shivered, somehow finding that even more dangerous.

“Fine. I fell on my own.”

Finn nodded a little stiffly, glancing over his shoulder and then turning to look at Luke. “Help Roman inside, then meet me out here.”

Luke nodded and shifted forms. Roman didn’t get to say anything else as Finn turned away again and headed towards Sami who was being spoken to quietly by Shinsuke. Roman was shaking a little as Luke helped him stand-up, his leg felt like absolute shit after the bump it had taken.

“Y’okay to walk, little brother?” Luke said to him as he looped an arm around Roman’s waist. “Don’t think I won’t carry ya, if ya can’t walk.”

“No, no.” Roman said hurriedly, head slightly spinning from the familiar affectionate term. “I can walk fine. Just slow.”

“Alright, lets get going then. I’ll slip you some meds inside.” Luke said with a slight smile as they slowly made their way towards the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	41. PART III: Just Say Yes | Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Outside was warm, though there was an actual breeze today. The sky was full of white fluffy clouds, partially blocking out the sun. It would have been a lovely day for everyone to be out and about enjoying themselves if not for the tension that had befallen the pack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we can't hide from drama for too long.

  1. Not Enough



 

The next few days the pack was in a state of high, uncomfortable tension. No one left main pack ground alone, and no one said a word about Baron. News had spread quickly about what had happened between him and AJ and everyone was on high alert, waiting for Finn’s next move. The alpha seemed to be tight-lipped about his plans though. His normally gracious mood had been soured and he spent most of his time in conference with Karl, Luke and AJ.

Sami stuck by Roman like a burr, anxiety rolling off of him in waves. The usually forward and talkative wolf was quiet and troubled, spending time pacing back and forth or staring off into the distance. He didn’t seem to want to talk, but he didn’t want to leave Roman’s side either. Often Bayley, Beck and Sasha would visit just to check on him and sit for a while, but it became to clear to everyone involved that Sami was in very bad state.

What annoyed Roman was the fact that Finn seemed to be completely ignoring how this was affecting Sami. Considering that this whole thing had to do with the redhead, he would think that Finn would make him more involved. Instead, the alpha seemed to be going out of his way not to include Sami, even ignore him. Roman had no idea if he was ashamed of having let things get this far, or if he was unjustly annoyed with Sami for defending Baron for so long.

For the first time Roman felt annoyed with his inability to get around on his own, not because it left him at the mercy of others, but because he couldn’t walk up to Finn and talk some sense into him. Whatever the alpha chose to do about the Baron situation, he needed to involve Sami if he wanted any chance of their relationship coming out in tact.

Roman huffed, leaning against the wall in his small room. Sami was on the other side of the room, head turned to look out the window. His brow was furrowed, and the only movement he seemed to make was the occasional blink. Roman had been watching his friend for what seemed like hours, not speaking, barely moving - just looking lost and distant. It was grating on his nerves, and the tip toeing around that everyone was doing was driving him absolutely insane.

Finn’s pack had seemed so functional in comparison to the last pack Roman had seen, so when everything suddenly stopped like this...

Roman let out a loud sigh, deciding enough was enough. Grunting with effort, he used the wall and the ground to push himself up, he stood awkwardly on his feet. Roman was used to someone always being around when he needed to move, but Sami had checked out and with everyone else walking on eggshells, he was on his own.

Just getting into the main room of the cabin took more effort than Roman had expected. He used the wall for support as he carefully limped out. The cast was heavy, and left him feeling slightly off balance, especially with no one on his side to help.

As he entered, Enzo and Carmella were the closest and immediately took notice of him. Enzo scrambled up from where he was sitting, and immediately went to his side, just stopping himself from grabbing onto Roman.

“Hey, hey, hey, whad’ya think ya doin’, huh?” Enzo said, letting out a nervous chuckle. “We all know you're a big tough guy, but you fall over an’ we’re all gonna be in hot water.”

Roman glared at Enzo, really not in the mood for any antics. “Where is Finn?” 

“Eh, outside I think?” Enzo tilted his head and then shrugged. “To be honest, he and the itty bitty danger committee have being keepin’ to themselves. Anythin’ you need, we can handle it, no problem.”

Roman huffed, not doubting that Enzo would have done his complete best. At this point, the other’s reclining around the cabin were beginning to stare and he could see Sasha and Becky beginning to unfold themselves to make their approach. He knew the more people who got involved, the less chance he was getting out of the cabin.

“I need to get to Finn,” Roman repeated his intentions. “It’s important.”

“I got no doubts it is, but I think the situation they’re dealin’ with might be too,” Enzo wasn’t budging on this. “And I’m not takin’ the fall if they see you break your leg again.”

“What’s going on, then?” Becky asked, having made her way over, hands on her hips. She glanced at Enzo suspiciously before turning her gaze back to Roman.

“He says he needs, Finn,” Enzo answered for Roman. “Says it’s important.”

Becky frowned, “Is everything alright?”

“Is Sami okay?” Sasha said suddenly, she was looking over the door that led to Roman’s secluded room. She seemed be putting the puzzle pieces together that something wasn’t right.

Roman shook his head, frustrated. “No, damn it,” he growled and re-adjusted how he was leaning on the wall. “And I need to speak with Finn.”

“I don’t think it's the best idea at the moment,” Becky said carefully, crossing her arms over her chest. “Especially with Baron out wherever. Finn’d be much happier if you stayed in.”

“That's what I’m sayin’!” Enzo agreed, raising his hands. 

There was the coddling again, the same thing that happened when he was sick. Despite living on his own for years, these wolves were acting like he was helpless. Roman appreciated that they were trying to be helpful, but it was coming off more patronizing than anything.

“I don’t care about Baron,” Roman said, only half telling the truth. “And I’m going whether you like it or not.”

All three of them sputtered awkwardly and Roman slowly began to continue toward the door. He resolutely ignored their pleadings for him to stay put. 

“Hey, cool it!” A slightly annoyed voice suddenly spoke up. They all stopped and looked up. Carmella had stood by this point, she looked annoyed, with one hand on her hip. 

The blonde-haired woman gestured to Becky, Sasha and Enzo, “If none of you will take him there, I will. I’m not going to be responsible if he gets outside and falls flat on his face.”

“Carmella--“ Enzo started.

“Zip-it,” she snapped. “If you don’t want to go out. The best thing you can do is look after Sami.”

Roman blinked in surprise, not exactly thinking that Carmella, of all of them, would have helped. But he could see the way she was drumming her fingers impatiently, her eyes hard and mouth pulled into a frown. Clearly she was just as annoyed with this situation as he was, everyone treating the place like a bomb just waiting to go off.

Becky and Sasha looked ready to protest again when Roman looked at them.

“Please,” he finally said, hating to beg. “I don’t know how to help Sami. But maybe the two of you can get something out of him.”

“Roman...” Becky said gently, her hand coming up then falling to her side abruptly.

“I got this,” Carmella said, going to Roman’s side. “Enzo, I got this.”

The man raised his hands in front of him, though he looked slightly exasperated, “Yeah, yeah. It's all you.”

Roman put his arm around Carmella’s shoulders while she held onto his waist. With her help, it was much easier to move and they made it to the door in much less time. 

Outside was warm, though there was an actual breeze today. The sky was full of white fluffy clouds, partially blocking out the sun. It would have been a lovely day for everyone to be out and about enjoying themselves if not for the tension that had befallen the pack.

As they went on, Roman couldn’t help but marvel at just how one member could completely disrupt the flow and entire pack structure. None of these wolves except Sami were close to Baron, and yet he had caused the entire pack to nearly go into lockdown. He knew part of that was based on the fact that Finn hadn’t given any instructions on what to do about Baron, yet. The young wolf had effectively attacked another pack member, one that by all accounts would be considered fairly high ranking. While the most important position in a pack was the alpha, you didn’t get to attack one of the alpha’s inner circle and get away with it.

Roman could see them all in wolf form off in the distance, at the foot of the hill Finn often climbed to survey the land. He narrowed his eyes and stopped in his tracks, squeezing Carmella’s shoulder gently.

“I can go from here,” he said. “Thanks.”

Carmella hesitated for a moment before slowly letting him go, waiting until he was balanced to move away. “Try and talk some sense into them,” she said. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

Roman raised an eyebrow slightly, but then nodded. He understood what she meant, even if she hadn’t put it as eloquently as someone else might have. “Be careful,” He added before starting his stiff journey to the group huddled together.

Karl and Luke quickly stood, while AJ was the first to break away and come and meet him.

He looked alarmed and more than a little annoyed as he quickly came to Roman’s side. Blue eyes glared up at him accusingly, “The heck d’you think you’re doin’?”

Roman glowered down at him, determined not to lean on him for support. He then set his eyes on the black-furred alpha, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. His blue eyes never left Roman’s, and if he weren’t so pissed Roman probably would have been more intimidated. 

He stopped in front of Finn, folding his arms over his chest. He was tired, aching and hot, but at the moment he didn’t care. There was a tense silence, no one saying a word as Roman and Finn stared off. Karl and Luke glanced at each other, uncertain, while AJ’s ears flicked back and forth uncomfortably. Out of the corner of his eye, Roman noticed Shinsuke a bit removed from their group, watching him curiously.

“What are you doing?” Roman finally asked, getting straight to the issue at hand.

Finn looked taken aback at the question, mouth opening in surprise. Then the black wolf huffed, “What’re you on about?”

Roman gestured to them all. “This. Your little  _ club _ ,” he emphasized the last word, “No one knows what's going on.”

“We’re trying to deal with a situation,” Finn nearly growled, already fed-up with talking to him. “And you being out here is a distraction.” He then shook his head, eyes blazing as he took a step toward Roman. “And what’re you doing out here anyway? You should be back r _ esting _ . Moon’s sake, no one could even follow those simple instructions?”

“What instructions?” Roman growled back. “Your pack is as lost as I am.”

“I told Sami to look after you,” Finn ground out, frustrated.

“Sami can barely look after himself right now,” Roman snorted, rolling his eyes. “And I looked after myself for years before now. I’m fine.”

“Is that right?” Finn said lowly, an angry edge coloring his voice. “Barely, from what I can see.”

“Finn!” came a sharp warning from Karl.

Then intensity between Finn and Roman was broken for a second and they both leaned away, surprised. Finn looked annoyed, but also bewildered at his own behavior. The alpha looked over to Karl, Luke, AJ and Shinsuke, perplexed then back to Roman. He looked less threatening and much more concerned.

“I..” Finn stopped and let out a long breath. “What’re you doing out here, Roman?”

“I came to find you,” Roman began, closing his eyes tiredly, “Because Sami hasn’t spoken to me. He won’t even  _ look _ at me. And nobody is doing anything because you haven’t told them anything.”

“I haven’t... “ Finn blinked, confused. “We haven’t made a decision yet. It’s complicated.”

“You don’t think your pack should be involved?” Roman was frustrated, he was hot, and he had been standing for far too long. “Or Sami at the least?”

“Sami doesn’t have the best judgement right now,” Finn said dismissively. 

“That doesn’t...” Roman groaned. “So what, you don’t trust him? You sent him to babysit me to keep him out of the way?”

“So he had something to do,” Finn corrected. “Until this is over.”

“Sami isn’t  _ stupid _ . He knows you wanted him out of the way,” Roman opened his eyes and glared at him accusingly. “This is about him.”

“It's about Baron’s behavior.”

“As it pertains to Sami.”

They both looked at each other, silence falling for a few moments. Roman groaned a little and shifted his weight, hating the damn cast for all it was worth. Going back to the cabin was going to be hell at this rate.

“So what do you think I should do, let Sami decide?” Finn scoffed. “And you don’t think he’d put Baron before everyone else because he felt sorry for him?”

Finn sounded disbelieving, and Roman was shocked by just how wrong Finn had gotten it. He stared at the alpha wolf, realizing that Finn had never been in this kind of situation. Where you cared about someone with your whole being, enough to look past any of the warning signs. It wasn’t as clear cut as Finn made it out to be, and the tension between Sami and Finn suddenly made complete sense.

“Sami would never put Baron before everyone else,” Roman said slowly, making sure Finn didn’t miss a word. “Only before himself.”

Finn stared at him, and Roman could see the wheels turning in the alpha’s mind. It took a few minutes before Finn suddenly shook his head, looking away from Roman. He stared off into the distance, jaw dropped slightly as though trying to comprehend something. Finally, he looked to the other wolves gathered, then back at Roman, blue eyes wide with realization.

“He always put himself between Baron and others. Not just to protect himself...” Finn trailed off and looked over. “Shinsuke...and AJ.”

“Me,” Roman admitted. “It happened a while ago.”

“It's safe to say,” Luke spoke up, “That Baron’s been takin’ advantage of Sami in more ways than one.”

Finn nodded slowly to himself, frowning deeply. His blue eyes looked sad, but they were no longer angry and distant. The alpha turned to look at AJ, Luke, Karl and Shinsuke, “This can’t continue. He has to go.”

“You think he’ll go without a fight?” AJ asked, tilting his head.

“Maybe,” Finn said, unable to confirm. Baron truly was an enigma, and the fact that Finn hadn’t the slightest idea where the younger wolf might be was proof of that. “But I need to speak with Sami first. Then let the rest of the pack know.”

AJ nodded, glancing over at Karl and Luke who dipped their heads in agreement. Shinsuke came up beside AJ, still looking quite curious at the proceedings of everything. He didn’t seem surprised, necessarily, and Roman supposed he was learning how this pack functioned as well. That and he was wondering who Roman was to be so bold as to argue with the alpha to his face.

“Let's go back,” Finn said, going to Roman’s side and pressing against his hip to help him keep his balance. He glanced up at Roman with a very small, but grateful smile and added so quietly that only they could hear, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'itty bitty danger committee' is my new favorite group name tbh.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	42. PART III: Just Say Yes | Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sami’s eyes widened before he looked down, defeated. He was trembling slightly, as though fighting back tears. Finn felt for him, he truly did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the fic, folks!
> 
> And I've been seeing a few more kudos lately, so if you're new to the ride don't be shy and drop a comment to say hi. I love to talk just ask anyone XD

051\. Spirit

 

Finn peaked his head into the small room, sighing softly at the sight before him. Sasha and Becky were curled up around Sami, all three in wolf form. They seemed to be asleep, and Finn loathed to wake them up, but he knew it was better to get this over with than to put it off. He raised his hand and gently knocked on the wall with his fist, hoping not to startle the three of them too badly.

Becky twitched first, ears going back before she slowly blinked open her eyes. She raised her shaggy redhead from where it had been settled on Sami’s back and squinted tiredly at Finn. Sasha followed soon after that, raising her head and then glancing from Becky to Finn, her eyes widening with surprise.

Finn gave them a small smile, not wanting to alarm them. He knew that he had left in a rush and it had kind of thrown the pack into limbo, and he wanted to reassure them that everything was alright. Karl and Luke were out doing damage control for the rest of the pack, but Finn already knew they were going to have to do some sort of whole pack gathering to get back on track. Preferably after they had taken care of the Baron situation.

He waved at the two of them, and said softly, “If you don’t mind, I need to talk to Sami, please.”

Becky looked down at the red-furred wolf who was still fast asleep. She and Sasha glanced at each other, communicating silently before looking up at Finn.

“He’s not doin’ too well, Finn,” Becky said. She slowly uncurled from where she was tucked against Sasha and got up. “He didn’t say much at all.”

“Maybe a few words?” Sasha hazarded a guess, glancing down at Sami.

“I know, well,” Finn paused to clarify, “Roman made me aware of the issue. But I need to speak with him alone.”

“You quite sure?” Becky asked, tilting her head, “I don’t mean to sound critical, but...”

“Of course not, and I understand,” Finn agreed smoothly. Indeed he could understand why they might be so protective of Sami. All they knew about the situation was that Sami and Baron had been involved and then Sami had been seemingly relegated to the cabin by Finn. It hurt slightly that they wouldn’t trust him more, but he understood.  “Trust me, it’s important.”

Becky nodded, though she still looked concerned. With one more glance at Sami she headed out past Finn, Sasha following close behind.

Once they had gone out, he entered the room slowly, sitting cross legged next to Sami’s sleeping form. Finn’s heart clenched, seeing the frown on Sami’s face, and tense furrow of his brow. He didn’t look comfortable, though he seemed very much asleep.

“Sami,” Finn said softly, reaching hand out to rest on the wolf’s head.  “Sami, wake up, love.”

He let the endearment slip out naturally, hoping that Sami would hear it. Even when he was angry at Sami, even when he was disappointed in Sami, he always cared about him, always loved him. Because in Finn’s heart, he knew that everything Sami did was from a place of goodness. His dogged determination to help those who took him for granted was not a result of naïveté so much as the thought that no one was truly evil for the sake of it.

Even Finn had taken advantage of Sami once. Though he had done it for what he thought was Sami’s own good.

“Sami, love. I’m right here...” Finn stroked between the red wolf’s ears.

Slowly, those beautiful dark eyes opened, staring at the grains in the wall.  Eventually, Sami turned his head slowly, head still low to the ground to look at Finn. His expression was hollow and distant, like he was seeing Finn but not really acknowledging that he was a physical entity. It broke Finn’s heart to see such a bright soul look so defeated. He had wanted Roman to be over exaggerating, but clear the man had been telling the truth.

“I am so sorry, Sami,” he said, holding the brown eyes with his own and trying to express as much of an apology as possible. “How I’ve been reacting is completely childish.”

Sami stared at him silently, barely even moving. Finn was worried that he might have finally pushed things too far before he heard a long sigh from the wolf. “You only do what’s best for the pack,” he said, sounding so tired, not at all like he had just been asleep.

“I  _ try _ to do what best for the pack,” Finn corrected, “Though sometimes I don’t take the whole pack into consideration.”

“But you--“ Sami began only to be cut off.

“If I take everyone into the consideration  _ except _ you, then I haven’t taken  _ everyone _ into consideration,” he explained, fingers still stroking Sami’s fur. Sami was quiet, seemingly having nothing else to say, so Finn continued, “And I should have spoken to you first. Can we do that now?”

Sami let out a sigh, and slowly lifted his head. He was quiet for a moment, and Finn thought he might decline, “We can talk now.”

“Thank you,” Finn said sincerely, moving his hand away from Sami’s head and tucking both hands into his lap.

Sami shifted forms until he was lying there in his human form. He slowly moved to sit, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around his legs. He looked at Finn and then looked away, seemingly unable to look the other male in the face. Now that he was in human form, Finn could see how red his eyes were, and the textured, dried tear tracks on his face. He looked absolutely miserable.

“Sami, I never, ever meant for this to happen,” Finn said, leaning forward, wanting desperately to bring the other male into his arms. “I never meant to make you feel like what happened was your fault.”

Sami didn’t look at him, staring off at the wall, “But you were right.”

“I was right that Baron was dangerous,” Finn admitted, but then added, “But there was plenty I was wrong about. Roman helped me to see that.”

The mention of the black haired man’s name seemed to get Sami’s attention. It was hearing that which made Sami actually turn to look at Finn’s face.

“You’ve stopped Baron so many times,” Finn said, letting the awe creep into his voice, “And I never even took account of it. I just saw him as another bully, as another Kevin.”

Sami frowned and pressed his lips against his knees before mumbling, “You thought I was letting him hurt me.”

“No! No, not  _ lettin _ ’ him, but...” Finn sighed and scratched at his short hair. “I thought you were lettin’ him take advantage. I never, I never realized,” he took a deep breath, “That you were trying to help him, but also protecting us.”

Sami raised his eyes a little more. They were less distant, but still just as sad. “I saw him as my responsibility,” he said.

“I know you did, because you’re a good person,” Finn said sadly. “But I think you’ve done all you can. If he isn’t going to change now, he may never.”

Sami’s eyes widened before he looked down, defeated. He was trembling slightly, as though fighting back tears. Finn felt for him, he truly did. Sami had been performing a delicate balancing act for months now, only to face to the realization that it hadn’t worked.

Finn reached over and tilted his chin up with two fingers, catching Sami’s eyes with his own. “This isn’t your failure, Sami. It’s his own.” Sami opened his mouth to argue and Finn quickly continued, “Or it’s whoever raised him -- I can tell they did him no favors. But you mustn’t blame yourself. You did what you could.”

Finn could see the cogs turning in Sami’s head as he tried to process the words. 

There was uncertainty, sadness, and hurt in those brown eyes. But as the moments passed, Finn saw something like acceptance. Sami’s shoulder slumped, and the fight seemed to drain from him.

“I just feel awful about it,” he whispered, shaking his head slightly. “Like I could have done more.”

“You did enough,” Finn reminded him gently. He would continue to remind Sami for as long as it took for the other wolf to believe him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sami, pulling the redhead into his chest tightly. Finn sighed in relief as he felt the large male nuzzle into his chest and then wrap his arms around Finn’s waist. He was still trembling, but he wasn’t quite crying, so Finn considered it a win. He murmured softly into the soft red hair, petting at Sami’s back and neck

He had no idea how long they stayed there, but he didn’t let go until Sami started to shift in his hold. Even then, Finn didn’t let him go far, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around the other man. The fact that he had almost lost one of his best friends for good because of his own stupid decisions was suddenly dawning on him. 

Sami looked up from where he was half lying on Finn. They weren’t often in this position, with Finn looking down on Sami. The novelty of it was somewhat tainted by its causation. 

“What did you do to Baron?” Sami’s voice was a little hesitant.

“Nothing yet,” Finn answered with a sigh. “I wanted to speak with you first. You know him best.”

“ _ Barely _ ,” Sami said, letting out a bark of a laugh as he shook his head.

“That’s more than most of us,” Finn replied seriously. “I can’t have him here any more, he is too unpredictable. But I would like to avoid a messy confrontation if we can.”

Sami looked surprised, almost disbelieving. Finn wondered if it was the idea of Baron leaving peacefully or Finn not wanting a confrontation. Both of them were fairly far-fetched ideas.

“I wanted you to come with us. If Baron will listen to anyone, it would be you.”

Sami titled his head, considering. “Okay. But, what if just the two of us went?”

Finn inhaled sharply. “I don’t think--“

“We don’t want him to feel cornered!”  Sami cut him off to explain, “If you bring Karl and Luke he’ll get defensive and be more likely to snap.”

Finn held Sami tighter, trying to imagine the scenario his head. The idea of taking Sami to see Baron without back-up didn’t sit right with him. But at the same time, he was aware that he was coddling Sami in the worst way. He knew well enough that Sami was capable of defending himself. And Finn was more than certain he could take Baron down by himself without back-up anyway.

Finn closed his eyes and nodded, “Alright.” He opened them again and leaned forward to kiss Sami gently on the forehead.  _ Thank you. _ “Please forgive me.”

“Always, Finn,” Sami said, leaning his head on the Alpha’s chest, and letting himself fall into a comfortable rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn messes up sometimes, but he does his best. Thats why they love him.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	43. PART III: Just Say Yes | Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He really didn’t want to kill Baron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an extra long chapter for your troubles of waiting! Thanks again to my lovely beta for helping make sure everything flowed well. I had some trouble writing the beginning >___<
> 
> Please enjoy!

018\. Black 

 

Finn could only stare at the back of Sami’s head as the red-furred wolf led them through the forest. They hadn’t really spoken about what they would do when they found Baron, only that Sami would try his best to take the lead. Finn was still incredibly worried about what might happen. Baron was unpredictable at best, and Finn would never be able to live with himself if Sami got hurt. Despite his misgivings, he had promised the other wolf that they would do this together, without any other interference.

Karl and Luke had both given him disbelieving looks when he told them what the plan was. He had to be firm when telling them not to follow, knowing that without direct orders the two of them would come anyway as backup. He rarely had to command them, but this was one time when it was necessary. Unfortunately, Sami's logic was sound. If the four of them showed up to corner Baron, the chances of it turning into a bloodbath were high.

He really  _ didn’t _ want to kill Baron.

He kept a careful eye on the surroundings, noting that they were far from pack ground. Baron truly went out of his way to get as far away from everyone as possible. The fact that Sami had spent so much time out here with the younger wolf was both admirable and concerning.

Suddenly Sami stopped, his ears perked up as he looked around. The path had led to a small clearing. A felled tree lay against a huge moss-covered boulder, making a sort of small shelter. It wouldn’t have covered an entire wolf, but it would work in a pinch if it was raining. Finn didn’t see Baron, but he could certainly smell him. His markings covered the clearing to an almost obsessive degree.

“Baron...” Sami called out gently.

Finn watched as Sami began to approach the boulder. He felt the hairs rising along his spine at the sudden stillness the permeated the air.

Finn’s whole body was tense as he zeroed in on Sami. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he saw a massive wolf slink from behind the rock, ears back and head low. Despite his defensive appearance, he gave Sami a cursory sniff in greeting.

“Are you alright?” Sami asked kindly, eyes scanning the younger wolf for injuries.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Barron bit out, settling down on his haunches. His eyes were focused on the ground between Sami’s front paws. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You got into a fight,” Sami stated.

That made Baron looked up at Sami, baring his teeth in a sneer. “If you can call it that. That  _ loser _ couldn’t even fight me on his own.”

Sami frowned. “Pack mates shouldn’t be fighting at all,” he said. 

With that Baron scoffed and got up, taking a few steps away from Sami in frustration. It was only then that he seemed to notice that they weren’t alone, his head jerking up as he caught sight of Finn. Immediately he crouched low, defensive posture turned up. 

Finn growled, slipping easily into a fighting stance, not the least bit intimidated by the younger wolf. Before either of them could get anywhere though, Sami was quickly in front of Baron.

“No!” Sami said sharply, like he was reprimanding a small pup. “Baron, he’s the  _ alpha _ . He has every right to be here.”

“This place is mine,” Baron glared over Sami’s shoulder, hair bristling in anger. “I don’t give a crap who he is, he shouldn’t be  _ here _ .”

Finn nearly started to speak when Sami beat him to it. “No, it's his. That's what it means to be alpha. This is his pack, his territory. You can’t just... go around doing anything you want and get away with it. There are consequences, Baron!”

“I don’t care who he thinks he is,” Baron said, jerking his head in Finn’s direction. “I  don’t take orders from him.”

“Then maybe you should leave.”

As soon as the words left Sami’s mouth, a hush seemed to fall over the clearing. The words were sad and even defeated, as though the male was done fighting. For once, Baron’s expression changed from one of anger to one of shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open like any words he meant to say had been snatched away. He stared at Sami now, body almost eerily still.

Sami looked back at him, brown eyes filled with sorrow. He simply shook his head at the expression on the black wolf’s face. “I don’t know what you want, Baron,” he said, “But it isn’t here.”

Baron closed his mouth, seemingly unable to find words. He took a cautious step back from Sami. Finn had never seen Baron look like this before. The mix of disbelief, confusion and desperation was almost heart wrenching. He truly looked like he wasn’t sure what was happening in that moment. He had never expected this from Sami, never expected that his only close companion might give up on him.

Finn felt his gut clench uncomfortable as he watched the scene unfold before him. 

“I’m sorry, Baron,” Sami said, his voice genuinely apologetic. “I hope you find something that makes you happy. But it can’t be here. Do you understand?”

Finn could tell that Baron wasn’t really even listening to what Sami was saying. The initial rejection had thrown the black wolf for such a loop, he looked like he was still processing it. The alpha looked on as Baron’s eyes flickered in his direction, uncertain, before going back to Sami. For a second, it seemed like he was going to speak, but he didn’t. He took another step back from Sami, eyes glued to the other wolf’s, desperately searching for something.

But Sami stood his ground, watching Baron and refusing to move. The non-reaction only seemed to bewilder Baron further. One more glance was thrown Finn’s way before the black wolf growled lowly and shook his head. He threw a caustic glare in Sami’s direction before taking off through the trees. 

Finn watched as the figure of the large black wolf receded in the distance. An odd shiver ran down his spine as he imagined another black coated figure in the same position, turning their back to never return. Of course Baron had to be  _ encouraged _ to leave. If it had been Roman...well, Finn would have been devastated to see the other wolf decide to go off on his own. 

It was just eerie to see the lone figure going off on his own into the setting sun, not knowing what his fate would be. For all that Baron had resisted any attempts to integrate into the pack, he had still been pack. He had been Finn’s responsibility, and now Finn was relinquishing any authority he had over the younger wolf. Despite his dislike for Baron, he couldn’t help but worry. Being alone was not ideal for wolves, and more often than not they wound up dead. He wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, not even Baron. He could only hope that the younger wolf found others who could understand him, and help him better than they could.

Though there was regret, there was also relief. Hopefully the pack could be more settled without that dark cloud hanging over them. Now he had to repair any damage he may have caused in his initial reaction to Baron’s transgressions.

With that, though, he quickly turned to look at Sami. The other had been uncharacteristically stoic when advising Baron that it was in his best interest to leave. Finn knew it had to have been tough on Sami, but the red wolf hadn’t faltered when telling Baron the truth. It was Sami’s dismissal of him that seemed to make Baron retreat without a single word. Sami had been his one defender, and even he had given up.

Finn had no idea what it would do to Baron, for he really had no idea what the depth of Baron’s feelings were. But he knew that Sami would blame himself for not being able to fix Baron, like he couldn’t fix Kevin.

“Sami,” Finn said quietly, not wanting to startle the other wolf. Sami was looking off in the direction Baron had went, his face hauntingly blank. “I think he’s gone now, Sami. Are you ready to head back?”

Finn could feel his stomach clench uncomfortably when Sami didn’t respond at first, but then the other wolf let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. He stood there for a minute or two before slowly opening his eyes again. He suddenly looked very tired. Finn rushed to his side, pressing his body up against Sami’s comfortingly.

There were a million reassurances Finn could have given Sami. That it wasn’t his fault, that Baron would be okay. But he knew that those would fall on deaf ears. This was something Sami would have to work through, just like with Kevin, and it was going to take more than a few consoling statements to make it better.

“Let's head home, yeah?” Finn said quietly, pressing his muzzle against Sami’s neck before turning to lead them back to main ground. He felt his body relax as Sami immediately followed after him.

They were both quiet on their way back, easily lost in thought. The sun was bleeding dark reds and purples, night coming on quicker as the summer months came to an end. Finn hoped that Baron found some place warm to settle for the night before he figured out what to do next. He wished he could have had some suggestions for the younger wolf, but he could think of nothing that would help such an unsociable being.

Finn wasn’t surprised to see Karl and Luke waiting as they reached main ground. They were both in their wolf forms, tense and alert. Finn had no doubt they were going to give him hell for going at it alone. But he had been willing to risk their displeasure to avoid a fight. What was surprising was seeing Shinsuke there, slightly behind them looking concerned and intense, no doubt worried about Sami.

Shinsuke approached first, dashing past Karl and Luke and coming to meet Sami and Finn. His eyes scanned them quickly, looking for any wounds. Once satisfied, he gave a small smile.

“Everything went smoothly,” Finn assured him. He gave gave a lopsided, but sad grin to Karl and Luke as both brown wolves approached. They looked grim, but like Shinsuke, were happy to see that neither Finn or Sami had been hurt. “There wasn’t a fight. He went off on his own.”

Karl glanced over Finn’s shoulder in the direction they had come from before looking back at the alpha. “Still wouldn’ta hurt to take backup just incase he gets any ideas ‘bout coming back.”

“He knows what's waiting for him if he does,” Finn said firmly. “He wasn’t happy here anyway.”

Finn regretted saying those words the instant they came out of his mouth. Next to him, Sami let out a low whine before breaking away from Finn’s side. The black wolf stared after the other male, unable to form the words of an apology. Sami had said the words himself, but no doubt they were still a sore spot. Most likely the actual gravity of what had happened was finally hitting him.

He started going after Sami when Shinsuke rushed past him, barely sparing the other three a glance. Part of him felt guilty for being so relieved that someone else could comfort Sami, but he was just so emotionally exhausted. He had never felt quite like this before, and he was afraid he might collapse at any moment. Not very becoming for an alpha.

Then Luke and Karl were on either side of him, no doubt sensing his tiredness from his slow responses. They moved in close, offering their bodies for support. 

Luke leaned in close to Finn’s ear, breath comforting and warm as he said, “C’mon, brother, let's go take a rest.”

Finn nodded, sparing a slight glance in the direction that Shinsuke and Sami had gone. He was just going to have to trust the other male to take care of his friend for now. Karl and Luke led him past the cabins up to the grassy knoll that he frequently watched over pack ground on. They didn’t climb it though, instead they settled at the base of the hill. 

As soon as they stopped walking, Finn nearly fell into a heap, stumbling in his attempt to catch his weary form. Both Luke and Karl rushed to help, but Finn was able to lay himself down gently into the grass. He sighed, resting his head on his paws, eyelids drooping heavily.

“Y’alright there, brother?” Luke sounded concerned, sitting next to Finn. “Don’t think I’ve seen ya like this. Ya sure everything went okay?”

Finn let out a long breath, fighting to keep his eyes from closing. Truthfully, he didn’t really want to talk about what was on his mind, but if he didn't, it would fester and stew inside of him until he dealt with it. “Went fine as you’d expect. Don’t think he was prepared for Sami to send ‘im off.”

“So he really didn’t put up a fight?” Karl asked, a bit surprised. The brown wolf laid down and settled in close to Finn. “‘Woulda thought he might’ve.”

“No. I think he knew better,” Finn disagreed. Baron had been wary as soon as he saw both Finn and Sami approach him, but he had stood his ground. It wasn’t until Sami started to speak that something seemed to crumble in Baron’s eyes and any defiance he had melted away into sullen sufferance of the situation. “He didn’t say anything. Just left.”

“Poor bastard,” Karl said under his breath. “No tellin’ what’ll happen to him.”

“He ever runs into the ol’ Club, he’s dead meat,” Luke added bluntly. “Not many are gonna tolerate his type.”

That was true enough. Finn had been extremely lenient in terms of Baron’s behavior. He had only done so for Sami’s sake and in the end he had probably done more harm than good. He could only hope that Baron was smart enough not to antagonize another pack the way he tried to with them. Another alpha would never be so kind.

“Gotta say,” Karl added, “M’pretty impressed. Ya kept your cool there.”

“Not a lick of ‘The Demon King’ in sight.” A darkly amused chuckle followed Luke’s statement.

Finn winced, allowing his eyes to close at that. There was a lot about his past that he was ashamed of, and that would be one of them. Luke and Karl rarely brought it up, and he doubted any of his pack even knew of the epitaph he had been given in his youth. If there had ever been a creature more remorseless and cruel, Finn wouldn’t know. It was only by the grace of some deity that they had never gotten a glimpse of ’The Demon King’. 

Though it had been a very close call. It was certainly likely that Roman had been the only thing preventing him from making a disastrous appearance. Which reminded him.

“Is Roman alright?”

“Little brother’s all good,” Luke assured him. “AJ and Bayley wrangled him into bed. Think they mighta tried to feed him, too.”

“Good,” Finn yawned widely, feeling himself starting to drift. Knowing that Sami was being looked after and Roman was safe inside with the rest of the pack put the rest of his worries at ease. He knew Karl and Luke would be on the lookout just incase Baron had any second thoughts. The excitement of the day was finally winding down and his body slowly relaxed as he fell into slumber.

 

—-

 

If Sami thought it was odd that Shinsuke had followed him, he didn’t say anything to the other wolf as he followed along next to Sami. Things had been so hectic lately, that he hadn’t really had much time to consider the oddity of Shinsuke’s actions. AJ, Karl, Luke and Finn all seemed to trust the wolf so much that Sami hadn’t felt the need to question his presence. It hadn’t quite occurred to him that he knew little about this wolf other than his mysterious past with the other four.

When he had intervened between Shinsuke and Baron it had been instinct more than anything. The stipulation for Baron to stay was that he wouldn’t make trouble. Attacking another wolf, stranger or not, was very much in the vein of making trouble. After sending Baron off he had quickly checked over Shinsuke’s minor injury, without realizing how familiar he was behaving with the other wolf. Sami had just been so embarrassed by Baron’s behavior, that it had slipped his mind that Shinsuke was first and foremost  _ not pack _ .

After that, AJ had quickly gained a monopoly on Shinsuke’s attentions and Sami’s focus shifted to Baron. He knew Shinsuke hung around more often than not, but he attributed that to the silver wolf being so familiar with Finn and the others.

But now he was at Sami’s side. He hadn’t gone off to check on Finn, or gone back to the cabin to be with AJ. He was walking quietly next to Sami, their fur only barely brushing. He seemed content enough to follow Sami’s haphazard wandering through the grass, away from the cabins. He didn’t try to stop him, or take the lead - he just went along, a silent but undeniable presence.

Finally Sami stopped, looking out into the silver moonlight tinted grass. The moon wasn’t quite full, but without a cloud in the sky it shined strong and bright in the darkness. Sami shivered, suddenly realizing how long he must have walked, lost in his thoughts. It had been sunset when Baron left and sometime between going back to main ground and walking out here, night had fallen.

He looked over at Shinsuke who was gazing up at the moon, a contemplative look on his face. He was quite a handsome wolf, a silver-gray with darker areas around his ears and neck and white undermarkings. Like Finn and AJ, he had that dark aura of danger, hidden beneath a slick and cool exterior. The three of them, along with Karl and Luke, hid the menacing quality quite well, and Sami doubted much of the pack would even notice. But Sami had enough experience to see what lurked beneath that composed surface.

It made him wonder about their past, but the logical part of his brain knew he didn’t really want to know. He knew that whatever it was that they were keeping secret, it was for the pack’s peace of mind rather than their own.

“You, uh, didn’t have to follow me,” Sami said, his voice rough. “I’m fine, really.”

“It’s a nice night for a walk,” Shinsuke replied easily, looking to Sami now. “And it was good to have company.”

Sami blinked, slightly taken aback. He frowned, scuffing a paw against the ground. “I wouldn’t say I’m very good company right now. I’m like, the opposite of good company.”

“Depends on what you are looking for,” Shinsuke shrugged, completely at ease even in the face of Sami’s awkwardness. Then his face changed, and he asked, “Did you truly want to be alone?”

“I...” Sami started but trailed off. To tell the truth, he had no idea. Finn had just mentioned that Baron wasn’t happy, and shame and guilt flooded Sami. All he had known was that he needed to get  _ away _ from the situation before his emotions got the better of him.

“It’s okay to want to be alone,” Shinsuke continued. “But it seemed like you could use a friend.”

_ I have plenty of friends _ ... Sami thought to himself, but he understood what the other wolf meant. It was rather sweet of him to be so concerned, even though they really didn’t know one another well.

“Thank you,” Sami said finally, a little too tired to be enthusiastic but hoping his appreciation shone through. “You’re right. I probably would have been even more miserable if I was alone. I hadn’t thought about it, I just… walked.”

“I could tell. Your path was rather... haphazard,” Shinsuke said, amusement coloring his voice. “I don’t blame you though. You just lost someone important.”

“Important?” Sami said quizzically. “Oh, Baron. I mean we weren’t extremely close. It's kind of ridiculous to say that he was that important to me.”

“You had an interesting relationship,” Shinsuke allowed, tilting his head a little. “Though not permanent, I assume.”

“Perma- Oh, Gods.” Sami shook his head hastily. “Oh no, we weren’t -- I would never! Ah, no, no - not at all, no.”

Shinsuke chuckled, his eyes seeming to shine brighter at Sami’s fumbling reply. “Good, then.”

Sami nodded slowly, before lifting his chin a little, a questioning look on his face. Shinsuke only continued to watch him, an enigmatic smile playing around his muzzle. Sami swallowed thickly, the atmosphere becoming oddly charged in a way that it hadn’t been a few moments before. Somehow, somewhere the conversation had shifted into different waters and Sami wasn’t sure how they got there.

“Uh, I guess it is,” Sami faltered a little in his reply, body feeling oddly tingly. There was perhaps a foot or less of space between himself and Shinsuke, but the distance seemed oddly close.

“I’m not really known for my subtly, Sami.” Shinsuke moved toward him carefully, eyes never leaving Sami’s.

At the slightest touch of their muzzles, Sami felt his body suddenly yank itself out of his wolf-form. He was nearly gasping by the end of the change, trembling on his hands and knees in the grass. His bowed head flew up to look at Shinsuke. The other male looked almost as surprised as Sami, also suddenly in human form. He landed somewhat more elegantly though, kneeling in front of Sami, only a few inches away.

Sami could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, never having experienced anything quite like that. It was like he had been forced to shift, like the tales used to say of the first wolves during the full moon. 

“What was that?” Sami whispered, unable to look away from Shinsuke.

The other male raised one hand to cup Sami’s cheek, seemingly just as mesmerized as Sami felt. For a moment Shinsuke didn’t say anything, just looked at him with the utmost wonder. Finally he smiled, unfettered joy coloring his face. “I don’t know,” he said. If anything, it seemed to amuse Shinsuke. “But it was quite amazing.”

“Oh, that’s one word for it,” Sami said, finding himself leaning into Shinsuke’s touch. His hand was warm and solid, almost as though it was keeping him grounded. “Is this not weird for you?”

“It is. But I don’t dislike it,” Shinsuke answered, stroking his thumb over Sami’s cheek bone. “You are quite lovely in the moonlight.”

Sami blushed at that, his face becoming warm underneath Shinsuke’s palm. He averted his eyes, not quite wanting to move away, but needing to take a break from the tension. He only noticed Shinsuke move closer when he felt the man’s other hand brush his shoulder.

“May I?” Shinsuke whispered, incredibly close now.

Sami looked up, nearly gasping as he looked into Shinsuke’s eyes. His hands curled into fists at his side, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to move. “Do what?” 

“Just hold you,” Shinsuke said, a promise etched into his voice. “Whatever happened. It's far too cold for us to be like this. We can keep each other warm for a while.”

Sami considered the request. He didn’t feel stuck in this form, and he could try and change back. But in all honesty he was tired, and his nerves felt frazzled by the events of the day. It felt like if he tried to shift he might even end up forgetting a limb or two. He contemplated Shinsuke, trying to figure out his reaction to all this. From the tension in the other male’s body, and the seriousness of his tone, he seemed unsure of the situation as well. He just hid it better than Sami.

Nodding, he moved in closer to Shinsuke, sighing as the other man wrapped his arms around Sami’s body and pulled him in close. Warm flooded Sami, and he quickly hid his face in Shinsuke neck, breathing in his spring shower scent. Sami was closed to many others, but he had never scented someone who encapsulated something he adored so much. 

_ What is happening here? _ Sami thought, shivering gently even as he took in another deep breath. He heard Shinsuke hum lightly before pressing his cheek against the side of Sami’s head. The red haired man could feel himself beginning to drift off as Shinsuke began gently stroking his back. The soothing rhythm combined with that sunny day rain-shower smell putting him at ease as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaye, ya like some of those references *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	44. PART III: Just Say Yes | Middles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Glad to see you’re up,” he started almost conversationally, but Roman could tell this wasn’t just a social visit. “Ah, we’ve got a visitor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil has been defeated.   
> Surely things can only go up from here.

022\. Middles

 

Roman could hear a steady, quiet murmur coming from the main room of the cabin. He had only just woken up from a nap himself, and wasn’t quite ready to go and face anyone just yet. After his confrontation with Finn, the enormity of what he had done came crashing down on him both physically and mentally and he spent a good chunk of the last few days only sleeping, eating, and dozing. 

From what he could tell, though, things were beginning to get back to normal. Sami and Finn had talked and seemed on good terms once again. Finn and the pack began to get reacclimated and settled without the wildcard threat hanging over them. Other than dealing with exhaustion, Roman would say that things went rather smoothly, all in all.

With a yawn he sat up, running his hands through his hair to get out the tangles. He was actually feeling refreshed, finally, and figured today would be as good a time as any to re-integrate himself. That, and he did want to make sure Sami really was better. Seeing the other wolf so  _ empty _ had completely freaked him out. The few times Roman had seen him, he seemed fine, but he still worried.

Roman smiled a little to himself. The fact that he was actually worried over someone else’s well being was still a sort of novel feeling. There was no way he could deny that he cared about quite a few of these wolves, but experiencing it was still quite a shock to his system. So many years and months he had spent living in fear of anyone even seeing him, much less becoming part of his life.

_ How things change... _

There was a light but hurried knock on his door before it opened slowly. Finn was there, an odd expression on his face as he looked at Roman. The alpha stepped halfway inside the room, but kept a hand on the door. He seemed a little pre-occupied, but he was staring at Roman intently.

“Glad to see you’re up,” he started almost conversationally, but Roman could tell this wasn’t just a social visit. “Ah, we’ve got a visitor.”

Roman cocked his head to the side, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“It's, ah,” Finn seemed uncharacteristically tongue-tied, “Kane, actually. He came to see you.”

Roman blinked, eyes widening as it dawned on him what Finn was saying. The doctor was here to see him. What did that mean? Was something wrong? If there was, how did Kane even know? He inhaled sharply, fingers clutching at the mattress beneath him as a trickle of fear began to pool in his stomach.

“It's nothing terrible!” Finn said quickly, probably seeing the look on Roman’s face. “I actually think he might want to take your cast off.”

That certainly caught Roman’s attention, it also made him glare at Finn for getting him worried. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

Finn shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly. “I know you’ve not been feeling well lately. So I wasn’t sure if this was the best timing.”

“Better earlier than never,” Roman replied with a grunt. He loosened his grip on the mattress and let his body relax. As he processed what Finn said, he looked up. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” Finn said. “He’s waiting outside.”

A thrill shot up Roman’s spine at the thought that this heavy, itching menace might finally come off. To be honest, Roman wasn’t sure how much the cast might have actually fixed and right now he didn’t care. Fixed or not, he wanted the thing off so that he could scratch his damn leg. He immediately began to push himself up using the wall, feeling very much ready to go.

“Oh, wait, wait,” Finn said hurriedly and rushed to his side to help him. “It's very exciting, isn’t it?”

“I’d jump for joy if I could,” Roman deadpanned.

With Finn holding Roman securely, they walked out into the main area of the cabin.  A few of the pack were scattered about, and they all immediately turned to observe him. He could only smile weakly, still feeling somewhat shy when so many eyes were on him at once. 

Once outside, Roman caught sight of Kane. He was standing near the pack’s firepit, staring in their direction and just waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. The man was just as intimidating as Roman remembered, and the fear that he was going to be told the leg needed to come off was beginning to rear its ugly head. The only thing keeping him calm was the fact that he was pretty sure Finn would warn him if he was going to get any limbs removed.

Kane didn’t say anything as they approached, his eyes simply swept over Roman critically, lingering on his cast before going up to his eyes. “You followed my instructions.”

“Obviously,” Roman grumbled, trying not to show just how intimidated he was. It was so weird that a human could elicit this sort of response from him. But there was no other way he could put it other than that Kane was simply unnerving.

“Sit down,” Kane said, gesturing to one of the log seats and then turned away. 

Finn helped ease Roman down while Kane turned and started going through a green rucksack that looked like it had seen better days. Roman tried to spy what he was pulling out, slightly concerned about how exactly his leg was coming out of this big hard mess.

Eventually Kane turned back, he had a rectangular device in his hand with a circular piece at the end. Roman swallowed thickly, body tense even with the comfort of Finn’s hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at the a lpha male who was watching Kane, eagle-eyed, though he didn’t look worried.

Kane stepped in front of Roman and then crouched down next to his leg. He looked up at Roman with a frown. “Any pain?”

“Um, some, yes?” Roman stuttered out an answer. Kane continued to stare at him and he quickly added. “I mean it's not the same pain. It's just sore and itchy, mostly.”

Kane nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He held up the device in his hand. “I’m going to use this to cut open the cast. Do not move. I need to do it as quickly as possible.”

Roman swallowed thickly, before nodding in affirmation. He felt Finn squeeze his shoulder again, making sure Roman knew he wasn’t going anywhere. As soon as Kane turned the device on it made an awful loud buzzing and Roman immediately closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to ‘stay still’ if the had to watch any sort of blade near his extremities.

Instead he focused on taking deep breaths, wincing every so often from movement coming from his leg. It didn’t hurt, per se, but he had been moving around a lot more lately than he had been in the last few weeks. Eventually the noise went away and Roman opened his eyes a bit to see what had happened.

Kane had moved on to using a small tool to pry the cast from Roman’s leg. It popped off surprisingly easy, and was quickly pushed over to the side. Next, Kane took scissors and quickly snipped away at the cloth that had been underneath the plaster.  

Roman held his breath as his leg was slowly revealed. It was an odd combination of relief and revulsion. No wonder he had been so itchy, now that he saw how grimy his limb had become. There was a noticeable smell wafting up from the area and Roman was amazed that Kane didn’t seem at all phased by handling the limb as he proceeded to check it. His old scars were there as he remembered, but there was a newer much cleaner one added below his knee.

Kane pressed down the entire length of his leg, and though he didn’t say anything he seemed satisfied enough. Without a word he went back to the rucksack and pulled out a package of some sort and brought it over.

“Good job,” Kane said, though there wasn’t much inflection in it. He passed the crinkly blue package to Finn and said, “Use those to clean off his leg.” He then turned his attention back to Roman, saying, “No bathing or submerging in water for three days. Do not shift for three days. Everything seems to have healed well, but you can ruin it if you don’t rest and take it easy.”

Roman nodded, his fingers twitching to scratch as his leg but knowing it probably wasn’t the best idea. He raised his eyebrows as Finn moved around to settle on the ground in front of him and took out some wipes from the package and began to wipe down Roman’s leg, removing the filth and dirt.

Roman’s heart tightened in his chest as he watched the alpha below him. It didn’t seem right that  _ Finn _ of all people was doing this. He was the alpha, and he was above wiping down Roman’s gross, smelly leg. Even if Kane had instructed him, the alpha was well within his rights to refuse.

Roman reached out and touched Finn’s shoulder lightly. “You don’t have to…”

Finn just shrugged and flashed a wry half-smile. “I don’t mind, at all.”

Roman leaned back again, and folded his hands in his lap, not sure what else to say. He turned to glance up at Kane who was watching him with something that resembled disgust and a vague glimmer of amusement. The doctor folded his arms across his chest and looked at Roman hard for a few moments.

“I can’t promise you things are back to normal,” he began. “I had to put you together with foreign objects. That means your body is still going to have to shift around the screws in your leg.”

Roman nodded, pressing his lips together. He hadn’t assumed that things would be perfect anyway.

“But it should be better than your body trying to shift splintered bone,” Kane added. “You need to take it easy the next few weeks. Short walks, long walks, and then maybe a little jogging. Going for a swim will help build up muscle, but don’t stay in very long.”

“Right,” Roman answered.

“No shifting for three days,” Kane reminded him again. The doctor looked off to the side for a moment, seeming to think before nodding to himself. He looked down at Finn and said, “I think we’re done here.”

Finn slowly got up from where he was sitting and stepped over to Kane. The two of them shook hands, and it was the first time Roman saw a glimmer of something kind in Kane’s eyes.

“Thank you for this,” Finn said softly, holding back a huge smile.

Kane nodded and then moved away, packing up everything in his rucksack and tying it closed. Roman watched, interested to see which way Kane had taken to get here. It seemed odd that the doctor might have walked when he had a car, so it was likely he must have parked at the closest road. 

He watched as Kane put on the rucksack, only then noticing there was a tie in the front. He was going to say something to Finn when suddenly Kane shifted. He nearly fell off the log in shock when the man suddenly became a rather scraggly looking slate gray wolf. He was scarred, and weathered, like he had seen better days. But the fact that it was  _ Kane _ was blowing his mind.

Roman stared, mouth agape as the wolf ran off into the distance, rucksack tied to him and all. As he thought about it, it really should have been obvious. Slowly he looked over at Finn, who looked like he was trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

“Did you know about that?” Roman narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Finn laughed now, unable to hold himself back. “It wasn’t really a secret.”

“ _ Sure, _ ” Roman grunted, feeling oddly betrayed as Finn chortled again. He glared off in the direction Kane had gone before turning back to the alpha. Now he definitely didn’t feel bad that Finn had cleaned his gross, smelly leg. It was exactly what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	45. PART III: Just Say Yes | Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roman all at once felt honored and humbled, knowing that there were probably a precious few who saw this side of Finn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good, wholesome chapter with two good, wholesome boys.

“There’s no need to rush, you don’t want to put too much weight on it now.”

Roman stopped in his tracks and turned his head slowly to glare at Finn. The other wolf was looking at him innocently, blue eyes filled with concern. The alpha had been on his case ever since the cast came off, seeming even more concerned than he had been when it was on. The first time Roman shifted, Finn had been so anxious that even Kane told him to calm down.

Still, Roman couldn’t quite be mad at him. Ever since Baron had been removed and things were patched up between Sami and him, the alpha had been in a great mood. His main concern seemed to be Roman’s well-being, and making sure Roman was completely comfortable. As annoying as it could be, he was happy to see the alpha less stressed about everything. His mood severely affected the entire pack and as soon as he had loosened up, so had everyone else.

The pack was enjoying the last few weeks of the summer months, preparing for fall and the eventual winter. And Roman was trying to gain his strength back before the changing of the seasons. Winter was always the hardest time for him and he had yet to decide if he wanted to stay with the pack or not.

“We’re almost there, Roman,” Finn interrupted his reverie. “I’m just making sure you’re careful, is all.”

“Of course I am,” Roman muttered, starting to move again. Finn quickly fell in step beside him, only just brushing up against him in case he stumbled. “I’ve done this before.”

“It feels better though, right?” Finn asked, a little anxiety creeping into his voice.

Roman sighed, but nodded his head jauntily. “Yes.”

Like Kane had warned him, his leg still hurt. It was weak and a little atrophied from not being used for eight weeks, but he could already feel the difference. It didn’t quite feels like splinters piercing his skin from the inside anymore. Instead, the pain came from the one area that Kane had said the screws were, and even that pain was dulled.

The way he felt now was similar to when he was having a good day. The doctor told him in a few weeks time he ought to start feeling much stronger and more stable. The idea that he was going to be stronger than this one day completely caught Roman off guard. Though he knew that was the whole point of the procedure, the actually reality was quite different from speculation.

The idea that he might one day be able to _run_ again. That still seemed quite impossible.

“It's good to see you like this,” Finn commented. “Out of the cast and walking.”

It felt good to be out of the cast at this point. Even if the procedure had done absolutely nothing, he was getting tired of the hard-casing around his leg. It had taken all his willpower not the scratch at the gross, peeling skin that was underneath.

“Ah, here we are,” Finn announced pleasantly as they came upon the river.

Roman looked at the water somewhat skeptically, remembering the last time he had come here. He hadn’t stepped foot in the water, despite how refreshing it looked. With a weak leg, there was a very real probability of being swept away and drowning.

He glanced at Finn, and it occurred to him that should something happen, the alpha would try and save him. The undeniable truth of that shocked Roman to the core. He had no doubt that Finn would never let him drown, that the alpha would probably put himself in danger before letting anything happen to Roman. It was a scary thought as much as it was a relieving one. The idea that anyone would care about him _that_ much.

“Roman?” Finn asked, noticing him staring. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear it.”

 _I know_. The voice in Roman’s head sounded just as awed as he felt. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Roman nodded in affirmative, not quite trusting himself to speak.

He ducked his head and went towards the river, staring at the water almost warily. He knew he was stalling but couldn’t help it as he crouched down and lapped at the water. He ignored Finn as the other wolf came up beside him, chuckling quietly, no doubt seeing right through him. Roman was allowed to be nervous, it had been a long time since he had done anything remotely close to swimming.

“Well, I for one am quite warm,” Finn announced suddenly.

Roman watched in fascination as the alpha splashed into the river, looking far more carefree and excited that he had ever seen him. Finn only went in far enough so that his underbelly was just touching the water, then crouched down so that the water could run over his back. He stood back up and shook out his black fur, tail wagging freely as he looked over at Roman. His normally intense blue eyes were bright with joy and pleasure.

If Roman were in human form he would have blushed. This was the first time he had seen the other wolf look so unabashedly happy. It was infectious; it was beautiful. Finn’s moods usually swung between calm concern and angry worry, and this was something completely new. Roman all at once felt honored and humbled, knowing that there were probably a precious few who saw this side of Finn.

He could tell the alpha was waiting for him, tongue hanging out in a wide grin, eyes pleading for Roman to join him. Much like Sami and Bailey, a pleading Finn had an almost weakening effect on him. With a sigh, the larger black wolf stood from where he crouched and started with one paw in the water.

The sudden cold was a bit of a shock, but the contrast of the water to his heat-warmed fur felt rather good. He slowly waded in, not quite able to muster up the enthusiasm that Finn had on display. A sharp pang of anxiety hit him as he felt the current flowing around his left hind leg. But as he looked over to Finn, he was able to calm himself. Even if his strength failed him, Finn wouldn’t.

He waded over to Finn, stopping just before he got to the other wolf who now looked ridiculously proud. Roman averted his eyes, not wanting to let Finn see how pleased he was.

“How does it feel, then?” Finn asked, casting a slight glance toward Roman’s leg.

Roman nodded, fighting a slight smile. “Not bad. Good, even.”

“Good.” Finn sounded so genuine that Roman finally gave in and smiled.

They waded for a while, just enjoying the coolness of the river. Roman could tell even now that his leg felt stronger than before. It was an encouraging sign, though he was trying desperately not to get his hopes up. Soon, the muscles of his leg began to protest. The combination of bearing his weight and the current of the river causing it to become tired more quickly than Roman would have wanted.

“I think I need a break,” he told Finn, almost sadly.

“S’right,” Finn agreed. The two of them left the water together, shaking their fur out once they hit the banks. Finn looked at Roman with a critical eye. “Kane said to take it slow. Why don’t we rest here before heading back?”

Roman nodded gratefully, giving his thick black fur another shake before walking a few paces to a sunny spot and slowly lowering himself onto the grass. Tentatively he stretched his tired leg out, wincing a bit at the soreness.

“We didn’t over do it, did we?” Finn came up beside him, sniffing at his leg with concern.

“It’s just sore,” Roman assured him, not wanting that serious, worried look to grace Finn’s face so soon. “It was worth it anyway.”

Finn looked surprised, but there was a happy glimmer in his eyes. “Oh, good.”

Roman sighed and laid his head on the grass, feeling surprisingly at ease. He was tired, he was sore and he was wet, but for the first time in a while he felt content. It was nice being out of the cabin and getting some sunlight, and as much as he appreciated the pack’s kindness, being able to take a break from them was a gift. Much like when he had been sick, the pack’s natural instinct to coddle its hurt members had become somewhat suffocating.

Roman startled a little as felt Finn settle in next to him. He turned his head to look over at the smaller wolf, unprepared to see the piercing blue stare up close. It reminded him of that night when Finn had taken him home alone. Finn had hovered over him, eyes unflinching and mesmerizing. It was a similar feeling, like he was being drawn in and couldn’t resist staring back. The pull to be closer, to find the meaning behind that determined stare.

Roman could hear his heart hammering in his ears, but was unable to focus on anything except the other wolf’s face. What was that look? That night he would have called it...yearning.

Even the thought of such a feeling made Roman’s head jerk back, breaking eye contact and shattering the growing tension. He quickly looked away, feeling the skin beneath his fur light up. Surely, like last time, Finn would simply forget that anything had passed between them and they could move on like it hadn’t happened.

It seemed that the alpha had other plans, though. Roman stiffened, trying not to react as he felt Finn gently nuzzle his cheek. Then it was followed by a gentle lick to the same area. He didn’t move as he felt Finn move next to him and began to gently groom his face and neck.

Roman wasn’t sure how to react to the attention. On one hand, he wanted to jerk away — loud warning alarms going off in his head — but even as his brain protested, he felt his body relaxing under the gentle ministrations. How long had it been since he had been groomed by another? The physical act that could not be matched by any human. This feeling, this warmth and closeness... He’d never expected to have something like this again.

He was barely able to hold back a sob, tucking his head suddenly to try and reign in his emotions. His sudden movements caused Finn to stop and he almost cried out in frustration. _Please, please don’t take this from me again..._

“Roman?” Finn murmured softly in his ear, still close enough that his warm breath tickled Roman’s fur. “Are you alright?”

 _I don’t know, I don’t know...!_ Roman’s mind wailed in confusion, trying to sort out the mixed reactions his body was having. He let out a shuddering breath, a tingle traveling down his spine. Finally, he turned his head, looking at Finn through his lashes, trying to find the words to explain what he was feeling.

“I don’t... I can’t...” He ground out, frustrated by his own lack of eloquence. “ _Please_.”

Finn, wonderful Finn, seemed to understand. He nuzzled his head beneath Roman’s chin, taking deep inhales of his scent and leaving his own in Roman’s fur. He let out a gentle puff of air before giving Roman’s muzzle two gentle licks. He pulled back, a small smile on his maw, blue eyes understanding and patient.

“We can go at your pace,” Finn said, a low promise that sent shivers down Roman’s spine. “If I lead, you can always tell me when to stop.”

Finn sounded so confident and assured of himself, that the desire to comply was right on the tip of Roman’s tongue. But there were doubts in the back of his mind, like the fact that he had still not made a decision on whether he was going to stay with the pack on a permanent basis, or that he still wasn’t sure if his leg would be healed enough to be able to contribute to the pack. Whatever Finn wanted to start, Roman wasn’t sure if they should.

He finally met Finn’s eyes fully, regret shining in his own. “We can’t. _I_ can’t.”

Roman could see a bit of the light dim from Finn’s eyes, but the alpha wolf simply smiled gently, if a little sadly. “I understand.”

 _Maybe, though,_ Roman wanted to say, but at the same time he didn’t want to get the alpha’s hopes up, not when there were so many others for Finn to lavish attention onto. It wouldn’t be fair of Roman to keep Finn hoping for something that might be impossible. “Thank you, Finn.”

“Of course.” The alpha nodded, and then shifted over, opening up the space between their bodies.

Roman’s heart clenched tightly, wanting to tell him that it wasn’t so dire that they couldn’t touch. But he had already sent enough contradictory signals that he didn’t think he deserved the closeness anymore.

It was odd, Roman thought as he laid his head down on the grass, to avoid looking at Finn. He never felt this way about AJ, or Sami or anyone else, really. But getting close to Finn felt like wading into a river that had already swept him away once before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	46. PART III: Just Say Yes | Spade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What kind of monster marked someone like this?_
> 
> You know one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm going away this weekend to a Con. And then my new job starts literally the day after that. I'll be trying to update again sometime next week, but if it takes a while just know that its because I've gotten a little busy. Once things settle down I should be able to get back to a regular schedule.
> 
> Also I've gotten some really amazing messages lately and I just wanted to say thanks again!! You guys have no idea what it means to me to read such nice comments about this fic. Its a labour of love, and I'm so glad people are really taking it heart and getting something out of it!
> 
> Also, uh, tissue warning for this chapter??

050\. Spade

Roman was lying on his stomach, face pressed into a pillow as he tried not to wince in pain. Sami was diligently massaging his leg, but spent most of the time pressing into the calf muscle. Apparently, Roman had really overdone it the last few days, including going for a swim with Finn that ended up making him more sore than he had anticipated. Waking up this morning, he had been hellishly sore, and had barely limped ou to the main room before deciding it wasn’t worth it and heading back in to collapse on his bed.

Both Finn and AJ had made the effort to check on him earlier, but he hadn’t been hungry. He was mostly in pain and frustrated and he wanted to be left alone. This was supposed to have  _ fixed _ him, but he still felt as weak as he had before getting help. The idea that this had all been for naught chilled him to the core. If he wanted to stay with the pack he needed to be  _ useful _ , and if he could barely walk he would only end up being useless.

He groaned into the pillow, a combination of pain and anger at himself. He felt Sami stop for a moment, resting a hand on his leg gently.

“Are you okay? Was it too hard?” Sami asked quickly. “I don’t know what I’m doing, so if I need to change anything...”

Roman shook his head and then turned so that only one side of his face was pressed into the pillow. He glanced up at the window, the curtains were drawn and the day was beautiful. All that did was make him even more resentful and annoyed.

“You’re fine,” he said, muffled by the pillow. “This just sucks.”

Sami didn’t say anything for a moment, but his hand began to lightly stroke down the back of Roman’s leg. 

“Does it hurt the same as before?” Sami asked gently.

Roman considered the question, frowning to himself. He gripped the pillow in his arms tightly and then shook his head.

“No. Not at all,” the realization dawned on Roman. “Just sore.”

“And I’m sure it's going to be sore for a while,” Sami said firmly. “But it doesn’t  _ hurt _ like before. So that's probably the best sign.”

Roman sighed heavily, a little more over-dramatic than he needed to be. He was well aware that things wouldn’t go back to normal so fast. It just felt like everything was moving at a snail's pace, and he was beginning to get antsy. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Sami gently stroking his leg. He could feel his body begin to relax, and his mind began to calm. 

Then he felt Sami start to trace the scars. Even without looking, the feeling of the damaged skin was different, and he had looked at those scars and traced those scars so many times himself, he knew exactly where they were. He shivered, only just stopping himself from yanking his leg out of Sami’s grasp.

“Stop,” he choked out, the hint of a whine at the edge of his voice.

Sami froze, right in the middle of tracing one of the scars. He didn’t move for quite a while, and stayed curiously silent. 

Roman almost turned over to look at him when the other man finally spoke.

“You’ve never said what happened,” Sami said gently. “Someone hurt you real bad.”

Roman stiffened, hands squeezing the pillow so hard his own fingers were starting to ache. Of course someone had hurt him badly, Roman was pretty sure the bastard would have killed him if he got the chance. Kane had made it clear that he –Seth – had intentionally tried to destroy his leg. Probably so that he couldn’t run. Then Dean had just left him, abandoning him like the years they had spent together had meant nothing.

He had been hurt really badly.

“It's not important,” Roman answered stiffly. He didn’t see how telling the whole story would help. There was no way to get answers, no way to get closure. Bringing it up would only serve to haunt him even more. He already began to dream about the memories he had with them, the last thing he needed were those thoughts plaguing him even more.

“I think it is,” Sami said, almost casually. “Sometimes talking about things helps you work through complicated feelings.” There was a soft, sad chuckle. “Trust me, I know a lot about complicated feelings.”

This time Roman did turn over. He propped himself up on one elbow and stared at the redhead sitting near his legs. Sami looked sad, a small frown on his face. His hands were in his lap, and his shoulders sagged as though heavy. Roman instantly felt terrible, his scars must have brought up bad memories for Sami’s own troubled past.

“With Finn?” Roman finally asked, holding his breath. In the beginning, Roman had his doubts that Finn had hurt Sami. But their tense relationship had pushed Roman to believe that if things got really bad, Finn wouldn’t hesitate to do something drastic.

“Finn?” Sami sounded surprised and a little horrified. “Oh gods no! Not at all!”

Roman breathed out a sigh of relief at that. He hadn’t wanted it to be the alpha, but any actual suspects were few and far between. Not only was Sami well liked in the pack, he was rather high ranking because of his close relationship with Finn. Baron and Finn were the only ones who seemed likely to try and take Sami down, but it seemed like neither of them was responsible.

Sami then let out a soft noise and crawled up the mattress to lay next to Roman. He curled towards the larger man, hands reaching out to touch the ends Roman’s long dark hair. Sami wasn’t looking at him though. His eyes were leveled at Roman’s chest, though it was obvious he was thinking of something else. With only a slight hesitation, Roman reached over and gently touched Sami’s bearded face. He swallowed thickly, letting his fingers slide down to Sami’s neck. He could feel the pulse of Sami’s blood, and the slightest slivers of an indication of scars. The scars were much less visible on his human form, but they could be felt and seen up close. The deliberately cruel nature of their placement chilled Roman to the bone.

What kind of monster marked someone like this?

_ You know one _ .

“I, uh, I guess I’m so used to everyone knowing,” Sami started out, voice low. He still refused to look at Roman’s face. “Like I said, things were complicated. But it didn’t start out that way...”

\---

 

Sami only noticed at the last minute when Kevin barreled into him, nearly knocking him off his paws. He stumbled a bit, nearly tripping over his own long legs. Disoriented, he blinked, looking up at the other wolf in surprise and alarm. Kevin looked absolutely furious, gray fur bristling and teeth bared. Sami rapidly searched his mind for any reason why his friend would be upset at him, but he came up short. Honestly, he hadn’t seen Kevin all day. He wasn’t sure what he could have done to make him upset.

“Where the hell were you?!” Kevin bit out, nearly shouting in Sami’s face. “I was waiting around for you all day!”

Sami cocked his head to the side in confusion. Kevin had gotten up before he had and wandered off. Usually that meant that Kevin didn’t want to be followed. Ever since they had reached their maturity, Kevin had started distancing himself from a lot of their packmates. His parents had practically washed their hands of their son, though they were still fairly close to Sami.

Kevin was watching him expectantly, but Sami had no idea what to say. He had spent the day with some of the other wolves their age, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. But deep down he knew that wasn’t what Kevin wanted to hear.

“I’m sorry,” Sami finally said, getting straight to the point. “You left earlier. I had no idea where you were!”

Kevin growled under his breath, narrowing his eyes. “If you weren’t so lazy and had gotten up when I did, that wouldn’t have been a problem, now would it?”

Silence fell between them and it took Sami a while to realize Kevin was waiting for a response. 

“You get up really early though, Kev,” Sami argued. “What do you even do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Kevin spat back. Then suddenly he was up in Sami’s space, sniffing around his muzzle and neck. He reared back, a scowl on his maw as he glared at the red wolf. “The hell were you hanging around  _ Colt _ for?”

“He's my friend,” Sami explained patiently. “Along with everyone else I was spending time with– HEY!”

Sami yelped as Kevin suddenly tackled him to the ground. He tried to scramble away, but Kevin held him down with his larger mass. Before Sami could even protest, Kevin’s fangs were ripping into his neck. For a moment, he was sure Kevin was trying to kill him. His fangs didn’t press down, though, only slashed into him.

Sami was so in shock that he couldn’t bring himself to react to the pain. He could feel the blood dripping as the cool air stung at the open wounds. Kevin stared down at him, a few fangs slightly bloodied. For a moment he looked horrifyingly satisfied, but his face quickly turned from satisfaction to reproach, and then fear. 

The large gray wolf shot off of Sami like he had been spooked, eyes wide as he stared at Sami’s neck. The red wolf lay on the ground, staring over at him in shock. Sami couldn’t even bring himself to move, much less say anything.

“Sami,” Kevin finally croaked out. “I didn’t mean to...”

He genuinely sounded upset, and Sami knew it had to have been an accident. Still, it had happened so quick and so viciously that Sami was having a difficult time processing it all. When he didn’t answer, Kevin backed away a few steps before turning tail and fleeing.

Sami lay there for a few more minutes, trying to understand what had just happened.

Eventually, he rose to his paws, shivering slightly in the cool air. He knew he should check his neck, there was a very real chance he was still bleeding. Kevin had sliced into him quite deeply. Kevin’s attack had been terrifying in its suddenness. But the other wolf had seemed just as surprised as Sami was.

Making a decision, Sami followed Kevin’s trail, needing to make sure the other wolf hadn’t done something stupid. It was a mistake, Sami was sure of it, and now Kevin was most likely beating himself up over it.

Kevin didn’t make friends very easily. Sami had been taken in by Kevin’s parents when he was a young puppy, and while pups without a biological parent were generally raised communally, he spent most of his time with Kevin’s parents. They were one of the few mated pairs in the pack, and very loving towards each other as well as their pups. It was odd that Kevin, even from a young age, turned out to be so surly. But he seemed to harbor some strange resentment over the fact that his parents were mated and therefore different from most the pack.

He isolated himself from his peers, and was possessive of Sami’s attentions. Sami hadn’t been particularly upset. While Kevin was bossy, he was strong and gruffly kind. He liked showing Sami cool places, like the creek and the meadow. Taught him how to dig the best holes and sneak up on squirrels. Even if it kept him away from the others, he still had a lot of fun with Kevin.

It had only been recently when they both reached their maturity that Kevin had become almost spiteful of Sami. He didn’t like when Sami spent time with other wolves, but he also seemed to be annoyed when Sami would spend a lot of time with him. Lately he had been getting up earlier and Sami had been spending time getting to know the other wolves his age. Kevin just disappeared off on his own.

_ Where have you been going, Kevin? _ Sami thought.  _ Where are you now? _

Kevin’s scent led him to the creek where they spent so much time. He saw the gray wolf in the distance, pacing back and forth, ears flat against his skull. Obviously what had happened was eating him up.

“Kevin?” Sami called gently, slowing his approach.

Kevin’s head popped up, eyes frightened and wary. When he realized it was Sami, he took a step back, bristling angrily. “What?!”

“I was worried about you,” Sami said soothingly, stopping in his tracks. “You ran off again.”

Kevin scoffed, looking away for a second. After a few moments he looked up at Sami, shyly, almost suspiciously. The larger wolf began to walk towards him, head low, as though he thought Sami might attack him.

Sami made sure to keep his body as relaxed as possible, not wanting Kevin to feel threatened. “Hey, I know it was an accident, Kev. You got caught up in the moment.”

Kevin stopped in front of him and blinked. He looked surprised at Sami’s assessment of the situation. His eyes flickered down to Sami’s neck and he took a sharp breath. “You idiot,” he muttered. He moved his muzzle toward Sami’s neck suddenly, causing the red wolf to stiffen. Whether he noticed it or not, Kevin ignored the action and began licking at the wound. “Are you stupid? Are you trying to bleed out?”

“I couldn’t have reached it anyway,” Sami whined a little, but was able to relax under the rough ministrations. Kevin wasn’t very gentle, but he was certainly thorough. 

The gray wolf finally moved away, surveying his handiwork before looking into Sami’s eyes. His muzzle twisted into a sneer. “You’re hopeless.”

“Nah, just not very flexible,” Sami said smoothly. Things seemed to have gone back to normal a little bit. At least Kevin didn’t look so guilty and anxious anymore, and that was good enough for Sami. “Are you ready to go back?”

Kevin’s expression darkened at that, and he frowned. The gray wolf was eerily quiet for a moment before he spoke. “I can’t go back.”

Sami blinked slowly, feeling his stomach clench. “What do you mean?”

Kevin looked away, refusing to look at Sami. “You keep hanging out with Colt and everyone else. They know you’re my best friend, but they keep trying to take you away from me.”

“Kevin, that's not true! You could spend time with them as well, they–“

“No!” Kevin snapped. “They don’t get it! They’re just happy to lay around playing games and let everyone else do the work. They don’t have any ambition, no pride.” He glared at Sami then, eyes blazing. “And their trying to suck you into it. You’re better than them and they just want to bring you down to their level.”

“I don’t understand...”

Kevin surged forward and pressed his cheek against Sami’s. “Leave with me.”

“W-what?” Sami took a step away, eyes wide. “Kevin, what are you talking about?”

“We can go somewhere else. Somewhere that we can start new. Make something of ourselves,” Kevin explained. “Somewhere I don’t have to worry about anyone taking you from me.”

Sami was quiet for a moment before he said, “Your parents...”

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “They have each other.”

Sami’s heart clenched at the thought of Kevin’s parents. They really were kind souls, even if their romantic situation was considered unique. The truth was, that they might be sad that Kevin and Sami had left, but they wouldn’t be devastated. They would have one another for comfort, as well as the rest of the pack. Young wolves left all the time to find new packs.

“W-when?” He finally breathed out shakily, unable to believe what he was agreeing to.

Kevin however looked relieved, relaxing more than Sami had seen him do in a long time. His tail even wagged a little, a slight smile gracing his muzzle. “Now. We’ve got a fucking amazing future ahead of us.”

“Oh,” Sami said, shivering slightly. It seemed to be getting much colder the later it got. “Yeah, Kev. It’s going to be… amazing.”

 

\---

 

Roman stared at Sami, completely enrapt in the story. He hadn’t known what to expect if he ever found out about how Sami got those scars. He didn’t think it would have been from someone he knew since he was a young pup. He shivered, closing his eyes, his heart aching for Sami. He had just reached his maturity when he had met Seth and Dean, he couldn’t imagine knowing someone practically from birth and having them betray your trust.

No wonder Sami stayed by his side. Kevin had taken him away from the only family he knew, who else could the other wolf have depended on?

“It didn’t happen again for a long time after that,” Sami said softly, one hand now resting right beneath Roman’s collarbone. “It was only when we settled into a new pack that things got bad. He hated when I spent time with anyone else, but he also didn’t like when I hung around him. He said it made him look weak to have me trailing after him.”

Sami’s voice was so quiet, but there was an acceptance to it. Certainly, what had happened still haunted him, but he could retell the story without breaking down. Roman knew that if he tried to explain what had happened to him he would get choked up. Even just thinking about it could put him into a miserable mood for hours, if not days. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to get to a place of acceptance like Sami did.

“How did you move past it?” He asked quietly. “When does it stop hurting?”

Sami sighed, brown eyes gentle and understanding. “It might not ever stop. It might always be there.”

Roman’s eyes began to feel watery. His mind hissed at him,  _ You’ll be stuck like this forever... _ He gasped a little when Sami took his hand and moved it to his neck. Sami moved Roman’s fingers to press against one of the scars on the side of his neck.

“These things will always be here,” he said gently. “But the only way to get better is to let others cover them up. It doesn’t make them go away, but the comfort and warmth,” he brought Roman’s hand to his mouth and kissed the fingertips gently, “Will help heal them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [darth-peggy](http://darth-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	47. PART III: Just Say Yes | Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke grunted a little and sat up. “You like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short chapter, but its got some good, important info in it. 
> 
> Warning though, its not beta'd yet, so there might be glaring mistakes. I'll go back and change it once my beta gets the chance to look it over.
> 
> Thanks for your patience and continuing to support this fic!

090\. Why?

 

Finn was resolutely trying to ignore the judgmental stare Luke was throwing his way. He was beginning to regret telling anyone what had happened with Roman because they were making him feel ridiculous. He didn’t think he was complaining, just venting his disappointment.

“The reason you’ve been mopin’ around these past few days is ‘cause Roman didn’t wanna cuddle with ya?” Luke managed to sound both surprised and annoyed. 

He was lying in wolf form a few inches away from Finn, who remained as a human. They had decided to take a nice siesta away from the rest of the pack and observe from the grassy knoll that looked down upon the main site of the camp. As well as being a good place to observe the pack, it was now a great place for Finn to come and recollect his thoughts when he was feeling anxious. Looking down at the fire pit and three cabins reminded him of just how far he had come and what he had managed to accomplish.

Of course, in this particular situation it didn’t seem to help. This was the one problem entirely outside of his alpha jurisdiction and he was taking it a little harder than he thought he would be. He understood Roman’s reasons for fearing intimacy – obviously someone had hurt him badly, someone he must have trusted in order to make him this paranoid – but Finn couldn’t help but feel that,  despite the progress they had made in the last few months, they must  _ still  _ be doing something wrong. 

“It's not just that,” Finn groaned, feeling foolish. He wiped a hand down his face, then rested his chin in his palms. “Wolves need contact. It's how healthy packs function.”

Luke hummed lightly, quiet for a moment before answering. “Have Breezey and Fandango disrupted the pack?”

Finn seemed startled by the question and turned to look at the brown wolf. “Of course not, they’re excelle–”

“And Chad’s never let his jealousy get out of hand?” Luke continued on.

“No, he's very accommodating to Jason, but–”

“And you allowed Shinsuke to stay haven’t you?”

“Of course, he would never cause a disruption. I’m happy to have–” Finn stopped in his tracks, a realization dawning. His cheeks colored a little as he realized his own foolishness. One of the things he prided his pack on is that they were so varied. To act like Roman was the  _ strangest _ wolf they had among them would be wrong. “Right.”

Luke grunted a little and sat up. “You like him.”

“W-what?” Finn sputtered, blinking. “I mean, yes, I do. But not like– Luke!”

Luke chuckled a little and shook his head. “Y’wouldn’t be this worried about it if you didn’t. You’ve got a crush, brother.”

Finn’s cheeks turned pink in a way that was unbecoming of an alpha wolf. He stubbornly looked away from his friend, staring down at the cabins below him. His heart hammered in his chest as he resolutely tried not to consider those words. He was certainly attracted to Roman, he had been for a while now, but to like him? As in a deeper relationship? Finn had never felt that way about anyone.

“There's no way,” He muttered under his breath, but try as he might, he couldn’t help but think about it. His advances had been rejected plenty of times. Sometimes others just weren’t in the mood, and he would move on without a second thought. But the idea that Roman didn’t want him,  _ might never want him,  _ left him feeling uncomfortably ill.

“S’not the worst thing in the world,” Luke commented, seemingly indifferent to Finn’s turmoil. “A mated alpha pair is good for a pack’s stability. M’pretty sure.”

Finn proceeded to sputter out an unintelligible string of sounds. The very idea of him and Roman being mated knocked him for a loop. Sure, he liked Roman in a different way than he liked the rest of the pack, but  _ mating _ . That was a big step.

“Yer not exactly getting younger, Finn,” Luke continued. “Y’gotta start setting a good example if you ever want pups runnin’ around here.”

Finn groaned, shaking his head. While it was true that one of the signs of a stable, healthy pack were pups running around, he never saw himself involved in that process, other than giving his blessing. Of course he would love any pups in his pack, that was just his nature as alpha, but the role he saw himself in was giving his blessing. But what Luke said was true, more often than not. Two alpha mates, whether a breeding pair or not, showed an alpha’s maturity and commitment.

It was all fine and well for a young alpha to have complete, unaltered control over his or her pack, but generally it was good practice to pick a partner that would serve as a check and balance to the alpha’s decisions. An equal partner in all things, that could veto bad decisions or support difficult ones. Finn depended on Luke and Karl most for that role, though they would abstain from questioning his judgement unless it was a dire situation. In Roman’s case, had Finn been mated, they could have run the lone wolf off, or killed him regardless of Finn’s consent. It could have been determined that Finn’s judgement was impaired because of Sami’s involvement in the situation.

That being said, a mate wasn’t a necessary thing. While Finn was getting older, he didn’t think he was at the age where he needed to find a companion for his twilight years, and no matter how much he liked Roman, the other wolf certainly  _ couldn’t _ be an alpha; Finn admired him, but he would never have the strength required to protect the pack.

“Even if I did like Roman,” Finn said slowly, almost sadly, “It would never work.”

“How do ya figure?” Luke asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“He can’t be an alpha.”  Finn shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, troubled. “It would be unfair to the pack, to put that burden on them.”

“Burden!” Luke exclaimed, disbelief coloring his voice. “C’mon now, Finn. You know that's not how pack works. Roman’s gettin’ along fine and  _ nobody's _ taken issue with helpin’ him out.”

“Of course not, he's in need.” Finn tried to explain, “But an alpha’s job is to  _ protect _ , he can’t do that when he's–”

“Ain’t this whole thing been about getting him back on his feet?” Luke was starting to sound angry. “You told me yourself he’s lookin’ better.”

Finn leaned back a little, surprised at the tone of Luke’s voice. Even when the other wolf thought he was being foolish, he had never heard his friend quite as angry. He and Karl were the epitome of cool, calm and collected unless they were in the middle of a fight. For Luke to be getting this defensive of Roman really meant something. It warmed Finn’s heart at the same time the accusations made him feel guilty.

“He is, an’ I’m glad we could help him,” Finn said. “He's going to be a fine pack member – whenever he admits it to himself – but that doesn’t mean he’d be a good alpha.”

“I think you're sorely mistaken if you think fightin’ is the only reason  _ you _ make a good alpha, brother,” Luke said, the anger retreating to be replaced by disappointment. He seemed to settle down a little bit, surprised at his own minor outburst. “An’ I don’t think you're givin’ us enough credit if fightin’ is all you think we care about.”

“Of course not,” Finn answered softly. “I just need to think about what's best for everyone.”

Luke looked over, cocking his head to the side and observing Finn. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Finn couldn’t help but worry that he had genuinely upset his friend. For all that he was alpha, he very much considered Luke his family. Almost losing Sami had nearly devastated him,  though he hid it well ; losing Luke to his own poor decisions would be unbearable.

“S’alright to think about yourself sometimes, too,” Luke finally said. He then rose from the ground and shook out his fur, stretching his front legs before walking over to Finn. He nuzzled Finn’s face and beard then pulled back and wrinkled his nose a bit. A gentle lick on the cheek affirmed that they were still good, and it made the alpha sigh in relief. “Gonna go check an’ make sure Karl and AJ haven't drowned each other,” he said with a small shake of his head. “Y’alright?”

“I’m fine,” Finn assured, smiling. “Just gonna sit and have a think.”

Luke nodded and slowly headed down the hill. After watching him go for a few moments, Finn turned and looked over the pack grounds once more. He was so proud of what he had accomplished, but there was still a fear deep within him that one bad move could destroy everything. Maybe he was overthinking his feelings for Roman, but when it felt like so much depended on Finn’s choices, every decision had to be the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres been the slightest of changes. In honor of the Demon King's return at Summerslam I've changed my name. So if you still need to refer to the chart, check out below:
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	48. PART III: Just Say Yes | Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Is this something you need to speak to Finn about?” Roman finally said, trying not a let an edge of disapproval leak into his voice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone *coughcough*FalconEye*cough* may have mentioned something about the pack's emotional welfare. 
> 
> Interesting concept....

026\. Teammates

 

Roman frowned, stopping on the trail and turning to sniff at the air. He had the distinct feeling that he was being followed, and he wouldn’t put it past Finn to ask someone to keep an eye on him. Despite his progress over the last week or so, Finn was still hesitant after Roman had exhausted himself swimming. He had been relegated to shorter walks around main pack ground, but was getting quite bored of circling all three of the cabins.

He had decided quite early in the morning, when everyone was up preparing food or going off on morning patrol to go on a walk himself. He didn’t have the strength to join in with pack jobs quite yet, but he was hoping that within a few days he could get up and help out with food or cleaning. Anything to not feel so useless.

But it was entirely possible that someone had noticed his absence and already sent someone out to fetch him.

With a long-suffering sigh, he turned round, ears perked as he scanned the trees. Finally he spoke out. “Whose there?”

There was a quiet, almost undetectable shuffling sound and then from behind a few trees stepped a slate gray, almost black and white wolf. He was about the same size as Roman, and looked slightly embarrassed to have been caught. He stepped out onto the path, looking awkward in the face of Roman’s hard stare.

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t trying to follow you?” Jason ducked his head, looking somewhat abashed. 

Roman tilted his head, considering. The younger wolf didn’t seem like he was trying to hide anything and he hadn’t made any effort to try and hide once Roman had noticed him. “Maybe.”

Jason looked startled by the non-answer, and lifting his head to look at Roman full on. “I _really_ wasn’t trying to follow you. I just always go this way, when...” The slate-gray and white wolf sighed. “..I need to get away.”

That peaked Roman’s interest. “Away from?”

“Oh.” Jason seemed like he hadn’t expected Roman to ask him that. The younger male looked over his shoulder in the direction they both came. “Just Chad.”

“Chad..” Roman thought for a brief second before he remembered. That was the other wolf that Jason hung around, the ones who seemed to be in some stage of mating. They were certainly young to be committing to one another so early though. “Your mate, Chad.”

Jason winced, looking like someone has stolen a bone from right underneath his nose. Roman wondered if he might have said the wrong thing, because this was not the reaction of someone happily in love. He tried to recall if he had seen anything odd between the two of them, but anytime he might have seen them looked happy together. 

“Is this something you need to speak to Finn about?” Roman finally said, trying not a let an edge of disapproval leak into his voice. He really couldn’t judge a young mating pair, considering he would have been content to live out the rest of his life with two others when he was younger.

“No!” Jason said, eyes widening. He shook his head vehemently, looking upset at the suggestion. “No. I don’t dislike Chad. I like him, _a lot_. Just not... every minute of every day.”

Roman frowned, trying to think back to if he had ever felt that way around Seth and Dean. He supposed there had been times when he wanted some alone time. But the peace of mind that came with having them in sight had been worth the lack of personal space. But then again they hadn’t lived in a big, comfortable pack like this one. Pack land was pretty secure, and wasn’t exactly abounding with dangerous creatures.

“I think he gets nervous because we aren’t mated.” Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It's like he thinks I’m going to run off and mate with the first wolf I meet in the woods.”

In an awkward moment, they both made eye contact before quickly averting their gazes. Jason shuffled awkwardly, while Roman just tensed, trying desperately to ignore the embarrassment flooding his body. 

Instead he cleared his throat and said. “I’m sure he doesn’t think that.”

“Its _Chad_ , he really might.” Jason sounded exasperated. 

But Roman could detect the fondness beneath the young wolf’s tone and that gave him reason to relax. The young wolf seemed nice enough, and Roman wasn’t in such an unpersonable mood that he was going to ignore Jason, especially if they were walking the same way. Trying for an inviting look he nodded his head toward the path he was taking.

“I understand getting away.” Roman remembered vivid daydreams of shoving AJ out the window when he was stuck on lockdown in his own home. “i don’t move too fast, but..”

“You don’t mind?” Jason sounded relieved as he stepped toward Roman, tail wagging almost hesitantly. “I can go another way, if I’m bothering you.”

Roman tilted his head, a little surprised by the depth of deference he tended to receive. He supposed since he spent a lot of time with the higher ranking members of the pack, that appeared to give him certain standing. It was just odd because Roman didn’t consider himself part of the pack yet, and even if he did, he would feel more like a newcomer than anyone with actual sway or power.

Alternatively Jason could just be, being kind because Roman was injured and old. He grimaced at that, very much feeling put in place with that sobering thought.

“It's fine. It’ll keep everyone off my back about going off alone.” Roman sighed.

He began to walk again, following the worn path, moving over so that Jason could join him. Roman resolutely tried not to think about how Jason walked at least a pace behind him, and decided that the younger male was just giving deference to an elder member. It was much more comfortable to think of himself as old, rather than any of the other options.

They walked in a comfortable silence forthe most part. The path was a worn down and trodden from months of use by the pack, though it was still quite uneven. It was good practice, getting use to watching the roots and branches and rounding nimbly around stones or rocks. It was amazing how different it was to have the ability to put weight on his back leg for any length of time. It also shocked him how different he had been carrying himself all this time. Even with his leg in better condition, training his body not to automatically shift weight to the other three legs was surprisingly difficult. He found himself limping sometimes when it wasn’t even necessary. 

But this was an easy path, easily about two wolves wide and well-used. It was a nice walk underneath the canopy of trees. It was still quite warm, and so the shade made it cool enough to be comfortable. Roman couldn’t help but be happy that he was up and walking before the summer was over. Fall and Winter could be very unpleasant, and if he had been stuck inside healing for the entire summer he would have been very upset.

“Are you, uh, feeling okay?” Jason asked quietly.

Roman startled slightly, though he didn’t stop walking. It didn’t feel like he was limping, and he wasn’t feeling any pain at the moment. He glanced over at Jason and frowned. “I’m fine. Why?”

“No, I just realized I never asked.” Jason said, sounding a little embarrassed. “It was rude of me.”

Roman blinked at him before looking forward again and shaking his head. “I get asked that a lot. So it was nice that you didn’t ask, actually.”

“Ah, crap. I’m sorry.” Jason did sound genuinely apologetic. “I just realized I spilled all my problems to you without checking on you.”

“Well, I didn’t stop you.” Roman said. “It was fine. I don’t mind.”

_It's_ _a rare gift to not talk about my injury_. Roman thought to himself. Jason was probably the first person who had approached him for reasons that didn’t have to with checking on his leg, making sure he was eating and general overbearingness. It was one of the reasons he was so determined to get better. He wanted to show that he was useful rather than just a pity case.

He was quiet for a moment before a sudden thought struck him. He glanced at the younger wolf, contemplating on whether it was even worth mentioning before going ahead. “Thank you for the meal. It was a while ago, but,” He paused looking back down the path. “I appreciated it.”

Jason made a small surprised sound beside him. “It was no problem. We’re all just trying to do our part.”

“S’not something you do for a stranger, though.” Roman replied. “So, thanks.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” Jason seemed startled, but pleased by Roman’s show of gratitude. 

As they continued, Roman could feel himself growing tired and his leg beginning to tremble a little. He wasn’t quite sure how long they had traveled down the path, but it seemed he had reached his limit. Stopping, he headed off the side of the path, not really watching to see if Jason would follow. With a sigh he lifted his left hind leg and stretched it out, wincing a tiny at the soreness he felt.

He looked up to see that Jason had stopped as well. The steel gray wolf was watching him, but there was no judgement in his eyes. If anything he seemed distracted, probably worrying about something completely unrelated. It was obvious he hadn’t been sent to follow Roman, he truly needed to get away.

With a sigh, Roman sat down. “You don’t have to wait for me.”

Jason blinked and tilted his head. “I don’t mind though.”

“I’m too tired to go any further.” Roman explained a little begrudgingly. “I’m going to rest and then head back.”

“Oh.” Jason said. He looked down the pathway, but didn’t move to continue on. Instead he just moved to stand closer to Roman, almost shy in his approach. “I mean, having company is kind of nice.”

Roman stared at the younger wolf in surprise, but didn’t say anything to dissuade him. Eventually Jason sat as well, looking off in the distance, eyes troubled. Roman found himself staring at the other wolf, trying to figure out what was going through that head of his. Obviously he didn’t want to really be alone, but whatever this thing with Chad was, had driven him away from the rest of the pack.

It was telling how much had changed that Roman found himself actually wanting to know the details instead of deciding it was none of his business. This pack had opened their home to him, and done so much, the least he could do was lend an ear to listen.

“You’re young to be considering mateship.” Roman commented, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt.

Jason startled a little, eyes widening as he looked over at Roman. Immediately though, he ducked his head, shoulders hunched. “Trust me, I know.”

“Chad doesn’t agree?” Roman asked.

“Not really.” Jason chuckled gently, shaking his head a little. “He’s pretty much made up his mind.”

“And you haven’t?”

That seemed to give Jason pause and he stared down at the ground. He was quiet for a few moments before he finally answered, not quite looking at Roman. “No, I have..”

That answer surprised Roman, considering how conflicted Jason seemed to be acting about the whole situation. Before he could say anything else though, the younger wolf continued.

“I love him.” Jason said firmly, raising his head from his low position. The statement left very little in the way of uncertainty. “I just think we’re moving too fast.”

“How do you figure?” Roman asked, keeping his voice neutral. 

“I just mean - well,” Jason sounded frustrated. “I like being close to the rest of the pack. It just feels like a family. I don’t want to suddenly be isolated because I chose Chad.”

Roman’s eyes widened in surprise at the younger wolf’s confession. He hadn’t quite been expecting to hear that. He had never considered that could be an issue, but it made sense if he thought about it. Wolves often partnered up when they were much older and in an established pack. Bonds of friendship and family would have been formed in their younger days, and there was no worry of isolation or aloofness. But for two young wolves in a pack just gaining its legs, mating and cutting themselves off from the free intimacy of the pack might be seen as odd or unnatural.

One of the hardest parts of trying to fit into Hunter’s pack had been his close bond with Seth and Dean. The three of them were as close as you could be without being mated, and it made relating to anyone else that much harder. Of course, the bizarreness of Hunter’s pack hadn’t helped... But in a way, he got where Jason was coming from.

Despite that, he thought that the younger wolf was perhaps overthinking the situation. One thing that Roman had learned so far, was that Finn and his folk weren’t sticklers for tradition and were more open to change than most pack’s might be.

“Doesn’t your pack already have a mated pair?” Roman tried to remembered the white wolf and his partner’s names, but they truly escaped him at the moment. 

“Oh, Breezey and Fandango?” Jason said. “Well, they were mated before they joined.”

“Does anyone exclude them?” Roman asked. He would often see the two wolves going off alone by their own choice, but they never seemed to be alienated by the pack as a whole. if anything, everyone seemed fond of the deeply devoted pair.

“Not at all.” Jason said, seeming mortified by the question. “I mean they're odd, but they're also great hunting partners. And sometimes overly concerned about fur tidiness.”

Roman raised his brows at that, but didn’t say anything more. He simply looked at Jason patiently, waiting for the younger wolf to figure it out. He would take it better than if Roman tried his hand at explaining it.

They sat for a few minutes, looking at each other before it seemed to dawn on Jason. He looked astonished, but less upset his ears seeming to perk up and his eyes brightening a little.

“There isn’t a problem with Breezey and Fandango.” Jason said out loud, more for himself than Roman’s benefit. The lighter tenor of his voice seemed to imply a weight being lifted off his shoulders. “So no one should mind about Chad and I.”

Roman could have told him that from the beginning. The only real source of tension in the pack seemed to have been between Baron and everyone else. Now that he was gone, things seemed to have settled down. Obviously other’s got into their own personal little tiffs, but it was nothing that affected the whole pack.

They were a stable group, and a lot of that had to do with competent leadership. Roman had started to wonder lately if this had been the type of pack he and his brothers had run into, maybe they wouldn’t have fallen apart so easily. 

“You don’t have to rush it.” Roman reminded him. “But it's also not wrong. If you want it.”

Jason looked at him, eyes bright a small smile on his maw. “I may have overreacted a little.”

“It happens.” Roman said easily with a small shrug. With that he rose to his paws, testing to see how his leg was holding up. The soreness was gone for now, and he felt surprisingly strong. He looked in the direction that the path continued thoughtfully. 

Truthfully, he should head back to the main area before it got dark. Late summer meant cold nights, and he would prefer not to be stuck out in the forest for that. But still, he was enjoying the peaceful path he was taking. 

“I’m going to walk on for a bit.” Roman said to Jason, stepping out onto the path again. He looked back at him, lifting his head a little in a silent invitation.

The younger wolf joined him, coming next to him, still respectfully a small ways behind. “Are you sure?”

Roman gave a tiny smile and nodded. He started to walk, Jason falling into step at his slower pace. “We can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look all these nice, gentle, lovely chapters we've been getting...
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	49. PART III: Just Say Yes | Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roman nodded, feeling something like excitement well up inside of him. This was what he had wanted, to be useful. He might not be able to hunt, or fish or patrol, but he could still do this. He could prove that he was worth keeping around until he was strong again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for things still being unbeta'd. If you see any super glaring issues let me know!!
> 
> Also, uh, enjoy this chapter!

056\. Breakfast 

 

Roman woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed, like he had gotten the best sleep of his life. There was no noticeable pain, or stiffness in his left leg and he wasn’t feeling fatigued despite a whole night’s rest. For a moment, he just lied there on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and just breathing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up and felt so good.

Eventually he sat up, running his hands through his hair, working out any tangles from the night. He idly looked to the window, there was a sliver of daylight and it looked to be maybe mid-morning. Considering there had been days when he had slept well into the afternoon, he wasn’t doing too badly here.

Today was a good day. Made all the better because there wasn’t even the dull ache that he was used to. A thrill passed through him, even as he tried to suppress the excitement he was feeling. The past few weeks since getting his cast off he had made significant progress. He was walking farther, standing up for longer periods of time, going into the river and even swimming a little bit. He had yet to try and run, afraid that that might put too much pressure on the leg. But he was beginning to feel hope that it might actually work.

_I’m getting ahead of myself._ Roman scolded himself, shaking his head. With a grunt he climbed to his feet, using the wall for support but noticing that it wasn’t really necessary. With a small grin, he pushed away from the wall and exited his room and then went out to the main room.

Most everyone was up, though he could see Breezey and Fandango dozing in their own little corner. The blonde-haired male sprawled over Fandango’s chest, while the other held him. It must have been their rest day, as two of the pack’s best hunters they were usually up at the crack of dawn tracking.

Roman tried to suppress a small smile, glancing around the rest of the area to see it otherwise empty. Now that he was healed, he needed to start getting himself on the rest of the pack’s schedule. If he were planning on staying that was.

He carefully filed those thoughts away in the back of his mind, not quite ready to tackle them yet. With his increasing strength, he realized it would make sense for him to go and check on the cabin and make sure there had been no interlopers. He had almost asked Finn to send someone to do it for him, but the idea of it made him uncomfortable. Roman was okay with avoiding anything to do with his cabin if it meant that he didn’t have to make a decision just yet.

Quietly exiting the cabin he shivered a little, not quite expecting the cold. Summer truly was coming to an end with the morning retaining the night’s chill. Rubbing his arms, he glanced around main ground, and saw Kalisto in wolf form while Apollo and Mojo were seated near the fire pit. Mojo looked noticed him first and waved enthusiastically, soon followed by a more demure wave from Apollo and nod from Kalisto. Roman returned his wave slowly, surprised at how natural everything felt.

Roman gave one more wave and then headed off to the next cabin over. He knew this was where most of the supplies seemed to be kept. He wasn’t quite sure what was in store for the third cabin, which he understood to be empty for the time being. He could hear movement from the inside, and he knocked twice just so that the occupants would know he was coming in.

Pushing open the door, he stepped into the cabin blinking in surprise. There were things piled up, everywhere. A lot of tools, extra wood and other supplies most likely from when the cabin’s were being built. There was a sort of half-hearted organization to it all that sort of surprised him. While that took up about the right side of the cabin, he looked to the left and saw Sasha and Becky messing around in what had to be the kitchen area. There were counters, and and cabinets, a sink and a scary looking stove. Across from the kitchen area were more things, some in crates, some in boxes and some just strewn about. 

Roman hated to be judgmental, but he was sure that these wolves had _months_  to be organizing these things. This was a fire trap waiting to happen.

“Roman!” Becky called, noticing him. She grinned, and waved a dirty cloth that looked half burned in her hand. “Y’er awake!”

“‘Morning, Roman.” Came Sasha’s voice, but it was slight distracted as he reached on tip-toe to put things up in a cabinet. 

Roman raised his hand in greeting before clearing his throat. “Morning. Becky, Sasha.”

He cautiously made his way over to them, slightly concerned that he might step on a stray nail or screw. With a frown, he glanced in the sink and saw a pot with looked like more of the gray oatmeal. He couldn’t bring himself to be upset that he had missed breakfast today.

“M’guessin’ yer not quite hungry enough to eat that, huh?” Becky chuckled a little, leaning against the counter. “Chad and Jason gave it a go this mornin’, still pretty bad.”

Roman eyed the lumpy mess and frowned. “What’re you using?”

“Let's see, ah... We’ve got the oats...” Becky pursed her lips thinking and then she looked over her shoulder at Sasha. “What else goes into this?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just water.” Sasha replied. “It’s supposed to be “instant”.”

Roman sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. “Y’can add other things to it. Salt, sugar, condensed milk...”

Becky raised an eyebrow while Sasha just looked at him blankly. There was silence for a few moments before Roman folded his arms over his chest and gestured to the pot.

“It’s just oats. It doesn’t have a taste. Humans add stuff to make it taste better.”

“No, we get that.” Sasha said. “I don’t think we have any of that though.”

“Put it on the list then.” Becky said, gesturing to the counter. Sasha reached over and picked up a scrap piece of paper and what seemed to be a nubby pencil. “Me’an Sasha are going to make a supply run soon.”

“Actually,” Sasha piped up suddenly, grinning. “Roman, take a look. See if we forgot anything.”

Sasha passed Roman the list. He looked down at it, not surprised to find it rather short. He frowned as he got to a particular item. “Plates?”

“Definitely need enough plates for the whole pack.” Sasha grinned. “You gave us plates and they’ve been awesome.”

“I...” Roman trailed off, eyebrows knitting together. He couldn’t exactly remember, but ti was most likely true. Most of the stuff he had given the pack had been random, panicked decisions. Terrified that if he didn’t give them something, he would finally been deemed useless. He nodded slowly and looked at the list again. “Batteries. If you get flashlights. It sucks when you run out.”

“Here you go.” Sasha passed him the nubby pencil and he added it to the bottom of the list.

From there they went through and found other things that were missing. He recommended trashbags, oven mitts (his own had caught on fire before), sugar, salt, rice and a few other miscellaneous things. Some of them were things he had at his cabin, while others were things he vaguely remembered from childhood. 

“That should be good enough.” Roman murmured, eyes scanning over the list again. He handed it over to Becky, both she and Sasha looking extremely pleased.

“This is real helpful, Roman.” Becky was genuinely thankful. “Next time you can just come with us, yer leg should be fine by then.”

Roman bit his lip, making a slight uncertain sound. By time he was ready to travel that far again he wasn’t sure where he would be. He was going to head out when he glanced around the cabin again.

“Who...organized this.” He asked slowly.

“I don’t know if anyone’s really gone through it.” Sasha said looking at the piles. “I mean we just kind of moved everything in and got it out of the way.”

“Huh.” Roman said, unable to keep the disapproval out of his voice. His mind was already thinking of ways to clear the space out to make it easy to walk around and find things. He had kept his own cabin almost obsessively clean. With a severe injury and limited strength, the dangers of falling and hurting himself were very real. He had needed to know where everything was in an easily accessible place. 

He supposed that no one here really had that problem, but it wasn’t smart to foster bad habits. He was sure there were some interesting treasures in these crates and boxes if anyone sorted through them.

“I could...” Roman murmured to himself.

“Would you really?” Becky clapped her hands together, startling Roman. “That’d be grand. We’d all help of course.”

Roman could feel heat rising in his face, not expecting for her to hear him. He didn’t want to pass himself off as any sort of expert in organization. He had been planning on doing it quietly without having anyone make a fuss. But as he looked around at the clutter and the tools, he realized it was probably more than a one wolf job.

“If you wanted to.” Roman didn’t want to sound pushy.

“Of course, this isn’t your junk.” Sasha scoffed, but then smirked. “Well some of it is.”

Becky laughed and even Roman let a tiny a huff of a chuckle. 

“We’re headin’ out soon, but when we come back we’ll figure it out.” Becky grinned, looking excited. “Yer a life saver, Roman. Not even Finn wanted to figure this all out.”

“Huh.” Roman grunted a little surprised. Finn seemed fairly on top of things. But Roman supposed somethings even the Alpha didn’t want to touch. “I could talk to him while you're in town.”

“Good idea.” Sasha nodded. “We can get started sooner rather than later.”

Roman nodded, feeling something like excitement well up inside of him. This was what he had wanted, to be useful. He might not be able to hunt, or fish or patrol, but he could still do this. He could prove that he was worth keeping around until he was strong again. And if that didn't happen, well, maybe he could still be worth keeping around.

 

—

 

Roman was feeling exceptionally good about himself as he headed out of the cabin. Sasha and Becky had gone to get their packs so that they could get a head start on their journey. Roman had found two bananas pushed woefully off to the corner of one of the counters and grabbed one for himself. These wolves might not appreciate a good fruit, but Roman wasn’t going to waste perfectly fine food.

He headed out toward the fire-pit, seeing that the three younger wolves had taken off at some point. Instead, in there place he saw the back of a familiar figure sitting slumped on one of the logs. Roman frowned as he took a bite of the peeled banana, surprised to see AJ all by himself. Generally the exuberant wolf spent time with Karl and Luke or more recently, Shinsuke. He just wasn’t usually the type to sit around by himself.

Curious, Roman made his way over, to where AJ was sitting. Quietly, he climbed over the log to sit down, putting a good half a foot of space in between them. If AJ noticed his presence, he didn’t react to it at all. The other male simply stared forward, arms resting on his thighs a frown on his face as he looked off into the distance. Roman silently finished off his banana, awkwardly laying the peel next to him. He tried not to glance at AJ too often, and instead just placed his hands on the log and stretched out his legs, figuring if AJ wanted to talk, he would start sooner or later.

It was quite a while before Roman got any reaction from AJ. In fact, henearly drifted off into a light doze when he heard AJ next to him.

“Yer up early for once.” AJ sounded tired,but his tone was teasing. 

“I slept well last night.” Roman explained. “Are you okay?”

Straight to the point, Roman preferred not to beat around the bushes when it came to this sort of thing. From what he had learned, these wolves were pretty forthright with information. Part of him felt bad for how much he was keeping back, but none of them seemed to hold it against him. 

AJ sighed and sat up straight, finally looking over at Roman. His brow was knitted together and his blue eyes seemed a little sad. But after a moment he quirked his lips in a slight smirk. “Yeah, yeah. Just feelin’ sorry for myself.”

Roman could hazard to guess why AJ was feeling that way, but he wasn’t going to bring it up.He didn’t completely understand it himself quite frankly. Instead, he simply nodded sympathetically, leaving the floor open for AJ to continue.

“Sami tell you anythin’ about Shinsuke?” AJ asked.

Roman shook his head. “Finn did. About his, ah, relationships.”

AJ let out a long breath, shoulders slumping. He kicked at the ground with one foot in frustration. “I never had a problem with it when it was jus’ me. I guess this is how Karl and Luke and all of ‘em felt when I went off with Shinsuke the first time. I get it, but it _sucks.”_

Roman frowned, unsure of what to say. Finn had been worried that something like this would happen, though it did seem like AJ was handling it better than expected. For all that the brown-haired male could be childish or overexcited, he wasn’t stupid. AJ probably understood the situation more than anyone else did.

“Sounds like it.” Roman agreed quietly. 

AJ barked out a laugh, finally cracking a full smile. “No bullshit from you, huh? I appreciate it.”

Roman shrugged nonchalantly, though he was secretly quite pleased. Like Sami, AJ had grown on him in a special way. He had been the first real contact Roman had ever made in four years. He was the first person Roman had let into his home and had spoken to. AJ had worked effortlessly, to get past Roman’s stubborn defenses. Roman wasn’t sure he deserved the dedication AJ showed him, and he tried to show his appreciation when he could.

“Screw it, I hope Sami’s the one. Red’s been through enough already.” AJ finally said looking up at the sky. “Coulda been worse. Coulda came and gone for _Baron._ ”

Roman wrinkled his nose in disgust at that. He didn’t know Shinsuke well, but somehow he doubted than anyone would meet Baron for the first time and fall for him. He hadn’t been bad looking, but looks could only do so much for a terrible personality. He supposed that was what AJ meant. At least Shinsuke had good taste.

“Hey.” AJ called gently. 

Roman turned his head to look at the shorter male. He couldn’t bring himself to move even as AJ got closer, too stuck on those bright blue eyes. For a moment his mind flashed to Finn, the intense look of want that had sent heat through his body. But AJ’s gaze was much softer, more open like he had been from the beginning. Though Roman could feel his heart pounding, he didn’t feel the need to flee.

“M’just gonna…” AJ muttered, reaching up and putting a hand on the back of Roman’s neck. “Heck, Roman.”

His light gasp was cut-off when AJ pulled Roman down and pressed their lips together.. He felt an odd tingle go up his spine and every hair seemed to stand up on the back of his neck. His mind’s focus narrowed to the press of AJ’s lips against his own. Dry, but gentle, more of a press than any sort of kiss. But still, this was the first type of intimate contact that Roman had gotten in well over four years. His body didn’t know what to make of it, his own body baffled with how to proceed.

It was only a few short minutes, but they seemed like an eternity to Roman. His eyes never left AJ’s face, even when the other man closed his own. Finally AJ pulled back, eyes opening slowly to look up at Roman. He smiled a little, looking amused at Roman’s reaction.

“You breathin’?” AJ asked a little playfully. “I know I’m good, but ain’t trying to kill you.”

AJ’s light tone was able to bring down some of the tension in Roman’s body. The other man’s hand still rested lightly on his neck, but he wasn’t pushing for more or trying to touch him anywhere else. Roman blinked a few times, then took a deep shuddering breath. They had kissed and his whole world hadn’t fallen apart. Was it odd after so many years? Yes. But it didn’t feel _wrong._ He had only ever been like this with two other people in his life and on some level he had been afraid that he would never be able to feel that way again.

And if he did, Roman had been sure he would be hurt.

But looking into AJ’s eyes, all he could see was gentleness andwarmth. There was much uncertainty in his future, and there were still days when he was sure things weren’t going to work out for the better. Not getting attached was a way of preserving his own emotional stability in case the worst happened. But sitting here, with the phantom feel of AJ’s lips on his he found that he wanted to trust this. More than anything, he wanted to be loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o_O
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	50. PART III: Just Say Yes | Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If Finn rejected him, he would have to leave not just the pack’s land, but this area entirely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the last chapter of part 3 and chapter 50 of The Yard. 
> 
> Man, I just wanna say, thank you to everyone who has been following this fic. Like an overwhelming thank you to my folks who have been commenting on every single chapter. Its bee a blast talking with you so far. 
> 
> But thanks also to the people who have been following along without commenting. I know this isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. It ain’t glamorous and it ain’t sexy and its not even particularly up-lifting. I made you work for it those first 16 chapters, and I’m so grateful to anyone who made it past that and gave it a chance. I’m sure theres tons of people who started this thing and thought it wasn’t worth it. But those of ya’ll reading this really got what I was trying to build and I’m so happy about that.
> 
> So from here on out in this last part, I’m going to give it my all and try to do you guys proud.

052\. Fire

 

Roman took a long drink of water from a glass jar that Bayley had pressed into his hands. He was sitting on an overturned crate near a window, far out of the way of the activity going on in front of him. He had been relegated to rest once Finn and Bayley had noticed him starting to shift his weight to his healing specific leg after standing and moving boxes and items for a good few hours. He was a little peeved that he wasn’t allowed to help out, but most of the hard work had been done and now it was down to more specific organization. 

Cass, Carmella and Enzo were finishing up placing the tools into specific boxes. Bayley and Finn were organizing the odd assortment of books the pack had collected. While AJ, Becky and Sasha had far too much fun picking through the other knick-knacks that didn’t fit into either of those categories. More than once Roman had wandered over to see if they were actually sorting through useful things as opposed to just playing around with them.

He was feeling rather proud of himself at the moment. When he had originally approached Finn with the idea of organizing the second cabin, he wasn’t exactly sure what the response was going to be. As it turned out, Finn had simply grinned sheepishly at him and admitted they had let it fall by the wayside. Especially since it was summer, no one wanted to be cooped up inside sorting through piled up crates. Roman had offered to try and sort some of it out himself, and the Alpha had quickly corrected him, saying they could all help.

That was just what happened, a few days later Finn had gathered up some volunteers and they’d spent a good majority of the day getting everything in order. Surprisingly, Finn seemed to defer to him on organizational decisions. Roman helped to visualize the space, while Finn made sure everyone stayed on task. Roman was surprised by how well they worked together, and even more surprised that the pack seemed to accept his ideas without question. It was an odd feeling, to be trusted so easily. He knew that this wasn’t a big deal, they were just organizing a bunch of _stuff_ but it certainly felt important.

Apparently he had overdone it though and had to take a break. He watched the others going about their jobs feeling a sense of peace and satisfaction. He had helped do this. If he hadn’t suggested it, this might have never gotten done. Maybe it was a bit arrogant of him, but Roman hadn’t been proud of anything in such a long time. For years he had considered himself a useless coward, surviving out of sheer refusal to die. Here he was contributing and helping.

He smiled a little into the glass jar, trying not to seem obvious just incase some looked over. It was just his luck that Finn patted Bayley on the shoulder and ambled over to him. The Alpha was dirty and his hair was a mess, but he looked at ease. it was something Roman was beginning to notice more and more about him. Peacefulness was a good look on Finn.

“I think we’ll actually be done today,” Finn commented as he came over to squat next to Roman, leaning against the wall. He smiled fondly at the others before looking over at Roman. “Would’ve put it off if you hadn’t said somethin’.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Roman said genuinely, unable to keep the smile off his face. Trying to distract from his obvious pleasure, he offered Finn the glass jar.

“Thanks, love.” Finn took the jar and drank the rest, breathing out a satisfied sigh when he was finished. “Your leg alright?”

Roman nodded, rubbing his knee a little self-consciously. “Just sore, I’m fine though.”

Finn nodded. “Good then.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just observing the others in their work. Roman snuck a glance over at Finn every once in a while, reveling at how nice the look contentment looked on the Alpha’s face. At some point he wanted to talk to Finn about staying with the pack, and he figured having helped with this he might have a better chance. But he couldn’t help but be nervous about what the outcome could be. Sure, everyone seemed fine with him being here and Finn had asked him to stay.. 

But the pack had been so kind to him so far, it would be reasonable if their charity stopped at becoming part of the pack.

Roman frowned, deciding to keep it to himself for the moment. He didn’t want to ruin Finn’s peace with awkward questions and it would be embarrassing to be rejected in front of the rest of the pack. He sighed, slumping a little and staring down at his hands, unaware of Finn’s concerned look.

 

\---

 

That night the pack gathered together under the light of the full moon, much like the first time Roman had ever visited main pack ground. Dinner had been eaten earlier when it was still light out, and now everyone was unwinding around the fire-pit. The cool of the late summer night had everyone snuggled together, to keep warm in addition to the proximity to the flames.

Roman found himself as one of the last one’s to join the gathering. After they had finished organizing the cabin and then eaten, he had taken off for the river. He needed the time to wash up and clear his head, thoughts of asking to stay plaguing his mind. He knew he needed to it soon or it would continue to eat at him, but the twisting anxiety in his stomach made it hard to even thinking about broaching the subject.

Now that he had returned, he supposed that it was late enough that he didn’t have to worry about asking. One more night he could put it off, until the cycle started again tomorrow.

With a sigh he walked around to one of the logs that surrounded the fire-pit. Cass was reclining against one on the ground, Enzo huddled in his lap looking quite pleased with himself. Carmella was pressed up against the big man’s side with Becky pressed in close and Sasha draped across both women’s lap, dead asleep.

Roman started to sit on the log when Cass reached up and pulled him down to sit next to him, pulling him against the larger, warm body. He yelped a little, tensing for a moment at the skin to skin contact before taking a deep breath and relaxing. It had been cold down by the river and feeling Cass’ heated skin against his was actually quite nice. He closed his eyes for a brief second, letting the heat of the flames and the heat of Cass wash over him.

“Your freezing.” Cass commented lowly, giving Roman a slightly disapproving look.

“Is he?” Enzo piped up, straightening a little in Cass’ lap. “I can help that out, no problem.”

Without preamble, Enzo scooted out of Cass’ lap and crawled into Roman’s. Roman tensed, his hands by his sides as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do with this. He glanced up at Cass who rolled his eyes in response and slapped Enzo lightly on the arm.

“Be careful of his leg, ‘zo.” Cass chastised before looking up at Roman. “You good?”

Roman nodded slowly., “I’m good.”

“We’re all good!” Enzo waved a hand before snuggling back against Roman and closing his eyes. “I’ll getcha heated up in no time, big guy. You can count on me.”

Roman hummed gently, but let it be for now. Enzo was fairly harmless and it amused Roman that he had at one point been terrified of the smaller male.

_How things change._.

Roman couldn’t help but think as he looked around the fire-pit. The younger wolves were all curled up together, making Roman smile a bit. It seemed that Jason’s worries about being excluded were completely unfounded. Breezey and Fandango were nearby, almost in a guardian position. A little farther away he saw Shinsuke sitting on a log, his arms wrapped around Sami sitting between his legs on the ground. He seem content to just watch as Sami stroked Bayley’s hair, the younger woman having her head comfortably ensconced in the red-head’s lap. And then there was Karl, Luke and AJ, predictably curled around each other, AJ and Karl looking fast asleep.

The only thing that was out of place was Finn. The Alpha was sat a little ways from his closest friends, looking into the fire. Roman couldn’t read his expression from the distance, but it seemed odd that he was sitting alone.

He didn’t notice he was staring until Cass gently squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at the taller man in surprise.

“I’ll take Enzo, we’re probably heading to sleep anyways.” Cass reached over to pull Enzo out of Roman’s lap. The smaller male grunted a little in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

Roman looked over to see that Carmella and Becky had slumped over into sleep as well. It was rather late out, Roman supposed, so it wasn’t that surprising. With a quick ‘thanks’ he climbed to his feet, wincing a bit at the slight twinge in his leg. That happened when he was especially active though, and he was sure it would be gone by morning. He slowly made his way around the fire-pit to where Finn was sitting, unsure of if the Alpha might want to be alone for a reason.

However as he approached Finn looked up, a small smile on his face. He patted the spot next to him in an invitation. Without a word, Roman sat next to the Alpha, only a few inches between them. His skin tingled with the memory of pressing up against Cass and having Enzo’s body curled close to his chest. He found himself wanting that same closeness with Finn, even just pressing their shoulders together. But he wouldn’t dare presume the Alpha wanted that sort of contact.

“You looked comfortable.” There was a teasing lilt to Finn’s voice.

“He fell asleep before I could say anything.” Roman grumbled.

“Enzo’s an expert stealth napper. He’s fallen asleep on me a few times.” Finn laughed quietly. “An’ not so easy to wake up either.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile at that. The silence that fell between them was comfortable, as it tended to be. It was like when he was with Sami, who tended to ramble or being with AJ, who seemed to hate silence as a principle. Finn could be quiet, but still make Roman feel welcome. He never felt pressured to talk or even behave a certain way in front of the Alpha. It was both freeing and unnerving, because he didn’t want to do the wrong thing.

With a sigh, he clasped his hands together and looked at the ground. It was quiet, dark and everyone seemed to be falling asleep. If there was ever a time as ideal as now, Roman wouldn’t know it. If Finn took back his offer, than Roman could slink off into the night before the rest of the pack noticed. He wouldn’t have to do the walk of shame back to his cabin.

He shivered a little, the thought of going back to that cold, lonely place. He knew now that there was no way he could go back to living like that. A wolf needed pack to survive, and while he done so out of sheer stubbornness, the pain of leaving so many that he cared about behind would crush him. Dean and Seth betrayed him, cutting his ties and feelings for them had been almost natural. But living off on his small piece of land, knowing that Sami, AJ, Bayley, all of them were down here together... It would break his heart.

If Finn rejected him, he would have to leave not just the pack’s land, but this area entirely.

Taking in a deep breath, Roman continued to look at the ground, unable to face Finn’s piercing gaze.

“Alpha,” No, that wasn’t right. “Finn,” Better. “The offer you made me. To stay. Is that still..?”

He trailed off awkwardly, wincing at his poor phrasing.

“‘Course it is.” Finn said without hesitation, his voice steady in the face of Roman’s shaky words. “We would love to have you, Roman.”

“Oh.” It was so soft, he wasn’t even sure Finn heard him. “I would like to stay, then. If you’re okay with it. I may not be one hundred percent yet, but I’ll keep working so I can contribute. Be useful.”

Finn was quiet and Roman finally worked up the courage to look at him. Those striking blue eyes were staring at him, considering. Roman thought perhaps he had said the wrong thing, but Finn simply dipped his head in acknowledgment.

“You’ve already done some, yeah?” The Alpha reached over to touch his knee gently. “You’ll be fine. We’re all in it together.”

Roman nodded, relief flooding his body. He looked to where Finn’s hand was touching his leg. Almost too quickly the Alpha pulled his hand away.

“M’sorry,” The Alpha mumbled, a little flustered. “I know you asked me no’to..”

“No.” Roman said quickly. Without hesitation he scooted next to Finn so that their thighs pressed together. He looked down at the Alpha, eyes wide and imploring him to understand. “I don’t mind.”

Finn’s eyebrows raised at that, but he didn’t move away. He let his hand lay across the space where their thighs touched. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I think I’m getting better.” Roman confessed quietly. He thought about cuddling with Sami and AJ’s kiss. “Its different with you.”

“Thats a bit worrisome.” Finn chuckled a little sadly. He started to move his hand away. Before he could get too far Roman grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his own.

“Different isn’t bad.” Roman rumbled, looking toward the fire now. “S’just harder. But I’m trying.”

“That you are.” Finn’s voice was quietly awed. “Thank you for trusting us.”

Roman nodded, but didn’t say anymore, just held onto Finn’s hand and didn’t let go. The warmth from Finn’s body more comforting than the warmth from the fire. He was beginning to find peace, here among those he had come to came for, and it was getting better every day.

 

\---

 

“Roman, love. Y’can’t sleep out here...”

Roman grunted a little, shying away from the hand shaking his shoulder. He couldn’t quite bring himself to immediately open his eyes until he realized that something wasn’t right. He was sitting upwards for one thing, and there was an odd chill at his back. Frowning, he slowly blinked his eyes open into darkness, only the blurred orange light of smoldering fire lit the area.

He reached up and rubbed at his eyes and sat up straighter as he caught sight of Finn, standing nearby. The Alpha was holding a rusted shovel, one hand raised hesitantly towards Roman. 

For a moment Roman’s heart began to beat rapidly, afraid.

Finn didn’t move towards him though, instead he lowered his hand and stayed where he was. “Everyone else has gone off too bed. I’m putting the fire out and its too cold for you to be sitting out here.”

Roman peered around the circle, surprised to see that everyone had already gone inside. He rubbed at his eyes again, wondering how long he had fallen asleep. The last he remembered was the warmth of Finn’s body against his own and the comforting flickering motions of the flames.

“Sorry.” Roman grumbled a little, rubbing his arms to ward off the chill he was beginning to feel.

“Y’should head back inside.” Finn said gently, with a small, tired smile of his own.

Then the Alpha headed back over to the fire-pit, shoveling more shirt onto the dyingfire to snuff out the remained of the flames. Roman sat in place and just watched as Finn made sure the fire was completely out before placing the shovel down.

“That's not where that goes.” Roman reminded him. 

“I’ll be sure to put it away in the morning.” Finn started towards him.

Roman yawned, cutting off any retort he might have had, feeling dead tired after such a long day. He didn’t protest as Finn helped him to his feet, wobbling in a way that had more to do with exhaustion than any leg pain. The realization of this made him feel slightly giddy and he let out a small laugh.

“Y’alright?” Finn asked.

“M’fine.” Roman shook his head a little. “Just happy, I guess.”

He barely heard the sharp intake of breath from the Alpha as they walked toward the cabin. He let himself lean on the smaller male, confident that Finn could take his weight and wouldn’t let him fall. While there were certain things he still had trouble accepting with Finn, he certainly trusted the Alpha to an enormous degree.

As they entered the cabin, both tried to be quiet so as not to wake the rest of the pack. Finn led him to his small room, cut off from the rest of the pack and began to help him down. Without warning, Roman held onto Finn tightly, hands gripping at the smaller male’s shoulders, trembling slightly.

He could feel Finn falter in surprise, but the Alpha quickly righted himself and held onto Roman tightly. For a moment they just stood like that, Roman slightly hunched but holding onto Finn like a lifeline. He didn’t know why, but the thought of sleeping alone this night bothered him. He had decided to join the pack, but sleeping alone was the exact opposite of that. The thought of sleeping in the small, cold room left a bad taste in his mouth.

Roman began to tremble in Finn’s hold, and that was when the Alpha lowered his to the mattress, still keeping hold of him. He tried to catch Roman’s eyes, but his head was tucked and hidden in shadows. 

“I can stay, Roman.” Finn said quietly. “But only if that's what you want. I won’t do it without you saying first.”

Roman made no sound, tremors still wracking his body. He let himself soak in the warmth of Finn’s skin, to keep with him during the lonely night. As much as he craved the company, he didn’t think he was ready for that. Not with Finn. There was too much uncertainty there, and the intensity between them put him on edge. His reaction to waking up with Finn curled up next to him was just as likely to be negative and positive.

“No.” Roman muttered, shaking his head. “Not tonight. Not yet.”

“But you’ll be alright by yourself? I’m sure Sami wouldn’t mind if --“

“No!” Roman finally looked up, frowning deeply. “I’ll be okay tonight.”

Finn didn’t seemed convinced and he stared at Roman for a moment, scouring his face for any signs of hesitation. Apparently finding nothing, the Alpha sighed. “If your sure.”

“I am.” Roman replied, and then slowly released his grip on Finn.

The smaller male waited until Roman had completely let him go before relinquishing his hold, if somewhat reluctantly. Finn rose to his feet and slowly backed away toward the door, keeping an eye on Roman the entire time.

“Sleep well, love.” He said softly.

“Goodnight, Finn.” Roman answered back, trying not to let his conflicted emotions cross his face. He knew Finn was just as tired, and he didn’t want the Alpha up all night worrying about him.

After that, Finn exited, closing the door lightly behind him. Still trembling slightly, if from his own uneasiness or the cold, he wasn’t sure. Despite it, he brought the covers up around his body and curled on on the mattress, closing his eyes and trying to think of tomorrow as a brand new day.

 

**END PART 3: JUST SAY YES**

**_"I'm running out of ways to make you see_ **  
**_I want you to stay here beside me_**  
**_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_**  
**_So just tell me today and take my hand_**  
**_Please take my hand_**  
**_Please take my hand_**  
**_Please take my hand_**  
**_Please take my hand"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	51. Interlude II: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seth couldn’t seem to move from his spot, fear suddenly running through his veins. What would he even say to Roman? An apology seemed so… unsatisfactory._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage for our next part. All the pieces are finally coming together, and who knows what will happen??
> 
> Someone had asked me before what the timeframe for Dean and Seth traveling was. Basically since they left together everything has been in real time according to what happened in Part 3. So basically all of Roman's recovery they have been traveling.

 Interlude II. 089. Work

 

Dean hated traveling with Seth. 

He hated being near the bastard who had nearly destroyed his life, he hated that he was on a wild goose chase away from his family and most of all he hated how easy it was to fall back into old patterns.

Dean had been determined to speak to Seth as little as possible, refusing to play into whatever absolution Seth was trying to gain. But the truth was, they didn’t need words to understand one another. A quick glance there, a flick of the ear there, the exact stiffness of the spine. All signs that Dean knew like the back of his hand.

While it meant that he didn’t have to vocally communicate with the other male, it also reminded him of just how close they had once been. It gnawed at him, how his body could still be so intuned with someone who had betrayed him. There were nights that he wanted nothing more than to turn and run back home, to Jimmy, Jey, Naomi and the kids. There were nights he wanted to rip Seth’s throat out and just find Roman himself.

He didn’t do any of that, he tried to keep his cool, thinking of how wonderful it was going to be to bring Roman home. He could imagine the whole pack gathered around for a bonfire on the beach, the kids climbing on top of their new Uncle, Jey holding back tears and Jimmy and Naomi looking proud of him for doing such a good thing. And he would be there, happy and finally able to be at peace with what he had done.

_And Seth... and Seth._..

“Earth to Dean, are you okay?”

Dean whipped his head around to glare at Seth, teeth bared as he readied himself for a caustic reply. He managed to bite his tongue at the last minute and huffed grumpily, staring at the forested area in front of him. 

“Really? You space out for like two hours and you can’t speak to me?” Seth sounded annoyed. “We’ve been traveling for weeks!” 

Dean glanced to the left, where through the thick trees he knew there was a road. Somehow Seth had figured that the only logical thing Roman would have done would be to follow the road. If he had gone the other way he would have been closer to finding his way to Dean. Other than Roman’s corpse rotting somewhere in the forest, it had pretty much made sense. 

But the longer the road went on, the more he doubted that they would find Roman. He hadn’t the slightest idea of just how badly he had been injured. He just remembered the look on Seth’s face, and Roman’s cry of pain. Seth might have said he had seen Roman run off, but he could just be exaggerating to make himself look like less of a monster.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Seth whined bitterly. “I’ve already apologized.”

 Dean stopped in his tracks, watching as Seth blithely walked on ahead, unaware that Dean had paused. Seth was a few feet away before he turned to look at the gray wolf, a questioning look on his face. Dean simply stared at him, blue eyes hard and unforgiving. He could feel that desire to claw that stupid, pitiful look right off Seth’s face rise within him.

Unfortunately, he needed Seth more than he wanted to admit. He wasn’t all that great with talking to humans, and his reading ability was limited. He had certainly gotten better at both those aspects, living with Jimmy and Naomi, but it wasn’t perfect. Seth was more human savvy, and if they had to navigate through some people to get the information they needed, he was going to be much smoother than Dean. 

“We’ll see what Roman says.” Dean growled, teeth baring slightly as he started walking again. He refused to look Seth in the eye, instead stalking a head and keeping his eyes forward.

Seth seemed to have gotten the message, because he didn’t say anything else.

 

\---

 

“Hey, stop.”

Dean heard Seth say softly. He begrudgingly stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the other wolf. It was dark out, and the moon’s light barely reached them through the thickness of the leaves. Seth was looking off to the side where the road ran parallel to their own path.

“Follow me.” Seth said simply, turning tail and heading in the direction of the road, not checking to see if Dean followed. 

With a huff, Dean headed after Seth, already annoyed at following Seth’s lead. The silver wolf’s path took them to the small two-lane road, deserted at such a late time. Dean almost snapped at Seth for wasting their time, when he noticed the road was different here. There was a fork here, a sign posted right in the middle. 

‘ _Wel-come to..._ ’ Dean read slowly to himself, phonetically trying to suss out what the name of the town was. 

“This is it.” Seth whispered excitedly, interrupting Dean’s thought process. “He has to be here.”

 Dean rolled his eyes and huffed under his breath, annoyed. He wanted to remind Seth that the chances of finding Roman dead were better than the chances of finding him among humans. He settled on looking at Seth incredulously, refusing to play into this wishful thinking scenario.

Seth could see right through him though. “Can’t you at least try to be a little less negative?”

Dean merely curled his lips back in a sneer and jerked his head toward the road. _Lead on._

They headed down the new road, this one looking a little more worse for wear than the one they had been following. The trees turned into huge fields of tall wheat, not a building in sight for a good mile or so. Eventually though, they came upon a bridge and just over the bridge sat a cluster of buildings all along the main road. In rows behind them, they could see other buildings, but they all branched off of small side streets.

They had been through plenty of small towns before and this was certainly up there with one of the smallest. The streets were dimly lit with widely spaced orange lampposts. All of the shop-fronts were dark, and the place felt absolutely deserted. 

“I guess we just start seeing if we could catch a scent.” Seth’s voice was hushed, afraid to make much noise in the eerie quiet. 

Dean nodded slowly in response, his skin prickling uncomfortably. His recent interactions with humans had been so different that he’d forgotten what it felt like to be in these little human villages. Big, ominous buildings with not a soul in sight. Even down where he lived you could find a place to get food at 2am in the morning. Dean knew he had become domesticated. Back when he was young and scrappy he would have had a field day going through the garbage cans in a place like this.

Dean shuddered at the memories, following behind Seth and finding himself unable to focus on the task at hand. As they started down the small side streets and came upon homes, he couldn’t help but feel that this was all a lost cause. These quaint houses with their small fenced in yards were all very well, but realistically finding Roman in a place like this? It didn’t make sense. Small towns like these held strong opinions about wolves. Either loved them or hated them, and there was a good chance Roman would have run into the later.

He watched as Seth sniffed around the corner of a building, and felt his stomach clench. He couldn’t believe he had let Seth drag him hundreds of miles away from his home in a vain attempt to search for redemption. He was just as guilty as Seth in some ways, but he should have never let his conscious sway him to this extent.

“Seth, what the hell are we doing?” Dean’s voice was anguished as a spoke. 

Seth looked up in surprise, looking around as though he didn’t realize Dean was talking to him. The shocks of Dean finally speaking to him as well as the words seemed to throw him for a moment. 

“W-we’re looking for Roman...” Seth trailed off, desperation creeping into his voice. “I know its a lot, but we’re close Dean. I can feel it, I--”

Seth’s mouth snapped shut as both he and Dean heard the creaking of a wooden door being opened. Seth watched as Dean’s eyes widened, staring past his shoulder at something behind him. The silver wolf swallowed thickly, unsure of what he would find if he turned around. Dean hadn’t run yet, so he figured there wasn’t a gun pointing at him at the very least.

Hesitantly, he turned to look up a set up stairs attached to the building he had been sniffing. There in the light of the doorway stood the large, imposing figure of a bald man wrapped in a thick sweater and looking none-too-pleased to see them. Seth swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do. He hadn’t been prepared for anyone to notice them skulking around and he really had no desire to shift here in the middle of the street.

For a few tense moments the two wolves and the man just stared at each other. Seth could swear the man was looking at him just a little bit more intently than Dean. The look made him feel oddly queasy, like he could see right through Seth.

Finally the man started down the steps, surprisingly quiet for such a large man. He didn’t say a word, even as Dean and Seth backed away from him. He gave them both a contemptuous look before taking off down the sidewalk.

Seth and Dean stared at each other in bewilderment, unsure of what had just occurred. Apparently they were supposed to follow, as the strange man suddenly stopped in his path and turned to look at them. Even in the dim light, Seth could see the clear look of annoyance on his face. Ignoring the alarm bells going off in his mind, Seth nearly tripped over himself in his haste to follow after the man. Only a second later, Dean followed suite, both cautious but curious at where they were being led.

They followed the man around a corner and down another street until they came to the what seemed to be the very last house backed up to a thick tree line. The lawn at this house seemed overgrown and not nearly as well-taken care of. The lights were out, just like the other homes, but there was an air of staleness around this particular place. They continued to follow after the human around the back of the house, through an old woden fence and into the back yard. There was a medium-sized plot of overgrown lawn, that indeed backed up into a forest. 

The man stopped about half-way between the gate and the forest and folded his hands over his chest, eyeing them both.

Seth frowned, looking around the overgrown lawn. There was nothing there, unless this was just a kind human offering them a place to stay for the night. Seth sighed, wondering if he ought to shift in order to talk to the human when Dean let out an odd strangled noise from a few feet away.

Seth whipped his head toward him, alarmed. He saw the gray and brown wolf crouched near the tree-line, sniffing along the ground. He was standing over a particularly dry patch of land, that Seth could see began the form of path through the trees. He looked up at Seth, wide-eyed and alarmed.

“Its...its Roman..!” Dean’s voice took on a unusual tone of urgency.

Seth gasped, looking from the path to the human who had led them to it. Before he could even make a move though, the human had turned and started back toward the gate. Seth could only gape after him, confused but grateful. He didn’t have time to dwell on the how strange the encounter was though, he just turned and ran to Dean’s side, practically slamming his nose to the ground as he tried to pick up the scent.

It was old, but it there, unmistakably and undeniably Roman’s scent. He had taken this path many times before, even if it hadn’t been quite a while. Seth swallowed thickly, staring down through the trees, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. I was right. I was right. He couldn’t help but think. He looked over at Dean who staring into the trees with an intensity and determination that Seth had not seen in a long, long time. 

“Dean, I--” Seth started, voice filled with barely constrained excitement.

“Lets go.” The other wolf cut him off sharply, not even sparing him a glance.

Seth swallowed thickly, a little surprised at Dean’s tone. He had hoped that confirmation of Roman being alive might have loosened Dean up a little bit. Seth shook his head as he followed after Dean down the well-worn path. He had to be patient, this was just the first step. Once they were all together, Seth could explain everything and they would be fine.

The path was an easy one to follow, obviously Roman or someone else as well, had traveled the path many times. It didn’t deviate, nor did it falter, wherever they were going it was going to be a straight shot to the source. It was a rather long path, through the trees with nothing human in sight.. The oddest thing was that it had all stemmed from the backyard of someone in the human town.

Eventually the forest line began to thin and a grassy plot of land stretched out before them. There sitting quietly in the middle was a small cabin. It was really more of a shack, it was so small. It was wooden, with simple windows and a door - nothing fancy in the slightest. Behind the house they could see a well, and in front there seemed to be some attempt at gardening. It was quaint, if a little barren and lonely looking.

As both Dean and Seth stared, neither seemed to know how to react or what to say. If Roman was there, it meant he was safe - but it also meant that he was all alone. The thought of Roman, who had come from such a loving and large family living out his days in this small shack sent waves of guilt over both of them.

Seth couldn’t seem to move from his spot, fear suddenly running through his veins. What would he even say to Roman? An apology seemed so… unsatisfactory.

He didn’t get much a chance to gather his words before Dean was starting determinedly towards the small structure. This time, Seth trailed him, uncertain and afraid of what they might find. There were no lights on, and as they got closer, Roman’s scent was definitely prevalent, but like on the path - it too was old. Roman hadn’t been here in quite some time, if Seth had to guess, maybe a month or longer.

“Damn it.” Dean muttered, staring at the building. “He must have moved on already.”

Seth frowned, looking at the cabin considering. He headed around the front door and sniffed at it. Without a word, he shifted into human form and knocked on the door. As he predicted, there was no answer and he pulled the door open cautiously. It was dark and musty inside, no one had been inside for weeks if not longer. But other than, the little shack looked lived in.

There was a couch with a blanket haphazardly pooled on it. A fireplace that had been obviously used at some point. As he crept further in, Seth saw a small kitchen area off to the left a few empty bottles on the counter. It was a small space, but someone had been living here recently. And if he was in wolf form, he had no doubt it would have been Roman.

“There were other wolves,” Dean spoke up gruffly, having shifted and followed Seth inside after a few minutes. “Not as much scent as Roman, but they left around the same time.”

Seth could hear the worry in Dean’s voice and Seth’s skin prickled uncomfortably. If Roman had been living all alone in this place, he was a sitting duck for any pack that might pass by. There was some nice land around here, and from what they had seen and smelled it was mostly unclaimed. If a pack passed through and saw Roman as an easy target…

“Shit,” Dean hissed under his breath. He was bending down to pick something up off the floor. He was holding a piece of clothing in his hand and Seth squinted to see what he was looking at. “Blood.”

Seth quickly turned and went to Dean’s side, staring at the pants he was holding. Alarmed, Seth looked around, pacing around the back of the couch and looking for any sign of struggle. There was a mattress on the floor and more pillows and blankets, but otherwise everything seemed undisturbed.

“It doesn’t look like there was a fight.” Seth bit his lip, eyes sweeping over the shack. There was only so much they could see in the moonlight though, for all he knew there could be dried blood in some hard to see places. But nothing had been knocked over, or ripped or torn. It truly seemed like Roman or whomever had just up and left. “It could have just been an accident.”

“Uh huh.” Dean muttered, sounding only half convinced. He dropped the pants in a corner before pacing around the shack, looking for any clues. He stopped near the side of the couch and squinted, reaching down he picked up a long, thin stick-like object. He’d seen a few older humans with these sort of things before to help them walk.

“Huh.” Dean was a little surprised to see it. It would be odd that this was here if Roman was living in the place. He stared for a moment longer before looking up at Seth. “Y’don’t think Roman might’a killed a human an’ stole this place, do you?”

Seth looked scandalized at the suggestion. They had done plenty of questionable things in their youth, but nothing quite that heinous. “Absolutely not. Roman wouldn’t do that.” Seth reasoned. “And if he had, we would’ve have smelled a lot more blood and a body.”

Dean cocked his head to the side, considering before nodding and resting the cane against the wall. “Probably just found this somewhere, I guess.”

Seth nodded a little, glancing down at the mattress on the floor. With a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest. “We should bunk down here for the night. See if we can’t find any clues during the day.”

Dean pressed his lips together firmly, his mind telling him that they needed to keep going and follow any trail they could incase something like a freak storm happened and washed any scent trail away. But realistically, they were both tired from a long day of travel. And if Roman’s scent did lead them to a bunch of hostile wolves, they would need all their strength to take revenge. He was going to bring Roman back to his family, even if it were just the bones. They deserved that closure still.

With a nod, Dean shuffled over to the couch and collapsed onto it, wincing a little. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as what he was used to at Jimmy and Naomi’s pace. Frowning, he waded up the blanket to put behind his head and folded his hands onto his stomach trying to relax. He could heard Seth shuffling around behind the couch, followed by a soft ‘whumph’ of the other man falling onto the mattress.

Dean couldn’t quite sleep yet, not when they were so close to finding out what happened to Roman. This whole time, he had been becoming more and more doubtful that they would find the other wolf alive. But now, in this place, this home that Roman had somehow managed to make for himself. He was letting himself believe, that they might be able to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we see fanfic mirrors kayfabe, but in a slightly more realistic manner.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	52. PART IV: Saturn | Sixth Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That place represented the darkest time of his life, and since the moment Bayley and Sami had knocked on his door, everything had changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the beginning of the end, and hoping that all our dreams come true.
> 
> I've got a nice chunk of Part 4 written, so I'll start posting a little bit more. Especially since its the holiday, I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter up and some more written.
> 
> But anyway, hold onto your butts and enjoy the ride.

_**“You taught me the courage of stars before you left.** _   
_**How light carries on endlessly, even after death.**_   
_**With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.**_   
_**How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.”**_

 

035\. Sixth Sense 

 

Roman shivered, feeling an odd chill on his skin. The cabin was fairly well insulated, and he had blankets to keep out the night cold. But it was as if a sudden breeze had blown through and roused him from a comfortable sleep. As he stretched on his mattress, Roman slowly opened his eyes into the dim light of morning. The sun hadn’t even come up yet, as early as it was. This was the first time had risen so early in a very, very long time. 

Still, he was certainly awake. He didn’t feel tired, and his body was too abuzz for him to try and go back to sleep. Instead, he slowly sat up, stretching out the kinks in his spine and yawning widely. He had determined before falling to sleep last night, that this would be his last night alone in this room. Even if he wasn’t quite comfortable cuddling with everyone, he wanted to integrate himself into the pack and that meant sleeping in the main room with everyone else. There were just a few details he wanted to take care of first.

Using his fingers to comb out the tangles in his hair, Roman considered that this might be a good time to go and take care of things. He wanted to go to the cabin on his own one last time, see if there was anything he could bring back with him and just... try and close that chapter of his life. He badly wanted to start a-new with this pack, but until he let that cabin go he knew he would never be truly free.

That place represented the darkest time of his life, and since the moment Bayley and Sami had knocked on his door, everything had changed. Even though he had resisted at first, he understood now that it was for the better.

_I just need to confirm it myself_. Roman thought, taking a deep breath. Quietly as he could, Roman got up and crept out into the main room. Everyone was curled up in different groups, fast asleep. Even Finn, Karl and Luke, the notorious early risers, were deep in the thralls of slumber. 

Carefully and slowly, he made his way to the front door, ever so gently opening and closing the door behind him. Luckily, everything was so new that it didn’t quite make creaking sounds yet, and he was quite impressed with his own stealthiness. Who knew, if his leg healed well enough to run again, he might just be a good candidate for hunting.

The thought cheered him as he stood out in the cool, crisp air of the morning. He could feel the wet dew beneath his feet, and everything just smelled so fresh and new. He walked through main ground, drifting toward the fire-pit when something odd caught his eyes.

Humming in surprise, Roman made his way over to the fire-pit, looking into the crumbling charred wood. As he looked though, his eyes widened to see that underneath the charred and blackened wood there were tiny sparks of embers still burning. With a frown, he reached down and grabbed a nearby stick and poked a the pile.Sure enough, there were sparks beneath, just as bright and orange as though the fire had only just been put out.

That was impossible though. Roman had watched Finn put out the fire last night, he had shoveled dirt on everything and spread everything around. But it looked as though someone had only recently had it going. Roman started to reach out, not quite believing what he was seeing before thinking better of it and pulling his hand away.

Freak accidents happened, and it wasn’t worth getting burned to figure out why. Stepping back, he grabbed the shovel from where Finn had left it and scooped more dirt onto the charred wood and then patted it down and spread it around to make sure the embers were well and truly gone. He watched it for a few moments more, just to see if it would start again. There was nothing, and Roman was satisfied that he had put anything extra out.

It must have just been warm enough that those tiny embers managed to survive the night was all. Putting the shovel back down, Roman turned away from the fire-pit. He would just try and remember to tell Finn, the fire-pit might just need to have a good cleaning out.

Feeling satisfied that he had done something helpful, Roman started at a leisurely pace toward his cabin. He was in no hurry to get there. He was oddly nervous about going back after such a long time away. In the back of his mind, he was afraid that he would lose the courage he had gained and just decide to lock himself away again. He had let fear rule him for so long, and it had all been centered on that shack for four years. For all that he was lonely, that place had sheltered him and kept him alive for longer than he would have been if exposed to the natural elements.

Sentimental, yes, but he owed to the cabin to say his goodbyes properly. He would just have to be strong enough to resist the temptation to stay.

Reaching the border that separated the pack’s land from his own, Roman stopped and stared. There was the garden, the little shack and though he couldn’t see it, behind the cabin was the well. His home for four years. And he was going to give it all up. He idly wondered if Finn wanted to annex Roman’s plot of land, but something in his gut felt uneasy about that.

The negativity and fear that permeated the place had no place in Finn’s pack. If it were up to him, Roman would leave it alone preserved in the state that he felt comfortable leaving it. The idea of the pack using it just felt...wrong to him. Perhaps it was the last remnants of possessiveness, but it felt like something else. Something much more foreboding.

Taking a deep breath, he crossed over into his territory. Part of him was expecting to feel different, like the barrier that separated the two places was a physical thing. It was genuinely hard not to think of them in terms of entirely different spaces. Roman, as he existed now, could never live here. So much had changed in the past few months, that even the four years he spent living on this land felt like a different reality.

He walked up toward the shack, glancing at his neglected garden with a sense of melancholy. Even as removed as he was from this shack, he had survived here. He reached the door and stared at it for a moment, the battered and worn wood. It was such a simply, unremarkable place, but it had been his saving grace.

Slowly, Roman reached a hand up to lay it against the door, sighing deeply. _Thank you_. He thought, a myriad of emotion swirling inside his brain. Trying to understand how he felt about leaving this place was twisting his stomach into knots. As much as he longed to say his goodbyes and get his closure, he wanted to return to pack land and be surrounded by the warmth of friends again. But he owed it to Mick, this place, all he had done here.

Licking his lips nervously, Roman put a hand on the doorknob and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	53. PART IV: Saturn | Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He mentally berated himself. Standing around looking foolish certainly wouldn’t help anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excitement is palpable isn't it? Theres just no telling what could happen. I mean presumably it will be alright in the end, right?? Nothing strange or out of the ordinary.
> 
> Its all going to be okay.
> 
> You can trust me.

030\. Death 

 

There was a chill in the air that seemed odd for this time of year. Finn found himself giving a little shudder as he stepped out of the comfort of the cabin and into the morning light. He had woken up later than usual from a rather uneasy sleep to find that mostly everyone had gotten up before him. He was a little annoyed that no one had thought to wake him, but he appreciated the sentiment of letting him sleep in for one morning.

Finn yawned, stretching his hands towards the sky. He really didn’t feel as rested as he ought to for as long as he slept. Still, he was looking forward to the day. His conversation with Roman last night had featured prominently in his thoughts before he had fallen asleep. He was elated that Roman had decided to join them, though he had managed to keep his enthusiasm to a minimum so that Roman wouldn’t have second thoughts. Once he told everyone else though, all bets were off for how they would react.

Finn grinned to himself as he walked over to the fire-pit, seeing the shovel on the ground where he had left it last night. He was sure they would insist on some sort of celebration, maybe a pack run or even a pack hunt. Whatever they decided, hopefully Roman would be prepared for it. Whether the other wolf knew it or not, he was very much adored by the rest of the pack. 

Reaching down to pick up the shovel, Finn squinted off at the horizon. He had gone to check on Roman after waking up, but the other man had been gone, which wasn’t entirely unusual. Roman often went down the river after waking up, finding himself back at main ground only about an hour later.

As Finn looked on, he could see a figure approaching, but as they got closer, he could tell it wasn’t Roman. No, the wolf approaching was actually Luke. He seemed like he was in a hurry, and it was odd that he was alone. Finn’s skin prickled, almost like a warning as he rounded the fire-pit to go and meet Luke.

He didn’t shift yet, though something in his gut said he was going to have to soon enough. Luke didn’t even look surprised to see him, if anything he seemed relieved. The brown wolf stopped in front of Finn, panting a little.

“Yer awake,” Luke took a deep breath. “glad to have let you sleep in, but we got a problem.”

Finn’s frown deepened and he gripped the shovel in his hand tightly. “What’s happened?”

“Somethin’ odd.” Luke admitted. He didn’t seem scared, but her certainly seemed confused and maybe even bewildered. “Breezey and Fandango were out scoutin’ fora good hunt. They found somethin’, wouldn’a believed it if I hadn’t seen it.”

Luke stopped, looking to Finn. When the alpha motion for him to continue he did.

“Found these birds - ravens by the looks of ‘em. All dead in Baron’s old place.” Luke’s own voice was colored with disbelief. 

Finn’s spine stiffened at those words. “Did you smell Baron?”

“No, his scents long gone.” Luke shook his head. “An’ thats not all. They were - well, they were in a circle or somethin’. Like someone had put ‘em there on purpose. I don’t... Finn, its hard to explain. Ya gotta come see it.”

Before Finn could reply, a wind suddenly picked up, cold and harsh. He shivered, distracted by the out-of-place weather and looked up at the sky for a moment. It was still clear, not a rain cloud in sight.

Shaking his head, he looked at Luke once more. The brown wolf looked concerned, and Finn almost asked if he had noticed the strange weather. But a feeling in his gut told him to keep it to himself. “Alright, lead the way, then.”

Luke nodded slowly, still looking at Finn oddly. However, he didn’t question Finn and instead turned and started to lead him to the spot at a brisk pace. For his part, Finn tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. The morning had been so odd, but he didn’t have time to dwell on what it could mean. It was possible that he had an odd sleep last night, as they had all gone to bed later than normal. Perhaps nerves, being afraid that Roman might have thought it over and changed his mind about joining the pack. That thought in particular made Finn’s stomach clench almost painfully.

As they headed through the forest, Finn could have sworn itwas getting oddly dark. Where patches of sunlight would usually filter through the tree’s leaves, everything under the treetops seemed covered in shadow. Finally, they approached the clearing. Finn could see Karl, Breezey and Fandango all standing close to one another. The mated pair were pressed closer together than normal, and considering how close they usually were, that meant something.

Luke slowed his pace and then stepped aside to let Finn pass him. The other wolves noticed him, but none made a move, instead all three looked at him and then down at the ground. Finn followed their gaze, and stopped in his tracks at what lay before him.

Luke had been right to call it odd. There were eight ravens, lying neatly on the ground in a circle. They were spaced apart evenly, with at least two bird lengths between them. As Finn got closer, he could see that they looked almost completely intact, they didn’t look as though they had been hunted or anyone had attempted to eat them. They looked clean, pristine, almost as though they had just died in their sleep. Their wings were folded in, lying on there fronts, beaks pointing in toward the middle of the circle,

Finn swallowed, stopping maybe six inches away from the circle. This was deliberate, someone had arranged this morbid display. How they had killed the birds without a feather out of place, why they had left them in this arrangement, and what they were trying to accomplish. Finn hadn’t the slightest clue. They hadn’t even _seen_ these types of birds in their forest before.

Finn skirted around the circle and headed toward Breezey and Fandango. He eyed the two of them carefully, worried that it might have shaken the two of them. They were both easy-going and lighthearted types, exceptionally good at the hunt but not so much interested in a fight.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked gently.

“Um, yeah.” Breezey’s eyes flickered over to the birds before coming back to Finn. “I mean we’re doing better than the dead birds at any rate.”

“We’re slightly concerned that someone was carrying around dead birds all morning.” Fandango said, sounding dead serious. “Its a thoughtful arrangement, but impractical.”

“Could have used more variety.” Breezey added. “Its just gross, and _boring_.”

Finn stared at the two of them, eyes widening a bit in surprise, before a gentle smile crossed his maw. Of course they were fine, they had each other and they had stayed with Karl to keep the sight secure. If anything, Finn realized, he ought to be glad it was these two instead of the younger ones.

“Good then.” Finn said. “You didn’t see or smell anyone before you found this?”

“Not at all.” Breezey shook his head. “We were following a deer trail from last night. We didn’t see or smell anything weird.”

“We don’t usually come this way.” Fandango explained. “Baron used to hang around here. It wasn’t really the most ideal place to be when he did.”

“Right, thank you.” Finn nodded. He then looked over at Karl. “Have you sent the patrols out yet?”

“AJ and Sami were takin’ a group out to the eastern border.” Karl frowned. “They should still be out.”

“Alright.” Finn turned his attention to Breezey and Fandango again.”I need you both to do me a favor. I don’t know what else is out there and if someone gets a hold of one of these it could be bad news. Can you both go and get that patrol and tell them to go back.”

Breezey and Fandango both looked a little startled at Finn’s request. However, it was clear that they understood how serious things were getting. Fandango nodded in the affirmative. “We’re on it,”

Just before they started to head off, Breezey turned to Finn. “I think Becky and some others might’ve gone down to the river earlier...”

“If you can warn them too, that’d be grand.” Finn answered the implied question. “Tell ‘em as soon as possible. We’ll be back shortly.”

With that Fandango and Breezey took off for their task at a run, disappearing through the shadow-filled forest.

Finn looked from Karl to Luke and then back at the birds on the ground. He didn’t have a clue what this was about. The primal part of himself told him to just forget it, bury the evidence and move on. But he knew there was more at work here. Whether it was some sort of odd prank, or just an accident. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t normal and it wasn’t good.

“You have anythin’?” Finn finally asked aloud.

“Not in the slightest.” Karl answered almost immediately. He sighed, walking up to the circle and looking down at the carcasses in disgust. “Me, Breezey and Fandango sniffed around this area nearly a hundred times. Couldn’t find a trace of damn near anythin’.”

“Like they fell out of the damn sky.” Luke added. “I woulda chalked it up ta that, if they’d a landed a different. Birds don’t crash pretty like this, though.”

Finn tilted his head at Luke’s descriptor. He looked at the dead birds, consideringly. Their all black feathers and clean appearance did make it seem almost.... decorative. The malicious intent was all in their existence, not in their presentation. If it had been deliberate, the culprit could have chosen a messier way to leave a message.

That then begged the question of what they were trying to say.

“This is ridiculous.” Finn finally growled. “I don’t want anyone to come near here, until he can get this buried. But I don’t want anyone puttin’ anythin’ in their mouth. Could be poisoned for all we know.”

“We’ll just bring the shovel and bucket down.” Luke grunted, annoyance creeping into his voice. “Or we could burn ‘em.”

An odd chill ran down Finn’s spine at the idea. It seemed wrong, though he couldn’t quite explain why. “No, we’ll just bury ‘em. Less messy evidence.”

“Could just be a one off. An overly organized fox or somethin’.” Karl suggested.

“I wish.” Luke snorted. “Looks like a threat to me.”

Finn silently agreed with that assessment. 

 

\---

 

Back at main ground, Finn had to stop himself from pacing. It was imperative that he keep a calm face for the rest of the pack. The Baron situation had shown him just how attuned to his mood the pack truly was. It was a humbling experience, but also a very cautionary one. He could never let his anger get so out of hand like that again.

He waited patiently for the pack to collect back at main ground. Everyone seemed confused, but not quite alarmed yet. Everything had been going so well the last few weeks, he felt guilty for putting everyone on watch. As he scanned the crowd of wolves, all shifted he noticed that Roman was nowhere to be seen. He could feel the fur on the thick ruff of his neck begin to stand, liquid fear slowly pooling into his belly.

_“Looks like a threat to me.”_

Or a warning.

Finn took a deep breath, trying to focus again. They hadn’t caught a whiff of Roman’s scent anywhere in the vicinity.

He slowly padded over to where Sami, Shinsuke and Bayley were murmuring with each other. As he approached, the three wolves immediately halted their conversation, varying looks of concern on their faces. Sami perhaps, looked the most worried and Finn wondered if he had noticed the absence as well.

“Mornin’,” Finn greeted, keeping his voice steady. “You didn’t happen to see Roman yet, did you?”

Sami and Bayley quickly exchanged glances, while Shinsuke looked surprised at the question. Finally Sami shifted uncomfortably on his front paws. “No, he, uh-, he was awake before all of us.”

Finn’s body froze, every muscle tensing at the implication. With a forced sense of calm, he nodded stiffly. “I see.”

“You could ask Becky if she had seen him by the river?” Bayley offered.

Finn nodded again. “I’ll do that, thanks.”

He turned away quickly, before he could expose anymore of his worry to the two of them. He searched the crowd before finding Becky sitting with Sasha and Carmella. He nodded in greeting to the three of them, knowing he probably didn’t seem on top of his game. But with the urgency of the situation there wasn’t much he could do.

“Was Roman down by the river this morning?” Finn asked immediately, no time for pleasantries.

Becky frowned and shook her head, glancing at Sasha and Carmella. “No, I don’ t think so. There were quite a few of us down there, an’ I hadn’t seen him.”

“Nope. I thought he might still be asleep.” Sasha addd, surprise coloring her voice. “Is he not here?”

The three she-wolves began to scan the group looking for the big, black-furred wolf.

“Right then.” Finn murmured quietly to himself, looking down and racking his brain for what could have possibly happened.

“Finn,” Becky started. “What is happening? Where’s Roman?”

Finn looked up, his face stoic and unmoving. As much as he wanted to run off and find Roman, he knew he owed it to the rest of his pack to give an explanation. There was simply too much at risk. His heart yearned for him to leave the explanation to Karl and Luke and go search for Roman. Every second counted, especially when something so seemingly sinister had happened on their pack lands. 

_Stop wasting time then_.

He mentally berated himself. Standing around looking foolish certainly wouldn’t help anything. Without answering, he turned away andheaded toward one of the log benches that surrounded the fire pit. He swiftly leapt onto it, just so that he could be seen by everyone. Clearing his throat, Finn gave three short barks for attention.

The quiet murmuring of the pack quickly settled down, as everyone’s eyes turned to Finn. He glanced to his left and saw Luke and Karl slightly away from the pack, keeping watch. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the pack.

“This mornin’ out in the forest, down the path a good few miles we found signs of trespassers on pack land,” He could hear the very beginnings of mumbling and continued, slightly louder. “However, we weren’t able to catch a scent. All we have is the carcasses of some kills they may have left behind. What this means, is that we’re dealin’ with an unknown threat. I cannot tell you who, or how many. Only that they seemed to be trying to communicate.”

He paused, looking around to make sure he had everyone’s undivided attention. “Because of the unknown nature of this. No one will be leavin’ pack ground alone.” He looked over to the youngest wolves - Mojo, Apollo, Kalisto, Chad and Jason. He addressed them now. “I want the five of you to stick together.”Giving them a hard stare for a moment longer, he then turned tot he rest of the pack.“I don’t want anyone in a situation where they can’t call on help. If you find dead carcasses, you leave it be. Find myself, Karl or Luke and we’ll take care of it.”

He stopped and took a deep breath. His paws were itching for him to run off. His heart was yammering in his chest. _Find Roman. Find Roman_. But he had to wait, the pack had to come first. “We’ll still have patrols, and you’re free to go where you please. Just be vigilant, and stick together. Anything seems wrong you let me know. That's all for now.”

He looked around at the group, he could see they were restraining themselves for chattering. But there were a multitude of glances being thrown around. He stepped gracefully from the log, and with that conversations immediately broke out among the pack. He was prepared for many questions being thrown his way, but was surprised when Karl and Luke were at his side first.

“Not too bad, Finn.” Luke complimented. “Everyone will be a little jumpy, but we’ll have it under control.”

“Y’gotta get going now anyway.” Karl piped up. “We noticed. Roman ain’t around.”

Finn nodded. “No one’s seen him. I think he must’ve woken up before everyone.”

Karl and Luke exchanged a troubled look before turning their attention back to Finn. The Alpha was barely paying them any mind, looking off into the distance.

“We got it from here, Finn.” Karl said, nudging him with his nose. “Go on, try’an find him before _everyone_ notices he’s gone.”

“And tell him he picked the damnedest time to wander off.” Luke said, trying to insert some levity.

But Finn was far too concerned to really take in much of what either of them were saying. He flashed them a grim smile and murmured a short ‘thanks’ before turning and heading off. He knew that the pack was probably watching him, and no doubt they would figure out what had happened. He needed to find Roman sooner, rather than later. Not just for himself, but for the entire pack’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, how you say, the worst?
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	54. PART IV: Saturn | Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He had finally found a home and a family again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the angst and sadness.
> 
> This one's sort of short, but its a bit like the calm before the storm, ya know?

010\. Years

 

This had to be a dream.

Waking up early, feeling healthy and refreshed, and now _this_. It was all a dream, it had to be.

Or maybe a nightmare.

Roman stood frozen in the doorway of his own home, body trembling as his mind screamed at him to run. But he couldn’t move, he could barely think in the moment. Not with what he had just walked in to see.

_This is it. It's over_.

The phrase repeated itself over and over in his mind, his eyes widening as the realization dawned on him. So many years hiding away, and he had finally let his guard down and found a pack he wanted to be apart of. He had finally found a home and a family again. 

And now this. Truly, he was not destined to be happy.

Dean - his former brother, one of the men he had loved with all his heart lay sprawled out on Roman’s old ratty couch. He was lying on his front, a hand hanging over the armrest of the couch while his knees were curled up so that his body could fit onto the couch. He looked just as Roman had remembered, maybe a bit healthier and filled out. Clearly wherever he had found himself he was eating on a regular basis.

A pang of anger shot through Roman’s chest. How many times had he almost starved in this very cabin? When he had been too weak to hunt or go to town for food? When Finn and his pack had met him he had been underweight and malnourished, meager as his meals were. 

And here was Dean, apparently leaving Roman to die had been good for his health.

The anger seemed to shake something in Roman, and he became cognizant enough to realize that the best thing to do would be to turn and leave before Dean woke up. He hadn’t run yet on his newly healed leg, but he was willing to put it to the test to get to Finn as soon as possible. 

Just as he was about to back out of the door a gust of wind ripped past him and slammed the door shut. Roman leapt away from the loud sound, staring in shock at the suddenly closed door.

_How did that even happen?_

He didn’t have much time to dwell on the implausible nature of it all when he heard a rough groan. Fear took hold of Roman, and he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. Stiffly, he turned slowly to look at the couch. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Dean pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed Roman yet.

“What the hell, Seth?!” Dean barked out.

All of the air seemed to rush out of Roman’s lungs, and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. Fight or Flight instincts shutting down as quickly as they came online. The last time he had tried to run, he had failed. What was the point now?

And like his darkest nightmares come to life he heard another familiar voice, he couldn’t see him, but he would have known him anywhere.

“Did you really have to yell?”

Oh Roman remember that whining, nasally voice as clear as ever. Seth was here. Seth had tracked him down.

Seth was going to finish what he started.

Roman’s thoughts flashed back to last night. He had asked Finn to become pack, he was excited to start his new life. He was getting stronger every day, and he had managed to help the pack and be useful. All of those bad things, the pain and the fear, they had been replaced with love and warmth. 

He had been a fool to think it could be so easy.

Roman swallowed painfully as Dean blinked and suddenly looked at him, familiar blue eyes widening in shock. Roman closed his eyes, clenching his jaw and bracing himself.

_Sami, AJ, Finn_... He thought grimly. _I’ll do what I can. But if I never see you again_...

 

\---

 

“Roman...” Dean muttered to himself. He felt like he was staring at a ghost, or even a hallucination. Maybe he was still asleep. “Roman!”

The familiar figure’s eyes were closed and he winced when Dean called out his name. Dean frowned, suddenly unsure of what to do next. He glanced behind the couch and saw Seth had stood up and was rubbing his eyes. The black-haired man finally shook his head and looked over at the Roman-shaped body near the door. His face suddenly breaking into unabashed wonder.

Dean didn’t know why, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to be as thrilled. There was something about the way he looked and carried himself that made Dean hesitate. He was tense, and sort of curled into himself, he looked smaller as well - like he was missing muscle mass. it looked like Roman, but _not_ like Roman.

He looked _afraid_.

Before he could really think on it, he watched in alarm as Seth rushed around the couch and went to the unmoving man. Dean reached out weakly, almost wanting to warn Seth, but unable to articulate his concerns.

“Roman..!” Seth’s voice was breathless combination of relief and happiness. “Roman, you --“

Dean wasn’t even surprised when the figure shoved Seth as soon as the other man got close. Seth stumbled back, not quite losing his balance while the while Roman ( _it had to be Roman_ ) backed away letting out a warning growl, sounding more wolf than man. Dean watched as those hauntingly familiar brown eyes turned his way, alarmed by the intensity of anger that he saw in them. 

He couldn’t move, not when Roman was looking at him like that. Seth deserved any vitriol that Roman threw at him. But Dean? Dean hadn’t been the one who attacked him. Dean would have done anything to save him.

Before he could bring himself to speak, Roman had reached behind himself and yanked open the door. Dean’s eyes flickered to Seth, who was rubbing at his chest, staring at Roman with a mixture of remorse and hurt. They both watched, frozen as Roman darted out of the cabin, the door slamming shut behind him.

As the entire encounter replayed in Dean’s head, he could have sworn that had just been a desperate hallucination. Everything had happened to quick and the interaction had been so off-putting that he could hardly process that it had happened. He looked over at Seth, who suddenly snapped out of his daze and bolted for the door. Alarmed, Dean jerked up off the couch and ran in front of Seth, holding his hands out.

“Whoa, whoa cool your speed, idiot.” He growled, glaring down at Seth. “Can’t you see he’s terrified? What’s wrong with you?”

Seth blinked, taken aback before trying to go around Dean. He made a frustrated noise as Dean firmly clasped his shoulder and held him back.

“He’ll get away, Dean! Who knows how long it’ll take to find him!” Seth whined, struggling against the other male’s hold.

“Look, fucker,” Dean shoved Seth away, glaring at him. “The last time he saw you, you damn near ripped his leg off. Now you wanna go charging after him again?”

Seth rubbed at his shoulder, lips pressed together tightly. He looked away, ashamed but undoubtedly realizing the truth of the statement. Like Dean he had seen the hate and fear in Roman’s eyes, though he was willing to ignore it if it meant even being around Roman again.

“Its just been so long...” Seth said mournfully. “And he's so close.”

Dean rolled his eyes, unaffected by Seth’s wallowing. He had his own worries to deal with. The fact that Roman saw him as the enemy concerned him much more than Seth self-inflicted misery. 

He headed over to the nearest window, squinting to look outside. He caught sight of Roman in his wolf form, heading away from the shack, something odd about his gait. He wasn’t quite running, but he seemed to be moving in a hurry. Watching him made Dean’s stomach feel queasy, that feeling of something being _wrong. L_ ike the odd way Roman had been standing in front of them just before.

He turned his head to look at Seth, the other man was looking out the window on the other side of the door. His eyes were intensely focused, his mouth set in a frown, no doubt watching Roman as well. It astounded Dean that Seth didn’t seem to see the same things he saw. But then, he supposed that Seth had never been hurt the way he and Roman had been. It was so easy for him to stay in the present and look forward, Dean sometimes wondered if he forgot what he had done.

He pushed away from the window and headed over to the couch. Thinking it over, Dean finally raised his voice. “Leave it for now. Give him some space.” Dean thought about Roman’s defensiveness and odd gait. “If he doesn’t come to us in a day, we’ll go to him.”

“He could be long gone by then.” Seth started to argue.

But Dean shook his head, hunching his shoulders a bit. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

With that he collapsed onto the couch, curling into himself as he stared out the window at the darkening sky. Perhaps Seth hadn’t been the only one to be so naive as to think that things would be easy. And now Dean wasn’t sure if he was truly prepared to face the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)


	55. PART IV: Saturn | Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hang on, Roman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, from here on out things are gonna get a little strange. At least in my estimation. So this is one of those times when if you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm pretty good about answering comments even if it takes me a few days.
> 
> With that said, lets get it oooon.

070\. Storm 

 

Roman didn’t run, but he sure as hell tried to get away as fast as possible. He couldn’t quite bring himself to run, it didn’t feel right and his leg felt uncoordinated with the rest of his body. Instead he hobbled along in a sort of trot that was much faster than anything he had done in years. There was a stiffness in his leg and a pressure building behind his eyes, and he had no idea if it was the shock or genuine pain that he was beginning to feel. 

As he made for pack land, he couldn’t help but notice the sky getting darker. It was odd, almost like the clouds in the sky were _following_ him. He hadn’t sensed rain at all, and usually his body gave him well warning before a storm landed. This seemed like it was coming out of nowhere, just like that gust wind that had blown the door shut earlier.

He shook his head, trying not to get distracted. He glanced up at the sky, heart thumping against his chest as darker clouds seemed to inch closer over head. This wasn’t just gray, it seemed like there was black seeping into the sky. Whatever was about to happen was _not good_ and Roman was about to be caught out in the middle of it.

As he reached the border, he saw a familiar figure running toward him. Eyes widening, Roman almost let out a howl of relief as he noticed Finn’s smaller, black-furred body coming towards him. He seemed to have noticed Roman as well as he picked up the pace and easily caught up to Roman first.

Roman stopped, relieved to take a break, pushing up against Finn’s side and shuddering as he took in the Alpha’s comforting scent. Going back to his cabin and not having the pack’s scent permeate the air had been an uncomfortable shock, and until then he hadn’t realized just how safe it made him feel. Roman felt like could collapse in that moment, just happy to be by a trusted person again.

Finn was breathing heavily, and he began to scent Roman almost desperately, burying his nose into his fur and rubbing his muzzle over Roman’s side’s and back. Finally, both wolves pulled away from each other, looking relieved and haunted, each by something entirely different.

Roman swallowed thickly as he stared into Finn’s blue eyes. The pull to just dive back in and nuzzle up against him was strong, but he knew this wasn’t the time. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the cabin in the distance. Seth and Dean were nowhere to be seen, but it didn’t mean they weren’t strategizing on how to corner him next.

“Finn, we have to go .There’s—“

A ear-splitting boom of thunder sounded overhead and both he and Finn winced from its suddenness. They both looked up at the sky in dismay. It had become completely dark, with oppressively heavy clouds. Roman had never seen a storm look so close, as though it might descend from the sky onto the land at any moment. 

“We need to get out of here.” Finn said quickly, keeping his eyes on the sky. At that moment a hard gust a wind blew past them, causing Roman to lose his balance and stumble a few steps. Finn was immediately at his side, pressing against him. “Are you alright? Have you hurt your leg?”

“I don’t think so.” Roman’s brow furrowed as he tried to stand again. This time as he put more weight on his healing leg, he winced, pain throbbing at the knee joint. He shook his head stubbornly, unwilling to believe that this was happening right now. “It's just the storm. It doesn’t matter, we need to--“

He felt a drop of rain and then another crash of thunder, this time it seemed to shake the ground. He felt himself listing, but Finn held firm against him, refusing to let him fall. Rain began to pour now, falling in fast, heavy drops. 

Finn could feel Roman’s body begin to shake with the effort of staying upright. He recalled the night he had witnessed Roman’s reaction a normal storm. The male had been in so much pain he hadn’t even noticed they were there. He had been unable to answer questions, or even control the way his body moved. This storm looked like it was going to be much worse than that one.

He looked up and saw the shape of Roman’s cabin in the distance and he nearly sagged in relief. He could get Roman back there, and they could wait out the storm.Pressing his muzzle against Roman’s neck, near his ear he spoke so he could hear him over the rain and wind. “I’m taking you back to your cabin. Lean on me, I’ll guide you.”

He couldn’t be sure that Roman could even hear him, and the trembling was getting worse. No doubt, Roman was probably beginning to feel the pain as the storm began to pick up. Gritting his teeth, Finn began to move toward the cabin, urging Roman’s on his his body. Luckily, Roman’s automatic response seemed to be to stay in time with him. They pushed through together, the winds seeming to pick up with each step they took closer to the cabin.

_Hang on, Roman._ Finn could feel the other wolf beginning to slow down, even at there already halting pace. He nearly groaned in relief when they reached the door, the window battering against the backs as the rain pelted down on them. Squinting up, Finn realized there was no way he could get in without shifting. He knew he would have to be quick about it. His human form wouldn’t last long out in this weather, and Roman was in no condition to take care of them both.

Readying himself, he shifted and in a flash he grabbed the door and pulled it open, cursing the elements as he did so. With all the strength he could muster, he grabbed Roman under his front legs and dragged him inside, both of them collapsing onto the floor as the door slammed resolutely shut behind them. 

Roman’s heavy, rain-soaked body was half on top of him, shaking unsteadily now. Finn groaned, but reached over and ran a hand through Roman’s fur, hoping it might calm him some. Finn could tell it was going to be a long night, and he really didn’t feel like he had the energy to get up.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard footsteps from the other side of the room. He froze, staring up at the ceiling as fear suddenly took hold. He gripped Roman’s fur, painfully aware of just how vulnerable they both were. Roman had been trying to _warn_ him, hadn’t he? And Finn had ignored him and now...

“What the hell? Roman? And--“ 

Finn heard a gruff voice asking from nearby. He realized he couldn’t waste any time, and pushed Roman off of his body and rolled away. Finn stifled a groan as he rose to one knee, one hand lying protectively on Roman’s back as he looked up to face the intruders.

The first face he didn’t recognize, a taller male with red-brown hair and similar colored beard. He was taller than Finn, and looked fairly strong. Though his stance was defensive, he didn’t look ready to attack so much as he looked confused. Finn’s eyes then flickered over to another figure who was hanging back. This time his eyes widened as recognition set in. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears at the face he had never expected to see again.

Finn could tell that the other man recognized him just as well, from the look of surprise that formed on his face.The probability that they would ever run into each other ever again had never even been a consideration.

Finn’s grip tightened in Roman’s fur and his jaw clenched tightly. “ _Seth_.”

“Finn?!” Disbelief colored Seth’s voice. 

“Who the hell is Finn?” The other male growled, shooting Seth a poisonous look.

The tension was running high in the room, and Finn could tell it wasn’t just his presence. He had never seen this other male before, and he didn’t looked pleased at anyone in the room. Before Finn could answer, there was another mighty crash of thunder that rattled the windows. Immediately, Roman jerked under Finn’s hand and let out a low whimpered, body tensing almost painfully in response.

Finn immediately moved closer to Roman, wishing he had time to try and soothe him. There had been storms since Roman’s surgery, but they had been minor and Roman had been able to sleep through them. But these conditions were worse than Finn could ever remember seeing. Briefly, he considered the pack, but he knew that Karl and Luke would have everything under control. Right now, he and Roman were the one’s in immediate danger.

He saw the shaggy-haired male step closer and he growled lowly under his breath, not caring that he was in human form. If he was at all related to Seth, his intentions couldn’t be good.

Finn watched out of the corner of his eyes as Seth shuffled toward the brown-haired male, eyes never leaving Finn. He watched as Seth leaned in close to the other male and whispered something that Finn couldn’t pick up.

The taller stranger jerked away, his lip curling. “The Demon King?!”

He said it with such distaste, that Finn would have gotten offended in any other circumstances. But another part of him couldn’t help but feel glad that Seth remembered. He might have spent the last almost year playing the benevolent Alpha, but he could still bring out that part of himself if the need arose.

Underneath his palms, Roman’s gave a full body shudder and a pained groan escaped his mouth. Finn watched as the brown-haired male started toward him, concern etched on his face as he looked at Roman.

“What did you do to him?” He growled, angry blue eyes darting toward Finn. “He was fine when he left!”

Finn looked affronted, but pressed his lips together. He wasn’t sure how much he should really answer about Roman’s condition. Obviously Roman was in no state to fight back, but revealing _why_ Roman was this way could put them at more of a disadvantage.

But then Seth suddenly spoke up, though he didn’t come any closer. “We want to help.”

Dean shot him a look, but didn’t visibly disagree. Finn couldn’t help but think the atmosphere between the two of them was extremely odd, considering that they seemed to have traveled here together.

He looked down at Roman, whose muzzle was twisted into a pained snarl. His eyes were squeezed shut and his ears flat against his head. He couldn’t trust these two, but he also couldn’t let his pride be the cause of Roman’s suffering. And until the storm let up, he had no choice. Roman had to come first.

“You do as I say,” Finn said darkly, looking up at Seth and his companion. “Or I’ll take you both out.”

The reproachful look in Seth’s eyes made it clear that he certainly understood the threat. The stranger seemed nonplussed, but nodded along anyway.

Finn opened his mouth to explain what they needed to do next when he heard a loud groan from Roman. Immediately, he turned his attention to the black wolf, soothing a hand over his side and between his ears. He was quickly taken aback when Roman’s form began to shift, more slowly than natural, as though Roman was struggling through the transformation. But eventually Roman lay in human form, panting on the ground, body soaked with rain and sweat.

Finn reached over to touch Roman’s face gently when a hand shot out to grab his wrist. He gasped, surprised at the quick movement, but obligingly leaned forward as Roman tugged at him weakly. He dipped his head close to Roman’s lips, trying desperately to stay calm.

“ _Seth_.” Roman ground out, almost breathlessly. He sounded like he was still very much in pain. “It was _Seth_.”

Finn’s brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what Roman was trying to tell him. Roman had said earlier that he hadn’t been hurt. Furthermore, how did Roman even know Seth’s name? Unless he’d stuck around to chat with the two of them for longer than he let on.

Roman shook his head weakly, seeming to sense Finn’s confusion. He squeezed Finn’s wrist weakly. “Seth did _this_.”

Finn blinked slowly, his brain processing what Roman was trying to explain in so few words. _Seth did this_. He slowly sat up, taking in all of Roman’s form. The large body, curled into itself and shaking from the pain and pressure of the storm. He recalled the first time seeing Roman like this, and hoping that whoever had hurt him had met a painful end. That someone had deliberately attempted to destroy Roman’s life in the most sadistic and cruel way possible had twisted Finn up so badly that he couldn’t even stay the night. 

His thoughts had been filled with visions of ripping Roman’s attacker into bits, letting them bleed out and suffer before bringing their heart to Roman as a prize.

_Seth_.

Finn’s eyes widened, and a loud crack of lightening flashed in the darkness lighting the whole cabin. Almost mechanically, Finn turned his head to look at Seth. The black-haired male was still standing, looking cautiously hopeful. He hadn’t caught a word of what Roman had just confessed.

Finn’s hands curled into fists, squeezing so hard that he could feel himself begin to shake. Anger raced through his veins and his teeth ground together. The sheer audacity of this, _monster_ , to come here and try and terrorize Roman again. He had always seen Seth’s arrogance as obnoxious at worst and woefully misguided at best.

Finn rose slowly, eyes never leaving Seth as he stepped in front of Roman. The new life he had started, and all the progress he had made. He would throw all of that out of the window to rip Seth’s throat out right where he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also for shorter pieces feel free to visit [tiny fanfic tag](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic)


	56. PART IV: Saturn | Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stop.” Came the weak, but defiant whisper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of you hoping Seth gets his comeuppance is amazing. Though someone brought up a great point. If Seth dies he isn't going to live with what he really did to Roman. That might just be worth keeping him around for a bit...

069\. Thunder

 

Dean was utterly fucking lost at this point.

Seth’s whispering about the ‘Demon King’ like a pup terrified of the monster in the woods. A short, angry looking man has dragged Roman’s body in out of the rain and Roman has been trembling on the floor like hes at the entrance to death’s door. 

Dean was confused, Dean was just about having _enough_ of this.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get a chance to voice his opinion as one minute, shorty was glaring at Seth and then the next he had transformed into a black wolf and leapt for Seth’s neck. Dean rushed out of the way, watching in fascination as Seth shifted mid-tumble and the two wolves came crashing to the floor, knocking into couch. The snarls were vicious, and he could see that the black wolf was going no-holds-barred about the whole thing. He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach because he wasn’t immediately jumping in to help Seth, but from what he had gathered from the shortest exchange in history - this was beef Seth had created all on his own.

Instead, his attention quickly shifted to Roman, who was still lying by the door. He was human though, hair spread out around him and looking more like death than before. Sparing the two fighting wolves the barest of glances, he hurried over to Roman’s side, nearly sliding as he fell to the ground next to the other man’s head.

His hands trembled a little as he reached over, hovering just above Roman’s face. He hadn’t even gotten this close before, but now that he was here Dean felt like he could cry. Roman was here and he was _alive_. There would be no bones to carry back, no sad stories to tell. They would be going _home_.

Ever so carefully, Dean reached out a hand pet Roman’s hair gently, not quite ready to run his hands through those familiar locks. He frowned as Roman shifted, obviously uncomfortable on the hard floor. Gently, he lifted Roman’s head into his lap, finger tips skimming over his lovely jaw-line. He was just as beautiful as Dean remembered, even drenched and pale as he was. There were lines on his face that hadn’t been there before, but they were the marks of a survivor.

“F-finn?” Roman muttered, eyes still shut as he leaned into Dean’s touch.

The auburn haired man couldn’t even find it in himself to feel guilty. Swallowing thickly, he tried to keep his voice steady. “Not quite, Ro.”

His heartbeat quickened as he felt Roman stiffen. Slowly, familiar brown eyes peered up at him. Dean watched the play of confusion and fear with bated breath. For a moment they just looked at one another, blue eyes and brown holding onto to each other in an odd sense of deja vu. How many times had they been in this position before? Countless no doubt, though circumstances had definitely been different.

Without warning, Roman flung himself away from Dean. Impressive, considering his weakened state. He fell to floor, pulling himself away from Dean with all the strength he could muster. He was still shaking, and he looked like he could collapse at any moment. But there was something in his eyes, a spark that promised he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

_That's_ _my Roman_. Dean couldn’t help but think, seeing the bit of defiance. However, this was hardly the time. Roman looked on the verge of passing out, and there two very pissed, very dangerous wolves ripping one another to shreds in the background. Dean would love to give Roman time to adjust, but it just wasn’t going to happen.

Moving toward him on his hands and knees, Dean tried to put on his best honest face. He was sure it wasn’t much, but he hoped Roman would recognize something in Dean’s eyes that would let him believe.

“C’mon, Roman,” Dean said quietly. “I- I know this seems crazy. Shit, it _is_ crazy. But you gotta let me help you.”

He reached out a hand, but Roman didn’t seem to see it. He was glaring at Dean, strands of black hair falling into his face. A flash of lightning ripped through the sky, and for a moment Roman’s face was illuminated in bright light. Dean had never seen Roman looked to unguardedly angry before. Having the full power of that rage directed at him made him feel so small.

“Roman,” He started again, his voice more desperate. “Roman, I know what you think. But you gotta believe me. I woulda never hurt you, I looked for you! I tried - gods, Roman, you’ve got no idea how hard I tried! I thought you were dead, an’I couldn’t save you. B-but Roman, y’gotta believe that I woulda never have left yo-“

Dean was cut off by a low rumbling growl. He almost couldn’t believe that Roman even had the strength to make that noise. His heart nearly broke as he watched Roman bring a shaky hand up to his chest, curling it protectively over his heart. 

“Stop.” Came the weak, but defiant whisper. 

Dean glanced around the cabin. Seth and Finn were off behind the couch, and he could still hear the sounds of fighting. Dean wasn’t sure how much time he had, but it was going to take more than few minutes to get Roman to understand. Already, he was thinking that the best bet would be to make a run for it in the storm. Seth and Finn would be so busy trying to tear one another’s limbs off they wouldn’t even notice. 

And yeah, the storm looked pretty bad, but they had weathered worse. 

Frowning, Dean moved closer still, hand creeping along the floor towards one of Roman’s legs, the closest part to him. “Roman, I would never hurt ya. You know that, you know _me_. And I could explain, but we don’t have the time. We gotta get outta here, we gotta go home, and when we get home--“

Dean reached out and put a hand on Roman’s leg, not noticing Roman subtly trying to pull away. He squeezed Roman’s leg gently, trying to comfort and give reassurance. The last thing he expected was the anguished cry that left Roman’s mouth. He froze, not entirely sure what was happening. 

“Get away from him!” 

That guttural growl was the only thing Dean heard before he was being yanked away from Roman. He barely had time to register that it was Finn in human form again, looking much worse for wear than before, but all the more dangerous. Immediately, the smaller man gathered Roman in his arms, murmuring soothing words that Dean couldn’t quite make out.

He glanced back over towards the couch where he saw Seth struggling to stand. His black hair was in his face, and his shoulders were heaving. He was shaking, and Dean couldn’t tell if it was from the exertion or fear. 

Dean rubbed at his shoulder, watching in fascination as Roman leaned in and pressed his forehead against Finn’s chest. A pang of jealousy ran through Dean. One of the greatest gifts of being with Roman was seeing his vulnerable side. He often put on a front of stoicism around strangers, but in private he would absolutely melt. To think that this guy, this _Finn-_ whoever had actually earned that sort of trust made Dean’s blood boil.

But he wasn’t angry at Roman, hell he wasn’t even that angry at Finn. Roman was a damn treasure, and anyone with half a brain could see that. Dean looked over to where Seth was running his hands through his hair, glaring holes into the opposite wall and not paying the slightest bit to attention to anyone else in the room.

No, it was that _selfish prick_. He was the reason Roman had turned to someone else. _Seth_ was the reason that Roman no longer looked at him like was something precious.

Frustrated, Dean got up and stormed over to Seth, shoving him hard enough to make him struggle to stay upright. Dean could feel a familiar heat building in his stomach, the desire to rip Seth apart coming back after he had tried so hard to stomp it out. But seeing the results of Seth’s handiwork in the flesh was truly making him reconsider just how much he needed the greasy scumbag around.

“Y’see that!” Dean hissed, pointing to where Finn was curled protectively around as much of Roman as he could. Rage-filled blue eyes glared in their direction, promising swift action if they so much as glanced at Roman wrong. “Now what? What's your big plan now, huh?”

Seth glared at him now, jaw clenched and breathing heavily through his nose. He didn’t say anything to Dean, he just stormed to the back corner of the cabin, hunching down to soothe his wounded ego no doubt. 

The storm continued outside and Dean stood in the middle of the cabin at a complete loss. The rain pelted the windows, sounding like hail as the winds howled around the cabin. His instincts told him to run, but there was no way out of this. Not this cabin, not this situation. The storm serving as an almost cruel judge, forcing them to face the aftermath of what they had done. 

And Dean knew they had only scratched the surface of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Dean, you can't blame EVERYTHING on Seth.
> 
> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also for shorter pieces feel free to visit [tiny fanfic tag](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic)


	57. PART IV: Saturn | Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Demon King rises.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the middle of writing a really long, but important chapter and I'm just like ;_____;
> 
> But reading your comments cheers me up. So heres to the grind. (I'm having fun, no worries. Its just heavy.)

006\. Hours 

 

Roman groaned, pressing his face into the oddly firm pillow. His whole body ached, but his healing leg felt especially sore. He felt _exhausted_ and was on the verge of falling right back to sleep. Before he could slip back into slumber, he felt his shoulder being shaken gently. Frowning, Roman shrugged a little, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone. He was sure if it was an emergency they would be more urgent about getting him up.

_AJ probably wants me to go with him find eggs again._ Despite how often Roman had told him that it would be easier to just ask Finn to get them from the human town. The brown wolf insisted on trying to get them the old-fashioned, “natural” way and had yet to succeed.

“Roman, love, you’ve got to wake up.” A voice murmured gently near his ear.

Immediately Roman perked up, surprised at hearing Finn’s familiar voice. All of a sudden he became very aware of the space he was occupy. He was definitely lying on another body, face pressed against warm skin. From the way the body was rising, his head was lying on someone - Finn’s chest.He could feel his face heating up, realizing that Finn’s arms were wrapped around him.

Startled, Roman lifted his head, weakly pushing away from Finn. The Alpha didn’t let him go though, holding him steady in his arms. Confused brown eyes looked into blue and before he could speak Finn shook his head, almost frantically. The smaller male’s brow was knitted, and there were heavy bags under his eyes.

Slowly things came back to Roman, just snatches of information from the day before. He remembered waking up very early and going to his cabin to retrieve any items he might want. Then - oh gods, how could he have forgotten?!

He almost yelped, but Finn must have seen the panic in his eyes because the Alpha quickly covered Roman’s mouth with one hand. Blue eyes widened in alarm, silently begging Roman not to make a noise. Eyes darting around, Roman could tell that they were still in his cabin, the last thing he remembered clearly was Finn helping him back to the cabin as a freak storm rolled in. Everything after that was darkness, pain and confusion. He remembered Dean’s face hovering above his and the sound of growling, or maybe thunder all around them.

Roman remembered being fairly certain that he was going to die.

Finn leaned in close, lips near Roman’s ear. “We have to leave now.They’re asleep.”

Roman twisted in Finn’s hold to look around and see. Dean was slumped against the side of the couch, while Seth was off in the corner, curled up against the wall. Both seemed dead to the world. Swallowing thickly, Roman nodded to Finn, steeling himself to not make a sound when the pain of moving his leg hit.

They helped each other up, both feeling stiff for entirely different reasons. There were bruises and claw marks on Finn’s body that weren’t there before. Roman couldn’t remember how they had gotten there, and it terrified him to think that Seth and Dean might have attacked him while Roman did nothing. He silently cursed his own weakness, hating that despite the progress he had made, he couldn’t even be there for Finn.

Roman didn’t have time to dwell on it much, as Finn put his arm around his waist to steady him. They both hobbled slowly to the door, consciously trying to make as little noise as possible. Finn opened the door, wincing at the slight creak of the old wood. They didn’t stop to look back though, too focused on getting away as quickly as possible.

With the door shut behind them, Finn and Roman made their way toward the border. The air felt oddly heavy, as though the presence of the storm hadn’t quite dissipated. There was an strange fog around them, though the sky was clear and bright. Truly, they couldn’t see the trees of pack land, but they knew by instinct which way to go. If anything, the closer they got the thicker the fog seemed to get, gray and almost suffocating in its thickness.

Roman looked back over his shoulder, chest tightening uncomfortably as he realized that he couldn’t see the cabin any longer. It was almost like they had stepped into a cloud, the atmosphere was dense and wet and heavy.

He felt Finn’s grip on his waist tighten, obviously the Alpha was none-to-pleased with the situation either.

_We couldn’t actually be lost._ Roman thought. The notion was absurd, since his land wasn’t all that big and most of the border was right up against Finn’s land. Despite that, it seemed that something had gone terribly wrong in their haste to escape.

“ _Finn_..” 

Roman felt the hair on his body stand up, as he heard the slightest whisper on the wind. He thought it might be his mind playing tricks on him, but when he looked over he could see the Alpha was just as alarmed. His body was rigid, eyes wide as he looked around.

“ _Oh, Finn... Finn, Finn, rises._..”

Roman scrunched his forehead, trying to concentrate. The voice was soft, but the tone seemed almost mocking. It certainly didn’t sound like Seth or Dean, or even anyone in the pack.

“... _the Demon King ri_ \--“

“ENOUGH!” Finn roared, his voice a terrifying mixture of growl and yell. 

Roman looked at him alarmed, he could feel the trembling in Finn’s muscles, the way his shoulders rose and fell with the heavy breaths he was taking. The set of his jaw was angry, and his eyes blazed. Roman had seen Finn angry before, certainly, but not like this. His spine tingled a little, though he couldn’t tell if it was fear of Finn or for Finn. Maybe even a bit of both.

There was silence for a moment, as if Finn had scared away whomever was taunting them from the cover of fog. He let out a long, relieved breath, willing to write it off as nothing but an isolated incident.

“Finn!”

Both Roman and Finn’s head shot up, and he could hear Finn growling lowly, obviously still annoyed. But this voice sounded much more corporeal, coming somewhere from in front of them.

Together, they began to move toward where the voice came from, hoping that it would lead to the way out of this mess. It seemed futile for a bit, but soon they heard the call again. This time they recognized the voice, it was definitely Karl calling at them from nearby.

Almost as though passing through some sort of barrier, they pushed through the fog to find themselves standing in normal air, surrounded by grass and sunlight. Looking back, they could see the fog hovering from where they had come, and even as they watched it slowly began to recede away.

“Finn! Roman!” This time it was Luke.

The two brown wolves bounded toward them, tails wagging furiously. Roman felt Finn shiver next to him and then breath out a deep sigh. Looking over, he couldn’t see the Alpha’s face, but if his body language said anything he was very much still on edge and trying to bring himself down. 

Luke and Karl practically skidded to a halt in front of them, changing quickly into human form. 

“Fuckin’ hell, are ya’ll okay?” Luke exclaimed, coming to Roman’s side, sensing that he wasn’t well.

Surprising them both, Finn pushed Roman gently onto Luke, stepping away from the larger man. “He’s not well. There was a storm last night.”

Roman steadied himself on Luke, frowning a little. He felt oddly cold as the Alpha left his side and didn’t look at him. 

Luke and Karl exchanged a look between them before Karl spoke up. “Yeah, we s _aw_.” He shook his head, voice incredulous. “We didn’t get any of it, though. It jus’ seemed to stop right over Roman’s cabin.”

“Weirdest thing we ever saw.” Luke added. “We got everyone inside, thought the whole thing was comin’ our way. But we didn’t get a drop of rain.”

Finn looked alarmed, and he folded his arms over his chest. The silence in the air was palpable, and Roman could have sworn he was missing something. But if there was more to the story, the three of them weren’t filling him in on the details.

Finn then sighed, breaking the silence. “We’ll discuss it later. You need to take Roman home, get him something to eat and in bed.” He still didn’t look at Roman, directing his words towards Karl. “I don’t want him outside the cabin, it--“

“Finn!” Roman said sharply, his voice a little rough. “I’m fine, we need to worry about--“

“ _You_ ,” Finn spat out. “don’t need to worry about anything.”

There was silence again as Roman, Karl and Luke all stared at Finn. He sounded angry, far more than the situation seemed to call for.

Karl cleared his throat. “Ya oughta come back with us. The rest of the pack was worried about you both.”

“Ain’t no sense in trying to figure this mess out on your own.” Luke added.

But Finn shook his head, obviously having made up his mind. “No, I just need to clear my head.”

This was familiar code to Luke and Karl. Finn must have been in it bad if he wanted to be alone. With a heavy sigh, Karl went to Roman’s other side and held onto him. 

“Don’t be too long, brother.” Karl said gently.

The three of them began to head away from Finn, taking slowly steps so that Roman wouldn’t stumble. The black-haired man couldn’t concentrate, though, he hadn’t liked the look on Finn’s face or the set of his body. He realized that Karl and Luke probably just thought that Finn was bothered by Roman’s reaction to the storm. They had no idea about Seth and Dean.

Roman cursed under his breath, unable to believe just how stupid Finn was being. He stopped, refusing to walk forward causing Luke and Karl to look at him in confusion.

“You okay, little brother?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow. “Y’ain’t need to be carried, do ya?”

Roman shook his head. “No,” He then looked at Karl. “You need to go back to Finn. He shouldn’t be alone now.”

Karl looked surprised. “Sometimes Finn just needs a break, Roman. You were in a bad way last storm. Scared the hell out of all of us.”

Roman just stubbornly shook his head again. “It isn’t that.” He paused, considering. “Its partly that, but, not _just_ that. I’m not joking, he can’t be alone right now.”

He told himself it was to protect Finn from taking on Seth and Dean by himself, but in the back of his head he thought it could possibly be the opposite. _The Demon King rises.._ That sing-song voice came back to him and he shivered.

“Roman, he’s the Alpha.” Luke reminded him. “Ain’t much we can do if he don’t want us there.”

“I don’t really care.” Roman said sharply. “He isn’t thinking rationally. Someone needs to be there with him, Someone needs to go, or I will.”

Roman lifted his chin determinedly, tensing himself for a fight. He knew, and Luke and Karl knew that they could drag him back to the cabin with very little effort. He was too weak to fight them off right now, and even at full health they were a force to be reckoned with.

But something in Roman’s tone seemed to break through to Karl. The shorter bald man shook his head and sighed, scratching at his beard. He glanced up at Luke before looking at Roman again.

“Y’think he’ll get hurt?” Karl asked carefully.

“Something like that.” Roman wished that he could explain more, but he wasn’t sure if he even had the words. 

“I’ll take care of it, then.” Karl assured him. He looked at Luke. “Y’make sure he rests. If you an’ AJ wanna follow up with me after...”

“Sounds like a plan, brother.” Luke confirmed, he squeezed Roman gently. “Let's get you back before I do have to carry you.”

Roman nodded, relieved when Karl shifted into his wolf form and ran off in the direction they had come from. He truly hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-dandy chart: [Wolf People](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/theyard)
> 
> and my tumblr for wrestling, ect. [demon-peggy](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also for shorter pieces feel free to visit [tiny fanfic tag](http://demon-peggy.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic)


	58. PART IV: Saturn | Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His ears were back against his skull and he whined again. “I was worried.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *appears from the depths of the beyond to bring you fic*
> 
> I know its been a while, and no doubt some people are worried. Theres absolutely no need, I promise you. I'm still working on this story, just at a lot slower of a pace than before. I started writing this during the summer when I had loads of free time and the goal had been to write as much as possible so that I could go back and edit it.
> 
> That being said, now I'm working full-time and getting ready to move so I have a lot less free time on my hands. I'm writing, but usually not a chapter a night like I had done previously.
> 
> But just hang in there with me guys. We'll see it through together. Enjoy this fluffy chapter, you all deserve it.

024\. Family

 

Things quickly got out of hand as soon as Luke returned with a barely standing Roman in tow. Eventually the events of the previous night had caught up with him and his strength was quickly sapped. He was barely able to move his feet in a terrible imitation of walking, relying on Luke to steady him. As soon as they went through the door of the cabin, they were nearly accosted by a good portion of the pack. All of them immediately zeroing in on Roman’s weakened state.

Roman couldn’t concentrate on anything anyone was saying, the voices all sounded urgent and concerned, but they blended together into undecipherable babble. Through heavy eyes he saw a swarm of faces and bodies reaching out toward him and immediately sunk back against Luke, senses on overload. There was far too much going on and he couldn’t process it all at once. It was beginning to give him a headache. Trying to block out some of the stimuli, he closed his eyes and turned his head away, hating to seem ungrateful, but needing his space.

“Really now?!” Luke just about shouted over the cacophony of noise. “Ya’ll can’t see he’s dead on his feet? Give him some air.”

Roman had never been more thankful in that moment. The sound died down to more of a manageable murmur and as Roman looked up he could see that the crowd had backed up a little bit. With less movement, he could see Sami and Bayley, right up at the front looking almost as exhausted as he felt. His heart clenched tightly, as he realized they must have been so worried with him disappearing like that.

He would have to remember to apologize when he was feeling stronger. But for now, all he could do was sigh deeply and try and nod a small greeting.

“We’ve got work to do,” Luke said began, voice brokering no argument. “Sami an’ Bayley, you get Roman settled.”

The two wolves hurried forward to take Roman from Luke, grunting a little under his weight. Roman tried to keep upright with his own strength, but he was fighting a losing battle. As they started to lead him away, he tugged weakly at their grip, turning his head a little to look toward Luke.

“Find Finn.” He managed to say, voice rough. 

“You got it.” Luke answered with a nod. “Get some rest, Roman.” He then turned to the rest of the pack, commanding their attention. “As for the rest of you…”

Sami and Bayley began to lead Roman away once more, and he found himself unable to focus on what was being said. Out of narrowed eyes, he could see that they were leading him toward his old room and he nearly wanted to protest. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t be isolated from the rest of he pack. But at the same time, the thought of sleeping out in the open at the moment made him feel oddly vulnerable. He knew there was no way Seth and Dean could get through the entire pack, but it worried him nonetheless.

He also needed to get away from the pack and pull himself together. He didn’t need them fussing over him, when he was still trying to come to grips with exactly what had happened. None of them even knew, they would just assume this was all because of the storm. He didn’t even know where he would begin to explain what was truly going on.

Once inside his small room, Bayley and Sami helped lower Roman onto the mattress. He sighed heavily, finally able to let his body relax. Sami and Bayley were hovering over him, faces etched with concern. He tried to smile weakly in their direction, but was afraid that it probably came out as more of a grimace.

“Oh Roman.” Bayley sounded gutted. 

Roman didn’t think he could have possibly looked worse off than normal. But then again he had never seen himself this way through an outsider’s perspective. He had gotten used to this happening over the last four years that the pain of the storm was becoming an afterthought. It was everything else that still had him shaken.

“Were you at least able to get inside?” Sami asked quietly. “The storm looked really bad.”

“It didn’t hit us at all.” Bayley added. “But when Finn went to find you and neither of you came back...”

Roman could practically feel the worry pouring off of the two in waves. Of all of the pack, they were some of the most easily distressed when it came to matters of pack safety. Their concern for their fellow packmates was commendable, though it did tend to be suffocating at times. It had taken Roman quite a while to understand that Sami’s hovering was just a sign of him caring.

Roman nodded, wanting to reassure his friends. “We were inside.”

He tried to suppress a shiver as thoughts of exactly what had happened inside made their way to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t want Sami or Bayley to suspect that he wasn’t telling the whole truth. He wasn’t sure if he had the words to explain exactly what had happened. 

Instead, he just sighed a little, wiggling his body to get more comfortable and stretching out his left leg. Other than the fact that his almost-murderer and ex-brothers had shown up, he wasn’t feeling too bad. Right now all he really needed to do was rest, and then make sure that Karl and Luke had actually gotten to Finn before something terrible happened.

Suddenly he heard a quiet whimper and quite suddenly there was a large, furred body pressed against his side and a fluffy head on his shoulder. Blinking in surprise at Sami’s sudden transformation, he looked into those deep brown eyes questioningly.

The red-furred wolf just cuddled closer, pressing himself against the length of Roman side. He still looked sad, even in his shifted form. His ears were back against his skull and he whined again. “I was _worried_.”

Before Roman could try and reassure him again, there was another rustle and then another furred body against his other side. Roman looked over and saw Bayley’s tan furred body next to him. She placed her large head on Roman’s chest, staring at him with similar round, sad eyes. She let out a low sound, echoing Sami’s sentiment and pressing tightly against him.

Roman desperately wanted to argue that it was too hot for any of this, but he held his tongue. He could tell how much this meant to the two wolves, and they honestly seemed almost as shaken as he was. There was a nagging suspicion is the back of his mind that something else must have happened while he was away. He knew the pack cared for him, but he didn’t think that him being in a storm would cause this much stress.

Whatever it was, he supposed it could wait for later. He wasn’t exactly up to sharing what he had gone through either. Closing his eyes, he used his hands to stroke between both the wolves’ ears, trying to soothe their fears as well.

They all drifted off after that, though Roman seemed to come in and out of sleep. He couldn’t help the gnawing, worried feeling in his stomach. There was the threat of Seth and Dean and whatever they wanted. And then the inner battle Finn seemed to be facing earlier on. There was just too much to process for him to just be able to sleep it off.

On one of the occasions when he drifted awake he looked over at the window, the sky was gray, but not nearly as terrifying as during the storm. It was hard to tell the time of day though. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door creaking, and he looked over to see who it was.

A white and brown muzzle poked through the opening of the door, quickly followed by a smaller cream colored one. Raising an eyebrow, Roman said nothing and simply waited. Eventually, the door opened more and the wide, white and brown-furred face of Apollo appeared. Between his front legs was the smaller figure of Kalisto, looking somewhat chagrined.

Roman couldn’t move much with Sami and Bayley pressed in close to him, but he tilted his head a little in greeting. He was somewhat loathe to wake up the sleeping wolves resting on him.

Apollo ducked his head a little sheepishly, looking around the small room before stepping in a little farther. “Are you okay?” He whispered. “Sami and Bayley never came back, so...”

Roman gave the slightest of smiles. “They were tired.”

Apollo nodded, and then shifted awkwardly on his front paws. He didn’t say anything else, and neither did Kalisto. They just stood awkwardly in the doorway, and it took Roman and embarrassingly long time to recognize the longing looks they were throwing him. Roman forgot that some of the wolves in Finn’s pack had only just reached their maturity and were rather young. They were eager to please, and easily latched themselves onto older wolves who they felt comfortable around..

Rolling his eyes, Roman let out a puff of breath. “You can come in.”

Apollo’s eyes brightened and Roman could see Kalisto’s body moving with how fast his tail must have been wagging. Gingerly, the two wolves crept into the room, careful not to step on the other two occupants. Apollo curled up near Roman’s thighs, putting his snout on Roman’s right leg. He cast Roman a grateful look, curling up close to Sami’s warmth. Kalisto made himself comfortable half on Apollo and half on Roman, his smaller and lighter body not taking up nearly as much room.

Sami merely shifted a little in his sleep, curling in tighter as though sense that there needed to be more room. A few more adjustments and finally everyone settled down. Roman had one hand on Bayley’s neck while the other still stroked between Sami’s ears. 

He looked down at Apollo and Kalisto and wished he could do more to reassure them, but judging by the way they drifted off to an easy sleep he needn’t worry too much.

The next time Roman drifted awake, it was somewhat darker in the room, clearly evening. His body felt stiff, but he couldn’t move much with the bodies pressed against him and lying on top of him. Really, it more so had to do with not being used to having all these bodies around while he slept. Even waking up curled around Finn had been a shock, and now here was as the pillow of four big wolves with no concept of personal space.

Roman couldn’t bring himself to be that bothered though. Other than being slightly too warm, he couldn’t help but feel...well, safe. Dean and Seth were close, but in this moment they wouldn’t be able to touch him. This wasn’t just a guard outside his door, this as blood and flesh pressed side by side. And the more he thought about it the more he realized that he truly trusted them with his life.

The thought kept him relaxed, even in the midst of the insanity that had happened to recently. He felt himself beginning to drift off again, the steady breathing of warm bodies beginning to lull him off to sleep. Before he could go to deep though, there was a gentle knock on the door. He peeked open an eye and looked over, not wanting to call out and risk waking the others. 

After a moment, the door opened just a crack, and Shinsuke poked his head through. Roman could see the amusement etched on his face as he looked around with an eyebrow raised. His eyes lingered on Sami’s wolf form, a the smirk slowly changing to a gentle smile. But then his eyes were on Roman, seeing that he was the only one awake.

“Do you have room for two more?” He asked.

Roman turned his head so he could look at Shinsuke more directly. He wasn’t exactly the cuddliest person in the world, and he kept his intimate gestures to a small few, namely Sami, AJ, Finn, Karl and Luke. He had settled in well with the pack, but kept distinct boundaries. Roman found it odd that he wanted to get in on this particular cuddlefest, considering they were pretty much out of room.

“Not for me.” Shinsuke seemed to notice his hesitation and shook his head. He opened the door a little wider and Mojo’s large, furred head immediately pushed past him, trying to get into the room. Before Mojo could say anything, Shinsuke’s placed a warning hand on his head. “The pups were worried about you.”

Roman sighed, eyeing Mojo. He could see the younger wolf practically vibrating with excitement. “Quietly, but yes.”

Mojo let out an aborted squeak, before ducking his head embarrassed. He slowly crept into the room, going down by Roman’s feet, his tail wagginga mile a minute despite how desperately he was trying not to wake anyone. Before Roman could say anything else, Jason had appeared in the doorway looking sheepish. He picked his way towards Bayley and squeezed between her and the wall, following by Chad who managed to fit his body in the corner nearest to Jason.

Roman half expected there to be more, but if he re-called, Karl and Luke had been sending people out. Roman knew something concern worthy must have happened while he was away. If they had seen to it that the youngest members of the pack hadn’t gone out at all, there was something bad in the air. 

However, Shinsuke didn’t seem particularly on edge. He was still watching them from the doorway, and he looked faintly amused at it all. He smiled at Roman, but there was a warmness in his expression that felt genuine. 

He gave Roman a lazy two-fingered wave. “I’ll be out here.”

With that, he moved away and shut the door quietly behind him, leaving Roman and his mass of napping wolves. Letting outa long breath, Roman closed his eyes just letting the atmosphere wash over him. He could here the slight shifting as everyone got situated with the new additions. But no one woke up, breathing remained steady and the hush that fell over the room was one of peace.

Roman could feel himself easily drifting in the middle of it all. He had not felt this way since he was a pup, before he left his childhood pack. And in recent years he thought he would never be able to trust anyone enough to even get this close. But now, as he lay in this den of comfort and family, he realized that he couldn’t imagine it being any different.


	59. PART IV: Saturn | Colourless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He’s here for Roman.” Finn hissed, feeling the heat rolling in his stomach again. The confession that Roman had gritted out to him while he was trembling with pain and fear replaying in his mind. “He was the one who hurt Roman.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Peggy and it takes me forever to update. So have this two part entry for all your troubles.

020\. Colourless

 

Finn knew he wasn’t in the right headspace at the moment. Not with how much had gone on the last two days. From the excitement of Roman choosing to join the pack, to the mystery of the dead birds, to the reveal of what Seth had done and everything that had happened after. Finn didn’t often get overwhelmed, he had led an intense life, but all of a sudden things were hitting him faster than he was expecting. He wasn’t sure what it was about _now_ , but he felt like panicking. And when he felt like panicking, he wanted to rip something apart.

He was very much trying to avoid that.

When he had left Roman in Karl and Luke’s care, his mind had been fully intent on going back to the cabin and taking care of Seth and Dean. With them out of the way, it would be one less thing he had to worry about. Before he had gotten very far though, Karl caught up with him and basically bugged him until he stopped. Finn had almost snapped at his friend in his anger. It was in that moment that he realized he was far too gone to think rationally about what needed to be done.

Karl had tried to coax him back to main ground, but Finn had refused. True, he wasn’t going to go after the intruders, but he knew he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be around his pack. And if he saw Roman in the current state he was in, it would just start the cycle of anger all over again. No, he needed some time to cool off and think everything through.

Karl stuck by him, giving him space but never letting Finn out of his sight. Even as Finn paced, eyes glaring holes in the ground and trying to control his breathing.He stayed quiet and alert, giving Finn a sense of security and the ability to lose himself in his thoughts.

Karl had noticed Luke’s approach first, Finn too busy with his own thoughts. Eventually he did look up, just in time to see Luke coming to a stop near Karl, breathing a little heavy suggesting that he had hustled to get there. 

Finn should have been upset that both Karl and now Luke disobeyed him. He should have been upset that they had taken instruction from Roman over him. And he should have been upset that they had refused to go once they caught up with him. He was the Alpha, he was supposed to be in complete control, no ‘ands’, ‘ifs’ or ‘buts’. And while part of him was disgruntled that they had disobeyed, another part was terribly relieved.

But before he could say anything, Luke beat him to the punch.

“Your boy is alright. Sami and Bayley have got ‘im.” Luke breathed out roughly. “From what I could tell he looked worse than he felt.”

Karl looked relieved at that information and Finn found that he wasn’t quite prepared to yell at the other wolf. He just let out a disgruntled snort, tail swishing agitatedly now that he was no longer pacing. He still had that angry energy inside of him, though it had simmered somewhat.

“I sent Becky an’ a group out to scout.” Luke continued, easily ignoring Finn’s malevolent aura. “Nothin’ happened while you were off. But thought’d be good for them to give everything a once over.”

Finn nodded slowly, though he was slightly concerned about his pack going off while he wasn’t close by. There was still no telling what those dead ravens were all about. He hated the idea that they could run into something lurking in the woods, but he was fairly confident that they could all handle it. Finn had to remember that his pack was quite competent, especially when they worked together.

He _needed_ to focus on himself right now. He wasn’t of any use to anyone in his current state.

“Y’gonna tell us exactly what happened there, Finn?” Karl suddenly spoke up. Other than getting Finn to stop trying to go back to Roman’s cabin, he hadn’t questioned him.

“I’m guessin’ was more than a storm.” Luke added. “You had Roman real worried.”

Finn felt something strange in his chest at the thought that _Roman_ was worried about _him_. The other wolf had been the one hurt and traumatized by the events of last night, not Finn. The Alpha realized that his behavior must have been very obvious if Roman had been concerned that something was going to happen. And the idea of Roman ordering Karl and Luke to come find him made something funny twist in his gut. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad yet.

“There is more.” Finn growled lowly, almost too angry to make out the words. He looked away, wondering what the best way to explain what happened was. Considering that he didn’t know all the details, it was a little difficult. “ _Seth_ is here.”

Both Luke and Karl let out similar sound of disbelief, staring at Finn with wide eyes. Karl’s head immediately swung in the direction of Roman’s cabin, surprise quickly melting into anger at the thought of Seth anywhere nearby. Luke continued staring at Finn, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“How in the hell? What the fuck is he doin’ here?!” Luke exclaimed, outraged.

This was where things were going to get weird. “He’s here for _Roman_.” Finn hissed, feeling the heat rolling in his stomach again. The confession that Roman had gritted out to him while he was trembling with pain and fear replaying in his mind. “He was the one who _hurt_ Roman.”

Karl suddenly turned to look at him now, muzzle gaping in shock. Silence fell between them as Finn silently fumed.

“What did Roman do?” Karl finally asked, sounding surprised and a little bit awed.

“What?” Finn snapped, suddenly glaring at Karl. “You think Roman did something to _deserve_ having his life ruined like that?!”

“Now, I didn’t say that.” Karl remained calm, even in the face of Finn’s sudden anger. “I know Seth ain’t doin’ anyone favors. But you don’t know what went on.”

“We’re not judgin’ him, Finn.” Luke added, shaking his head. “How could we? We got more blood on our hands than most.”

Though they all knew it, the verbal acknowledgement was always very sobering. In the back of Finn’s mind he always lived in fear of his past coming to haunt him. The idea that his actions as a stupid young wolf might put his pack in danger terrified him. And if Seth of all people could find him, he knew tons of other more competent wolves that would love to destroy everything he had built. 

“But we don’t know jack about where Roman came from.” Luke continued, breaking the thick silence. “He’s tough as nails, ain’t no tellin’ who he pissed off before he got to us.”

Finn almost smiled at that, picturing a healthy, younger version of Roman in his mind’s eye. Still, he couldn’t quite imagine the younger wolf wreaking havoc on anyone the way he did. The thought of Roman stealing kills, or running wolves off their land for laughs didn’t seem like the other wolf’s speed. He supposed Roman could have been one of the poor young soul’s suckered into joining Hunter’s pack before Seth decided to make an example of him. But none of the pack recognized him, so that seemed unlikely.

Add another mystery to the list then. Where the hell had Roman even come from?

“I couldn’t imagine him running with us.” Finn sighed, almost wistfully. His younger self probably would have seen the bigger Roman as some sort of challenge. ‘But…” He paused uncertainly. “Seth said he wanted to _help_ him.”

Finn realized in his anger that he hadn’t even considered Seth’s actions that night. Seth hadn’t tried to attack him or Roman. Instead, he had offered to help and he seemed almost desperate. The whole situation seemed to odd, and no matter how Finn tried to fit the pieces together it didn’t make any sense.

“And there was someone else with him.” Finn added, almost forgetting the quieter male that had been in the room. He had been so focused on Seth that he had nearly forgotten about the other one. Then the shaggy-haired male had put his hands on Roman and Finn had nearly threw him across the room to get him away from his ma— “He didn’t do anything to hurt Roman. I didn’t recognize him at all.”

“Hunter for hire?” Karl suggested. “If Seth had the connections and didn’t think he could take Roman out by himself.”

“Or he got chased off himself,” Luke added. “And this whole this could be a coincidence.”

Finn shook his head, there were far too many strange ‘coincidences’ happening lately and he hated it. Everything felt like it was out of his hands and he was desperately clinging to what little control he had. The unsatisfactory truth was that he couldn’t figure this all out on his own, and that there was little he could do to stop unseen danger away. All he could do, all they could do was just be as prepared as possible.

It also meant not doing everything on his own. The bond between and Alpha and their pack was a strong one, and it determined so much of how the pack functioned. He remembered what happened when the tensions with Baron had reached a head and the whole pack had been on edge. He had to control himself, less the pack be influenced by his anger and his fear.

“We’ll have to start sending night patrols out to this border.” Finn finally said, looking determinedly in the direction of Roman’s cabin. “I have no idea what their plan is, but I doubt they’ll leave quietly.”

“Nobodies getttin’ to Roman now that he’s home, brother.” Karl reassured him, stepping closer. “That’s one thing ya don’t have to worry about.”

“I’d like to see ‘em try.” Luke growled, a vicious little smirk across his muzzle and he moved up to Finn’s other side. Giving the smaller black wolf a companionable nudge. “Would’n mind givin’ Seth what’s comin’ to him.”

Karl barked out a laugh, as Luke grinned, clearly proud of himself. Finn wasn’t quite in the mood for smiling, but he appreciated the lightening of the mood. Standing between his brothers, he could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. The anger was still there, but it was smoldering rather than burning hot. Now his mind turned to Roman, and the pack - how much he desperately wanted to see them.

“Let’s go home.” Finn said quietly, turning away from the cabin, determined to put it out of his mind for now. Karl and Luke stepped next to him, close and comforting by his side as they had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wolf Chart](lone-woof-peggy.tumblr.com)


	60. PART IV: Saturn | If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Of course. That was the strength that Roman possessed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 60th chapter!!
> 
> So one of the big reasons updating is taking so long is because these next few chapters are going to be longer than usual. So the amount of time it takes for me to right the usual 1,000 words is tripling. But this is some pretty important stuff so I figured ya'll wouldn't mind.
> 
> I have a pretty good feeling you guys may like this one.

082\. If 

 

It was dark by the time the three wolves had arrived home. The slight chill and uncertain nature of the last few days had most likely driven the pack inside. Any other time they might be out by the fire pit, enjoying the last bit of a nice weather. But there was clearly activity coming from inside the cabin, Finn was relieved to see as they approached. He was glad to see that the disturbance hadn’t caused the pack to go into hushed tension. Finn pawed the door open, not quite feeling changing into his human form. Luckily it was open and he was able to slip in without letting all of the cold air in. Karl and Luke followed quickly behind hm, with Luke transforming to close to the door after.

The pack all seemed to be inside for now, lounging around the cabin in various groups. It spoke of the need for comfort that there was barely a foot of space between each pile of wolves and another. Finn wouldn’t be surprised if they ended it up in one big pack heap by the end of the night. It warmed his heart, seeing them all together and _safe_ like this. They were stronger together, and seeing the love they had for one another soothed some of his fears.

Almost immediately, his presence was noticed, and there were several happy and excited yips and cries of approval. Despite his exhaustion, Finn knew he would not be satisfied until he greeted each of his pack individually. Even being away from them for one night had been far too much. Oddly enough, there was no rush to greet him, though he could see many, the pups especially, straining to stop themselves from running up. It was a curious display of self control and he tilted his head curiously.

His blue eyes then fell on the figure in the center of the room. Laying there, looking well-rested and almost regal surrounded by the rest of the pack was Roman. Though he was lounging, long black-furred body stretched out, his head was raised high, eyes sharp and ears perked. The younger ones - Chad, Jason, Mojo and Apollo were cuddled up against him, heads resting on his body. Finn swallowed, heart yammering strangely at the image in front of him. He remembered the words he had said so long ago to Luke. How Roman could never be ‘Alpha’. Well, he certainly looked like one right now.

He watched as Roman cast a look around at the pack, probably wondering what the hold-up was as well. Whether or not the larger black wolf knew what they were waiting for, it was hard to tell. But Roman rose to his feet slowly and started toward Finn. There was a slight limp to his gait, but it was better than it had been earlier. He looked comfortable, at least, not wincing in pain with every step. He stopped right in front of the Alpha, looking down at him with keen, bright eyes.

Finn all of a sudden felt quite inadequate, knowing that his actions were not one of a strong and reliable Alpha. For the first time in a long time, there was the slightest urge to submit. The horror of that feeling was quickly overshadowed by the relief of seeing a small smile on Roman’s maw. Whatever his own feelings on his behavior, Roman didn’t seem to be there to judge him.

“You okay?” Roman rumbled lowly, just loud enough for Finn’s ears.

Finn nodded, mouth suddenly feeling quite dry. He tried to at least maintain the illusion of Alpha confidence. “M’alright.” He acknowledged. “How’re you? Your leg, okay?”

“Getting there.” Roman allowed, tilting his head to indicate that things weren’t quite one hundred percent. Even so, the calm demeanor suggested that Roman was confident that things would heal back up. He then glanced over at the rest of the pack, who all had their ears pricked. Roman turned soft brown eyes back to Finn, looking amused now. “Better go greet them before they rush you.”

“I’ll do that.” Finn gave a small smile of his own. He headed past Roman, consciously brushing up against the side of the bigger wolf. What he wouldn’t give to stay a moment longer with that warm solid body next to him, but hopefully there would be time for that later.

Once he passed Roman, all bets were off. Mojo was the first to bound up to him, ducking him and licking at Finn’s muzzle to greet him. Considering the size of the young male, it would have been overwhelming if it wasn’t so endearing. Quickly, the rest of the pack joined in, crowding around their Alpha and vying for room to press against him and scent him. Finn did his best, giving out affecting licks and nuzzles, greeting and smiling. Despite the crowd, he felt at peace in this cocoon of love and warmth. The only thing that could have made it better was if Roman had been in there with him.

He took his time with the pack, making sure to scent them all and see to it at they were alright. Generally everyone seemed in good spirits, happy that he was back and relieved that nothing else strange had happened. Eventually, they began breaking off into their little groups again, yawns abounding through the room as the excitement began to ware off. Just as he finished greeting Carmella and Cass, he saw AJ and Roman out of the corner of his eye. His gut clenched uncomfortably, seeing how close the brown-furred wolf got to Roman. He hesitated to name why he felt the sudden dread, considering that he knew just how friendly AJ and Roman were. AJ nearly rivaled himself in protectiveness of Roman, and so it shouldn’t be strange to see them so close.

And yet…

Finn gave Carmella and Cass a tired smile as they headed off to herd Enzo away from Becky and Sasha. He found himself turning and heading in AJ and Roman’s direction, trying to keep his face carefully neutral. Roman was sitting, watching AJ with gentle, but tired eyes. AJ seemed excitable for it being so late, but he tended to be that way when he was around the people he really cared about. 

“Hey, Finn —“ Sami’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

He stopped in his tracks and looked quickly to the side. The red-furred wolf looked surprised at Finn’s sudden movement, but then he smiled sheepishly. Shinsuke was standing at his side, though he seemed distracted at the moment.

“Sorry, Sami. I wasn’t paying attention.” Finn apologized. “Everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Sami said with a nod. “Just wanted to check if we could go out. I mean you didn’t _explicitly_ say we had to stay in. But I figured I should just check to be sure.”

Finn blinked and then tilted his head consideringly. As far as things around the territory went, everything seemed quiet. The patrol hadn’t reported anything odd, and besides the storm the weather had been alright. He glanced at Shinsuke, who was now looking at Sami with a fond expression. Finn tried not to smile too widely, understanding now. 

“‘Course you can, Sami. Just stick together, alright?” He said kindly, looking over at Shinsuke too. He had no doubt the two of them would be able to handle themselves though.

With that, Sami and Shinsuke shifted and linked hands. Finn watched as they headed toward the door, feeling both happiness and an odd longing. After a moment, he turned back to where Roman and AJ were conversing, just in time to see AJ heading off and leaving Roman alone. Finn knew he wouldn’t get this opportunity again for a while and quickly padded over to where the other wolf was seated. He watched Roman carefully as the other male looked at him, brown eyes seeming to be searching for something.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked before Finn could get a greeting out. His tone was quiet, aware of how close everyone was.

“Y’asked me that already.” Finn joked lightly, though he was tickled by Roman’s concern. “I really am alright though.”

Roman looked surprised and then embarrassed, ears going back as a little as he looked away. For a moment, Finn just stood quietly watching him, not needing to say anything right now. Like always, it was nice to just be in Roman’s presence, the silence seeming wrap them in a comfortable cocoon. But despite the tranquility that surrounded them, Finn realized that they were very much in the pack’s viewing and hearing range. And there were plenty of things that Finn wanted to ask Roman.

And he wanted to have him to himself for a moment.

“D’you mind if we talk?” Finn asked, then quickly added. “Alone?”

Roman turned his eyes to Finn, this time a bit of trepidation entered his gaze. But the black-furred wolf nodded in agreement. “We can use my room.”

Finn nodded, smiling gently to try and keep Roman at ease. But he could tell that the other male was suddenly tense, no doubt thinking that Finn wanted to question or interrogate him. Earlier he did leave Roman rather harshly, not being very careful his tone. They both shifted and walked to the back room, Roman’s sheets and pillows strewn about in a manner that suggested a rough sleep or crowded den. 

Roman closed the door behind him and then bent down to pick up one of the blankets hanging on the mattress. He handed it to Finn, to the alpha’s surprise before finding a thinner sheet for himself. They both sat down on the mattress, though Roman was slightly more careful than Finn on account of his leg. 

Finn watched from the corner of his eye as Roman wrapped the thin sheet around his shoulders, looking out of the window. The dark blue sky was filled with twinkling stars and a bright, nearly full moon. For all that had gone on, it was surprisingly peaceful. Finn watched as Roman gave a little shiver, noting that it was particularly drafty in this room. He squeezed the thicker blanket in his hands, wanting to put it around the bigger male. For some reason, he hesitated, wondering if Roman would see it as too forward.

The one time he had tried to get close to Roman on a more intimate level, the other had rejected him. At the time, he had just wanted to get close to Roman for the other man’s comfort. Shared physical touch as a part of how pack functioned. But Roman hadn’t wanted that yet. Finn had been oddly upset by the whole thing, and it was when talking to Luke that he realized why it hurt him so much when Roman had rejected his advances. Finn _liked_ him. In a way that he had never felt about another wolf before.

That revelation had terrified him, and he had tried to deny it as much as possible. There were too many factors at play for him to have that kind of relationship with Roman. Chief of all was his role as alpha, and how Roman would fit into that world. At the time he had been less than gracious in his assessment of what Roman could and couldn’t do.

But things had changed since then…

“I wanted to thank you.” Finn started quietly. “For sendin’ Karl and Luke after me. I should’na gone off alone.”

Roman shifted a little, then turned his head to look at him. He shrugged a shoulder and replied. “You didn’t seem like you were in a good place. Figured you shouldn’t be alone.”

Finn swallowed thickly, his own blue eyes looking into Roman’s gentle brown. He had thought that maybe Roman was just being stubborn like he was, but it wasn’t just that. Roman probably knew all about what being in the wrong headspace could do to someone. He had lived like that for years, and it had nearly destroyed him. There had been no one to run after Roman and show him that he wasn’t alone.

Finn felt his heart squeezing, and he ached to reach out for the black-haired man. “You were trying to protect me.”

Roman ducked his head a little, rubbing one arm. He was clearly unsure of himself in that moment. “The pack needed you, too. I wasn’t sure what you were going to do.”

Finn nodded, and couldn’t resist reaching out to put a hand on Roman’s thigh. The skin was soft and warm, and Finn longed to run his hand along more of him. He kept his hand gentle and still, not wanting to cross and boundaries. “To be honest. I wasn’t sure either, but it wasn’t good. Thank you.”

Roman nodded, and didn’t seem to react to Finn’s touch. He simply let out a long, tired breath and looked out the window again. “I would have done more if I wasn’t so weak.”

Anger flared up inside of Finn, and he wanted to argue immediately. He quickly held his tongue though, knowing how Roman reacted to being told he was wrong. Instead, the alpha tried to find his words carefully. “You did well,” Finn tried to catch Roman’s eyes, but the other male refused to look at him. “You sent Karl and Luke after me. But you also went back to the pack.” 

Finn thought of coming back to the cabin and seeing Roman among the pack, in the center of them all like a hawk watching over his nest. He knew Roman probably didn’t see it, but they all leaned toward him, drawing strength from his strong center. “They needed one of us here. You kept them calm.”

Roman didn’t look at him, but Finn could tell he was scrunching his face in confusion. It pained him that Roman’s self-worth was so low, despite all that he had managed to accomplished. Lesser wolves would have succumbed to the loneliness and pain in months, when Roman had managed to keep going for years. 

Finn gasped softly, as the realization hit him. _Of course_. That was the strength that Roman possessed. No wonder Luke had looked at him like he had grown two heads when he had doubted Roman’s ability to be there for him and the pack.

A relief washed through Finn as he looked at Roman. The larger male still wasn’t looking at him, probably lost in thought. All of a sudden Finn felt very vulnerable - despite the excitement humming in his gut. The truth was, Roman had rejected him before, and that was before Finn understood the depth of his feelings. It could very well be the case that Roman still didn’t want him, that Roman might never want him.

Trying to keep himself from trembling, Finn reached over and gently pushed a few strands of hair behind Roman’s ear. The movement made Roman jolt a little and he turned to look at the alpha. His brow was furrowed and there was a questioning look in his eyes. Finn swallowed thickly, not quite sure having the words he wanted to say. He gently drew his knuckles down Roman’s cheek, pausing at his chin. He watched in fascination as Roman’s lips parted slightly, soft and pink. It took all of his willpower not to move his fingers to the other man’s lips. He desperately wanted to touch all of Roman, wanted to know every inch of his body and commit it to memory.

“Roman,” He said roughly. “Is this okay?”

Roman looked at his steadily, the confusion still there in his eyes. But there was no fear, no quick attempt to withdraw. He simply looked at Finn, searching and considering. Finally he reached up and pulled the alpha’s hand away from his face, but held on tightly before Finn could pull away. He cocked his head, expression unreadable as he asked. “What is _this?_ ”

Finn swallowed, feeling completely unprepared for this. He was out of his depth, but he also knew that the more he hesitated, the more Roman would think he wasn’t serious. “I want you.” Finn answered honestly. “Or rather, I want _us_. I want you to be mine.” He paused, taking a deep breath moving in a little closer. “And I would be yours.”

There was the slightest sharp intake of breath from Roman. Though his expression barely changed. He didn’t lean away from Finn however. “You’re the alpha.”

“Yes.” Finn agreed, nodding slowly. “And I would ask you to be that, as well.”

Roman froze, shock coloring his face at Finn’s confession. The idea, the very thought - had never _ever_ crossed his mind. Him? An _Alpha?_ It was preposterous, it was laughable. Roman could only imagine that the night before had been so stressful for Finn that he wasn’t thinking sensibly. He appreciated that the alpha liked having him around, but the idea of elevating him to any sort of status in the pack? It just wasn’t right, he didn’t deserve it and he would never be able to handle it. The pack deserved better, _Finn_ deserved better.

He started to lean back, pulling his hand away from Finn’s as he shook his head. “No, Finn.”

To Roman’s surprise, Finn didn’t immediately back away like he was expecting. Instead, the Alpha held onto his hand refusing to let him get to far. He could see the determination in those sharp blue eyes, and the resolve in the set of his mouth. He didn’t look angry, or even sad - just resolute.

“I wouldn’t ask you, if I didn’t think you could do it.” Finn explained. “You know I wouldn’t.”

If there was one thing Roman understood about Finn, it was that he would always make the right decisions for his pack mates, whether they agreed with it or not. Finn was a good alpha because he would make the hard choices, that others might shy away from. His pushiness could be frustrating, Roman knew this firsthand, but at the end of the day it was usually the right choice. 

“I’m not what the pack needs.” Roman argued. “I am not what you _need._ ”

“Roman,” Finn sounded almost exasperated. He squeezed the larger man’s hand gently before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back gently. “You are _exactly_ what we need. No one else has stood up to me like you. No one else protects me like you do.”

Roman blinked owlishly, still not able to comprehend how Finn had reached this conclusion. He hadn’t done much besides use up the pack’s resources and do his best to stay out of the way. But Finn was speaking as though he had been remarkably helpful somehow. Roman had hoped in the coming months as he healed, he would be in more of a condition to truly help the pack. But as he was now?

“You don’t have to decide now.” Finn murmured gently, eyes lowering. He took in a long breath before looking up, his eyes softer now and less serious. He leaned toward Roman, reaching out to put a hand on his cheek. “But I would still like the spend the night with you.”

Roman shivered, but found himself leaning into Finn’s touch. With a soft groan he turned to nuzzle his face into Finn’s palming, breathing in his scent. He remembered waking up this morning, cuddled against Finn’s chest, feeling comfortable and safe for just a moment. He had napped with other’s plenty of times, but a full night’s rest was something completely different. Knowing the context of what Finn was asking, what Finn was hoping it would lead to.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest, and he was surprised Finn couldn’t hear it. He knew that with only a word, a simply ‘no’, Finn would leave him without argument. But the truth was, Roman didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to share the warmth of the night with this man, this amazing person who had been determined to see him get better. Who had betrayed that cool and collected nature because of his anger at what Seth had done to Roman. The fact that Finn felt so deeply for him, it shocked Roman to the core.

He didn’t know whether he would ever be able to live up to what Finn seemed to think of him. And he considered himself too weary and damaged to give himself to someone so completely. But Finn certainly made him want to try.

“Yes,” Roman answered, a little stilted. He then moved forward a little bit, finding some confidence. “I’d be okay with that, yes. Stay.”

A soft smile broke out across Finn’s face, his eyes seemed to glow with happiness. Without a word, Finn leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Roman’s mouth, lingering for just a moment. He moved back a few inches, but stayed close, relishing in the warmth of Roman’s body. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't this be sweet if the constant looming threat of mysterious bird death and Seth and Dean weren't in the back of your mind???


	61. PART IV: Saturn | Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The wolf tilted his head, and it was impressive how well he could pull off the ‘not buying it’ face in his current state. It was obvious that he wasn’t quite desperate enough to trust a complete stranger just yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. I figured if I didn't post at ass-o-clock in the morning more people might actually see it, lol. This is also a challenge to myself to try and get some stuff written before the holiday is over.
> 
> It might not seem like it, but we're getting weirdly close to the end. I'm only excited about that because I have so many off-shoot stories I want to write about but I need to focus on this one for the time being. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

029\. Birth

 

For the second morning in a row, Roman woke up feeling the weight of another person with him. This there was no pain, no stiffness and he even remembered how he had gotten there. He felt at peace, in a way he never thought he would again. He let out a soft sigh, feeling the weight of Finn’s head on his chest. Roman was on his back, while the smaller man was cuddled up against his side. The alpha had an arm lying loosely on Roman’s belly, a leg hooked around one of Roman’s. Finn had certainly had an easy time making himself comfortable sometime in the night. Roman wasn’t quite so tactile, simply lying on his back, one arm trapped under Finn while the other was up on the pillow near his head. Cuddling instinct hadn’t kicked in yet, but he also hadn’t pushed Finn off of him during the night, so he considered that an accomplishment.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off again, he felt Finn beginning to stir against him. Eyes half-lidded, he watched as Finn nuzzled into Roman’s chest, breath warm against the larger man’s skin. After a minute, Finn lifted his head up, blinking sleepily at Roman. His short hair was mussed, and his blue eyes were still focusing. The normally intense and focused alpha looked almost cute like this. That usually dangerous aura was replaced by something soft and calm.

Roman froze as Finn’s eyes locked with his own. Both trying to process the position they had found themselves in. It was odd, how shy they suddenly seemed to get. This position was normal for most packs, yet between the two of them it felt so much more significant. 

Like everything was changing.

As Finn’s eyes focused, a slow smile spread across his face. The smaller male propped himself up on his forearms so that he could look down at Roman. Neither of them seemed inclined to disturb the peace between them, content to just bask in each other’s presence.

Roman’s fingers twitched to reach out and touch, but he held himself back. Not quite sure of what he was doing just yet. Finally he looked away, unable to bear the intensity of the moment, even though it felt good.

“Y’sleep well, love?” Finn asked, his voice rough from sleep. He paused for a second and then added. “Are you alright?”

Roman swallowed thickly, still looking off to one of the cabin’s walls. He took in a slow shaking breath before nodding. “Fine.”

Finn was quiet for a few moments after that, seeming to consider Roman’s answer. Then he began to sit up, pulling his weight off of Roman. “I can leave if I’ve made you unc—“

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Roman suddenly turned his head to look at him in alarm. His eyebrows knitted together, but his brown eyes showed concern rather than fear. With surprising speed, he reached out to hold onto Finn’s arm, careful but firm. This time he shook his head, letting out a deep breath through his nose. “Don’t.” He said firmly. “I want you here. Stay.”

In the back of his mind, Finn considered that he ought to go and check on the rest of the pack. He could always come back to Roman later. But he felt an uncomfortably tightening in his stomach, a warning that he needed to take this opportunity now, or it could be lost forever. Roman had outright rejected his advances last time, he would hate for Roman to misconstrue any of his actions are a rejection now. He still had his doubts, his worries, and when they left this room they would have to face all the problems of the days before. But for now…

He leaned down, a fond smile gracing his lips as Roman’s eyes fluttered closed. Finn gently nuzzled Roman’s face, lips gentle across Roman’s cheek. He breathed in the familiar scent, not quite as strong as in wolf form, but just as comforting. He pressed his lips to Roman’s forehead, then the bridge of his nose, determined to memorize all the features of this beautiful man.

He smiled against Roman’s skin as he felt the other’s hands coming to rest on his sides. Light, and unsure - but there all the more. He didn’t expect Roman to dive right in, but Finn considered the smallest effort of reciprocation a victory for them both. He knew how much of a toll it took on Roman to trust. And letting Finn see this other vulnerable, intimate side of him was probably more nerve-wracking than Finn could ever imagine.

_Thank you. Thank you._ He pressed a kiss to the corner of Roman’s mouth, trying to convey all that he was feeling through touch. He shivered a little at the small keening sound that left the larger man. He leaned back a little, still close enough that he could feel Roman’s breath on his skin. “I’ve got you, love.”

Warmth flooded the alpha’s body as he felt Roman’s arms suddenly go around him, bringing his body down against Roman’s. He could feel the larger man trembling beneath him, and for a moment he was afraid that Roman was crying. But he couldn’t hear any signs of distress, no, he just felt Roman nuzzling into Finn’s short hair almost desperately. Finn relaxed against the large body, letting Roman take whatever he needed from him. There would be time to be angry about why it got this bad later, but for now he would just comfort Roman s best as he could.

Finn hadn’t even noticed he had drifted off until he felt himself slowing rousing from unconsciousness at the feeling of fingers coming through his hair. He let out a contented sigh, eyes half lidded as he enjoyed the feeling of being petted. Somewhere in the back of his mind he considered that he ought to be the one comforting Roman, but with one of the other man’s arms still wrapped tightly around his waist he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Finn?” Came a quiet rumble from Roman.

Finn let out a soft hum, letting Roman know that he was listening. His body felt buzzed, like he was still half asleep and unwilling to move or talk. It didn’t seem to bother Roman as he kept stroking Finn’s hair.

After a few moments of silence, Roman began to speak quietly. “I left home when I was nineteen. My family - my pack lived on the outskirts of town, but really we were part of the town. I went to school, played with human kids… I don’t think I really identified as _wolf_ for a long time…”

Finn tensed for a second, his sleep-muddled brain suddenly quite aware that Roman was talking about something very important. They still knew so little about Roman, and Finn had been willing not to push. Finn knew what it was like to have a past you wanted to keep hidden, out of regret or shame or whatever the case might be for Roman.

“I guess I got the wanderlust. I started recognizing that I was a wolf, but I didn’t have a way to explore that,” Roman sighed a little, pausing briefly in his ministrations. “I had always intended to go back. That was still my family, my ' _aiga._ ”

Finn turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Roman’s chest, encouraging but not interrupting. He knew this had to be difficult for him to talk about.

“I met Dean a few weeks later. He was… unlike anything I’d ever seen. He was wild, practically feral.” A small shudder ran through Roman’s body. His voice taking a far-off almost wondering quality about it. “His Mom - she was a rogue, couldn’t settle. Even when she had him, she moved him from pack to pack. And they weren’t always the best places. I met him digging through trashcans of the back alley of a diner…”

_Roman nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching the straps of his backpack tightly as he stared at the large wolf a few feet away. He was a mangy looking thing, fur wet and matted with god-knows-what and blue eyes that looked more man than animal. He was surrounded by trash, that he had no doubt picked through to no avail. Roman stiffened as he noticed the wolf’s hackles beginning to rise, and he had to chose quickly whether to transform and run or transform and fight. Doing this behind a human diner was not his prerogative, but this wolf didn’t exactly look like he was going to be reasoned with._

_Roman began to take off the backpack, freezing when the wolf’s head jerked up and he growled low. The hairs on the back of Roman’s neck began to prickle uncomfortably. He had very little fight experience, especially in his wolf form. A form he was still getting used to in some ways._

_To his surprise though the gray and brown wolf titled his head looking confused. Maybe it was Roman’s hesitance, but he suddenly seemed uninterested in making a move. In fact, the wolf proceeded to roll his eyes and turn back to the trashcan and begin digging again for scraps._

_Roman frowned as he watched, he could see the wolf’s ribs even through his shaggy pelt. He was far too skinny for a creature of his size. Roman didn’t really know much about rogues, only that they were often untrustworthy. Still, he felt a twinge of sadness to see someone of his own species digging around in the garbage like some stray pet. This was not the dignity of the wolf he had been raised to believe in._

_Cautiously he took a few steps forward, trying to appear non-threatening. The wolf ignored him for a good few minutes before realizing that Roman wasn’t leaving. Finally he lifted his head, looking annoyed._

_“Hey,” Roman said, trying to sound much more confident than he felt. “Why don’t you change and I’ll buy you a meal?”_

_The wolf tilted his head, and it was impressive how well he could pull off the ‘not buying it’ face in his current state. It was obvious that he wasn’t quite desperate enough to trust a complete stranger just yet._

_“It isn’t for free.” Roman tried, wracking his brain for a way he could spin it. “You can tell me where the hell I am in exchange. Deal?”_

“He didn’t own anything. Not even clothes, so I let him borrow some of mine.” Roman mumbled, the slightest hint of wistful amusement in his voice. “They were way too big. But he came with me, we ate together. Then he just kind of….stayed with me. I think he figured out I had no idea what I was doing.”

Finn let out a puff of breathing, clearly disbelieving that Roman could be that incompetent. Considering how well he had survived on his own with the severity of his injury. _You made it here._ He almost said, the words on the tip of his tongue. _You made it to me._

Suddenly, Finn felt the hold on him tighten and a shuddering breath ran through the larger body beneath him. He made the slightest inclination to move, but Roman’s hold on him was strong. His body was much tenser than it had been just seconds ago. Worried, Finn inquired quietly. “Roman? Y’alright?”

He heard the sharp intake of a breath, and it was a few moments before Roman said anything. Finally, the other man spoke, his tone carefully void of emotion, like he was trying to avoid being overwhelmed. “I traveled with Dean. He showed me how he survived out in the wild. Or when he scavenged from humans. He didn’t like other wolves though, so we avoided them when we could. Worked out pretty well for the most part. Except once…”

_Roman glanced back at Dean from inside of the little store, hoping that he wouldn’t run off this time. They had been traveling together for about two months, and Roman had soon learned all the odd quirks and ticks of his new companion. One of which, was that he hated - absolutely hated - standing around and doing nothing. Especially when they were in the vicinity of humans, it just set Dean on edge and he couldn’t stop fidgeting._

_Despite that, Dean refused to go into buildings with Roman unless it was raining or they couldn’t find take-out. So he usually ended up loitering outside the store or restaurant, meaning that the locals stared at the scruffy, twitchy guy in the ill-fitting clothes. That only made Dean get even more agitated and more than once had run off to hide in some impossible spot, making Roman search for him for hours._

_“That’ll be $2.75.” The older woman behind the register said. She wasn’t looking at Roman though, her eyes were trained on Dean and she had a frown on her thin lips. “He alright? Not giving you trouble is he?”_

_“What?” Roman was a little startled, pausing briefly as he dug some cash out of his jeans. He handed over a five, barely paying attention to what he was doing. He glanced back again, and could see Dean drumming his fingers against his thigh. “No, he’s fine.”_

_“Long as you're sure.” She handed over his change and a plastic bag. “Take care, dear.”_

_Roman nodded, taking the change and shoving it into his pocket. He grabbed the plastic bag and the two hot coffees he had ordered and turned away from the counter._

_He exited the store and went to Dean, pleased to see that the other man had managed to stay the entire time. As he approached, he held a coffee for him. Oddly, Dean didn’t reach to take it - in fact he hadn’t even acknowledged Roman’s existence._

_With a frown, Roman looked at Dean’s face. The male’s brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in a deep frown. He was glaring at something across the street, and Roman watched a his nose flared a muscle clenching in his jaw. Roman knew so little about Dean, and anything could have set the strange wolf off. He looked across to where Dean was glaring, eyes widening at what he saw._

_Across the street was another young man, looking to be about their age. He was wearing dark clothes and a baseball cap, and he could have been any other human. Except he was looking straight at them, chin lifted almost challengingly. He was clearly assessing them - knew what they were and he didn’t seem happy about it._

_Biting his lip, Roman grabbed Dean by the upper-arm and started to pull him away. The brown-haired male resisted with a grunt, but eventually gave in to Roman’s insistence. He didn’t even bother to check and see if the man across the street was following them. All he knew was that they needed to get the hell out of town before Dean transformed and ripped someone’s throat out in the middle of the street._

_By time they reached the edge of the forest, Dean ripped himself away from Roman, breathing heavily and shaking with the effort to keep himself together. He started pacing, the coffee having fallen in their haste to get out of town. He wouldn’t look at Roman, glaring at the ground and he walked._

_“Fuck — shit! I fuckin’ knew we shouldn’a gone there. You fuckin’ idiot, I smelled something, I knew I smelled_ something _..” Dean didn’t seem to be speaking to Roman. “Gonna fuckin’ find us, they’ll come after us..”_

_“Dude!” Roman had to stop him before he got too caught up in his head. Dean had some of the most intense mood swings Roman had ever witnessed. He could go from enthusiastic to brooding in a matter of seconds. “I don’t think thats a hunting town. The woman at the counter didn’t blink an eye at me.”_

_Roman carefully left out the part where she had glared at Dean for a good while. Humans could spot a wolf the minute they saw them if they had experience. Roman supposed he could blend in fairly well, but Dean was just a little too off-kilter to be believably human._

_“You!” Dean growled, casting a glare in Roman’s direction.”If you didn’t want to make nice with people all the time this would’na happened. Fuckin’ useless, can’t even hunt properly. Fuckin’ shitty wolf you are.”_

_Roman winced, Dean probably didn’t mean half the things he said in anger, but it still stung. Traveling together had opened Roman’s eyes to just how inexperienced he really was. In comparison to Dean, he was loud, clumsy and extremely uncoordinated. The first time they had tried to hunt together, Roman had tried to bluff his way through. It had ended disastrously with him almost getting hurt. Dean had chewed him out pretty badly for that. For now, Dean was begrudgingly teaching him to track things, but the going was slow and Dean wasn’t exactly a great teacher._

_Roman couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Dean for a few seconds, when he finally did, Dean was no longer pacing. He had stopped and was staring over Roman’s shoulder, eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a snarl. Without warning he shoved Roman behind him and stalked past. Whipping around, Roman saw the tail end of Dean’s transformation as he launched himself at a medium-sized silver wolf._

_“Dean!” He called, dropping his coffee and the bag he carried. In the back of his head he realized he would probably be more of a hindrance than a help, but he couldn’t let the other wolf fight all his battles. Without a second thought, he changed into his wolf and then went after the two tussling on the ground._

“That was him…” Roman said quietly, his voice beginning to sound strained. He held onto Finn tightly, though there was slight trembling in his body. “That was how we met Seth. Eventually they broke it up.”

Finn tried not to bristle at the mention of the wolf. At the same time he couldn’t help but be curious about their relationship. The betrayal had obviously been deep enough for Roman to not trust _anyone_. Finn had done and received his fair-share of backstabbing and never gotten to the point Roman had been at. 

“Turns out he had been following Dean for months.” Roman continued dryly. “Dean was so furious when he found out. But Seth,” Roman sighed heavily. “He was persistent. He followed us, and Dean hated it. But at the time… I had never met another wolf like Seth. He had been raised in more traditional pack that maintained good relationships with humans. Kind of like yours.”

“Ours.” Finn mumbled the correction.

Roman gave Finn a narrow look, before shaking his head. He supposed he could have gone on and on. Over how they bonded over the next few months. Dean leading them into danger, including nearly getting shot raiding a farmer’s chicken coop. It was after that debacle that Seth had really decided to take charge, and put them on some sort of path. At the time, Roman hadn’t seen it as part of Seth’s eventual desire for power. He just figured the other male was more mature than he and Dean. He was learning so much about how to just _be_ a wolf from the both of him that he hadn’t even considered future plans.

“I never made it back home.” Roman finally said quietly, closing his eyes. His chest clenched uncomfortably, at the reality of the situation. His parents, his aunts and uncles and cousins. They probably thought he was dead, too naive and weak to survive as a wolf alone. “I was so ashamed of what happened.”

Finn frowned and suddenly pushed himself up to look down on Roman. His blue eyes were filled with concern. “You’ve nothin’ to be ashamed of. You survived against all odds, you’re amazing.”

“ _Amazing._ ” Roman scoffed, shaking his head. “I got lucky. Depending on how you see it.”

Finn huffed, then suddenly leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on the bridge of Roman’s nose. “I’m gonna convince you one day.”

Roman stared up at him, disbelieving but appreciative none the less. His fingers trembled against where they lay on Finn’s skin, aching to react and do more. But he still was so unsure of what the next move should be. He didn’t want to push things too far, not for Finn and not for himself. 

He let out a long breath, looking away from Finn’s intense gaze to concentrate on the wall. He furrowed his brow and asked quietly. “It was stupid of me to trust them.”

“Not stupid, love.” Finn reassured quickly. “You couldn’t have known any better. M’sorry they took advantage of that.”

Roman didn’t answer and he didn’t look at Finn. The Alpha wanted to reach out and force the other male to look at him, but he forced himself to wait. Roman was obviously struggling with something and he would let Finn know when he was ready.

It took a few more minutes of silence, the only sound in the room of that of their breathing. Finally Roman took in a deep breath. He still didn’t face Finn, but he did tighten his grip on the Alpha. His voice trembled only slightly when he spoke. “If they are here to kill me, I won’t let them win without a fight. I think I might have before. If they had found me before you had. But I can’t now.” He finally turned his head and looked Finn squarely in the eye. “I’ve got too much to lose.”


	62. PART IV: Saturn | Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Aw, Roman,” AJ leaned over and took one of Roman’s hands in his own. He squeezed gently, blue eyes looking into Roman’s. “You break my damn heart. You are definitely worth it. Lemme do this for you, please?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had a pretty nice run this past few days since I was off for Thanksgiving. I got a lot of writing done, and I'm feeling good about where we're headed. This will probably be the last update for a while since I go back to work tomorrow. But rest assured I will still be writing.
> 
> If you were following this and not my tumblr, I'm at [lone-woof-peggy](http://lone-woof-peggy.tumblr.com/%22) where I occasionally give updates on what I'm doing. If you've got longer form questions you can send an ask there, or anything else.
> 
> As always, appreciate the comments and thanks for sticking with me!

014\. Green

 

Later that afternoon, Roman found himself by the river, a little farther downstream than usual. It was far too cold to be going into the water, though as he regained his strength swimming had quickly become one of Roman’s favorite things. It was one of the activities he had never dreamed he’d be able to do again after being injured and he had actively avoided any large bodies of water when he was on his own. This river held special significance of him now, though, and whenever he needed a moment away from the pack he would wander down and stay for maybe an hour or two. 

After his night with Finn, Roman felt the need to process everything that had happened. Finn had really surprised him with his revelation that he wanted Roman to be his mate. That he trusted and wanted Roman to be _alpha_ with him. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea. It was preposterous. Roman couldn’t deny that he had leaps and bounds better than he had been before, but he was barely hunter material. Had Finn not remembered that he had basically had a breakdown in front of Seth and Dean? He couldn’t defend himself against the two of them, how could he possibly defend a pack if even worse happened? Never mind that he hadn’t given much thought to how he personally felt about Finn. Of course the alpha was absolutely gorgeous, both in wolf and human form. He was a strong, but kind leader with a good head on his shoulders. But he was just as secretive as Roman in his own way, and for all the things Roman liked about him there was still much he didn’t know.

At the same time, though, he realized that he shouldn’t let Finn’s past affect the man he knew now. Just like Finn didn’t seem disgusted or disappointed in the things he had learned about Roman. He didn’t think it would be fair of him to judge Finn by his past when his own mistakes had been so great. 

With a sigh, Roman leaned back on his palms on the large rock he had settled on. This particular part of the riverbank was quite stony, a nice place to bask in the summer but quite cold with the fall wind coming in. Roman didn’t mind though, instead focusing on watching the current of the water as it moved along. His mind was so preoccupied with other things he didn’t notice someone approaching him until a familiar voice rang out far to close for comfort.

“Hey! Roman!”

He winced, curling into himself before the familiarity of the voice registered with him. Shaking off the fear, he turned and nearly came nose to nose with AJ, looking quite bright eyed and bushy tailed in the moment. His appearance was a surprise, but not unwelcome. A break from the intensity that was being around Finn for extended periods of time. AJ was surprisingly comfortable, and easy to talk to. Maybe because he had first met the wolf when he was at his most vulnerable, but the southern male had managed to be the first to truly break through his defenses.

“You feelin’ alright? You slept damn near half the day away.” AJ raised an eyebrow as he crawled up on the rock beside Roman. As if it were nothing, he pressed his shoulder against Roman’s, an easy companionability that Roman had with very few people.

“I’m better.” Roman replied easily. “Had to talk with Finn.”

There was a quiet, low sound from AJ but he didn’t speak for a while. When he did, his voice seemed oddly muted in comparison to his cheerful greeting. “Pretty long talk. Ya read him the riot act?”

The words were teasing, but the tone suggested otherwise. Roman wasn’t quite sure why the mood changed so quickly. AJ was close to Finn, but he sounded oddly guarded once the Alpha had been mentioned. 

“Not quite.” Roman answered. “Other stuff. “

Roman wasn’t sure he was ready to reveal exactly what they had spoken about. It was a big decision, that would have a huge impact on the pack. It didn’t make sense not to get anyone all riled up over a suggestion like this. That and Roman couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of embaressment. No doubt AJ would see what a terrible idea it was, and set hims straight. Roman might know it was a bad idea for him to be Finn’s Alpha mate, but he wasn’t quite ready for someone else to confirm it. 

It was nice to dream that it could be. If only for a little while.

“Sure.” AJ replied smoothly.

The silence stretched between them and Roman could tell that there was more that AJ wanted to say. He couldn’t quite read the mood, and unless Finn had let what had gone down in the cabin spill, he wasn’t sure what could be making his friend so hesitant? It was honestly kind of putting him on edge.

“I, uh,” AJ cleared his throat suddenly. Roman glanced at the man to his left, but AJ was actively avoiding looking at him. “I never really thought much’a the whole ‘mating’ thing. Its weird, an’ isolating. That ain’t how pack works, really. Least thats how they say its s’posed to be.”

Roman squinted in AJ’s direction, even though the other man refused to look at him. He was trying to follow the conversation and see where this was going. He knew that AJ had been disappointed when Shinsuke had declared intentions towards Sami because it meant that the monogamous wolf would no longer be available. But he wasn’t sure what that situation had to do with _him._

“An’ it ain’t none of my business really, but I can’t help myself.” He finally looked over at Roman. His face was serious, his eyebrows knitting together, causing him to look almost grimly determined. “I know Finn’s got his eye on you. No idea if he’s said anythin’ to you yet, but its pretty dang obvious. But I wanted to tell you before I missed my opportunity.” AJ took a deep breath, his blue eyes holding Roman’s steadily. “When I kissed you, it wasn’t for a laugh or cause I was feelin’ down on myself. I like you Roman. You’re somethin’ really special. I see it, an’ I know Finn does too.”

Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his brain almost refusing to process it. If AJ noticed his face become blank and his body tense, he didn’t say anything. Instead, the brown-haired male kept talking, probably wanting to just get things over with.

“M’not gonna say I get it. But,” AJ took a deep breath. “I’d be willin’ to settle down if you’d have me.”

_Oh._ Deep down, Roman had been desperately hoping this wasn’t where AJ was going. He had enough on his plate with the idea that Finn considered him mate-worthy without potential advances from AJ. The thing was, he truly cared about the other man. AJ had been the first to break through his defenses, had pursued his friendship relentlessly and refused to be put off by his hostility. Other than Sami, AJ was the wolf he felt most at ease around. It felt _comfortable_ around him, like he had always been a part of Roman’s life.

It was one of the things he loved about the other man. He was easy to be around, especially when Roman so often had doubts or concerns about interacting with others. The kiss they had shared had been startling, and at the time Roman had remembered vaguely wondering what it would be like to have more. He realized that he cared about AJ, perhaps even loved him. 

But it would never be like electricity that existed between him and Finn.

It had been since Dean and Seth that another wolf had inspired such intensity in himself. He brought out Roman’s stubborn side, the part he had sure had been lost to time. He made Roman desire to be strong again, if only to prove that he could take care of himself. Sometimes they butted heads, but it was always for the betterment of each other or the pack. For all that his feelings for Finn might overwhelm him, they excited him in a way that his relationship with AJ never had.

He loved AJ. He could never be _in love_ with him.

Now if only he knew what to say. How did he turn down someone who had been so good to him without seeming cruel? Roman needed AJ to know that he cared, even if it wasn’t in the same way.

“Whatever is going on between me and Finn has nothing to do with you.” Roman started out bluntly. He felt AJ’s eyes on him, and he quickly continued. “Because how I feel about you has nothing to do with him. I wouldn’t even _be_ here without you, AJ.”

“Well, thats a bit much. I just happened to show up bleedin’ behind your—“

Roman shook his head and cut him off. “You don’t understand. Sami, Bayley… they all tried. I wouldn’t let anyone in.” He looked at AJ now, eyes desperately trying to convey his sincerity. “You wouldn’t let me alone. Everyone else would have. I can never repay you for that.”

“You’e frickin’ ridiculous, Roman.” AJ choked out. “I ain’t do anythin’ special.”

“You did.” Roman corrected bluntly. “And I _love_ you. I never thought I would say that about anyone again.”

“Roman…” AJ’s voice sounded almost desperate. 

“But I can’t be with you.” Roman finally managed to say. “You don’t want to settle down. And I..”

He trailed off, not really sure how comfortable he felt about saying what happened between him and Finn last night. Part of him was just hoping Finn would let the whole thing go, and he didn’t have to pretend that he was weighing the pros and cons of being Finn’s alpha-mate.

“Finn confessed, didn’t he?” AJ’s voice was quiet, but confident in his assumption. “Ya’ll didn’t make a peep after ya huddled away in your room.”

Roman shifted a tad uncomfortably at what AJ was implying. “He…approached me.” He said carefully. “And we talked. But, that was all.”

“You only talked?” 

“For the most part.” Roman nodded slowly. “It was unexpected.”

“Only you wouldn’a noticed his big ol’ crush on you.” AJ still sounded sad, but with an undercurrent of amusement.

Roman tried not to blush, instead choosing to huff a little under his breath. At least AJ seemed to be taking it well. Though he seemed to have assumed that Roman was more interested in Finn anyway. Which made Roman wonder if people were seeing things that he wasn’t.

“Well, was worth a shot anyway.” AJ shrugged, trying to put on a chipper tone. “Finn better treat you right. Or I’ll steal ya right from under his nose.”

Roman snorted, both at the idea that Finn would be bad for him or that AJ would fight for his honor. “I haven’t given him an answer yet.”

That seemed to surprise AJ. His blue eyes widened and he leaned away, looking quite confused. Finally he asked. “Why not?”

Roman shifted uncomfortably, as they had finally arrived at the place he was hoping to avoid. He could easily just brush it off, say he just needed time to think and try to move the topic along. But he felt a twinge of guilt, considering how AJ had just opened up to him and basically confessed. It felt unfair that AJ had been so vulnerable with him and he couldn’t do the same with his friend. He just had no desire to look foolish.

“If I were to be his mate,” Roman began to explain. “I would have to be alpha.”

Roman stopped to give AJ time to respond, but the brown-haired male just continued looking at him expectantly. For a moment silence fell, as Roman hadn’t planned much after that, expecting AJ to have words about how that wouldn’t work.

Finally, AJ seemed to tire of waiting. “And?”

Roman blinked, confused. “And what? Thats it. _I_ would have to be _alpha_.”

“Yeah, obviously.” AJ said slowly. “Do you not wanna be alpha?”

“What I _want_ isn’t the problem.” Roman tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. “I can’t be alpha.”

“Sure you can. You just gotta say yes.” 

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean, ‘why not’?” Roman’s voice was raising to an almost alarming level, but AJ’s cluelessness was driving him crazy. He didn’t think his friend would be doing this on purpose, but his obtuseness was starting to grind on Roman’s nerves. “I’m too weak. Look at me.”

“Weak?!” AJ exclaimed. “The heck? Who told you that?”

Roman stared at him in disbelief, frustration ebbing just beneath the surface. First Finn, and now AJ. He wasn’t some sensitive youngster that needed coddling. He had lived with himself for so many years, he knew that he wasn’t worth much in the long run. But this continued insistence that his injury didn’t make him weak was starting to grind on him. He couldn’t protect the pack like this, and he didn’t understand why no one else seemed to _get_ that.

“It’s common sense.” Roman sounded exasperated. “If there is ever a threat to the pack, I won’t be able to do anything about it.”

AJ tilted his head consideringly and then reached up to scratch at his beard. He still looked far less concerned than Roman about the issue. “Then Finn’ll take care of it. Ain’t much can get past him.”

Roman’s brow furrowed and he folded his arms over his chest. “And if Finn becomes a threat to the pack, I won’t be able to do anything about _him._ ”

Roman nearly smirked in triumph as he saw the surprise in AJ’s eyes. Clearly no one had thought of that before now. But as the alpha-mate, it would be Roman’s job to keep Finn from going overboard. While Finn was a great alpha, he had a tendency to be overly controlling when he thought it was in other’s best interest. Luckily, he tended to listen to reason. But there was no telling if that would always be the case. An alpha-pair was nearly always matched in strength to keep one another in check. As much as Roman hated to admit it, if Finn truly wanted to overpower him he could.

“ _Okay,_ ” AJ breathed out. He suddenly seemed a little nervous, tense even. “Then I’ll be your second, your enforcer, your _beta._ Whatever you wanna call it.”

Roman’s head turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. “ _What?”_

AJ swallowed thickly, hands rubbing together nervously. “Y’know, like how Karl and Luke are second to Finn. I can be yours, y’know. An’ if anyone comes for ya, Finn included, it’ll be my job to take ‘em down.”

Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what AJ was offering. It was usually a thing for singular alpha’s, like Finn, to have a second-in-command to hand off some responsibilities to. Someone who would enforce their rule of law and was often the first line of defense if anyone thought to challenge the alpha. Finn had Luke and Karl sharing the second highest rank in the pack. Should Roman accept Finn’s offer, they would fall beneath him, but their loyalties could still very much lie with Finn. 

AJ was offering to renounce his loyalty to Finn and be Roman’s second. He would effectively be elevated to Luke and Karl’s status and should any split ever happen he would fight them and Finn on Roman’s behalf.

“AJ..” Roman’s voice was soft. He knew how close AJ was to the three wolves, especially Karl and Luke. The fact that he was willing to put himself in this position of one day possibly have to go up against them both shocked and humbled him. How could he possibly accept such an offer? “I can’t ask you to do this.”

“Yeah, I know ya wouldn’t.” AJ answered. “S’why I suggested it. Trust me, I know what it means. I ain’t no stranger to buttin’ heads with any of ‘em either.”

“It could be a lot more than just butting heads.” Roman warned. “I’m not worth losing family over.”

“Aw, Roman,” AJ leaned over and took one of Roman’s hands in his own. He squeezed gently, blue eyes looking into Roman’s. “You break my damn heart. You are _definitely_ worth it. Lemme do this for you, please?”

Roman looked down at their joined hands, AJ’s paler one holding his tightly. There was determination in that grip, a resolution even. Roman knew he wasn’t going to be able to talk the other man out of this, no matter how much he argued. The only thing he could do was accept it or refuse to accept it. AJ respected him enough to agree either way, but he wouldn’t be talked _out_ of it.

Roman swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest as the silence grew between them. AJ was waiting for an answer, and Roman would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of giving it. If he agreed, it meant that he was effectively saying yes to being alpha. And that meant he would have to say yes to Finn and he hadn’t the slightest idea how he would even go about that.

As he opened his mouth to speak there was a sudden intense gust of wind that knocked him into AJ. He gasped, grappling to hold onto the smaller male, before he was pushed off of the large rock they had been sitting on. AJ grabbed onto him in return, sputtering both his and Roman’s hair out of his mouth.

“What in tarnation…!” AJ squinted, shaking his head irritably.

Roman pushed himself upright and stared at the sky. While it was cool, there hadn’t been the slightest breeze until just now. The air suddenly felt much denser, almost like another storm was approaching, but there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

“That was odd.” He commented quietly, looking around in a bafflement.

Suddenly, he felt AJ reach out and grip his shoulder tightly. Roman looked down, and saw AJ’s eyes wide with astonishment. His mouth was hanging open and he seemed to be staring at something in the sky. “Roman..” He choked out.

Roman turned to look in the direction AJ was staring. What he saw made his jaw drop. 

In the sky, off in the distance was a huge black mass. Almost like a storm cloud, but it was expansive and dense. It was moving steadily toward them, too fast to be any sort of normal cloud structure and it was _pitch black._ The mass seemed like it was undulating, almost like…

“Birds.” AJ sounded horrified. “Its like Karl and Luke said, _gods._ ”

“What do mean?” Roman asked quickly, confused. “That’s a flock of _birds?”_

“We gotta go.” Was all AJ said, standing and pulling Roman to his feet. He caught the bigger man as he stumbled, but his eyes were still trained on the sky and the approaching mass. “They’re gonna block out the sun. We gotta get back, we gotta _go._ ” He tugged Roman off the rock and put a hand on his back. “Shift.”

Roman would have liked more of an explanation, but the panic in AJ’s voice convinced him that now was not the time. That, and no matter what was coming he knew he didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of it. Without a second though, he changed forms barely noticing the stiffness in his leg. He watched as AJ quickly followed suit, turning into his brown wolf form.

AJ glanced at him assentingly for only a moment before starting off, Roman quickly following behind him. They weren’t running, but Roman could tell that AJ desperately wanted too and he could practically feel the prickling sensation on the back of his neck that the darkness was getting closer. Gritting his teeth, Roman pushed himself to extend his legs and go faster. He hadn’t done more than a light jog, too afraid that he would collapse and end up hurting himself even more trying to run. But right now he didn’t have much of a choice.

AJ kept pace with him, refusing to go faster even though Roman was obviously holding him back. The black wolf could feel his muscles straining, not used to this intense of a work out. He mentally cursed himself for having gone farther from main ground than usual, realizing he wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up.

They continued for a little while longer, the air seeming to grow warmer by the second. Whatever was in the sky was beginning to gain on them, and Roman’s chest was feeling heavy and tight from exertion. He was panting heavily, and he _needed_ to slow down or he would simply collapse and not be able to go on.

Taking a gulping breath he growled out harshly. “Keep going to warn the pack, I’ll catch up.”

AJ turned to him, eyes widening. “The heck?! Are you crazy?”

Roman glared at him, not having the breath spare arguing with AJ right now. “I’m your alpha, you do as I say.” He barked, a hint of steel in his tone. “Finn needs to know this is coming. Pack needs to be inside.”

“And you think I’m leavin’ you on your own?” AJ exclaimed, still refusing to leave Roman’s side.

Frustrated, and unable to explain himself properly while running, Roman came to a skidding halt. AJ was only able stop a few feet in front of him and turned to look at Roman, horrified. 

“Look, we ain’t got time for argu—“

Roman cut him off with a sharp growl. Taking a deep breath, he drew himself up to his full height, black fur bristling as he stood his ground. “I’m not _arguing_ with you. I’m telling you.” He lifted his chin, trying to look more authoritative than he felt. “As your alpha, I’m _ordering_ you to go. Now.”

AJ immediately tensed, staring at Roman with wide eyes. For a moment, neither wolf made a move. The stand-off seemed to go on for minutes, even as they both felt the mass in the sky getting closer and closer. Finally, AJ took an awkward step backward, clearly still fighting himself.

“ _Okay,_ ” He bit out, almost sounding like he was in pain. “I’m comin’ back for you as soon as I let them know. An’ you better be right behind me, you hear?”

“ _Go._ ” Roman repeated, refusing to acknowledge anything else. He stayed where he was until the brown wolf turned and began running again. This time taking off at a breakneck speed to get back to main ground.

Roman let out a long, deep breath and as the tension melted from his body his limbs began to shake. That whole thing had taken so much out of him, and he wasn’t sure what he had left to get back. He looked to the left, where the more heavily forested area of the pack’s land was. Perhaps if he could take shelter until the darkness passed he would be better off than trying to run in the open.

Looking up and back, Roman could see the mass of birds had indeed gotten even closer. He wasn’t going to make it before they blotted out the sun, and there was something malicious in the air that made him realize he needed to be hidden away. Deciding on the best course of action, Roman began to determinedly make his way to the forest, praying AJ got to pack ground before things went dark.


	63. PART IV: Saturn | Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Look,” Dean suddenly spoke up, eyeing the two of them. “I dunno what this asshole did to either of you, an’ I don’t really care. Do whatever you want to him, he probably fuckin’ deserves it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, the best way for me to get writing done is by telling myself and everyone else that I won't be getting any writing done.
> 
> But real talk, what happened was the next few chapters were pretty tough to write. And so when I started, I just decided to keep going instead of stopping and potentially breaking a good writing spell.
> 
> As a result, I've got a bunch of really interest chapters that I'm dying to share. The only sort of bittersweet thing is that now that I'm over the hill, it means this fic is nearly done being written.

043\. Square

 

“Just puttin’ it out there, this is probably your second worst idea ever.” Dean groused under his breath at Seth.

Both men were in wolf form, quietly sneaking along the border that separated Roman’s land from the pack’s. The separation itself, was barely noticeable, but they weren’t technically trespassing at this point. However the look in Seth’s eye was spelling out something completely different and Dean was pretty sure it wasn’t going to end well.

After waiting through the night and then the morning, Seth had gotten far too antsy. He hadn’t slept a wink, keeping Dean up all night with his pacing and muttering. It seemed that seeing Roman in the flesh had sent Seth’s guilty conscious into overload. The confidence he displayed to Dean was barely on display, he was a near mess about the whole situation. Ready to charge in and find Roman, without thinking of the fact that there was a whole pack full of wolves who were most likely more than willing to tear their throats out.

And Dean didn’t want to babysit Seth either. Unfortunately, he had no choice. Seth was his only back-up, and despite how much he despised the other male he wasn’t about to put himself at a disadvantage because of his pride.

However, it seemed Seth was determined to get them both killed, about an inch from stepping into someone else’s territory. Apparently he hadn’t learned his lesson from being scratched to bits by ‘The Demon King’ the other night.

The only thing keeping Dean here was the fact that they were so close. He couldn’t go back to Roman’s family and say ‘ _Oh yeah, I found him, but I was too scared to bring him home_.’ Effectively abandoning him for a second time.

“If anybody catches us,” Dean started grimly, watching as Seth crossed the border. “You better run. I ain’t staying to fight for your ass.”

Seth threw him a look over his shoulder, a mix of disappointment and resignation in his eyes. Dean just stared back, refusing to be swayed.

Soon they were both on foreign pack lands, bodies on full alert for anyone that might approach. Finding Roman’s scent was hard amongst the mixture of different wolves and the overwhelming scent of Finn. If Roman came out this way, it wasn’t often because he wasn’t detectable at all. The rain and morning dew certainly hadn’t helped matters since the night before.

The only thing they really had going for them was good visibility on a rather nice day. It was chilly, but not overwhelming cold for an early fall afternoon. 

“As long as we stay away from the trees, we should be able to spot anyone approaching.” Seth muttered quietly, sticking close to Dean. He didn’t doubt the other wolf when he had said he would leave Seth behind. It just felt better to have another body close in such a high-risk situation.

Dean grunted in response, body tense as they continued along where the scents were the strongest. Unfortunately, the best way to find Roman would be to find everyone else. 

The land seemed oddly still, as though the universe itself was waiting to exhale. There should be someone out nearby, but instead everything just seemed *empty*. There were fresh scents and the land looked healthy and alive. But it was too still, like any animal had up and vanished.

“This ain’t good.” Dean hissed to himself, ears flattening back against his skull, fur bristling along his back.

There was a sudden crack, like a branch being snapped and both Dean and Seth’s heads shot up. Instantly they turned to look toward the trees they had been heading away from, but nothing there had moved. Alarmed, they both looked round, almost on instinct falling back to back. Neither thought about the protective stance much as they looked for the source of the noise.

A random strong gust of wind blew in toward Dean and he had to squint his eyes against it’s strength. Through narrowed eyes, he could just see something in the distance, dark spots seeming to approach slowly. Odd, seeing as the crack sounded much closer than whatever was coming toward them.

“We got company.” Dean called to Seth, but never took his eyes off the approaching figures. He started to say more when there was another crackling sound, this time deeper and stronger. “What _is_ that fuckin--“

He didn’t finish his sentence as he saw the approaching figures were now much better visible. Two huge wolves, and they were coming straight for them. Fear raced through Dean’s veins, and just like before his brain immediately activated the flee response. It took all his willpower not to turn tail immediately.

He snapped out of his frozen state when he felt Seth shifting to stand next to him, body tense and low to the ground. The silver wolf didn’t seem to be willing to run either, despite the fact that they could be facing a very real fight. Somewhere in the back of his head, Dean remembered just strong they had been together. They hadn’t been afraid to take on whole packs. Their strength and teamwork had been unmatchable, and he when he had been with Seth and Roman he hadn’t only run away once.

He glanced at Seth out of the corner of his eye, wanting to stand his ground but also questioning his decision to trust Seth to stay and fight with him. 

He didn’t have much time to reevaluate his decision before the two wolves were truly upon them. Both large, shades of brown and fangs bared. No sooner had they come upon Seth and Dean had they circled them, clearly more ready to take action than talk.

Dean quickly fell into a defensive stance, able to feel turning to face the wolf at his back. An odd, unwelcome thrill ran through Dean at the feeling of having his former brother at his back. Just don’t fuck it up, he almost said to Seth out loud.

“Now here’s somethin’ I thought I’d never see.” The larger of the brown wolves growled.”Hunter’s watch dog this far from his Master’s beck and call.”

“He finally get sick of yer ass?” The smaller one asked, a cruel grin on his maw. “Can’t say I blame him.”

“I left that pack a while ago.” Seth answered back, trying to keep his voice measured but Dean could hear the strain behind it. No doubt there was a much deeper story there. “I’m not affiliated with them or _him_ anymore.”

“He got himself a shiny new toy, didn’t he?” One said, as the other barked out a laugh. “And look who got left out in the cold. “

Dean threw a questioning look back at Seth, but the other male wasn’t paying him any mind. He hated how curious he was about what exactly had gone down after Seth had betrayed them. Whatever it was, he had probably deserved it.

“An’ now you come onto our turf,” The larger brown wolf sounded legitimately baffled. “You love temptin’ fate, dontcha Seth?”

“I will if its important.” Seth shot back, but he was obviously frazzled at this point. It was a state Dean had never really seen him in. “I - we need to see Roman.”

Both wolves snarled at the mention of Roman’s name, obviously not the best thing to have brought up so quickly. It was becoming rather apparent to Dean that they were either going to have to hightail it out of there or fight. Dean wasn’t too keen on either of those options, because neither of them led to getting to talk to Roman.

“Look,” Dean suddenly spoke up, eyeing the two of them. “I dunno what this asshole did to either of you, an’ I don’t really care. Do whatever you want to him, he probably fuckin’ deserves it.”

That gave the other wolves cause to pause. The smaller of the two tilted his head in confusion. “I guess the only help you could find would end up greasier than you, Seth.”

“Don’t listen to him!” Seth snapped, irritated. “He betrayed Roman just like I did. Only difference is that he did it because he's a coward!”

“Fuck you!” Dean roared and immediately turned to face Seth, forgetting their predicament. He was breathing heavily, fire coursing to his brain as he the desire to kill Seth suddenly came back in full force. The absolutely _gall_ of the other male to suggest that they shared equal blame in what had happened. “You selfish motherfucker! I ought’a rip your damn throat out for what you did to us!”

“Oh, I’d like to see you fucking try!” Seth growled right back, also seeming to forget they weren’t alone. “You talk big game, Dean. But you would rather run than fight and drag the rest of us down with you!”

“Hey!” The smaller of the brown wolves suddenly interjected, thrusting himself into Dean and Seth’s space. “I dunno what kind of lover’s quarrel ya’ll are havin’. But you can do it far, far away from here. Now git along before we make you git.”

Dean and Seth both lurched away from one another and the wolf. Surprised, and a tad embarrassed they glanced at one another and then away. The silence was almost awkward, before Dean shook his head irritably.

“Ain’t nobody claiming to love _him._ ” Dean growled, not even looking at Seth. “I know this doesn’t look good, man. But we really gotta see Roman.”

“And we’re tellin’ you it ain’t happenin’.” The wolf said firmly. “He ain’t wanna see you. End of--“

The end of the wolf’s sentence was cut off by an almost earsplitting crack. Like the ones before it sounded like something breaking, like a tree or even a bone. But this sound was so close, as though it were happening right in their midst despite the fact that there were no trees in the vicinity. The sound made them all freeze, looking around in confusion and alarm. Even more so, when there seemed to be nothing to be responsible for the noise.

“What in the hell, Luke..?” The smaller wolf muttered.

“Brother, you won’t believe...” Came Luke’s suddenly awed voice as he looked off in the distance.

They all followed his line of sight toward the sky. Off in the distance the could see what looked like a black form of some sort moving steadily in their direction. It spanned a large width of the sky, and oscillate oddly like no cloud any of them had ever seen. This thing, the mass - it was _alive_ and it was heading straight for them. 

A gust of wind suddenly bowled into them, making all four wolves stumble and have to look away from the approaching accumulation in the sky.

With his head ducked, Dean growled out. “Another fucking storm?”

“That don’t look like no storm I ever seen.” Luke disagreed. He managed to squint up in the skies direction, regaining his bearings. As he observed the approaching black mass, something clicked in his brain. He quickly turned to his companion. “Karl, the damn _birds_!”

“Wha-- oh hell!” Karl exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. “Fuckin’ hell, we gotta get everyone inside.”

“Wait, what the hell is goin’ on?” Dean suddenly barked, dashing in front of the two wolves before they could make a getaway. “Whats with the sky?”

“Dean!” Seth warned, eyes flickering between the sky and the gathered wolves.

Luke growled low and simply muscled past Dean, nearly knocking the smaller wolf over. He tossed a glare in his direction. “Ya’ll better run along and be lucky we don’t have time to deal with ya.”

“Ain’t no tellin’ what’ll happen if you’re out by time they make it here.” Karl added, almost reluctantly. “But if ya’ll are still hangin’ around by time its over. You’ll wish they’d gotten ya.”

Dean looked ready to argue the point some more, but Seth quickly went to his side and stepped in front of him. More to stop Dean from doing something rash than to protect him. The four wolves had a brief stand-off before Luke and Karl took off. Seth knew that whatever had them spooked, it had to be serious. Common sense dictated that they ought to go hole up in Roman’s cabin until everything blew over.

“We should find Roman now.” Seth said quietly, even as his eyes were trained on the two wolves disappearing in the distance.

“Did you not hear the not-so-subtle warning to get inside?” Dean growled, annoyed. 

“Yeah, but they were running scared. There’s a good chance Roman is out here. We can get him and get out.” 

Dean was quiet for a moment, considering. “He ain’t a roast chicken. We can’t just grab him.”

“We’ll convince him.” Seth insisted. “And the rest of them will be too busy worrying about whatever that is to do anything about it.”

Seth looked at Dean imploringly, wide eyes begging him to agree. The gray and brown wolf seemed to be torn for a moment. But suddenly he shook his head and his blue eyes focused on Seth. There was a familiar glint in his eye that nearly shook Seth to the bone. 

“You might be right,” Dean drawled. He looked up at the sky skeptically. “It’s just birds, right?”

“Right.” Seth was relieved. “Let’s do this.”

They both took off in a different direction than Karl and Luke had went, wanting to avoid running into them again if they could. Even as the writhing mass in the sky grew closer and closer, threatening to block out the sun it only strengthened their resolve. They could use the cover of darkness to their advantage, and do whatever it took to get them and their brother out of it alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate your comments!! It's so fun talking with you guys!!


	64. PART IV: Saturn | Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The cruelest thing,” The voice was soft, almost mournful. “Would be leaving him alive. This poor, lonely creature who won’t survive alone. For him, death would be a mercy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM ABOUT THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.
> 
> Okay, but really. These are the ones I really got suckered into and they were stressful to write, but really enjoyable at the same time. I'm really, really happy with them. So they're probably gonna go up fast over the next few days. I legitimately cannot wait for you to read these. But I'm worried they won't go over as well as I had hoped.
> 
> Heres to hoping you enjoy!!

003\. Ends

 

Finn looked up at the sky in abject horror as the massive horde of birds began to block out the sun. He still hadn’t found Karl, Luke, AJ or _Roman_ and he was officially out of time.

Finn had been out near the forest, trying to look for more clues about where the dead birds might have come from. He had sent Karl and Luke to deal with the border, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to keep his cool if he confronted Seth. He had noticed the approaching birds in the sky rather late, his vision obscured by the trees. It was only when a particularly strong gust of wind had blown through and shaken the leaves that he noticed something odd in the sky. Almost immediately he had headed out of the forest, gaping at the sight in the distance.

Heading back to main ground he had been relieved to find that most of the pack were nearby and he was able to warn them and get them all pretty much situated inside. He had been ready to hunker down with them until he realized that Karl, Luke, AJ and Roman were nowhere to be seen. He had almost forbid anyone from leaving and gone to search himself, but he could practically hear Roman’s phantom voice in his head telling him what a stupid idea that was. He had to start depending on his pack more.

He sent Shinsuke, Sasha and Becky out to find Karl and Luke, knowing they wouldn’t be too far. He had gone to look for AJ and Roman himself, having a hunch that they might be together. Bayley and Sami were left in charge of the rest of the pack, with strict instructions to lock and barricade the door once the sun was completely blocked out.

Now Finn found himself in a predicament as darkness began to grow. He was nowhere near close to finding AJ or Roman, and the dark would soon be upon him. There was something unnatural about the whole thing, and the last thing he wanted was to be out in the middle of it all. He supposed his best option was to go and try and find shelter in in the forest, and just weather whatever was coming.

Deciding that was the best course of action, the alpha pushed him to run to the shelter of the trees. By time he had made it into to the deep forest, the darkness had completely taken over. What little sun managed to peek through rippled almost sickeningly on the trees, following the patterns of the bird’s wing beats. It felt like some strange dream, or a nightmare.

Everything seemed to be cast in a gray, lifeless hue besides the rippling slivers of light. Much like when he and Roman were caught in the fog, he had the sudden sensation of being _lost_. These were his woods, and he had walked them plenty of times and yet suddenly nothing seemed familiar.

Finn’s pace slowed as he tried to regain some sense of direction in the suddenly unfamiliar place. His senses didn’t seem to register which way was north and as he turned, he realized he couldn’t discern from which way he had entered.

He stopped and let out a long breath of air, alarmed when he realized he could see his breath misting out from his muzzle. While fall had certainly set in, it wasn’t quite cold enough to be able to see breath in the air. 

_I just need to find somewhere to wait until everything blows over._ He scanned what he could see of his surroundings. Picking were slim, even in the densest part of the forest. There were bushes and plants and rocks, but none that felt very safe. Still, he didn’t have much of a choice.Choosing a half bent and tangled bush he headed over, seeing that it had bent over just enough to make a safe little cove that he would just be able to squeeze into and curl up in.

Something itched at Finn’s brain, admonishing him for giving up on finding the rest of his pack. Trying to ignore it, he began to squeeze himself into the little shelter, trying not to be too hard on himself.

_Let’s be truthful. I am_ lost _after all._

’ _Are you lost?_ ’

The voice was so quiet at first, that Finn thought he must be hearing things. The forest was abnormally quiet though, not the slightest rustle of leaves to be heard. His heartbeat quickened in his chest as he pulled back and looked around. 

’ _Or are you hiding, little alpha?’_

That sent a shiver down his spine, as he quickly turned and looked around for the source of the voice. It was same, calm and almost soothing voice that he had heard before when he and Roman had been trapped in fog. There was something warm and inviting in the disembodied voice, only serving to make the situation that much more uncomfortable.

“Where are you?” Finn asked out loud, trying to keep his voice from shaking. His awareness of just how vulnerable he was putting him on edge, _Show yourself._

A deep, almost affectionate chuckle seemed to echo from all directions.

’ _What makes you think I haven’t?’_

Finn narrowed his eyes in the darkness and took a step back. This made no sense, and he hadn’t the slightest idea what kind of trick this was. The only enemies he knew of were Seth and his friend, but he knew that the silver wolf could never pull something like this off. 

“You’ll regret whatever it is you’re trying to pull.” Finn growled low. _You’ve no idea who you’re dealing with._ He kept that part to himself. “You’re as much of a fool as you are a coward.”

That deep chuckle again, this time a sinister edge sneaking to it. Suddenly a wind blew, seemingly from nowhere almost seeming to shove Finn forward a few steps. It was soundless, with only the feeling of air moving against him like invisible hands pushing him in a specific direction. He resisted momentarily, terrified of the alien feeling.

‘ _I’m here._ ’

Now Finn’s ears swiveled in the direction he had been pushed. Two bending trees, almost like a natural archway led into a small clearing. Finn couldn’t recall if he remembered this part of the forest at all. Never the less he went, stepping carefully as he peered into the darkness. As he stepped through the archway and into the clearing he immediately looked up and saw a perfect circle open to the sky. It was dark and still, but there were no signs of the birds at all.

There was no sun, no moon, no stars. Nothing.

As he walked along further he looked down and suddenly stopped in his tracks. There, in the middle of the clearing was a dead doe, lying peacefully on its side without a trace of blood on her body. It was almost as though she had simply laid down to die. But curled up next to her was a small fawn, it could only be a day or two old, it was so tiny and frail looking. It was only by staring at it for a long while that Finn realized the youngling was shaking, but still trying to keep itself still and quiet against its mother’s side.

Rage flew through Finn and it took all his self control not to growl in frustration. It was one of the simplest rules of a pack. You did not kill a mother or her fawn. It disrupted the population flow of the herds. Furthermore it was simply barbaric. A doe would put her life at risk to try and save its baby, and the baby could only do so much. There was no honor or justification in doing such a thing.

“A familiar sight to you, I’m sure.” A tangible voice called from across the way, past were the fawn shivered next to its dead mother.

Finn looked past the horrible sight to the other side of the clearing. The voice was tangible, and real. No more whispers in his head or echoing sounds from all around. Like an apparition a wolf, bigger than Finn, heavier with thick fur seemed to slip into the clearing from the forest. Less like he had been _in_ it and more that he had been _apart_ of it.

He was unremarkable enough in color, but it was what he carried on him that drew Finn’s attention. A thick, heavy looking gray collar of some sort was fitted around his neck. There was a length of red braided rope, looped loosely around his neck and two more loose necklaces filled with beads. Finn realized he had never seen a wolf wear so much decoration, and it felt very _wrong_.

“Are you the one who left those dead birds?” Finn growled low, trying to shake off the repulsion he felt. “Have you been following me?”

“I do not follow,” The wolf answered, almost haughtily. “Not where you would lead.”

Finn hesitated, taken aback by the candor of the wolf’s words. He felt as though he had missed something. His eyes flickered back the deer in the middle of clearing and his heart clenched as he saw the fawn pick up its head ever so slowly. Its wide, terrified eyes looked around for the briefest of seconds before it folded itself back into its dead mother’s side. Almost as if it couldn’t see then it could pretend this wasn’t happening.

“What was the point of doing something so cruel?” Finn asked, almost to himself.

“The cruelest thing,” The voice was soft, almost mournful. “Would be leaving him alive. This poor, lonely creature who won’t survive alone. For him, death would be a mercy. To see his mother again in the after.”

Finn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kill and a newborn? For what purpose? Another senseless death just like that of its mother. But in the back of his head, an almost mocking reminder. The herd had no doubt moved on, they wouldn’t come back for one lonely babe, not to wolf territory. It still needed mother’s milk to survive. 

It was frail, weak and who knew if it could even walk.

Something clenched deep in his gut, and unbidden an image surfaced in his mind. The night of the storm, it seemed like it had happened so long ago.

 

_A whimper escaped from Roman, followed by a long whine. Finn instantly went to his knees next to him when a low roll of thunder sounded in the skies. It was then that Roman’s body started to tremble, and low moaning sounds began coming from him, eerily in time with the sounds of the thunder._

_The moaning sounds, coupled with the thunder made them all feel nearly sick. This was the sound of a wolf yearning for release. Like he was in absolute agony and the only way to help was by letting him go._

 

Finn felt sick to his stomach, and he bid the seen to leave him, refusing to accept any correlation. But the vision continued, and he could feel himself beginning to tremble.

 

_“He isn’t dying.” AJ growled out, probably too harshly. But the sounds Roman was making were causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. “He sure as heck sounds like he wants to be though.”_

 

“Enough!” Finn roared, breathing heavily and shaking his head viciously. His eyes blazed with fury as he stared across at the other wolf. The stranger seemed unaffected, aside from the brightness of his eyes and the slow smile that was curling on his maw.

“I won’t,” Finn breathed harshly. “Let. You. Near. Him.”

The gray wolf cocked his head, almost curious and he swayed a little as he took a few steps forward. “You,” He began soft, his voice raising as he continued. “you take them, these broken and lost things. Enrapture them with your _false_ light. You take their suffering and feed it to the monster in your belly. As if it can make you good, as if it can make things right.”

Finn growled low, the word _monster_ echoing inside his head. Mocking, almost painful as the darkness seemed to be seeping from the sky into the tops of the trees. The fur on his body seemed to stick up to a needle’s point, his whole body on edge.

“You want to make them whole, for if those weaker than you can be whole. Then you can be whole.” The voice twisted, into cruel amusement. “If you take them all, you can fill up that whole inside you were the monster lives. Weigh yourself down with _their_ grief and He can never come back.”

“You’re insane.” Finn whispered icily, though he failed to keep his voice from trembling. “What do you want? Who are you?!”

The stared at Finn with eyes a little too wide. He smiled, rows of sharpe teeth appearing on his dark form like some sort of ghost. His maw seemed to stretch a little too wide, as though he had been put together wrong in someway. 

“I am Revelations come to fruition, the God who walks among you and the Eater of Worlds.” His voice seemed to reverberate over all over the clearing. Coming from all directions and surrounding Finn. “And you, the Dragon, the false Prophet soaked in blood, the mighty Demon King.” 

Finn was frozen now, every muscle in his body screaming for him to run and none able to respond. It was like something was holding him in place, forcing him to face this down. His mind hummed, and the darkness deep inside his head thrashed and snarled against the better judgement of Finn’s mind. _No, no, no_.

“You lead with false light. Those the dark has claimed for his own,” The slate gray wolf moved again, he was heading to the fawn now, head low and swaying. “I bring them the gift of death, which you have selfishly denied.”

His head was pounding, invisible claws scratching to break free of the careful barriers he had put up inside his mind. Red was seeping into his vision and his heart was beating heavily against his chest. _No, no..._ The trembling of his limbs felt as though something wanting to burst out of his burning hot skin. He watched, unable to do anything as the wolf stopped and hovered over the trembling fawn, fangs bright in the dark.

“I am the Truth!” He shouted, and the fawn beneath him flinched. “And I will save those you have deceived. Your light will be no more, _Balor Béimnech_.”

Finn’s vision faded to red, the last of his control slipping away into darkness as he retreated to the small corners of his mind. The place where that dark, cold part of him usually occupied. He was here, and the demon was out there. And this cruel interloper had no idea what he had just wrought.

A dry, rough chuckle started low in Balor’s chest, rising higher as he opened his eyes in the darkness of the day. He ran his tongue along his teeth, rolling his shoulders and arching his back. His eyes drew over the collared wolf and the fawn trembling by its paws. What an interesting predicament to wake and find himself in.

“There you are.” The gray wolf said, almost gently, but his eyes were still manic. “Now we can truly begin.”

Balor snarled, but his eyes were bright and alive with fire and rage. He grinned, cruel and wicked as he stalked toward the wolf and fawn. The smell of death hung in the air as he got closer, and he breathed deeply the scent sending shivers down his spine. His mouth watered, and he hungered for more, _more, more_. He drew in a deep breath, threw back his head and howled.

The Demon King had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, YEAH. Writing Bray? Extremely exhilarating.


	65. PART IV: Saturn | Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finn was out here._
> 
>  
> 
> _And he sounded wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello!! I've actually only got a few more days until winter break, but that means I'm extremely busy this week. I actually meant to get this out on like Sunday or something but it slipped my mind completely. 
> 
> Hope your enjoying the sudden action! I know I am ;)

022\. Enemies

 

_Great._ Roman squinted up at the sky as complete darkness covered the forest. The air felt oddly hallow and still, as though all life had vanished. It felt like he was standing in a void, where he was the only living creature left. Even the forest itself didn’t feel alive - like it was a false version of itself. There was something terrible wrong about the entire thing, and Roman was stuck in the middle of it.

The only good thing was that he had managed to make it into the forest. He had no idea what would have happened if he was still out in the open. He was still vulnerable, but at least he could find a place to hide here. 

His vision felt slightly off, but then again it wasn’t natural darkness. He could still see, everything just looked much more washed out and indistinguishable than usual. That could be because he didn’t spend a lot of time in these woods though, and he was easily turned around. Roman could already tell that his chances of finding a path were pretty much null and void.

He carefully crept along, trying to make as a little of noise as possible in the overbearing silence of the forest. He had never felt so alone in his life, even after four years of solitude. If it weren’t for the fact that he could see the trees and the shrubbery around he might say that there was _nothing_ there.

He continued on his way, looking for anything that might look like a good place to hunker down and rest. Suddenly, as he put one of his back paws down he heard the slightest rustle. Roman winced, sure that it must have been him and looked down. But there was only dirt beneath his paws. His heart began to hammer in his chest and he winced as he heard more faint sounds , seeming to come closer and closer.

Swallowing thickly, Roman was torn between hoping it was someone from the pack and hoping it was something else. He wanted everyone to be safe in doors, rather than stuck wandering out in this darkness. Turning, he braced himself, remembering his promise to Finn that he would fight if need be.

He prepared a warning growl, trying to make himself appear much more dangerous than he felt as he waited for whatever was to come.

Roman nearly lost his cool as he saw the two figures stumbling from the darkness of the farther forest. Looking much like something he had seen in his nightmares, were the wolf forms of Dean and Seth. Both looked irritable, with their ears back and fur standing on edge. At first it seemed like they didn’t even notice Roman, half-heartedly snapping at one another.

“This was fucking _shitty_ idea.” Dean growled, moving a few paces away from Seth. “You and you’re fucking big ideas. Well fuck you if I die out here you--“

“Dean.” Seth snapped, he seemed to have finally noticed Roman. “Shut. Up.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up! What the hell are you even looking at?!” Dean whipped his head around and aimed a glare in Roman direction.

Roman gulped, staring owlishly at the two of them as he realized that this was one scenario he had not prepared for. He could already feel the tremors starting, and his body desperately beginning to go into shut-down mode. _Not now. Not. Now_. He begged desperately. He thought of Finn, of AJ and Sami. Karl and Luke. Bayley, all of them who would be expecting him to come home. He couldn’t keep letting his fear get the best of him.

Taking his a shaky breath, he stood firm, growling lowly as a warning. He wouldn’t be so easy to take down this time.

“Roman!” Seth said almost jubilantly, though he stayed right where he was. “Oh thank gods we found you.” He tossed an ‘ _I told you so_ ’ look at Dean. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not gonna say you looked like shit the last we saw you.” Dean said. “But you didn’t look great.”

Roman tilted his head, confused at whatever tactic they were trying to use. Where they trying to lull him into a false sense of security before finishing him off? Were they somehow in on the madness that was suddenly taken place? After all, nothing out of the ordinary had happened until they had arrived. He wouldn’t put it past Seth to get involved in some messed up shit if he thought it would benefit him.

“This won’t be as easy as last time.” Roman said lowly, partly for his own sake. He was keenly aware of just how weak his back left leg was, especially after what he had been through the past few days. 

“Won’t be as easy...?” Dean repeated and then he squinted. “Ro, we’re here to get you outta this, man. Whatever this fuckin’ nightmare is, we’re going home.”

“Your family is waiting for you.” Seth added, his voice took on an apologetic tone. “I promised them. After what I did, I would find you and bring you back.”

He paused for a minute, the tension between the three of them seeming to grow. Despite how close they were, the distance never seemed farther. It hit Seth all of a sudden, just what he had destroyed in hopes of gaining status and power. Dean and Roman had been pack to him in every sense of the word, and yet he had thrown it away like it was nothing. Foolish enough to think he could so easily gain it back.

The way Dean kept his distance during this trip. The way Roman looked at him with disgust and fear. How could he have ever thought it would be _easy_?

“Roman,” Seth’s voice cracked, the name falling from his mouth like a plea. “I am _so_ sorry. What I did was wrong. I am _sorry_.”

Roman’s head lifted slowly from his defensive stance, emotions flickering through his eyes as he processed what he was hearing. Even Dean looked surprised to hear the words, disbelief evident in his own eyes. But Roman couldn’t seem to settle on anything, he just looked uncertain.

“And I can explain everything to you. Why I did it. Anything you want.” Seth continued desperately. “But we have to go. I have no idea what this thing is, but it isn’t good. We can leave though, we can go home.”

Dean made a disgruntled noise, muzzle wrinkling at the mention of home. Surely Seth didn’t think he would be welcome with the rest of the pack? It had to just be a slip of the tongue.

But it seemed that the word _home_ triggered something in Roman’s brain. The black furred wolf stumbled back and blinked rapidly, eyes never leaving Seth. He seemed to struggle to speak, before finally answering roughly. “This is my home.”

“Fuck.” Dean hissed under his breath. He started to speak up, ready to beg if need be. But he was quickly cut off by Seth.

“With Finn and his friends? What do you even know about them Roman?” Seth asked. “Have they told you how much blood is on their hands? How many packs they destroyed? Has Finn told you about the _Demon King_?”

“The Demon--“ Roman started to question when suddenly a sharp high frequency snapping sound pierced the air.

All three wolves winced, as the sound was quickly followed by a droning buzzing, almost like that of a radio.Quickly, they looked around, unconsciously moving toward one another as they looked for the source of the noise.

“You been here longer than us, Ro.” Dean hissed under his breath, ears flattened against his skull. “What the hell is goin’ on?”

“This has never happened before.” Roman mumbled , eyes darting around what he could see of the forest. “Not in the four years I’ve been here.”

“Y-you’ve been here for four years?” Seth couldn’t contain the shock in his voice.

Before Roman could answer, they heard the sounds of something moving in the distance. Whatever was coming their way was huge, and not at all worried about being heard. Almost on instinct, they moved to stand rear-to-rear, Dean taking point. A jolt of deja vu hit Roman as they stood in the familiar formation, tense and waiting.

Out of the darkness crashed two huge wolves, neither pre-occupied with making a stealthy entrance. With their appearance, the odd buzzing sound seemed to get even louder. Both wolves looked to be in rough shape, their coats were scruffy and matted in areas, and they looked worn down. Like they had been traveling for a while. The larger one was a dark brownish red, and while the other was straight dark brown with hints of darker patches of fur along his back. 

Roman felt sick as he noticed the thick, gray collars around both of their necks. Disturbingly, the larger red-furred wolf had what looked to be the remains of the straps from a muzzle still buckled around his head. The cage part had gone, but there were still thick brown straps between his eyes and behind his ears.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Roman heard Dean hiss out, unable to hide how disturbed he was.

For a moment, the two intruders looked confused, like they hadn’t been expecting them at all. But then the brown wolf’s eyes locked onto Roman and he nudged his companion and tilted his head a little. Both growled, beginning to stalk toward the three wolves, determination set in their eyes.

“I’ve got the big one.” Dean immediately crouched down, and their a hint of wild excitement in his voice.

“Dean, wait--“ Seth started, but the other wolf wasn’t listening. 

Dean took off, catching the red wolf off guard with his speed. Before The brown wolf could even comprehend to help his companion, Seth had taken off with Roman quick on his tail.

It occurred to Roman, as he and Seth took turns snapping at the larger wolf before darting out of his way, that he could have run. Even after the betrayal and all these years, his first instinct was to fight with them instead of leaving them to whatever fate would befall them. 

He supposed that despite himself, this felt amazing freeing. He was stiff, and couldn’t move as fast as he did before - but knowing Seth was there to help, he felt more confident than ever.

Just as Seth had managed to bowl the brown-furred wolf off his feet, Roman heard a high-pitched yelp from Dean. Leaving Seth with everything under control, he hurried to his brother’s defense, wincing slightly as he turned a little too fast. He could feel the throbbing beginning to grow, beginning in the knee joint that Kane had repaired only a few months ago.

_Take it slow_... Thats what he had been told. Something sick curled in Roman’s gut as he realized that he could undo all the healing he had done so far. But then he saw Dean struggling underneath the huge red-furred wolf. Thrashing as the wolf had his teeth on Dean’s muzzle, trying to suffocate him.

Roman didn’t think twice as he leaped onto the wolf’s back, immediately sinking his teeth into the back of the wolf’s neck. He hung on for dear life as the red-furred wolf roared and reared back, trying to shake Roman off. Dean wasted no time though in getting onto his paws and going for the other wolf’s face. There was an almost manic fury to the way that Dean’s teeth cut and sliced at his opponent. Trying to rip out of an eye, or break a jaw. Roman just held him steady, trying to use his own weight to force the wolf to the ground.

Eventually the wolf howled, a pitiful sound and he shook Roman, sending the black wolf falling to the ground, right onto his bad leg. Roman gasped, the pain knocking the air out of him as he tried not to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the red wolf trying desperately to get away from Dean’s vicious attacks.

Finally Dean grabbed the meaty part of his back thigh and tore with all his strength. The wolf let out what could only be described as a scream and scrambled away, trying to get to the darkness of the forest. Dean stood, his low the ground and growled, blood on his maw and a chunk of fur and meat in his mouth. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were dark and satisfied.

Roman swallowed, both disturbed and thrilled to see the Dean that he remembered was still around. Finding some strength, he turned to see that Seth was still going one on one with the brown wolf, looking determined but obviously a little out of his depth with just the size of his opponent.

“You stay there, big guy.” Dean rasped in Roman's direction before turning and stalking over to Seth. 

Roman watched as Dean caught the brown wolf off-guard while he was focused on Seth, bowling him over. There was a glance between Seth and Dean, some sort of signal. As the brown wolf struggled to his feet, Dean immediately snapped at his paws on the right side, while Seth did the same on his left. With an amazing amount of synchronicity, they herded the startled and overwhelmed brown wolf in Roman’s direction.

Heart hammering in his chest, Roman realized what they were attempting. He didn’t know if he had the strength, but he had to try none the less.He stayed low to the ground, not moving a muscle. Seth and Dean distracted the wolf enough that he didn’t even notice that they were guiding his every move. As they got closer, and closer, Roman felt his muscles tense as he got ready for the right moment.

Seth let out a nasally, “Now!” Though it was unnecessary. Roman surged upwards just as they reached him and latched onto the wolf’s throat. His weight and momentum caused the wolf to stumble and fall back. As Roman squeezed down with his teeth, Seth grabbed hold of the wolf’s front leg and Dean sunk his teeth into one of the back legs.

The wolf kicked and struggled, but he was no match for the three of them keeping him in place. Eventually, after a few gasping breaths he stopped move. Roman could still feel the wolf’s breath, but he had passed out at this point. Either from loss of blood or shock, maybe both.

Roman, Seth and Dean backed away from the limp body, scanning the forest for signs that the red-wolf had come back to help his companion but there was nothing. Roman looked at the wolf, the thick collar had been pushed up toward his ears during the fight. It seemed that was the source of the odd buzzing and static, and he had a hunch he knew what it was.

“Tracking collars,” Roman said quietly to himself.Where he had lived when he was younger there had been dolphins with similar attachments on them. He had once asked one of his human teachers what it was. It was a way for human’s to track the movements of wild animals. But it made no sense why they would be on _wolves_.

“Not bad, Ro. Y’ain’t lost a step.” Dean said almost merrily, though he was breathing hard. He looked at Seth, something between a smirk and a grimace on his face. “And it looks like you might still be good for somethin’.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Seth said flatly. The silver wolf padded to Roman’s side, he looked concerned but also relieved. “Do you believe us now? We really just want to get you home.”

Roman stared at Seth, realizing that the fear he felt in the wolf’s presence wasn’t nearly as prominent. Though he supposed much of that had to be the rush of battle. Seth was saving his own hide in that fight as much as he was saving Roman and Dean. Besides, he had responsibilities here.

“Look,” He started. “I can’t just up and leave, I have--.”

All of a sudden the ground trembled, and the temperature in the air suddenly seemed to drop without warning. Roman sucked in a startled breath, feeling his lungs fill with freezing cold air nearly causing his body to go into shock.

Seth looked spooked, eyes darting around while Dean hurried over to the both of them, blue eyes wide and panicked. Before any of them could say a word, a howl pierced through the air. It was a throaty, cruel sound that seemed to echo through the dense atmosphere of the forest. All three wolves could feel it in their bones, awaking some primal fear that had their hackles raising.

It was so _foreign_ like nothing they had ever heard before. Except, there was a note. Somewhere at its very core that Roman could have sworn sounded familiar.

_Oh._ Roman’s heart nearly stopped at the realization. It sounded like.... Finn. He had heard the howl from his cabin enough times to know that sound. It was a strong howl, one that he used to gather the pack, usually on nights when the moon was highest in the sky.

Finn was out here.

And he sounded _wrong_.

Roman didn’t bother to explain or even glance at Seth and Dean. Instead, he just took off into the forest, following where his instincts led and ignoring the steady pain in his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst. Seth said the thing!


	66. PART IV: Saturn | Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, _Roman thought bitterly._ The truth reveals itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that happy ending I promised...?
> 
> Well... Going on vacation in a day, so I wanted to leave you all with a little gift before chrimbus. I'm hoping to get some writing done while on vacation actually, since I plan on relaxing and just doing some quiet activities. It would be cool to finish this up by the New Year, but we'll see.
> 
> As always, enjoy! And I apologize for not getting a chance to answer everyone's comments. My very last week of work was incredibly hectic. But I assure you I appreciate it so, so much when you guys comment! Its one of the things I truly look forward to after posting a chapter. 
> 
> And if you have any pressing questions, you can reach me at baroncorbing on tumblr.

064\. Fall 

 

The scene Roman stumbled upon was not at all what he expected.

His search for Finn had been nearly on auto-pilot, going where his instincts told him. The forest still felt _empty_ , with no indication of anything living in it. He was half convinced he was going in circles at times and would end up right back where he started.

Eventually though, he reached a place that looked different. Two tall, slightly bent, almost otherworldly looking trees stood an odd width apart. Almost like an entrance, it led out into a clearing. Panting heavily, Roman had cautiously stepped through, conscious of how washed-out and gray everything seemed. Depth perception was almost negligible in these conditions. 

But he wasn’t quite prepared for what was there.

The stench of death hit him almost immediately. The clearing wasn’t huge, but with the absence of other smells, the singular smell of decaying flesh was almost overpowering. Bristling, Roman’s mind tried to take in everything he was seeing at once.

A dead doe, a dead _fawn_ and two wolves.

Hesitating to move in farther, he eyed the dead doe with trepidation. Killing a doe, especially a mother as she seemed to be was highly frowned upon for civilized wolves. Certainly Finn wouldn’t have tolerated it in his pack. And the babe....

Roman crept closer, eyes flickering from the two wolves to the dead fawn. He nearly gasped at what he saw. The poor thing’s throat had nearly been ripped out. Hanging onto it’s body by a few flaps of skin and meat. Its eyes were wide, no doubt with pain and horror as it was brutally murdered.

It wasn’t even a mercy killing. It was unnecessarily cruel.

Roman swung his head back over to look at the two wolves. A large, slate gray wolf was being pinned to the ground. He had much the same look as the two wolves Roman had just fought off with Seth and Dean. Unkempt, matted and generally disheveled. Roman couldn’t see a collar on him, but he would hazard to guess there was one hidden somewhere through that thick fur.

His aggressor startled Roman, jolting him out of the almost mind-numbing shock of seeing the senseless death around him. The wolf was smaller than both he andthe slate gray wolf, but his fur bristled something fierce, making him seem much larger. The dangerous aura that seemed to radiate off of him was both overwhelming and familiar.

For a moment his mind wouldn’t let him believe. Refused the absolutely possibility of it.

That couldn’t be Finn.

“Finally come to join us!” 

The almost gleeful voice sent shivers down Roman’s spine. His eyes slid down to the slate gray wolf, frowning as he saw that his eyes were staring straight at Roman, seemingly unbothered that there were fangs mere centimeters from piercing his skin. The black wolf even gave him a little shake, irritating that his prey was paying him no attention.

“But judging from your face, my family didn’t give you the message.” He sounded curious, and a bit mournful as well. “But none-the-less, Fate always prevails in the end. And little lamb, you’ve come right in time...”

Suddenly the black wolf growled deep in his throat, squeezing the slate gray wolf tighter, causing him to yelp out only for it to morph into a wheezing cackle.

“Finn!” Roman called out immediately. He cut himself off from saying more, surprised at his own forwardness in such a situation. Because this looked like Finn, it sounded like Finn, but it didn’t _feel_ like Finn.

The black wolf let go of his victim as his head jerked up suddenly. He turned to look toward Roman, snarling a bit, his ears flat against his skull. His blue eyes seemed unnaturally bright in the darkness, like they were being illuminated from the inside. Roman didn’t think he had ever seen Finn look at him with such coldness before.

“Oh, little lamb, how you’ve been fooled.” The slate gray wolf started to ease himself away from Finn, taking advantage of his momentary distraction, “This enthraller, this deceiver, this false Shepherd. He Who Leads those who would welcome to sweet mercy of righteous death to the cruel light. He has hidden his name from you.”

The black wolf growled, a sound that started deep in his chest and seemed to reverberate over the clearing. His eyes slid over to Bray, seeming to calculate the amount of time and effort it would take to strike him down.

Before he could move, Roman took a step toward Finn. He couldn’t give a shit about whatever nonsense the wolf was spewing. He just knew that he and Finn needed to leave this place.

“Finn, c’mom. You’ve done enough.” Roman didn’t want to think that it had been Finn who had killed the mother deer and its young. He really didn’t want to think about much other than findingway out of this forest.

“Fool, your Savior was never real!” Bray cried out. Trying desperately to gain Roman’s attention. “This ‘Finn’ was nothing but a lie! A lie from a monster so greedy he hoarded light souls to his own darkness! Their light shown falsely on his own! But here in the Dark you see him for what he truly is! Tell him!”

Try as he might, Roman couldn’t ignore all the ramblings from the other wolf. He tried to focus on Finn, willing him to snap out of whatever haze he had been caught in. How long had he been here? Surrounded by the sent of death and having to hear this madness? 

“Finn.” Roman tried again, raw desperation in his voice.

But the bristling black wolf only snapped his fangs irritably, seeming frustrated or even annoyed. Finn’s silent reaction caused the slate gray wolf struggling to his feet to cackle, as though he had proven something.

“There he is. The demon doesn’t even know your language, boy. He’s not a Mortal or a Savior, no matter what sheepskin he hides himself in.” The wolf’s teeth bared in a cruel grin. “He can only be who he is. The Unnatural One. Balor Béimnech, the Demon King.”

Roman’s eyes flickered to the gray wolf, even as his mind tried to wrap itself around the information he was being presented. The *Demon King* that was vaguely familiar. He had very little context for it, other than odd encounter in the fog. He had brushed it off as nothing, considering the rest of what had happened. Finn had been especially irritated, but Roman hadn’t thought it was because the words. What significance did it have for Alpha? What it even mean?

He looked at the smaller black wolf. He was almost hauntingly still, not a muscle twitching or an eye blinking. He seemed to radiate the same energy as the forest that surrounded them. Darkness, stillness and a quiet absence of life. He was a void, but his eyes shimmered with unbridled passion and rage. 

Was this what lurked beneath Finn’s skin? All of this anger, vicious and untempered. Was this the _real_ Finn?

His mind shifted back to Seth and Dean for a moment. He thought he had known them too. They were kind, strong, his brothers through thick and thin. He knew them better than he knew himself. Or so he thought. It turned out he knew nothing about who they truly were deep inside. 

_Eventually_ , Roman thought bitterly. _The truth reveals itself._

“Its true little lamb.” The gray wolf’s silky voice was suddenly much closer than Roman expected. The bedraggled creature had stumbled his way toward Roman, a few feet away but still far too close for comfort. “He fooled you. He fooled everyone. And I came to make it right, make everything alright. When he raised you out of that darkness, it was for his own _selfish_ desires. His own twisted need to have what little was left of your light.”

Roman shivered, trying desperately rid himself of the bleak thoughts threatening to take over his mind. He was not a pity case, Finn wanted him. Finn _trusted_ him to be Alpha and lead by his side. Whatever seeds the strange wolf was trying to sew, it wasn’t going to work.

He took a half-step towards Bray, growling. “The only fool I see is you.”

Bray looked almost glee-fully surprised at Roman’s sudden courage. He chuckled a little, rolling his shoulders. “Such defiance! But even the little babe tried to run.” He tilted his head in the direction of the dead fawn. “But all Wretched creatures soon meet their end. And you will, too.”

He ended almost sweetly, like a mother soothing a crying pup. Roman swallowed thickly, offended at the comparison. He had just helped his brother’s fight off to huge beasts, what was the difference of one more.

Suddenly a growl interrupted their stand-off, and Roman realized he had almost forgotten about Finn there. The other wolf had been so still that he nearly blended in with the rest of the bleak, void-like forest.

He looked much more pissed off though, perhaps annoyed at being ignored or just by Bray’s speaking in general.

“Oh, his light may have belonged to you,” Came Bray’s silky voice. ”But his flesh belongs to ME!”

Roman let out a yelp as he was talked, caught off guard by the body slamming into him. Immediately, he struggled, kicking back against the thick wolf trying to keep him down. Eventually he snapped at Bray’s shoulder, causing the wolf to hesitate slightly and he was able to roll away, breathing heavily.

Roman was up on his feet as quick as possible, wincing as his back leg almost gave out. Despite that, he lowered himself into a fighting stance, ready to and determined to make his move. But before he could do anything a black blur sped in front of him, leaping onto Bray in a flash.

He had seen this ferocity before, when Finn had attacked Seth, but the ruthlessness of this attack was tenfold. He was quick as lighting, snapping and biting, causing Bray to cry out in true pain. He was eerily quiet, saving the breath he would have wasted on growling and snarling to tear into his opponent even more. It was both animalistic and calculated in a way that Roman had never quite seen before.

This was Finn fighting with his mind, not with his heart. He was destroying every inch of Bray’s body he could get. There was nothing quick and merciful about this attack and it made Roman sick.

Glancing at the fawn, its poor neck ripped out in a horrifically violent way. He couldn’t imagine that Finn, his _Finn_ would ever live it down if murdered this wolf so sadistically in cold blood.

“Finn!” Roman cried out, moving closer and trying desperately to get the wolf’s attention. “Finn, enough! It’s over!”

Bray was on the ground now, even as Finn continued tearing into him. He was laughing hysterically, even as blood poured from the wounds Finn had inflected. One ear-ripped off, his nose split, several places on his neck and legs - all bleeding and all he could do was laugh. Roman’s distress only seemed to amuse him further.

“He can’t hear you, dear-heart! There is no Finn! There is only Balor!” His voice seemed to be reaching hysterical levels and Finn grabbed onto his neck, seemingly ready to finish the job. “Balor! Balor! BA-!”

“FINN!” Roman finally lurched over and roared into the wolf’s face, breathing heavily. He locked eyes with Finn’s bright blue. He refused to look away, trying to let his own anger show through. “Let. Go. Or I’ll make you let go.You’re done.”

Finn stared at him, teeth still clenched onto Bray’s neck. Bray mumbled incoherently, probably losing steam as his blood continued to drain. The stand-off continued for a few minutes more, before Finn un-ceremoniously let go of Bray, letting the wolf crumple into a heap between them. 

The small black wolf continued to stare at Roman, and there was a flicker of recognition in those haunting blue eyes. He stepped over Bray’s body, suddenly unconcerned with the other wolf, moving to standing nearly nose to nose with Roman.

A slight wind passed through the clearing, the first natural movement of any kind in a long while. Roman refused to look away from Finn, though. Afraid that if he did, the wolf might go back to his mauling. Whatever was going on with Finn, Roman didn’t want to figure it out here and now. Maybe once they got out of this forest and back home it would clear up the Alpha’s head. It was the only idea Roman really had.

With a sigh, Roman spoke. “We should get out of here.”

Before Finn could react to Roman’s command, there were identical gasps to their left. Both Roman and Finn turned to see Seth and Dean trotting into the clearing, equally looks of shock and disgust on their faces at the scene in front of them. 

“Roman, what..” Seth started almost breathlessly as he started toward them.

Roman nearly cursed as he heard Finn growl and instantly the smaller black wolf began to stalk toward Seth and Dean. This time irritation was clear in the twitching of his tail and ears. 

_Well thats more like, Finn_. Roman thought desperately. It was an emotion other that cold indifference or bloodthirstiness and he was willing to take it. Scrambling into action, he quickly jumped in front of Finn, blocking his path to Seth and Dean. This time Finn looked absolutely affronted that Roman had gotten in his way, letting out a snarl.

But in comparison to the noises he had been making, this one sounded much more annoyed than vicious. The look on his face could almost be called contemptuous rather than blank.

“Stop.” Roman reprimanded, frowning. “They’re my..” He trailed off, choking on the word he almost said. “They _helped_ me. They’re fine.”

Finn lifted his head a bit, peering past Roman for a second, then looking back at him with an almost disbelieving look. He started toward Roman, though his stance was much less threatening now. He stopped in front of Roman and sniffed at his muzzle. 

“Now we can go--.” Roman stopped mid-sentance as Finn began to nuzzle his face and neck. He stood stock-still as Finn trailed his bloodstained muzzle over his neck and then down his back to his haunches, no doubt leaving traces in his fur. Roman shivered involuntarily, confused by what exactly Finn was doing.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Finn was... He eyed the smaller black wolf as he sniffed at Roman’s hind-quarters, getting far too interested for Roman’s comfort. Turning quickly, Roman glared at him. Now.Finn looked purely confused at Roman’s quick rejection. 

“This,” Roman growled lowly, quite aware that Seth and Dean were still watching and judging by Finn’s lack of spoken response they still weren’t out of ‘demon’ territory. “is not the time, Finn.”

Finn glanced over at Bray’s body and then back at Roman as if in explanation. He drew himself up to his full height, still quite smaller than Roman. He looked very serious and proud of himself.

Roman glanced at Bray’s body, unable to tell if he was still alive and really not interested in finding out. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead glanced up at the sky. It was still quite dark, but he could swear he saw a few specks of light beginning to poke through. Perhaps the birds were finally, finally started to clear off.

“Yes, you saved me.” Roman acknowledged. “But we need to go.”

Finn looked skeptical now, but seemed unwilling to argue with Roman at this point. Thanking his lucky stars, the larger wolf turned and headed toward Seth and Dean. He gave them both a hard stare, daring them to say a word. He had no idea what might set Finn off again.

“You go ahead.” He told them, preferring to put as much distance between Finn and them as possible.They both seemed too tired and shocked to argue and walked a head. 

As they walked, Roman realized that things were becoming much clearer. The color was coming back to the trees, and the bushes and the dirt began to feel moist and cool again beneath his paws. Looking up, he could see the shuffle of birds as they began to move, letting the sun’s light shine through. It was still rather dark under the cover of the tree tops, but the sense of direction had returned.

Finn was at his side, walking a few paces behind him and looking oddly spaced out. Roman had no idea what he was going to tell Karl and Luke when he got back, and could only hope that they might know how to snap Finn out of this.

As the trees began to get thinner, more sun began to began to reach them. Things looked almost unreal in their full, bright glory and Roman couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Suddenly there was the softest gasp from Finn and he stopped immediately and looked at him.

The Alpha’s blue eyes were suddenly clear, confused and a little frightened. He looked lost in a way that Roman had never seen Finn look before. His body seemed to sag, losing any of the poise and confidence he had earlier. He looked defeated, like he had been through hell and back.

“Roman..?” His voice was rough, but it felt so good to finally hear him. “I... It hurts..”

Roman frowned, and then rumbled softly. “What hurts? Where?”

Finn stared at him, eyes wet and terrified. “Everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too wish we could see more of the Demon King. But alas, that is for another story.


	67. PART IV: Saturn | Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He just wanted to be Finn and he wanted to be with Roman and the rest of the world could wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, look who finally decided to show her face around these parts again??
> 
> Ah, its me, Peggy. Nice to see you all again.
> 
> I promise, this was never abandoned, not for a minute. The truth is, when I started writing this, I had a lot chapters pre-written before I started posting. Eventually though, I ran out and there was no way I could write as fast as I posted. So unfortunately you guys had to wait the actual amount of time it takes for me to write a chapter.
> 
> Thanks for being patient and all. But enough of that!
> 
> ....we've done it, gang. We've made it nearly to the end. This is it, the last actual chapter of the 'Yard'. Its been a crazy ride. I had absolutely no idea we'd be here when I started this. It was supposed to be a bunch of short one-shots and it morphed into something wholly different. Something I love dearly.
> 
> I won't get too sappy yet. There will be an epilogue eventually and I can doll out all my thank yous and feelings there.
> 
> Just know that it was a pleasure writing this and a pleasure chatting with you all in the comments. Now, please read on and enjoy.

072\. Fixed

 

The sun was starting to set at they neared main pack ground. From a distance, Roman could see that everything looked just the same as the last time he had seen it. No signs of attack or damage, everything was intact. The only concerning this was just how quiet everything seemed. Had the pack fled as they saw the birds coming closer? 

No, he couldn’t imagine any of them doing that. They were fiercely proud of their home and would never leave it without a fight.

He was startled a little as he noticed Seth and Dean stop suddenly, looking nervous. All at once he realized that they were still on foreign territory without permission. Despite what they had just been through together, neither Roman nor Finn had said much in the way of them being on pack land. 

Glancing over at Finn, he saw that the Alpha still in a daze, having no reaction to how close to him they were. He was Roman’s first priority before dealing with Seth and Dean. 

“Wait here.” Roman rumbled to the two of them as he passed by, giving them a sharp look. They were both too tired and stunned to say anything in response.

As they got closer to the cabins, Roman kept waiting for some spark of excitement or relief from Finn. But the alpha was nothing but a shadow at his side, lost somewhere in his head. A shiver ran down Roman’s spine at the implications. _What if Balor was gone, but Finn hadn’t come back?_

Finn had spoken to him though, even if it were only a few words. Roman tried to hold onto that as hope that maybe it was just pure exhaustion causing the Alpha to act like this. He wanted to say something to Finn, maybe something to perk him up before the whole pack saw him like this.

Before he could think of anything though, the door of the middle cabin burst open, startling Roman. He moved a little so that he stood in front of Finn, not entirely sure how he was going to explain the Alpha’s current state.

It was Karl, in human form, looking more alarmed than Roman could ever remember seeing before. The tall man immediately ran over to them, probably having seen them approach from one of the windows. 

“--Roman! Finn! Fucking hell, am I glad to see you two!” He was nearly fumbling over his words. “The whole damn pack is out lookin’ for ya! Had no idea what the hell was goin’ on and ya’ll were --“ Karl stopped as he came to a halt in front of Roman. His brow furrowed and it was clear he was taking note of Finn’s unusual state.

Roman sighed and moved to the side a little. He had been hoping that it would be Luke or Karl that they would run into first. He watched, heart breaking as Finn continued looking at the ground. He couldn’t tell if the Alpha was ignoring Karl or hadn’t even noticed his arrival.

He watched in surprise as suddenly the bald man kneeled down onto one knee and stretched out his hand for Finn. For a few moments neither of them moved, there was just Karl’s hand, hovering in the small space between him and the Alpha. Roman didn’t even realize he had been holding his breath until he let out a relieved sigh when Finn shuffled toward Karl, butting his skull into the other man’s hand. He still couldn’t seem to look at him, but this was still progress.

Karl eventually coaxed Finn closer, running a hand through the black fur and murmuring so quietly that Roman couldn’t pick up what he was saying. At least Finn seemed to be relaxing, and that was enough for Roman. While the two were occupied, Roman took another look around main ground. Everything was still in tact, nothing had been disturbed. Whatever the birds had been about, they hadn’t tried to destroy anything. He shuddered to think of what Bray and his pack might have done to cause such a mass migration. The tracking collars meant they had to have been involved with humans somehow. 

“Y’alright, Roman?” Karl’s concerned voice suddenly caught his attention. “Hows your leg?”

Roman blinked, surprised at the question because he hadn’t thought of it in so long. Withsudden shock, he realized at some point he had just stopped using it. He remembered at some point during their journey, the pain taking a step had hurt so bad he decided that limping was the easier option. Curiously, Roman lowered his leg, putting some weight on it only for it to immediately buckle.

Hissing, he raised it again, steadying himself and taking deep breaths as the pain dissipated. _What have I done?_ He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He couldn’t think of that now, he should just be grateful that they were all still alive.

“I might have over did it.” Roman finally answered, not wanting to worry Karl. “We ran into some trouble.”

“You don’t say.” Karl sounded tired. He turned his attention back to Finn for a moment, smoothing a hand between the Alpha’s ears. He seemed to be contemplating something before he glanced over at Roman. “Did he...” He choked a little, as though he couldn’t quite get the words out. Trying again he asked. “...Did Finn... did he hurt you?”

Roman tensed immediately as he looked at Karl. He was surprised by the question for a few different reasons. Karl and Luke knew Finn better than anyone in the pack. Was the possibility of him hurting Roman something that had come up? Or was the question just based on the facts at hand. As far as Karl knew it was just Roman, Finn and a dark, dark day.

“No,” Roman said, shaking his head. “There were...” How could he even describe them. “Intruders. We were separated and when I found Finn...”

“He was like this?” Karl asked.

Roman shuddered at the memory of first seeing Finn in that clearing. “No, he was...” _Balor_. Thats what that wolf had called him. “There was something....something about the...the ‘Demon King’.”

Karl took in a sharp intake of breath, though his expression never quite changed. He seemed curse quietly, shaking his head. “And he didn’t hurt you?”

“He didn’t.” Roman confirmed, pushing all the sincerity he could into his answer. “He saved me.”

“Okay.” Karl was obviously relieved. He looked from Finn then to Roman and then over to the cabin. Pressing his lips together he finally nodded and stood up, making sure to keep a hand on Finn. “Let’s get ya’ll inside so you can rest and we’ll talk.”

That sounded like a perfect plan to Roman, considering just how exhausted he felt at the moment. But he remembered Dean and Seth waiting at the edge of main ground, and knew he would need to take care of that before the rest of the pack came back.

“I gotta take care of something first.” Roman looked to the third cabin that had been built. They had started using it for storage, but it was pretty much empty. “Two of my -,” He stopped himself, unsure of what he would even call them now. “I had some help. I need them to stay so that we can talk. I’m going to take them to the third cabin for now.”

“Lemme guess,” Karl drawled, an edge to his voice. “Seth and a scruffy lookin’ friend.”

Roman nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, they were insistent on talkin’ to ya anyway.” Karl grumbled. “You’ll be alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Roman assured. He was surprised to find that he believed it as well. “I won’t be long.”

“Right.” Karl nodded. “We’ll inside if ya need us.”

Roman nodded. He watched as Karl coaxed Finn along to the middle cabin, making sure to keep a hand in his fur the entire walk over. His body yearned to go after them and give Finn more comfort, but he knew he had other things to take care of. Once he got Seth and Dean settled, then he could take a load off and be with Finn. But for now...

He turned and began making his way over to Seth and Dean, careful to keep his hurt leg elevated. Just a little longer and then he could finally rest.

 \---

 Roman wasted no time in getting Dean and Seth settled into the third cabin. He could tell they wanted him to stick around and talk, but he was far too distracted. While he had a hundred questions for both of him,his mind was set on Finn. He wondered if Karl was able to get him to shift, or talk or do anything other than look distant and lost. The pull to be close to Finn was almost magnetic.

He said a quick farewell to Dean and Seth, telling them he would be back as soon as possible but not making any promises. Then he was making his way to the middle cabin, suddenly aware of the distance when he limping this badly. Both his body and his mind were exhausted, but he stubbornly pushed through the pain.

He leaned heavily against the door of the cabin, hand on the doorknob as he took a quick break. His skin felt both hot and cool in the moment, a sign that he wasn’t doing very well. A headache was starting to build in his temple and he was keenly aware that he hadn’t drank any water in a very long time.

After resting a few minutes, he finally mustered up the strength to turn the knob and open the door. He made his way inside, barely closing the door behind him as he looked around. 

It felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he looked around the cabin. The mattress and blankets and pillows were strewn about, a few cups and plated that hadn’t been cleaned up. Other knick-knacks that spoke of a thriving and lived in home. Roman gave pause to close his eyes and breathe in the scent of the pack. A mixture of familiar individual scents and the one that bonded them all together. 

He had come so close to losing all of this. 

“Hey, whoa!” 

Roman heard Karl’s voice before he saw him. He looked over to see the other man coming toward him, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“Y’look dead on your feet, little brother.” He said, coming to Roman’s side and quickly putting an arm around him. “Let’s get you layin’ down before ya fall over and hurt yourself.”

“Take me to Finn?” Roman asked immediately, happily leaning into Karl for support. 

“He ain’t much for talkin’ right now....” Karl trailed off quietly. But after taking in Roman’s haggard appearance he added. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Roman nodded. 

Even if Finn wasn’t up for having a conversation, he really just wanted to be around the other male. Make sure he was okay and getting the rest he needed. Finn could be - was? - his future mate. While it was something Roman was still trying to come to grips with, he felt the need to be by the other man’s side.

Karl made no other argument and helped Roman to the back room where Finn was resting. Finn was in his human form now, curled up on the mattress, beneath the covers, one pillow clutched tightly in his arms. He looked peaceful, no lines marring his face. Roman smiled, relieved to see that he was able to rest.

He patted Karl on the shoulder in quiet thanks before pulling away from the larger man’s embrace to limp over to wall closest to where Finn was laying. Biting his lip, he lowered himself to the floor, the pain hitting him as soon as his leg bent. Eventually he was leaning heavily against the wall, taking in deep breaths and trying to ignore pinpricks of tears in the corner of his eyes. He could only hope with rest the pain would lessen.

“Y’need anything el--“ Karl started to say before Roman signaled to him to be quiet. The bald man seemed reluctant to leave, but he acquiesced with slipped quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Roman sighed, closing his eyes and holding his arms across his chest. Part of him wanted to curl up next to Finn, take comfort from his warmth and listen to the sound of his breathing. But he didn’t want to over step any bounds. There was a lot to talk about. Whatever had happened to Finn back there, whatever thing was inside him, Roman needed to know what he was getting into.

Roman was tired enough that those thoughts couldn’t keep him awake, and he found himself quickly falling into a deep, slightly troubled sleep.

 \---

Roman woke up to the sound of shuffling and the slightly touch of something against his hurt leg. There was barely any pressure, so it didn’t hurt - but the proximity made him struggle out of his deep slumber. Blinking his eyes open, Roman squinted in the dark, fearing for the slightest moment that he was still trapped in the forest. But as his eyes adjusted, he realized that they were home - back in the cabin and there darkness was cut by the moon shining through the window.

In the pale moonlight, Roman saw Finn had moved from the mattress. To his shock, the Alpha was kneeling over Roman’s outstretched leg. The one that he had no doubt re-injured during the events in the forest. Finn’s head was bowed over Roman’s knee, and as he looked closer he could see that his body was trembling. One hand was hovering just over Roman’s leg, but not quite touching.

Roman heard the slightest of sounds, but he wasn’t sure. It was soft, and high - almost like a whimper. The Alpha was barely moving, and hadn’t even seemed to notice that Roman had woken up.

Concerned, he leaned forward and called softly. “Finn?”

He heard a sharp intake of breath before Finn slowly raised his head to look at him. There were bags beneath his eyes, like he hadn’t gotten any rest at all. His eyes were tinged red and slightly glossy, as though he might have been crying. He looked devastated though, much more so than when they were coming back from the forest.

Roman couldn’t get much closer without bending his knee, but he ached to gather Finn to him. The Alpha seemed so despondent, and Roman wanted nothing more than to make it better. They were home, they were safe - why was Finn still so upset?

“Finn...” Roman started, wracking his brain. Suddenly, it clicked and he urged. “I’m not mad. I can’t say I understand what happened back there, but I’m not mad - just... tell me what that was.”

Finn’s face went through a series of emotions, starting at confused and ending somewhere near horrified and finally guilty. He sat back on his haunches, hands balled in his lap as he tried to work up the nerve to look Roman in the eye. The silent tension was almost unbearable between them, but Roman refused to say anything until Finn was comfortable.

Eventually the Alpha reached up and scrubbed a hand down his face, stopping to massage his eyelids. When he looked up at Roman, his blue eyes looked absolutely gutted. “I’m so sorry, Roman.”

_Please don’t apologize_. Roman wanted to say, but he was able to hold his tongue. He had a feeling that would be the last thing that Finn wanted to hear from him. “I’m okay, really.”

“But you aren’t!” Finn suddenly burst out, his voice an octave higher than usual and filled with anguish. He shook his head angrily. “Look at what they’ve done to you...” Finn’s hand reached out to ghost over Roman’s swollen leg. “And it’s my fault...”

Roman’s brows knitted together, confused. “Finn, you didn’t hurt me. You _saved_ me.”

But Finn shook his head stubbornly. “This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for me.” His voice took on a bitter edge. “I knew my enemies would catch up to me someday.” He looked up at Roman. “And you got caught it the crossfire.”

“You knew those wolves?” Roman asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Not really no.” Finn laughed hollowly. “But I’m sure they knew me. Knew who I was. What I’d done...”

Roman swallowed thickly, hands curling into fists as he said quietly. “The Demon King.”

“Quite the moniker, isn’t it?” The self-loathing was practically dripping off the Alpha.

“it seems like its more than a name, though.” Roman said boldly. “You were completely different.”

Finn frowned a little and looked away. “I wondered... If I locked that part of myself away and pretended it didn’t exist..” He paused, unsure. “What would happen if it ever came back.”

Roman couldn’t quite understand what Finn was saying, but he knew that Alpha was trying to explain it in his own way. He recalled how patient Finn and the others had been with him and determined that he could do the same with the Alpha. He could tell how genuinely torn apart Finn was by the whole episode. 

To be honest, they were both too tired and emotionally worn out to try and sort through everything right now. Roman didn’t care about the specifics right now, he just wanted Finn to be close to him and to rest.

With a sigh, he patted the area next to him. “Come sit. I want to be close to you.”

Finn looked surprised, but didn’t hesitate to scramble up next to Roman. The bigger man lifted his arm so that Finn could cuddle up this side. For a few minutes, they both just breathed in one another’s scent, relishing being close to the person whom they held so dear. Both so happy that the other was home and safe, despite the circumstances that surrounded them.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Roman leaned over and nuzzled the top of Finn’s head, squeezing him tightly.

“Thank you for staying.” Finn replied quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned into the warmth of Roman’s body. “I’m promise I’ll explain everything.”

Roman hushed him gently before closing his own eyes. Content to just res there with Finn and reassure himself that they were both here and safe.

\----

Finn found himself waking warm and comfortable, lying on a slowly rising and falling chest - strong arms wrapped around him and keeping him in place. As he blinked his eyes opened slowly, he realized that sometime in the night they had laid down on the floor instead of up agains the wall. Roman was pressed against the wall,legs stretched out. Finn was lying half on top of him, arms tucked in as he let himself be held. 

It was an unusual position to find himself in.

As Alpha, Finn was used to doing the comforting. But this morning he woke up feeling protected, and safe - like Roman would never let anything happen to him. The thought made him smile, considering how tentative Roman had been about touching him the last time they had slept together. Roman was comfortable enough to hold him close. and that thought made his heart soar.

He closed his eyes again, not really tired, but not wanting this moment to end. They were back home, and safe and Roman was resting. Eventually they would have to face the pack, and Roman’s injury and everything in between. Finn just wanted to stave it off for a little longer. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to have to be Alpha. He just wanted to be Finn and he wanted to be with Roman and the rest of the world could wait.

After a short while he found himself easily drifting in an out of sleep. It was only once he felt Roman shift significantly under him that he opened his eyes again. In his current position, head on Roman’s chest, he couldn’t see the other man’s face. But he could hear him yawn and the slight squeeze of his arms informed Finn that he was indeed awake.

Humming lightly, Finn shifted a little, trying not to be disappointed when Roman loosened his hold, one hand staying on Finn’s back while the other went up to his face. Taking it in stride, Finn shimmied himself up so that he could be face to face with Roman. The other man was rubbing at his eyes, still waking up from his deep sleep.

Finn couldn’t help but smile, unable to resist reaching up to brush a few wild stray hairs from Roman’s forehead. The moment seemed to startle the other man as he suddenly moved his hand and looked at Finn. His brown eyes were still struggling to focus and he squinted a little in the dimness of early morning.

“Finn?” Roman’s voice was rough from sleep, but held a note of cautious hope.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Finn said kindly, offering a smile. He knew he really must have worried Roman something fierce. “Some rest cleared my head pretty good.”

Roman gave a small nod, but his brown eyes showed he was immensely relieved. He took a deep breath and suddenly moved to press his forehead against Finn’s. His eyes were closed, and the one hand that remained on Finn’s back pulled him close. Finn couldn’t help but stare, awed and touched by the unprompted show of intimacy. Roman had been so unsure of what their relationship could entail, but judging by how he was acting now...

Roman pulled away slowly, looking at Finn with unabashed emotion. This was nearly as unguarded as the Alpha had ever seen the other male. His eyes seemed wet, like he might cry at any moment, but there was a firm resolve in the set of his mouth that seemed to suggest otherwise.

“I’m not going to leave.” Roman’s voice was determined. “And I won’t ask you to tell me.” He paused, brown eyes looking into Finn’s blue. “Just know that when you’re ready, I’ll listen.”

Finn was nearly taken aback by how forward Roman was being. But his gaze quickly softened, and his chest felt warm and light. Anyone else would have demanded some explanation, been upset or angry. Roman though... Finn had to guess that Roman understood much more than he let on. Finn didn’t push Roman, and Roman wouldn’t push Finn. It might not be perfect in anyone else’s eyes, but it worked for them.

Finn knew that Roman trusted him. The other man was not afraid to make decisions in his best interest. If Roman was really sure that Finn was dangerous, he would have been long gone. Roman was an honest soul, he wasn’t going to stick around for the hell of it. Despite everything, Roman didn’t think he was dangerous and the thought was almost enough to make Finn cry with joy.

He had shoved the Demon so far back in his mind, back where he could pretend that the things he had done were the result of some cursed existence he didn’t have to claim. If he was Finn - just Finn - others could learn to like him and maybe even love him. But his deepest worry had been letting his pack see the Demon and suddenly fear him. He didn’t think he could ever truly show them what he was, but now that Roman knew, he could share that burden.

There was darkness inside Finn, but Roman wasn’t afraid.

_He was in the dark for long enough…_ Bray’s twisted words caused a shiver to go down Finn’s spine as he realized what the crazed wolf had been saying. But Bray got everything wrong, he thought it would break Roman. _He’s seen the darkness, lived in it._..

It was like everyday, Finn realized just how remarkable Roman truly was.

“I did a lot of things I’m not proud of.” Finn admitted quietly. “Things I don’t know if I could ever tell you. I know its a lot, but if you can trust me--“

“I do.” Roman cut him off. “I trust you, Finn.”

“Roman...” Finn was struck by the sincerity of Roman’s words. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t find the words to describe his elation in that moment. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Roman’s, the raw need show just how much that meant to him barely held back as he waited to see if Roman was comfortable.

Just as Finn considered pulling back, Roman moaned - a soft almost broken sound. And he pressed insistently back into Finn. Their lips moved against one another’s, but there was a shyness to their merger. Both still holding back, afraid that the other might think it was too much.

They pulled away, both panting, but happy. It was progress, even if it might seem inane to others. Finn reached up and stroked Roman’s cheek, marveling at his handsome features. Slowly, he trailed his hand down Roman’s face, to his neck and down his chest, finally resting at his navel. He smiled a little, feeling the warm skin beneath his palm and remembering how thin Roman had been when they had made first contact. Finn was proud to say that under their care Roman’s frame filled out nicely, his tan skin had a healthy glow and his hair a glossy sheen.

He was beautiful as he was meant to be, but most importantly he was healthy. He let his fingertips trail over Roman’s stomach, smiling a little when he felt Roman twitch beneath him. 

“Ticklish?” He asked roguishly, a little smirk playing on his lips.

“Absolutely not.” Roman answered back, a warning more than answering the question. 

Finn laughed lightly, and placed his palm against the skin of Roman’s stomach. He sighed, feeling the larger man inhale deeply. He longed to explore all of Roman, but he was happy that the other male was comfortable with this. Finn knew that somethings would take more time than just a few months could heal. But he was happy to wait and help Roman along every step of the way. 

“Roman,” Finn caught the other man’s eyes and held his gaze. “Roman, I love you. As long as you are mine, and if you should leave. I love you,”

Roman’s eyes were unreadable, and silence stretched between them. But then, those soulful brown eyes seemed to brighten. A smile spread across Roman’s face, eyes crinkling in true happiness. He reached up and cupped Finn’s face and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Finn’s lips. This time, deeper, mouth’s parting to get a taste of one another. 

It was just a taste, but it spoke of the things that were to be. Roman sighed, unable to move more than a few inches from Finn. He seemed stuck, like he wasn’t quite sure how to answer other than grinning ecstatically.Eventually, he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

“And you....thank you.” Roman said, a little awkward but so incredibly sincere. “I love you.”

Finn laughed giddily, a bright and joyful sound and surged forward to wrap Roman in a hug. One hand going to the other man’s head and cradling him to Finn. The two of them stayed like that, laughing in one another’s embrace as dawn broke and the lightspilled through the window onto their skin. 

There were trials yet to come, roads yet to travel and stories yet to come.

But they had one another and they would face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a happy ending. Unless I decide to swerve you all in the epilogue.
> 
> But, uh, this just really felt right to end this particular part of the story here. I know ya'll probably have tons of questions and I'd be happy to field them over at [balorbeimnech.tumblr.com](http://balorbeimnech.tumblr.com/) I apologize for changing my url so many times throughout this fic. I'm gonna try and keep this one for a while.
> 
> Keep a look out for the epilogue and if you have any suggestions for one-shots. Well, I'd certainly be curious to hear your ideas.


	68. Epilogue I: Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something tightened in Roman’s chest as he plucked a banana from the bowl in the kitchen. He missed Finn, fiercely. They had barely had any time together before they were parted. He had tried to argue with Finn, but he was having none of it. Roman’s health would come first, it was an issue he refused to budge on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back? Back again? Peggy's back! Tell a friend!
> 
> Hey-o, coming in late with the updates, but its a pretty long one so please except that as an apology. Its been a good while since I've updated, but work was busy, wrestlings been up and down and the ol' inspiration well was running a bit dry.
> 
> But there was no way I was gonna give up on this fic. So I had anticipated a long epilogue, but it actually made sense to divide it up. This is a heavy chapter (oops, spoilers!) And I promised ya'll a happy ending at the beginning of this story.
> 
> Please enjoy!! Find me on tumblr for questions, and as always I love chatting with you guys in the comments!

009\. Months

 

It wasn’t warm inside Kane’s office, but Roman was certainly sweating. 

He was sitting on the same cot he’d been in when he woke up from surgery. Far too tense to lay back and try and relax. Finn was standing next to him, holding his hand and doing his best to look confident in the face of Kane’s obvious disapproval. The Doctor had let them come in without saying a word, motioning for them to sit while he eyed Roman’s severe limp in stony silence. He had been staring at them for a good five minutes, arms folded over his chest - the only movement he had made was a slight twitch when Finn took Roman’s hand.

Roman had been avoiding this for _days._ Spending time with the pack, reconnecting with Seth and Dean and enjoying his newfound relationship with Finn. But eventually there was only so much stalling they could do. Finn made it clear that Roman was going to have to and see Kane soon, as winter was fast approaching. With Roman’s injury seemingly getting worse, even with rest, there was little time to delay.

Getting here had been a massive struggle. Roman’s limp was pronounced, and slowed him down much like in the first few months when he had been healing. That and he had an entire entourage of worrying wolves hovering and constantly asking him how he felt. Finn came, of course. But then AJ had insisted, pulling rank and the fact that he _was_ Roman’s second therefore just as much his responsibility as Finn’s. Then Seth and Dean were determined to tag along, considering the only reason they were here was too see Roman.

It was far too large of a group, but at the same time it comforted Roman. A year ago he was sure he was going to die alone, and now he had friends arguing to stay by his side. He was incredibly grateful.

Luckily though, he and Finn had been able to convince AJ, Seth and Dean to wait outside (though Seth hadn’t needed much convincing). Roman would much rather it just be he and Finn yelled at than to have AJ and Dean get indignant in the face of Kane’s wrath.

“What,” Kane began slowly. “Exactly did you not understand about ‘take it easy?’”

It was clear he was addressing both Roman and Finn at this point. The thought made heat rising in Roman’s cheeks at the implication and he squeezed Finn’s hand far too tightly. He didn’t dare look up at his Mate for fear that he might actually start turning bright red. Of all the things Kane could assume about his injury, this was the last thing Roman would have wanted.

“There was an incident.” Finn spoke up. “And I didn’t handle it as well as I should’ve. Roman didn’t have a choice but to fight.”

Roman looked up at Finn, surprised at how open the Alpha was being. Finn was looking at Kane steadily though, and Roman couldn’t help but wonder about their relationship. It was clear that Finn trusted an respected the Doctor, not feeling the need to even try to pull rank. 

“It’s not like you to get caught off guard.” Kane commented gruffly. “Anything to worry about?”

Finn was quiet for a second, he glanced down and caught Roman’s eye. “No, not anymore.”

Kane frowned, eyes narrowing before he turned his attention directly to Roman. “So what _exactly_ did you do?”

Roman tilted his head a little, wondering where to even start. He supposed the right answer was the most simple one though. “A couple of rogues picked a fight with us.”

“Both of you?” Kane asked.

“Sort of.” Roman shrugged a shoulder. “Finn and I was separated. Two of my old packmates helped me out. But it was rough.”

“Nice of them to let the injured one do the work.” Kane’s brows knitted together. Without saying anything further he kneeled down in front of Roman, eyeing his knee. He didn’t even raise a hand to touch it before he looked up. “You’ve messed this up badly. How long as the swelling been like this?”

Roman swallowed thickly. “A few days. Gotten worse even.”

Kane let out a long sigh, he started to raise his hand to touch Roman’s knee, but seemed to think better of it. He got up slowly and headed through a door into another part of the house. After a minute he came back with an icepack wrapped in a towel and handed it to Roman. “Hold that on your knee,” Then he went over to cabinets above a counter and pulled something out. Coming back over, he placed two pills in Roman’s other hand. “Take those. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he turned and headed through the door again, closing it tightly behind him.

Roman held the icepack to his knee and stared at the little pills in his hand. They looked similar to the medicine he had taken when recovering from surgery. As much as he hated taking the medicine, it did help the pain. Before contemplating it to long, he put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them dry, wincing as they went down. He hated the feeling, but he was rather desperate for some sort of relief.

Finn rubbed his back gently, finally taking a seat beside him.He tried to keep his voice light. “That went well, I think.”

Roman sighed in response, eyes closing for a second. “He didn’t touch it at all. It look’s pretty terrible, huh?”

“It certainly doesn’t look good.” Finn answered truthfully. “But I’m sure there’s something we can do.”

_And if not?_ Roman wanted to ask, but held his tongue. Despite his pain, things had been so happy the peaceful the last few days. Roman didn’t want negative thoughts invalidating all the good they were currently reveling in. Finn clearly had hope that this was an issue that could be resolved, and Roman was determined to feel the same way.

After what seemed like a good twenty minutes, Kane finally re-entered the room, holding a thick manilla folder and a transparent blue filing sleeve. He dropped the two items onto the desk next to the bed before pulling a chair up. Without pre-amble, he produced a pair of glasses and slid them onto his face.

Roman glanced at Finn, who seemed just as confused as he was. Still, Kane didn’t say anything as he flipped open the manilla folder which contained a huge stack of printed documents.

“Like I told you before, I would have preferred if Mick had sent you to me before things got worse.” Kane grumbled, but he wasn’t looking at them. He was flipping through the papers. Finally he stopped and pulled one out. “He was never one to push though.”

Kane finally looked over his thin-framed glasses at the both of them. He handed the paper towards Roman who took it hesitantly. As Roman began to read, Kane continued.

“Mick didn’t have much in the way of family. And I suppose he empathized with you in someway.” Kane folded his arms over his chest. “This town was good to him, and he was hoping you’d come around. Even when he got sick he held onto that hope.”

Roman’s eyes widened as he read through the contents of the paper. It was a simply drafter thing, not very long at all. It detailed the leaving of a house, a cabin and twenty-five thousand dollars to.... Roman. 

“I thought it was a stupid idea myself. I though you’d be long gone if not dead.” There was a pause before Kane added. “Guess he saw something in you that I didn’t.”

“Why would he...?” Roman could barely speak, he was so overwhelmed. He had done nothing to deserve these gifts, Mick had barely known him and he had gone out of his way to give the older man the cold shoulder even when their paths had met. Roman had regretted how he treated the man who had saved him for a long time, but now he felt devastated.

He didn’t deserve this at all, he couldn’t in good conscious keep this.

“I can’t...” But he paused and glanced up at Finn who was trying to be less obvious about peaking at the paper. Roman passed the paper over to his Mate before turning his attention to Kane. “The house... everything. It’s mine?”

“All of it.” Kane confirmed and then put his hand on the rest of the papers in the folder. “I had some more formal documents drafted up before Mick passed. Not that anyone in this town would contest it, but safe is better than sorry.”

Roman nodded slowly, he looked over at Finn. The short-haired man was staring at the document, expression unreadable. Clearing his throat, Roman touched his elbow.

“Finn, this could be really good for --.”

“He can get his leg fixed.” Finn suddenly cut Roman off as though he hadn’t even heard him. He blinked and looked down at a startled Roman. “Sorry, I just..” He turned his attention back to Kane. “Thats what the money if for, right?”

There was a hint of desperation in Finn’s voice that wasn’t there when they had come by. Roman moved his hand from Finn’s elbow and folded them in his lap, his chest suddenly feeling tight.

“Yes. I have some people I could contact.” Kane eyed Roman. “Reigns. From Florida, I assume.”

Roman couldn’t begin to know how Kane had guessed that, he could only nod in affirmation. Licking his lips he looked at Finn.

“Finn, the pack could use that money.” Roman urged. “We could get a phone or a car..”

“No.” Finn said firmly, before Roman could say more.He shook his head and then more gently. “Roman, you’re in so much pain. The pack doesn’t need those things, but you need to get this fixed.”

He could argue that he had been in pain for the better part of the last four years, but realized that would just sound foolish. He looked back at Kane who was studying them passively, 

“Is there anything you can do?” Roman asked, wanting to be sure.

“What I did to your leg last time was highly unprofessional and probably caused more damage in the long run.” Kane admitted. “I wouldn’t try it again.”

Roman could at least appreciate the Doctors honesty, even if he didn’t like the answer. He closed his eyes, considering. He wanted to be more useful to the pack, thats why he wanted to get this taken care of. While money could make the pack’s life easier, they didn’t _need_ it. 

“I could be gone for a while.” Roman said quietly to Finn. 

“I just want you to be healthy.” Suddenly, Finn knelt down next to the bed where Roman was seated. He put his hands on Roman’s thighs, careful of his injured leg, looking up at him with earnest blue eyes. “Ever since the beginning, even before I fell in love with you. All I wanted was for you to be happy and healthy. Seeing you struggle hurts, Roman. You deserve to be able to sleep through the night and run to your heart’s content. However long it takes, I’ll still be yours.”

“Finn..” Roman’s voice shook slightly, he was so taken aback. He stared into the Alpha’s eyes, finding nothing but conviction and love in the blue depths. He looked up at Kane who looked uncomfortable in a very uncharacteristic way.

“Okay.” Roman took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll do it.”

Finn let out a pleased noise as Kane looked relieved for an excuse to get up. He pushed the chair back against the wall. “I have to go make some calls.”

Roman nodded faintly as the Doctor left. He turned his attention back to Finn who was still kneeling. The Alpha suddenly got up and wrapped Roman in a hug, kissing the top of his head, repeating quietly. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

 

\---

 

For the first time in quite a while, Roman found himself completely alone. It was late morning, the sun was shining through the blinds of his (well _Dean’s_ ) room and the house was surprisingly quiet. Jimmy and Naomi’s house was usually abuzz with some sort of excitement. Whether it was the twins running around, or various pack members popping in to check-in. Though his family had since abandoned the traditional ‘Alpha’ role, Jimmy and Naomi still acted as leaders in some aspects and their house was a central hub for the pack to wander in and out of.

But today was different, Roman wracked his brain trying to figure out what could have changed and he slowly sat up in bed. He slowly moved his legs carefully over the side of the bed, still wary of his healing injury. Despite it having been over a month since his surgery, he was still worried he would do something to exacerbate the problem and he was already plenty aware how lucky he was to still have his leg.

Kane had been gracious enough to set everything up, though he made it clear that he was doing it as a favor to Mick and thought Roman was a few cards short of a deck for being so careless. Mick had left Roman enough money to more than pay for Roman’s surgery, and with Kane’s influence he was even able to keep some. Roman had long since decided the leftovers would go to the pack - whenever he got home to give it to them.

Roman let out a sigh as he reached to find the leg brace his doctors had _strongly_ recommend he wear. Usually one or both of the twins would insist on helping him put it on, but today he would have to put it on himself. He finally remembered Naomi telling him something about the twins’ being in a soccer tournament and it made sense why it was so quiet. He felt a slight twinge of hurt that he hadn’t been asked to go along, but he knew it was most likely that they wanted to give him a break from the hubbub of their everyday life.

Roman made his way out of Dean’s room and down the stairs, considering that he wasn’t really too hungry at the moment. He knew there were leftovers in the fridge, but he could would suffice with a banana or orange from the kitchen table. It was so odd, he considered, after living with Finn’s pack for so long, how truly domesticated his birth pack had become. He had always known they were unusually close to humans, but he never realized how _human_ they had truly become. Since the surgery he had been using crutches for a time and the leg brace, and not once had he had to considering what he was going to do about shifting. The pups did it, but more often or not that was just to play around. But the majority of life in this pack was spent in human form.

Suffice to say, he missed Finn and the others more and more with each passing day. He loved being with his family, and reuniting with Dean had been wonderful. But it only served to show how far apart they had all grown. Even Dean, his wild brother, had settled in a way Roman would have never expected. Though he would never admit it, he was pretty doggedly chasing after Jey’s affections. So much so that he was even following him to the night classes Jey was taking. Even Roman and Seth had never been able to make Dean willing to go into human towns, but Dean was happy to follow wherever Jey went.

It was sweet, but it also showed how their priorities had changed. Something tightened in Roman’s chest as he plucked a banana from the bowl in the kitchen. He missed Finn, fiercely. They had barely had any time together before they were parted. He had tried to argue with Finn, but he was having none of it. Roman’s health would come first, it was an issue he refused to budge on.

Still, as time passed the ache grew. Finn, everyone there, had become home to him.

As he was peeling the banana, the phone suddenly rang. He nearly dropped it, he was so surprised at the sound. He frowned a little, considering, but on the second ring he went to pick it up. It was very likely it was a Doctor reminding him of his next check-up. Picking up the phone, he let out a short “Hello?” before waiting.

There was a surprised noise, before a familiar and chipper voice answered him. “Roman! Is that you?”

“Bayley?” Roman couldn’t keep the awe out his voice. This wasn’t the first time the pack had contacted him. But the last time he had only heard it through message, having been in a heavily medicated sleep the last time. He could barely contain his excitement and almost dropped the banana he was holding. “It’s me. I’m just… where are you calling from?”

“The General Store! Remember your scruffy friend left us the number?” Roman could practically feel Bayley’s smile through the phone. “We were picking up some supplies and thought we’d give you a call. How are you? You sound great!”

“Bayley…” Roman breathed warmly. At the same time as the happiness burst in him, the sadness began to well up. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that he could only hear her voice and she wasn’t near. “I’m feeling…” _Homesick._ “Okay. My leg is healing… I’m doing a lot of walking.”

His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, as though the reality of the situation was suddenly hitting him. Getting around with his leg brace on here was one thing. But how could he ever go back home? The journey alone took weeks, and it would be even slower the way he was. The Doctors had made it clear that his leg would never be perfectly healed. Was going back even still plausible? Or would he just be even more of a burden?

“….Roman? Roman, are you still there?” Bayley sounded concerned as she tried to get his attention.

Closing his eyes, and trying to regain his composure Roman nodded to himself, even knowing she wouldn’t see. “Got distracted.” He muttered, hoping he didn’t sound obviously different. “I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“Oh, good.” Bayley sounded genuinely relieved. There was a small sound of shuffling, before she continued quietly. “We all miss you, y’know.”

Roman’s breath caught in his throat. “I… I miss you all, too.” 

“Oh, Roman, we can’t wait until you come home.”

The affirmative reply stuck in Roman’s chest, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t spit it out. Doubt crept up his spine until he finally croaked out. “…yeah.”

“Roman..” Bayley’s voice was soft, almost knowing. Suddenly he heard another voice nearby. He could hear Bayley talking to someone else, though he couldn’t quite make out the conversation. After a few moments she was back on the phone. “Would you be up to talking with Karl for a little?”

“Yes, of course.” Roman could answer that in definite. 

There was maybe half a second of silence before the familiar voice of one Finn’s seconds came on the line. “Roman?”

“It’s me, Karl.” Roman smiled a little, the excitement of hearing another pack member’s voice overriding his worries for a moment. “I’m not taking up too much of your time, am I?”

“Taking up time? Heck, no. We’re shoppin’, it ain’t exactly hard work.” Karl scoffed. “An’ is good to hear yer voice, we’ve been worried sick. I ain’t one for anythin’ fancy, but if we got a phone line in the cabin I wouldn’t complain.”

“ _That_ would be something.” Roman replied, somewhat amused.

“Better yet, though.” Karl continued. “It’d be nice if ya’d come home. Everyone’s gettin’ antsy waitin’.”

“Huh.” Roman answered intelligently.

“‘specially, yer mate.” Roman could see the other man rolling his eyes in his head. “He’s been mopier than a pup bein’ made to sleep early. An’ with the cabins done there ain’t much fer him to focus on. He’s a mess without ya, little brother.”

“Oh.” Roman’s voice trembled slightly. His heart ached, to think that Finn might miss him that much. As much as he hated being away from the other male, he hadn’t considered his absence would make much of an impact. “I miss him, too.”

“Any word on when ya will be on the road back?” Karl asked.

Roman stayed quiet, contemplating how he could answer. He looked down at the brace on his leg. ’t’s hard to tell, at this point. The surgery went well, but… They said it will never be back to the way it originally was.”

“That ain’t really what I asked.” Karl grunted. “As long as ya ain’t hurtin, that’s all we care about. I wanna know when yer comin’ home, little brother. It ain’t right to be away from home for so long.”

“Karl…” Roman said softly. “I just don’t want to be a burden for everyone.”

“This is again!” Karl’s voice raised abruptly. “That was never a problem before, and I ain’t sure why you think its a problem now.”

“I’ve got this leg brace now, and its a lot more complicated than just…”

“Roman, there ain’t no way you can be worse off than when we found ya.” Karl interrupted impatiently. “Yer makin’ excuses and it ain’t like you.”

“That ain’t really what I asked.” Karl grunted. “As long as ya ain’t hurtin, that’s all we care about. I wanna know when yer comin’ home, little brother. It ain’t right to be away from home for so long.”

“Karl…” Roman said softly. “I just don’t want to be a burden for everyone.”

“This is again!” Karl’s voice raised abruptly. “That was never a problem before, and I ain’t sure why you think its a problem now.”

“I’ve got this leg brace now, and its a lot more complicated than just…”

“Roman, there ain’t no way you can be worse off than when we found ya.” Karl interrupted impatiently. “Yer makin’ excuses and it ain’t like you.”

Roman wanted to retort, but bit his tongue. Karl was only trying to help, and he was sure that he probably sounded like he was whining. Being stuck in this house was starting to make him feel helpless.

“I have to check with my Doctors.” Roman finally mumbled. “Maybe... maybe soon.” 

He really had no timeframe for when he was supposed to be healed. If he was supposed to be healed. For all that was certain, this was a good as it was going to get. But he didn’t want to upset Karl any further.

He yawned, a little more forcefully than necessary, hoping Karl couldn’t see through it. “I think I’m going to go rest for a little while.” He held the phone tightly in to hands, pausing for a moment. “Tell Finn I miss him?”

There was a momentary pause, before he heard Karl huff a little. “Yeah, I can do that. Anything else?” He prompted.

Roman considered for a moment. *I love him*. But he could just imagine the gruff older male delivering that message.Deciding against it he added. “I miss everyone.”

“Right.” Karl sounded somewhat disappointed. “See ya soon, Roman. Got it?”

“I got it.” Roman confirmed before he heard Karl hang up the phone.

For a moment he just stood there, looking at the receiver in his hand. For all that it had been nice to hear their voices, he suddenly felt even more alone in this empty house than ever before.

 

\---

 

Roman was ashamed to say that after speaking with Bayley and Karl he found himself falling into a slump. He still went to his check-ups, did his exercises as needed and had dinner with his family ever night. But he found himself sleeping more often, trying to distract himself from making a decision. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go home. That was the farthest thing from the truth. But he was terrified of being useless. The whole reason he had made this trek was in hopes that he could be _fixed_ and he could go back and be the Alpha that Finn and his pack deserved. He was never going to be the person he was before, and the realization was sinking in with every passing day. Karl, of course, thought he was being ridiculous. But Karl was a _friend_.

He wasn’t Roman’s mate, he wasn’t _Finn._

Roman had no idea what the other man would be expecting from him. Even though he knew it was unreasonable, the fact that Finn hadn’t tried to call him…. It made something twist unpleasantly in his stomach. He had no doubts about the feelings they had for one another, but he also knew Finn was a good Alpha who would put his Pack above all else. What if he was having second thoughts? Weighing the pros and cons of having Roman effectively be the same rank as him.

Perhaps he was hoping Roman would just stay where he was.

It hurt to think like that, but as every day passed - Roman couldn’t help but become consumed by those thoughts. Naomi and Dean seemed to pick on it the most, but didn’t push. And their busy schedules meant he was alone more often than not. Today was one of those rare times when everyone was home. The twins were down at the beach with Dean and Jey, while Naomi and Jimmy finished up some chores around the house. 

The Pack’s monthly bonfire would be happening tomorrow night. With various pack members spread out and doing all different types of things, they had a tradition of doing a bonfire once a month to renew the pack’s bonds. Since last Roman had been though, they had started inviting the human friends they had made in town, the pack growing and evolving in its meaning over the years he had been away.

Roman kept to himself in Dean’s room though, having declined the offer to go down to the beach. Thinking about pack bonding just made him miss his own pack even more. That pit in his stomach growing more, with no way to soothe the ache he felt. He was sure they wouldn’t hear of him skipping out on the big event, but Roman couldn’t imagine he would stay for very long.

Just as a he let out a long sigh, he heard the sound of footsteps rapidly coming up the stairs. He kept still, trying to feign sleep if it was someone coming to check on him _again._ He heard the door open, and there were softer slower footsteps across the floor. He could feel the presence at his side and opened his eyes to peer up at the person who had interrupted him.

Naomi smiled, almost sheepishly and moved the lightest bit back so that she wasn’t crowding him. “I didn’t want to wake you, but someone wants to see you downstairs.”

Roman frowned, brows knitting together but he dutifully got up, brace still on his leg from early. “Who?”

Naomi just smirked a little, there seemed to be an amused twinkle in her eye. “You’ll see.”

Roman huffed a little, but followed after her. He took the stairs slowly, trying to rack his brain for who could possibly be visiting that could be such a big deal. While he had reconnected with some of his other cousins, there were a multitude of others he still hadn’t gotten a chance to see yet. He supposed it could have been absolutely anyone from his past who was just now learning of his return home.

Naomi was waiting as the door, and she waved him over in a sort of hurry up gesture. Whomever it was, she seemed absolutely thrilled about it. Heading over to the door, Roman stepped out into the bright sunlight. Squinting into the distance, he first recognized Jimmy standing at the end of the walkway. It took Roman approximately 10 seconds to realize whom his cousin was speaking with and his jaw dropped.

He stood there, his mouth opened like a fool as Finn suddenly looked around Jimmy and flashed him that beautiful, if impish smile. The unreserved look that he rarely showed anyone but Roman, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Finn immediately moved past Jimmy and headed toward Roman at a quick pace. It took a moment for the larger man to gain control of his motor functions and he nearly tripped over himself to meet Finn halfway.

He almost launched himself into the smaller man’s arms, too excited to be careful about bowling them both over. Finn caught him though, steadying them both and gripping Roman tight.Immediately, Finn buried his face in Roman’s neck, desperate to scent him even in human form. He grasped almost desperately at Roman’s thick back, doing his best to try and get them as close as possible.

Roman felt like he was squeezing the life out of the smaller Alpha, but he couldn’t help it. He kissed the top of Finn’s head, nuzzling into his brown hair and trying to stop himself from crying. He didn’t understand how this was happening, but he wasn’t going to complain in the slightest. Finn was here, _Finn was here._

“Just remember to let one another breathe.” A cheerful voice suddenly cut through their shared bubble. Roman pulled back only slightly to look over Finn to see Sami standing nearby, smiling - his eyes suspiciously wet.

Roman yearned to hug his friend, just as surprised and delighted to see him - but the thought of letting go of Finn in this instance was unbearable. Instead, he just flashed Sami was watery smile before looking down at Finn.

The smaller Alpha tilted his head back and looked up at him. His piercing blue eyes seeming to drink in his face, unblinking and unabashed. He looked well-groomed, his beard slightly less thick than Roman remembered and his hair trimmed. But there were dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he wasn’t getting nearly enough rest.

Roman gently cupped Finn’s cheek with one hand, smoothing a thumb over the bags underneath his Mate’s eyes. 

“I missed you.” Finn said, almost as though he were answering a silent question. “Was hard, wonderin’ how you were.”

Finn reached up to touch his face, right below his eye. Roman’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch. “Same.”

Finn let out a chuckle and shook his head. Without hesitation, he grasped Roman’s face gently and pulled him down, their lips meeting for a sweet kiss. Roman could have melted into Finn in that moment, letting out a quiet noise when Finn pulled away. Hating to put space between them, he leaned down to touch his forehead to Finn’s, holding the Alpha’s eyes with his own and trying to convey just how much he missed the other man.

They stood there for a few moments longer, just basking in one another’s presence before a slight cough from Sami caused them to pull away. They didn’t go far, with Finn wrapping an arm around Roman’s waist, keeping him firmly at his side. They both looked at Sami and Jimmy, the latter who looked like was barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

“So, uh, surprise?” Sami said, bounding over and giving him a quick side hug, since Finn was currently refusing to let Roman go. He stepped back for a second. “You look really good, Roman.”

“Thanks.” Roman knew he had filled out pretty well even in the few months he had been here. “I feel good. Better, seeing you both.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll look after Sami here.” Dean gestured between himself and Jey. Suddenly, he squinted and pointed at Roman. “Don’t have sex on my bed.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naomi let out a noise between a snort and laugh, while Roman and Finn turned vaguely red with embarrassment. 

“Dean, don't.” Roman growled out, hunching his shoulders defensively. 

Dean shrugged, but before he could continue, Jey grabbed his arm and started to pull him away towards the beach, giving Roman a slight wave. Naomi shook her head fondly, and looked over at the two of them. “If you need us, we won’t be far.” She reached up to put a hand on Sami’s shoulder and guide him in the direction Dean and Jey had already gone. 

Soon they were alone, standing in front of the two story home. Suddenly, Roman felt shy with it just being the two of them. He wanted to just hold Finn and listen to his heartbeat, but he also wanted to ask a million questions about the pack and how everyone was doing. 

Finally he cleared his throat. “If you wanna come in, I can show you around.”

He was sure his voice sounded awkward and stilted, but if he was bothered Finn didn’t show it. If anything, the alpha brightened, he took hold of Roman’s hand, this time threading their fingers together firmly. Finn smiled up at him, the warmth in his eyes calming Roman almost instantly.

As they entered the house, Roman gave him the quick tour of the bottom floor. The living room, the dining room and the kitchen. Then there was the upstairs, where he pointed out Naomi and Jimmy’s room, as well as the twin’s room and the bathroom.

“And this is Dean’s.” Roman said as he came the slightly opened door. “I’ve pretty much spent most of my time here. Resting.”

“I’m sure he appreciates having you close.” Finn said. His tone seemed thoughtful, and Roman wondered if there was the slightest hint of jealously. He quickly dismissed the idea though, as someone like Finn would hardly be the type. 

“He spends most of his time with Jey to be honest.” Roman confessed as he opened the door and led Finn inside. As they settled onto the bed, he refused to let go of Finn’s hand, pulling it into his lap so that he could hold it in both his own hands. He sighed in happiness as Finn leaned into his side.

“Are they mated?” Finn asked quietly, eyes on their joined hands.

Roman snorted and shook his head. “If you even suggest it, Dean gets defensive. But he’s been following after him like a lovesick puppy.”

“Not ready to commit?” Finn guessed.

“No.” Roman frowned, squeezing Finn’s hand lightly. “Dean. He probably doesn’t think he’s good enough for Jey. They come from….two completely different worlds.”

Finn hummed gently, contemplative. “Sometimes that can be a good thing.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying one another’s presence. Eventually, Finn’s slipped his hand from Roman and placed it gently on Roman’s knee. The larger male looked over at him, a little startled.

“How are you feeling? Honestly?” Finn asked, his voice earnest, though he still hadn’t mastered keeping the command completely out of his voice. 

Roman looked down at his leg, the black brace which he had become accustomed to suddenly seemed unwieldy. He wondered what Finn thought of it, and if it worried him. 

“I am better.” Roman answered. “But I think this may be the best I may get.”

Finn nodded slowly, prompting Roman to continue. Roman then went on to explain what the Doctors had told him about his prognosis. His leg would most likely always be weak, and that for now, they could only really mend the fractures in his knee and leg because they had no idea how larger pieces of metal would even begin to work with his ability to shift. They had tentatively put out there that he could always do the full repairs, but he would never be able to shift again. Which Roman had said was completely out of the question. 

Using the brace and a cane and crutches were probably the best things would get and as he got older, the leg would probably weaken much faster than the rest of his body, eventually possibly becoming a burden.

“They said amputating it, might be a possibility in the future.” Roman concluded solemnly. “When I get older it will be dead weight, and put too much of a strain on the rest of my body.”

“But for now, you’re okay?” Finn asked, searching his eyes. “You could come home soon?”

The unfiltered hope in Finn’s voice nearly made Roman’s eyes water. He wanted to so badly for weeks to know if Finn had missed him and wanted him, and here was the answer. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had come here to heal, and become stronger so that he could be a contributing member of the pack. But it just felt like he was back to square one again, if not worse off now that he had definitive proof that if he wasn’t careful he could destroy was was left of his leg. How could he be an effective alpha that way? It felt selfish to take on such a position knowing he couldn’t fulfill it the way he wanted to.

“There isn’t anything else they can do.” Roman said. He paused, eyebrows knitting together. “I wanted to be stronger than this. I don’t know if I can be what I need to be for you.”

“Roman.. Do you want to come back to us?” Finn’s voice was quiet, but serious.

Roman looked almost taken aback by the question, and it took a moment before he answered with conviction. “Yes, of course I do.”

Finn let out a sigh of relief, and he reached up to cup Roman’s cheek gently. His eyes seemed to be searching for something in the depths of Roman’s. “You are the only person who thinks that you don’t belong there. We want you back, so badly.”

Roman could feel a lump growing in his throat and all he could do was lean into Finn’s touch. 

“As unconventional as it was,” Finn began. “You’ve been with us since we started there. It wouldn’t be home without you.”

Roman nodded, stifling back the desire to cry in relief. “It doesn’t feel like home here.”

Finn let out a breath, his voice taking on a pleasing lilt. “There’s that settled, then.” His voice was firm, strong enough for the both of them, but gentle enough to put Roman at ease. It was that ever commendable, yet sometimes frustrating confidence that Finn had. While his self-assurance sometimes caused Roman headaches, this was one of the times where he truly appreciated the Alpha’s conviction.

_“_ I think I should be ready to go home, soon.” Roman pondered, frowning just the slightest bit. He had been waffling back and forth between whether or not he even deserved to go back that he hadn’t even considered asking the human Doctors what the timeline for his recovery was. They probably assumed he would just be staying with the pack here. “All of my check-ups are just so they can check my progress. I’m supposed to be doing stretches and walking around more.”

Roman was almost ashamed to admit that the walking had fallen a little by the way side. The Doctors had even encouraged him to take walks on the beach to help build up the muscles in his leg again. While he would certainly go out with the family, he was often prone to just hanging around the house. The whole situation had gotten to him much more than he had thought it would.

“I don’t know when I’d have the strength to make it back home.” Roman admitted.

Finn nodded. “We’ll figure something out. I would rather have you home as soon as possible.” He paused to glance out the window. “I’d rather you not travel during winter if we could help it.”

Roman shuddered slightly at just the thought of traveling in the cold. Winter had been his least favorite season for a long time. For four years, he had barely made it through the winter months. His food was everything he had managed to save from the spring and summer, eating nearly spoiled foods and practically starving himself to make his meager meals last. Winter was the dying season, and Roman had some how made it out four times by the skin of his teeth.

“Roman. Roman, hey - “

Finn’s voice seemed to call to him from far away and Roman suddenly found himself snapping back to reality. He blinked, trying to clear his mind of the darkness creeping in like the shadows during the winter months. He looked down to wear Finn was holding his hands and noticed the were shivering. 

Swallowing he squeezed Finn’s hands gently, but couldn’t quite look the Alpha in the eye. “Sorry, I…”

“What was it?” Finn asked softly.

“You mentioned Winter.” Roman’s speech was somewhat halting. “That was… the hardest part. Just. Surviving, that.”

Roman managed a peak up at Finn and he saw the Alpha’s blue eyes widen as the realization dawned on him. Without warning, Finn jerked forward and wrapped his arms around Roman, sending them both down onto the bed. Roman’s head hit the pillow and he let out a slight ‘oof’ as Finn settled on top of him. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but wasn’t going to complain as the smaller male held him tight.

“Finn..?” Roman queried.

Finn lifted his head from where he had nestled it into Roman’s chest. His eyes looked fierce, even a little angry. But there was a slight tremble to his lip and he reached up with one hand to gently draw the back of his knuckles over Roman’s cheek.

“That will _never_ happen again. I promise you.” The conviction in Finn’s voice nearly shook Roman to the core. “You were so brave.” His voice then softened considerably. “Braver than I could ever be.”

“Desperate is more like it.” Roman could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

Finn didn’t answer, he just shook his head. He rose up, hovering over Roman - studying his face, a myriad of emotions seeming to overcome him. After a moment, he leaned down, slowly - slow enough to give Roman time to stop him if he wanted. But Roman held still, body nearly going rigid as the background fear of intimacy tickled the back of his mind for just a second.

As soon as their lips met, that fear as gone. Nothing but a fleeting memory the discomfort he used to feel. There was only gentleness, and acceptance in this act. Finn gave without demand, but didn’t hesitant in a way that made Roman self-conscious. It was just clarity and the feeling of ‘I’m here, with you.’. Even when he was with Seth and Dean, he had never been cared for _like this._

Roman sighed, relaxing into feeling of Finn’s lips moving against his own. Slow, and unhurried - Roman found himself boldly licking into Finn’s mouth. A fierce craving for the other man burning in his belly. His hands twitched by his sides, before he brought them up to rest on Finn’s hips.

He let out a low whine as Finn pulled away, his lips slick and shiny. Finn’s smile was wide, it was almost blinding. For a moment the two of them could only look at one another, the air felt heavy - but it wasn’t suffocating. It was quite the opposite, as though their love had permeated the room and surrounded them in a thick cloud. 

Roman was so sure that in that moment, nothing bad could ever happen to either of them.

“Oh Roman,” Finn’s voice was rougher than usual. Hunger crept into the his soft expression.

The larger man swallowed thickly, suddenly aware of how long it had been since he had been close to Finn. While he had acknowledged how much he missed the other man, he hadn’t considered the physical effects on his body.

He watched as Finn licked his lips slowly, contemplatively. He tried to think of something to explain what he was feeling, what he wanted..

Before he could say anything, Finn slowly - deliberately - rolled his hips down against him. Roman took a sharp breath, feeling his hips shift upwards in response. 

_Oh_. Roman didn’t know why it shocked him that Finn was hard. But the realization seemed to stir his own cock, finding himself growing harder much quicker than he had anticipated.

His palms suddenly felt very sweaty, where they gripped the worn fabric of Finn’s t-shirt. He considered that while they were both fully clothed, this might be the first time that they had directly instigated anything sexual. Even when they had slept naked together, waking up to Finn’s morning wood against his thigh hadn’t felt as intimate as this very moment.

Maybe it was the intention. Maybe it was the way Finn looked like he wanted to devour Roman. He remembered seeing Finn look this way once before, months ago on a warm night

_Roman groaned a little, letting his leg stretch out, as he felt his body starting to relax. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the tension flow out of his body. He opened his eyes again and his breath caught in his throat. There was just enough moonlight from the open window that he could make out Finn’s face in the darkness. The Alpha was kneeling beside him, one hand near Roman’s head. He was looking at Roman intensely, somewhere between wanting to eat him and wanting to..._

Roman remembered the fear in that moment, not even that Finn would force himself onto him. But that he might even have felt the stirrings of something from the Alpha and not stop him.

“Finn, I haven’t...” Roman’s throat felt dry, and he could feel his body begin to tremble. “It’s been so long.”

“S’okay.” Finn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Roman’s nose. “Its okay. I just want to feel you, Roman. Please. But only if you want it.”

“I do,” The words tumbled out in a rush. He whined low in his throat and brought on hand up to cup the back of Finn’s head. He urged the Alpha down again for another kiss, this one deeper. “I want this, Finn. Not just this...all of it.”

“Yes,” Finn’s breathing was heavier, he couldn’t pull himself very far from Roman, knowing he wanted to dive in once more. He ground his hips down again, firmly this time, moaning at the contact even with layers of cloth in-between them. “Yes, all of it.” 

He dove back in as he worked his hips against Roman, cutting offRoman’s groan with another lascivious kiss. This time, he was more demanding, pressing into Roman’s mouth desperately.

_He’ll eat me alive_. Roman would remember thinking later before his thoughts were overtaken with bliss. He found himself responding in time, squeezing Finn’s hip with one hand and never letting his mouth leave Roman’s for too long. He couldn’t get enough, and quickly lost himself to the uneven rhythm of their movements. 

Perhaps if they had been patient, they could have gotten undressed. But as the heat built in Roman’s belly, he considered that it might actually kill to him to feel Finn’s flesh on his own. He let out a cry that trailed off into a moan as he suddenly felt Finn’s teeth on the joint between his neck and shoulder. Keening, he pushed up more insistently into Finn.

“C-close, please...” Tears prickled at the corner of Roman’s eyes, and he heard an affirming grunt from Finn. Everything seemed to slow down, as his body tensed, Finn’s movements stuttering above him. He held the smaller male tight to him, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt his orgasm wash over him. 

Finn let out an unabashed cry, hips pressing into Roman as he rode out his own release. Roman held him through it, needing the grounding just as much as to comfort his mate. He could feel the aftershocks rippling through his body, as his mind tried to figure out how to respond to what had just happened.

“R-roman?” Finn’s voice was rough, but suddenly concerned. . 

He didn’t realized his eyes were closeduntil he felt Finn wiping tears from his eyes. Roman bit his lip, trying to regain some control so that he could talk to Finn, assure him that he wasn’t sad. Just...

“Overwhelmed.” Roman managed to choke out. “Not sorry, just...”

“A lot.” Finn confirmed, understanding. Roman’s answer seemed to put him at some sort of ease and he rolled over so that he was lying next to Roman. Before, Roman could question him, the smaller man pulled him back against his chest, spooning him and nuzzling at the back of Roman’s head. “I’ve got you.”

Roman nodded, unable to say anything else. He felt one of Finn’s hand’s rest on his chest, right above his heart. Grateful, Roman rested a hand over Finn’s smaller one.Letting the feeling of Finn behind him soothe his frayed nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Looks like we're breaking the 140,000 mark on this one. Who wants to take bets that I get annoyed and put an epilogue part 3 to make the numbers even? 69, though....hmm.
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you'd like! We're aiming to finish by Summerslam so wish me luck!!
> 
> Find me at [balorbeimnech](http://balorbeimnech.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I made a spotify playlist for this fic. Hopefully I'll post it on tumblr soon, but for now. [the yard playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/125752781/playlist/7aGFmCdjnCD5ugxsqstjoK?si=qQQYTHHESqae46rNvwVzsw) It includes the songs which lyrics I used in the fic and others as well.


	69. Epilogue II: Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finally, he raised his head to look up at his mate, unable to suppress a bright smile. “Hello, love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this doesn't feel real. But here were are at the end of a slightly more than a year long journey. 
> 
> Ya'll stuck with Roman through his downs and his downs, and even his downs and then the ups as well. I told you there would be a happy ending, and I hope this does well by you, everyone who has stuck by this story through the long months of not updating.
> 
> It's been really rewarding writing this story, and having everything come full circle. I couldn't have done it without the support and love ya'll have shown me throughout writing this. I wanna especially shoutout Becky, who I met through writing this story and I consider one of my good friends now.
> 
> Thanks for your support and enjoy to the very end!!

045\. Moon 

 

Roman felt his stomach clench in anticipation as the jeep slowed, a simple sign at the turn off to a dirt road informed them that they were heading in the right direction. It was a simple wooden sign with the figure of a white wolf painted on it, understated but obvious in what it meant. Finn had called a few weeks before Roman was cleared to leave and told him that they would be doing some upgrades, and here it was in the flesh.

The road was a little bumpy, but otherwise manageable. Jey was driving slowly, probably out of concern for Roman’s leg, but it really wasn’t that necessary.It felt odd to admit it, but he felt fine - good even. He still had to wear the brace, but there was no pain, not even the constant dull ache that he had become accustomed too. Over the past month, he had been determined to go home as soon as possible and had put in renewed effort into regaining his strength and stamina. It had been hard work, going for long walks on the beach several times, going out into the water and doing some light jogging in the current and just being as active as possible. He still had a ways to go, and he got tired and sore easily, but he was beginning to feel better than he had in months.

As soon as the Doctors’ had told him anything he could do there, he could do out with the pack, he had been ready to go. As much as he loved his family, being there just wasn’t the same. He had debated his options on getting home, when Dean had point-blank told him he would absolutely not be traveling alone. And then Jey offered to drive them both instead of risking Roman overdoing it on such a long journey.

Saying goodbye had been difficult. The Pack had been so welcoming and supportive during his stay with them. They were good people, and he was glad Dean had been able to find them. Naomi, Jimmy and the pups had been the hardest. Joshua and Amara had been Roman’s biggest cheerleaders during his recovery. And when he had started re-conditioning they were there too, their boundless energy encouraging him to push himself even more. Knowing that he might not see them for years to come had been hard.

In the end though, he was ready to leave. Early in the morning, Roman, Jey and Dean had all climbed into the green jeep and headed out on the road.

Now they were finally here. He sat up straighter, leaning toward the middle so that he could see out the front window as the three familiar cabins in the distance got closer. The sun was only just starting to set and he could see a few figures milling around the front of the cabins. Roman bit his lip, every instinct telling him to just leap out of the car and run to them.

Finally, the dirt road ended about 200 yards away from the cabins and Roman scrambled to open the door. He nearly tripped on the way out of the jeep, forgetting there was an extra step before the ground. In a flash though, Dean was there to steady him.

“Man, you know your mate would kill me if you got re-injured right now.” Dean huffed a little. “I’m trying to make it home in one piece, alright?”

“You just don’t wanna drive me back so that you can be alone with Jey.” Roman shot back good-naturedly. He patted Dean’s shoulder, signaling that he was steady now. “Thanks.”

Dean blushed faintly, his shoulders hunching. Jey came around the other side of the jeep, holding Roman’s bag and raising an eyebrow at the two of them. “Ya’ll good?”

Roman nodded, trying not to smile while Dean grumbled a little.

“I’m kinda surprised nobody noticed…” Jey started to say before they were all startled by a sudden yell in the distance.

The three of them looked over and it was obvious they were noticed as the pack began to form a crowd. Roman’s heart squeezed, as he saw two wolves breaking toward them, and he stepped forward, unsure of how to even begin to greet them. Before he could get a chance to steady himself, a smaller human body launched itself into his arms, nearly toppling him over in the process.

AJ’s familiar scent hit him, making him begin to tear up as he wrapped his arms around the other man. The shorter male was squeezing him tightly, rubbing the side of his face into Roman’s shoulder and chest, wherever he could reach. Roman couldn’t make out a word the older man was saying as he talked a mile a minute, his voice thick with emotion and his accent more pronounced than usual.

“Aj.” Roman was trying really hard not to sniffle. Looking over the older man’s shoulder he saw Sami had shifted and was standing a few feet away, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Roman smiled, eyes crinkling. But he had seen Sami just a few weeks ago, so he turned his attention back to AJ.

“Don’t you ever, ever - ever,” AJ finally pulled back, only a bit so that he could look up at Roman. His blue eyes were watery and his jaw was tight. “I don’t care if ya threatened to have yer humans rip out every one of my damn claws. You ain’t allowed outta my sight ever again, you hear? I’m gonna be on you like squirrel on a nut. Your gonna be so sick-a me and I don’t care.”

AJ looked defiant, his face slightly flushed and his breathing a little heavy, Even so, he refused to let Roman go. Roman felt his test tighten with emotion. He had saved AJ’s life, almost killing himself in the process. He had always considered what AJ had done for himself afterwards - bringing him out of his shell and forcing him to face himself - as an equal repayment. But he knew that AJ still felt protective of him in a way that surpassed the normal bonds of friendship. He had protested vehemently when Roman had determined that he wold be going to his old pack alone and it had taken Finn, Karl and Luke quite some time to get him to calm down.

It was probably difficult for him not knowing how Roman was doing . Just as difficult as it must have been for Finn in some respects. With a soft sound, Roman pulled the shorter man in for a tight squeeze, kissing the side of his head gently. Slowly, AJ’s breathing started to even out and Roman just stood there holding him, letting him soak in his warmth and feel the beating of his heart. I’m here.

“M’happy your home.” AJ mumbled quietly against Roman’s broad chest. His iron grip, loosening to something more comfortable. “I missed ya.”

“I missed you, too.” Roman said, smiling against AJ’s head.

Roman honestly would have been content to stay there for a few more moments before he heard Sami clearing his throat behind him. AJ reluctantly peeled himself away from Roman to look sheepishly over at the red-head.

He looked apologetic, as he waved a hand. “This is incredibly touching, but uh, I think we ought to get over there.” He gestured toward where the rest of the pack were gathered. “I’m sure Finn’s barely keepin’ them from rushing you.”

Roman chuckled, while AJ looked a little sheepish. He could tell the older man was reluctant to move away and so he took his hand. “Lead the way.”

 

\- - -

Finn watched from a far as the pack gathered in on Roman, swarming him with hugs and kisses, each talking over one another for his attention. The pack hadn’t been miserable without Roman, but they had missed him fiercely and things just hadn’t felt right. None of them had realized quite how much Roman had integrated into their lives until he was gone. Sasha and Bayley had found cooking human recipes less enjoyable, Jason became more withdrawn without Roman to confide in, the pups were generally jittery and lonely without Roman’s warmth and steadiness to give comfort. And the less he commented on his own mental state, the better. He was sure Karl and Luke would tell Roman all about it when they got the chance.

He had greeted Roman briefly, but tore himself away to let the pack have their reunion. He would have time later tonight with Roman, as it was going to take more than a few minutes for him to feel full reacquainted with his mate. The thought of it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and for the first time since he had last seen Roman, a truly at ease smile spread across his face.

As he watched, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Jey and Dean were standing apart from the crowd, looking on much like Finn himself was doing. Jey had his hands in his jeans, looking both amused and fascinated by the pack’s zeal. But Dean, he noticed, was moving toward him, slowly as though he didn’t quite want to approach. The brown-haired male looked extremely uncomfortable, not even looking at Finn as he made his way over.

“Uh, hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean’s blue eyes flickered up to meet Finn’s.

The alpha tensed for a moment, concerned about what Dean might have to tell him. Anything could have happened in the few weeks after he and Sami had gone to visit Roman. Still, Finn nodded led them farther away just to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shifting awkwardly. He seemed to realize Finn was just going to wait for him to speak. “Look,” He started off, looking off past Finn. “I dunno how much Roman told you about us gettin’ together. But when I met him I pretty much thought he was a goner. He was soft, and trusting and I sorta felt like I had to look after him. He became my brother, ya know? More’n that really. But I did a really shitty job of takin’ care of him, an’ it turned out he didn’t need me after all.” Dean’s gaze finally shifted to catch Finn’s. “He doesn’t really need anyone, I get that. He’s one tough son-of-a-bitch and I’m proud of him.”

Dean suddenly straightened up, his jaw tightened. “But look after him, okay? He deserves that.”

Finn didn’t realize how fast his heart was beating the entire time, waiting for Dean to finish with some devastating news or to ask him to let Roman go back with them. The tension slowly left his body, as he realized what Dean was asking of him. Finn hadn’t been too kind to Dean and Seth when they had been with the pack for the few days they had stayed with the pack. His disgust at how they had hurt and abandoned Roman outweighed any good faith he had for them helping Roman during Bray’s attack.

He understood Dean’s situation more now though. Roman had tried to explain as best he could, and it was clear that his mate trusted the ruddy-haired male. Seth was an entirely different story and that was clear in the fact that he wasn’t around now.

Dean was probably terrified in this instance to leave Roman again, Finn realized. The last time, Roman had nearly died.

He reached out to touch Dean’s shoulder, then thought better of it and simply held out his hand like human’s did. Dean blinked at him owlishly, before taking his hand. “I promise you, I’ll take care of him. We all will.”

That seemed to mollify Dean and he let out a long breath through his nose.“Thanks, I uh- just, thanks, Finn.”

 

\---

 

As night fell and the air grew cold, the pack eventually migrated indoors. Everyone was still buzzing with excitement about Roman’s return. Finn sort of felt bad, as Roman’s goodbye to Dean and Jey was rather abrupt as the pack clearly had no patience for outsiders stealing more time from their newly returned alpha.

Once inside, rabbit stew was warmed up over the fireplace indoors and the pack gathered in close to one another, with Roman at the center of it all. The pups, though they could no longer be considered such, still managed to worm their way closest to Roman’s sides. Though no one had yet to get AJ more than an arm’s length away from Roman at any time during the day. The smaller male pressed himself tightly against Roman’s side, ignoring his food to watch Roman and everyone else like a hawk. Already having chewed Mojo out for jostling Roman’s leg a little too much for his liking.

Finn would probably have to talk to Roman about it later. Now that his mate was back, technically AJ wasn’t Finn’s to command. The alpha smiled a little at that, reveling in how nice it was time finally have some sort of normalcy again. He had slipped off to Roman’s old room for a bit, early on when Roman had been away he had spent a few nights curled up in Roman’s sheets and scent. Now, he had freshened the place up. New sheets, comfortably fluffed pillows,water and the pack’s new favorite thing - cranberries.

Maybe he was going a little overboard, or expecting too much. He knew Roman was probably tired and he didn’t have any specific plans other than that he just needed to be with Roman. He needed to feel him, scent him and just remind himself that the other male was finally home. The idea of going to sleep immediately and having to share Roman with the pack again in the morning didn’t sit right with him.

Roman was the one thing he would allow himself to be selfish about.

As the fervor began to die down and sleep beckoned, the pack began to settle in for the night. It was fitting that no one wanted to be away from Roman, even when the time came for sleep. The pack curled up against one another, with Roman in the middle, still in human form, one hand buried in AJ’s fur, the other wolf pressed as close as he possibly could be into Roman’s side.

Finn carefully stepped over the sleeping pups, Mojo, Chad and Jason had curled up near Roman’s outstretched legs, snoring peacefully. He tapped on Roman’s shoulder lightly, not wanting to startle him awake.Luckily,, he simply grumbled a little and then blinked his eyes open, squinting up at Finn. At first he looked confused, probably trying to adjust to the darkness before he whispered. “Finn?”

Finn nodded, and offered his hand for the other man to take. Roman didn’t hesitate before taking the hand and they both worked to pull Roman up. They could both here the pack shifting around them, somewhat annoyed by the disturbance, but no one made any mood to actually wake up. Quietly as they could, Finn and Roman stole away to the back room for some much-anticipated privacy.

Finn didn’t want to let go of Roman’s hand, even once he had closed the door and they were alone. Too many nights, he had missed the warmth of Roman beside him. He needed the contact, needed the physical reassurance that his mate was here and he was here to stay.

Sometimes it really jarred him how much Roman meant to him. Karl and Luke were his closest friends, his family and he wouldn’t know what to do without them. But nothing had shaken his foundations like letting Roman go. He had tried to put on a brave face while the other man was gone, but he knew he had made quite the pathetic showing as Alpha these last few months. He was lucky to have a pack that was so understanding of him behaving like a lovesick puppy.

Before either of them said a worth, Finn embraced Roman again, laying his head on the broad chest and breathing in deeply. He let out a low hum as he felt Roman’s arms go around him, strong and secure. Roman felt solid, healthy - not like he had been when they had first met him. Finn would make sure that he stayed that way. He never wanted Roman to regret being with them.

Finally, he raised his head to look up at his mate, unable to suppress a bright smile. “Hello, love.”

Roman’s lovely brown eyes were warm, and before saying anything he leaned down to press a kiss to Finn’s lips. It was chaste, and sweet - but something they both reveled in as though they had known no greater feeling.

As they parted, Roman chuckled a little. “I missed you so much.”

“I was an absolute mess while you were away.” Finn confessed, unashamed in the face of his equal.

“I’m sure Luke and Karl can’t wait to tell me all about it.” Roman was amused, but his tone wasn’t mocking.

Finn rolled his eyes, but his smile was good-natured. He led Roman over to the mattress, with its pillows and comforter already comfortably arranged. In hindsight, Finn felt sort of foolish that he had made such an effort with the cranberries. Roman would probably want to rest, rather than stay up all night chatting with Finn. They had time now, after all, there was no need to rush everything.

He helped Roman down onto the mattress, well aware that the other was probably indulging him. Finn had tried not to stare, but he could tell already that Roman’s balance and mobility was better than it had been before he left. He was wearing the same black brace as before, but Finn had expected that.

“Hmm.” Roman a hummed a little as he stretched out his leg, hands drifting over the brace. “If its not a bother, could you grab my bag?”

Finn nearly tripped over himself to agree, his desire to help was only beaten out by his happiness at hearing Roman ask for help. Roman’s stubborn independence rivaled only his own at times. Quickly, Finn left the room and found Roman’s bag, returning with a bit of a hop in his step, not liking to leave Roman for any longer than necessary.

He sat down next to his mate and handed him the bag, hands twitching to reach out, but still wanting to make sure Roman was comfortable. He watched with interest as Roman dug inside the bag, eventually pulling out a smaller, plain red zipped pouch. He put the large bag aside and then opened the pouch to reveal a few pill bottles and a tube of some sort.

“For the pain,” Roman explained, picking up one of the pill bottles. “Not that I’m in pain a lot, but there could be flair ups. Especially with the weather change and all.”

“How many?” Finn wondered just how much of a supply Roman had gotten. He supposed they could always ask Kane if it came down to that.

“I only want to start with half of one.” Roman said, putting the little bottle back in place. “This stuff can be pretty addictive, so I only wanna take it if it's absolutely necessary, you know? Rest and icing should be the first thing.”

“Right,” Finn was determined to remembered everything he needed to know. “And that?”

Roman picked up the tube. “Just some lotion to help with the scars.”

Roman frowned a little and put his things aside. He began to work on the straps of his brace. Finn reached out to touch Roman’s leg, wanting to help, but hesitated. Roman looked at him for a moment, the silence stretching between them before he nodded.

“I… I would like it if you helped.” It was a little mumbled, but the allowance was genuine.

It took Finn a second to figure out how it worked, but it was easy enough once he understood. With their combined efforts, they got the brace off easily and Roman put it to side, taking in a deep breath. With a huff, Roman began to peel off his pants, leaving him in boxers.

“Can I?” Finn said softly, taking in the scars on Roman’s leg. At the other man’s nod, he reached forward and gently ran his hand from mid-thigh to mid-calf, taking in the differences from what he had last seen. The faded scars from Seth’s attack were still there, jagged and haphazardly distributed. He could make out the healing scars from where Kane had done his work as well, though those had healed nicely. The newest scars were much bigger than Finn anticipated. It had only been a few months since the surgery, but they still looked fresher than Finn would have liked to have seen. They were raised, slightly bumpy and dark brown.

“It’s kind of a mess, huh?” Roman commented, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“No,” Finn immediately protested, but then he considered. “Yes. But, these are the scars of survival. This kind of strength doesn’t leave a perfect mark.”

“Hmm. “ Roman seemed to consider this as he reached to the side and grabbed the tube of lotion. He held it out toward Finn, biting his lip. “I might be getting ahead of myself, but…”

Finn took it before he could even think to reconsider. He wasn’t going to question how Roman understood just how badly he needed to be of some use. Maybe he was being a little to desperate, but he knew Roman. Sooner or later the other man wasn’t going to put up with coddling and worrying. He was giving Finn the chance to take care of Roman for a bit before things went back to normal.

Silence fell between the two of them, and Finn began rubbing the cream onto Roman’s scars. Roman only winced once, when the cold cream touched his skin, but otherwise he quickly relaxed under Finn’s gentle ministrations. Roman felt his eyelids drooping, as he let the silence and feeling of his mate being so close wash over him. Though the exhaustion had begun to settle into his bones, it didn’t feel bad. Not when he was finally home, where he belonged.

He let out a long breath, eyes still closed. “The ocean kept me up at night.” He felt Finn pause for a second, before going back to his task. “It was weird. When I was younger, the ocean would put my to sleep. It was like a lullaby. But I guess I’ve grown used to the silence.”

“You didn’t miss it?” Finn asked quietly.

“I think I did,” Roman started, face twisting a little. “But I realized that without my family, seeing the ocean meant nothing.”

There was no answer, and all Roman heard was the soft ‘snick’ and then twist of a cap. Before he could speak again, he felt Finn pushing insistently on his shoulders and he fell back onto the bed with a quiet ‘oof’. Roman opened his eyes, squinting up to see Finn hovering above him, hands still gripping Roman’s shoulders. He couldn’t quite read the other man’s expression, but there was a slight tremor in his body. For a moment, Roman thought Finn might start to cry.

Alarmed, he tried to raise his hands toward his mate. “Hey, it’s fine —“

Finn swooped in, pressing his lips against Roman’s - deep and insistent. The intensity set a spark up Roman’s spine, his sleepy body suddenly humming with peaked interested. As Finn pulled back, Roman sucked in a deep breath, running his tongue over his lips the taste of Finn fresh on his lips.

“Oh.” Roman said breathlessly, taking in another deep shaky breath.

“Sorry.” Finn said, voice rougher than usual. “Sorry, I know you’re tired.”

“It’s fine.” Roman reassured him immediately, reaching toward him. “No, it’s more than fine. More.”

Finn dipped closer, allowing Roman to cradle his head. He brought him close, they were nearly nose to nose as Roman breathed out. “More.”

Happy to oblige, Finn pressed in closer, his hands tangling in Roman’s hair as he pressed another kiss to his mate’s mouth. This one was less desperate, but deeper and warmer. Both of them taking time to taste and feel one another again.

_I want him. I want him._ Finn had wanted Roman for ages, but now it burned in the pit of his stomach, threatening to consume him if they didn’t back off now. He knew Roman still had boundaries, and they still had a lot to talk about and the last thing he wanted to do was make Roman feel pressured into anything he was uncomfortable with.

Finn began to pull away, knowing the space would do him good, but before he could get far he felt Roman’s grip tighten around him. He looked down at the other male, a little apprehensive. His heart was beating so hard against his chest, he was sure Roman could hear it at their current proximity.

“Roman, I..” Finn wasn’t even sure what he could say. He was practically straddling Roman at this point, he was sure his mate could feel how hard he was. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Without making a sound, Roman rolled his hips up towards Finn’s, eliciting a gasp from the smaller man. He bit his bottom lip delicately, seemingly embarrassed. But he didn’t let Finn go.

“S’not just you.” Roman murmured. “You were so good to me last time. I kept thinking about it after you left.”

Finn felt his face growing warm, and he couldn’t help but be a bit chuffed. Their first ever intimate encounter had been a cautious exploration of one another, but it was one of Finn’s dearest memories. It had kept him quite occupied many a night that he had spent away from Roman. But he really hadn’t expected them to jump back into the fray immediately. He understood Roman’s need to take his time, and to be cautious and sure.

“It was amazing.” Finn agreed, he passed his knuckles gently over Roman’s cheek. “But it’s nothing that can’t wait.”

“Do you want to wait?” Roman asked, concern seeping into his voice. “I shouldn’t assume you’d want..”

“Love, I very much want.” Finn said quickly. “But I also want you to be sure, and comfortable and…. happy. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Finn.” Roman’s voice was so soft and full at the same time. And then he smiled, a genuine smile. The warmth, love and happiness was all there on display. It was truly he most beautiful sight Finn had ever seen. “I want you, I love you… and I’m happy.”

“Oh, Roman.” Finn leaned down to kiss him, this time sweet and chaste. “I love you so.”

And Finn did.

And Roman felt it.

He felt it in every kiss Finn pressed against his skin, in ever moan Finn pressed into his mouth. As his fingers pressed so gently, so reverently into Roman’s skin. He had never felt so precious in someone’ grasp, but Finn treated him like he were a delicate thing. Finn was so careful with him, so unabashedly sweet and tender with him. Bringing Roman to the brink and gentling him down before the heat became too much. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he prepared Roman’s body. Kissing away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes, and swallowing down Roman’s moans of pain and pleasure when they became one.

Oh yes, Roman was happy.

It seemed not so long ago that he was sure his life would be ending with the arrival of a few strangers, but it turned out to be the most blessed beginning.

 

**_“With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite_ **

**_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @demonbaloreigns on tumblr


End file.
